


What is a legacy?

by Kasuna_Kotonoha



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Accidental Self Harm, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dorks in Love, Everyone loves their partners a lot, Except Eliza and Alexander aren't there, F/M, Gen, George Washington is a Dad, Good Sibling Angelica Schuyler, Hamilton reacts to the musical, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Poor Aaron Burr, Poor Peggy Schuyler, Sad Angelica Schuyler, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 90,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuna_Kotonoha/pseuds/Kasuna_Kotonoha
Summary: Katelyn Black is your normal teenage fangirl. She daydreams, listens to musicals, writes, and reads fanfiction-everything. She expects her life to be like any other, but she is proven wrong when several historically important figures appear in her house, confused as to how they got there.Kate wasn't prepared to be in charge of the people who founded America as they watch a show about themselves, but she wouldn't be a true fangirl if she didn't try.orA chiche "Hamilton watches Hamilton", but with a twist***DISCLAIMERThis is a reposting of a fic by Fiorite4. I did not write this.
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr & George Washington, Aaron Burr & James Madison, Aaron Burr & John Laurens, Aaron Burr & Thomas Jefferson & James Madison, Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Adrienne de Lafayette/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton & George Washington, Alexander Hamilton & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette & George Washington, Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette & Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Angelica Schuyler & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler & Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Angelica Schuyler & Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Dolley Madison & James Madison, Dolley Madison/James Madison, George Washington/Martha Washington, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette & George Washington, Hercules Mulligan/Elizabeth Sanders Mulligan, John Laurens/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Lin-Manuel Miranda & Original Female Character(s), Thomas Jefferson/Martha Eppes Wayles, original female character(s) & Everyone
Comments: 28
Kudos: 119





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Read the original work, as well as some of her other stuff, here.
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/FIORITE

Ok, huge disclaimer right out of the gate

I DID NOT WRITE THIS!!!!!

This was originally written by Fiorite4 here on Ao3. She has since, I believe, deleted her account on here, along with all of her works, and I got permission from her to repost this.

That being said, if she ever askes me to take this down, I will. 

I have done some proofreading, fixing spelling, grammar, and wrong words, but otherwise, I have left it as untouched as possible.

It is pretty unlikely she will ever finish this, and I will make no attempt too either. Our writing styles are too different.

With all that out of the way, enjoy!


	2. Prologe

Katelyn bit her lip as she continued to rewrite the sentence giving her so much trouble. It never came out right, and half the time the whole paragraph sounded like actual crap. Fanfiction writing really was harder than it looked. Of course, she didn't have the talent of people like Suzanne Collins or Marissa Meyer, but it was disheartening to have to rewrite everything so much. In anger at the sentence, she threw her notebook across the room, the motion causing the hot bowl of mac and cheese she had been eating to fall across her lap.

The mac-and-cheese was absolutely scalding, so, like any normal person, Katelyn screeched. Quickly, she ran and changed, her anxiety-ridden mind jumping to the conclusion of 'I'm going to get some sort of dangerous burn!' Luckily, her anxiety was just acting up, and her clothes only needed to be washed.

Heart still racing, Kate threw on the nearest clean clothes; jeans and a Hamilton sweatshirt that said 'It's a Hamilton thing, you wouldn't understand.' with the logo. She owned more Hamilton merch than was probably sane. Sighing, she grabbed a towel and began to rub at the Mac and cheese stains on the couch. 

It was lucky her parents weren't home. It was spring break for Kate currently, and to celebrate her parents were by themselves on vacation for a few days. That left her to take care of the house alone. If her parents had been home when she spilled the Mac and cheese, she'd never ever hear the end of it.

Now paying full attention to the TV, which she happened to be watching Full House reruns on, Kate didn't notice how a section of the roof next to her seemed to shimmer. As she began to load some laundry into the washing machine, a loud thump! echoed through her house.

"WHAT THE-" Someone yelled. Kate raced into the living room, where she saw a rather strange sight. Many men and women piled on the floor, all wearing very odd clothes. They looked like clothes the actors in Hamilton wore...

Katelyn couldn't seem to find words to ask anything of them. She could only watch as they slowly all stood up. There were shouts of "What the heck is going on?" "Who are you?" "Where's Alex and Eliza?", and finally "Your Excellency!". Four of the men stood up straight immediately, the other people in the group simply standing by them. The tallest man stood there, all of the others looking at him for guidance.

The man looked at Kate herself, eyes questioning. "Miss, we all seem to have... wandered into this area. Could you tell us where we are and what you are?" Everyone else turned to her, before they all averted their eyes.

"Oh!" One of the boys yelled. He was shorter than the other men with freckles decorating his cheeks. Even being shorter, he was taller than the shortest girl. "My apologies, miss!" The others yelled a chorus of apologies after him.

Kate blinked. "For what?"

Another man spoke, fingering the bandana in his hair anxiously. "You're not fully dressed." Kate blanched, before looking at the other two girls. The seemingly younger one kept looking away and then looking back, while the older one just stared confusedly.

"What is it that you are wearing? It is not like anything I've seen." The older girl admitted. "Why... what does it mean by 'it's a Hamilton thing'? Are you related to Alexander?" Kate laughed unapologetically. Was she serious?

"What? Are you referring to Alexander Hamilton? Because I can assure you, I am not related to him. These are just normal clothes." Kate laughed once again, but at least everyone actually looked at her now. "I should be asking the questions here! Who are you all and how did you get in my house?"

The tallest man, who everyone seemed to respect, talked first. "I'm George Washington." Kate's eyes widened.

"Hercules Mulligan!" One of the shorter men yelled. He was still tall, but barely shorter than the tall girl.

"Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette, Marquis de Lafayette," The man next to Hercules said, words made even harder to process with his French accent. "It'll be much easier for you if you just call me Lafayette." Kate nodded, absolutely starstruck.

The man with freckles, who was the same height as Hercules, introduced himself next. "John Laurens."

"Thomas Jefferson." A man holding a cane said. "You may know who I am." Kate would've rolled her eyes if she wasn't in shock.

"I'm James Mad-" James cut himself off with a loud series of coughs. He took a moment to gather himself. "Apologies, I'm James Madison.".

Kate's attention was again pulled to the two girls as the taller one spoke. "I'm Angelica Schuyler, and this-" Her arm wrapped around the shorter girl, who was slightly obscured from Kate's view. "-is my little sister, Margarita."

"Call me Peggy!" The younger girl jumped in, moving away from Angelica for the moment. By doing that, Peggy's hand grazed that John Laurens, and the two seemed to relax for a split second. Maybe it was a trick of the light. Either way, she was quickly pulled back to Angelica's side.

Finally, the quietest man spoke. "Aaron Burr." The fangirl side of Kate wanted to yell 'sir!', but she held her tongue.

"I..." Kate wondered for a moment how she was going to explain this. "I'm Katelyn. This sounds weird, but I think you guys time traveled." There was quiet for a moment, as everyone in the room was trying to understand what she just claimed.

Burr ended the frankly quite awkward silence. "I'm sorry, what?" He asked, speaking the thought going through all his friends' minds.

Playing with her hoodie strings, Kate was sure everyone could see how nervous she really was. "What year do you guys come from?"

Washington replied for the group. "1781, why?"

Kate sucked in a breath. "It's 2019." The group of time travelers exploded, only Washington and Madison keeping a level head. Although, she thought, Washington probably had learned to be calm in his training to be a soldier and Madison had his illnesses to worry about.

Everyone was freaking out in different ways, but Burr's reaction really caught Kate's eye over anyone else's. He was sitting on a corner of the couch, alone, seemingly panicking. It wasn't like anyone else's panic either, but more quiet hopeless panicking. He was crying. It broke Kate's heart to see that happening and have no one notice.

To Kate's credit, she was going to walk over and try to calm Burr down, but a letter suddenly appeared in her hands with a crack, sort of like thunder. The room quieted down immediately.

"What was that?" John asked, hand inching towards Peggy, who he was standing next to.

Kate shook her head. "I dunno. Whatever it was did make this letter appear in my hand, though."

"Well, read it then!" Jefferson said, face flushed red. Kate stuck out her tongue before doing what she was told.

_To the People of 1781 and Miss. Black,_

_You have all been chosen for specific reasons we will not be disclosing to watch a musical about those of you from the past. You are united here because of your mutual importance in the life of Alexander Hamilton._

_I see you are wondering where exactly Alexander is, as well as Eliza Schuyler. Do not fear, they have simply been left out of this meeting._

_In a moment, you all will appear in a theater. Do not switch from the seats you appear in. Katelyn will act as your guide for the show._

_-The Universe_

Kate heard someone start speaking, but before they could finish everything went black.


	3. Alexander Hamilton

The revolutionaries all woke up in strange positions, which would definitely cause their necks to ache later. Each one of them attempted to stay calm, but everyone failed. There were tears being shed, the base of a panic attack coming to some, or just complete shrieking.

George Washington, somehow, was still holding up an air of calm, the only sign saying otherwise being his quicker breathing. "Quiet!" He barked, everyone becoming silent at his words (Maybe it was because he used his 'commander voice'?). "We have no idea what is happening or how to get back to our time. I say we lie low and just listen to whatever higher being made this happen." Close to silent, everyone nodded and settled down, panic still showing on many of their faces.

Kate took this moment to study everyone. Their seats were in a half-circle, facing towards a huge TV. On one end, she sat. To her left was Thomas Jefferson, who was leaning onto the person to his left, James Madison. Clearly, whoever put this group here knew what they were doing, because a tissue box was in his lap. Aaron Burr was next, seemingly melted into the couch. He had probably noticed her staring at him when he was crying earlier, Kate reasoned.

Somehow Angelica had ended up next to Burr, and she clearly didn't want to be there. In the cramped seats, she somehow had already managed to scoot as far as possible from his side. Peggy Schuyler was next, eyes darting around the room. The hand not holding Angelica's was tapping nervously on her leg. In an interesting turn of events, John Laurens was next to Peggy, chatting very quietly with his friends, but eyes flickering to her. It was a blink and you'll miss it moment, but there was still obviously something going on between the two secretly.

Hercules Mulligan and the Marquis de Lafayette were sitting next to each other, really pushing that idea of a trio of Hercules, Lafayette, and John. Honestly, they couldn't stop whispering. Finally, there sat George Washington himself, sitting straight up. Kate thought that he was more intimidating than everyone else in the room combined. Maybe he'd bring out that Washingdad side at some point in the show. She seriously hoped so.

The lights dimmed and a logo appeared on the screen before them. It was the logo for Hamilton, shining bright on everyone in the room. This truly was an incredible occasion. Slowly, the logo faded until a stage appeared, empty with the lights turned down. Kate bounced in anticipation, hoping that this would all go well, and that they would be watching the original cast.

**AARON BURR:**

As Leslie Odom Jr. walked out on stage, the room exploded. The sight of a black man playing a character in a play? Unheard of. One particularly loud voice was Thomas Jefferson, who seemed to be in an uproar. John Laurens kept yelling at him to shut up too, which didn't help the volume at all. Kate, being the yelling hating woman she was, naturally yelled at everyone.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" The soldiers all immediately quieted down out of respect to her, everyone else shutting up out of fear. "Yes, that's a black man singing on stage! So what!? He was chosen because he seemed like the perfect person to play this character! Skin color doesn't matter in 2019! Get over yourself, Jefferson!" At that last sentence, Jefferson looked like he wanted to say something, but a quick glare from Washington shut him up. Yes, she was aware she was a blonde, blue-eyed, white 16-year-old girl with a surprisingly fit body yelling at the founding fathers. Yes, she was aware she was crazy.

Burr raised his hand before asking, "Who does he play?" Kate smiled, already loving how quiet Burr was compared to everyone else.

"Well, he plays you, Burr!" Kate said, enjoying the surprised looks on everyone's faces.

Impressively, Burr only replied with, "Huh."

**How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a Scotsman,**

"Wow Burr," John laughed, slowly clapping. "Look at that beautiful name-calling! How kind of you!" Lafayette and Hercules laughed at their friend as he talked for Alexander. It was likely Alex would've said something quite similar.

Burr rolled his eyes, a soft smile on his face.

**dropped in the middle of a forgotten**

**Spot in the Caribbean by Providence, impoverished, in squalor**

**Grow up to be a hero and a scholar?**

“A hero…” Angelica whispered, only those right next to her catching what she said. She still had feelings for Alexander, and she doubted that they would go away anytime soon, if ever.

**JOHN LAURENS:**

Lafayette grinned at John. "That's John, isn't it?" His French accent sounded so foreign compared to how everyone else talked.

"Yep!" Anthony Ramos looked surprisingly like John, so it was no surprise to Kate that the group recognized John. The question was whether or not she should tell them about the double casting yet...

Taking a look at the group, Kate decided it would confuse them and opted out.

**The ten-dollar Founding Father without a father**

Washington frowned, hating that Alexander had to be known as someone without a father. If only Alexander learned to trust Washington enough to let him care for him. 

"Ten dollar?" Angelica asked, always a girl to gather knowledge at every turn.

"His face is on the ten-dollar bill," Kate answered. "It's like how Washington is on the one-dollar bill," The named man blinked. Was he truly that important? "and Jefferson is on the two dollar bill." Thomas smirked, loving that he was important enough to be on the currency of his country. 

"Except we don't make two dollar bills anymore." Kate ended, everyone laughing at Jefferson's shocked expression.

**Got a lot farther by workin’ a lot harder**

**By bein’ a lot smarter**

**By bein’ a self-starter**

**By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter**

“Fourteen?” Burr asked, thinking aloud. That was impressive, no matter what Alex wanted to do to make himself more known.

Madison stated what they were all thinking. “That's very impressive.”

**THOMAS JEFFERSON:**

“Lafayette,” Kate supplied, not bothering with explaining the double casting yet. She'd wait until 

act two started to explain that.

**And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted**

Lafayette laughed seeing his actor. Sure, the man didn't look exactly like how Laf did, but in a way the look seemed to fit him. Although, the accent wasn't really... correct. However, the thought was all that mattered to him.

**Away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up**

**Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of**

**The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter**

Thomas frowned. “That's...that's against the law.” Why was this man seen as a hero if his past was full of crime? Personally, Thomas thought that there should be a musical about him, not some man from the Caribbean. How did he get to America anyway? Probably some sort of criminal act.

Hercules snorted. “Have you listened to a word spoken so far? He had a hard childhood! Maybe that's all he could do to get to America.” There was no way he would let people be rude to his friend.

**JAMES MADISON:**

"I BET THAT'S HERCULES!" John yelled before Kate could say anything. She just nodded, defeated. Peggy laughed at John's antics, even if that yell did hurt her ears a bit. He, Lafayette, and Hercules were close, weren't they?

Peggy wondered if she could ever become a part of a group like that.

**Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned**

**Our man saw his future drip, drippin’ down the drain**

Everyone looked down at those words. “Why…” Laurens wondered quietly, confused on why Alex had never told him or Hercules or Lafayette about that. There had been so many times during the war when storms had occurred, and Alexander had begun to panic. John could never get him to say why.

Seeing John's confusion, Peggy grabbed his hand under the arm of the chair discreetly. Immediately his eyes moved to her. She smiled sweetly, hoping she could offer any form of comfort.

**Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain**

**And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain**

**BURR:**

**Well the word got around, they said, “This kid is insane, man!”**

“I mean,” Hercules said, smirking. “They aren't wrong.” The whole room laughed at that, Madison doing a sort of half-laugh half cough. Jefferson put his hand on his friends back. It was no secret to anyone that Madison was constantly sick, so this must've become a routine for them.

**Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland**

Everyone but Kate gaped at the screen.

“Imagine what he must’ve wrote…” Angelica whispered, amazed that people could band together like that for one person. Alexander was quite a writer, wasn't he? Every moment she listened to this music made her wish she could be with him… But it was all worth it for Eliza's sake. Angelica had to remember that.

**“Get your education, don’t forget from whence you came, and**

**The world’s gonna know your name! What’s your name, man?"**

**ALEXANDER HAMILTON:**

**Alexander Hamilton**

Washington softly smiled. “This man does look like Alexander.” What really sold the deal was how tired he looked. It was just the same as Alexander.

“Fun fact,” Kate said brightly. “The guy who plays Alexander wrote this entire musical!” Everyone was silent, thinking about that information.

**My name is Alexander Hamilton**

**And there’s a million things I haven’t done**

**But just you wait, just you wait**

**ELIZA HAMILTON:**

Peggy and Angelica smiled as a woman who was undoubtedly their sister walked on stage. In fact, the whole room was taken aback by how much this girl really looked like Eliza Schuyler Hamilton. Well, other than Jefferson, who needed confirmation that he really was looking at Alexander's wife.

**When he was ten, his father split, full of it, debt-ridden**

Surprising everyone in the room, Washington gasped loudly. This was unlike the normally stoic general, who only showed extreme emotion when people died in battle.

Washington, however, had his mind on other things. His so-no, Alexander had a terrible experience with his own biological father…it must be him protecting himself emotionally. Suddenly George wanted nothing more than to apologize to the boy he saw as a son. He would be lying if he said that Alex’s constant remarks of “I'm notcha son.” were not making him just a tad annoyed. It was probably so much worse for the boy.

If only Washington was back in the war commanding instead of watching a musical.

**Two years later, see Alex and his mother, bed-ridden**

**Half-dead, sittin’ in their own sick**

**The scent thick**

**COMPANY:**

**And Alex got better but his mother went quick**

The slightly merry feeling of the room disappeared. It was too terrible to imagine being so sick, then getting better, just for your mother to die. It was a wonder Alexander turned out as sane as he did.

**GEORGE WASHINGTON and (COMPANY):**

**Moved in with a cousin,**

Another unmistakable figure. Lafayette, Laurens, and Mulligan all grinned as Washington walked on stage and began to sing. The voice was perfect, capturing his commanding tone.

Peggy sweetly smiled. “At least Alexander has his cousin!” Everyone was grateful for that, maybe that was why their friend turned out as sane as he did. John smiled at his girlfriend's optimism. It was more than welcome at such a bleak time. Angelica put her arm around her sister's shoulders happily. Peggy was such a joy in their lives.

**the cousin committed suicide**

The room was once again quiet, all horrified. It was terrible that anyone had to deal with this, let alone Alexander. All those who knew Alexander well wanted similar things. Washington wished he could talk to his son about this. Lafayette, Hercules, and Laurens wanted to be able to help their friend, Peggy wanted to apologize for any bad feelings she had felt towards Alex, and Angelica wished she could comfort him, whether it was as his wife or as his sister.

Meanwhile, Madison, Jefferson, and Kate all felt pretty awkward, as none of them even knew Alexander. Still, they felt bad for the kid.

**Left him with nothin’ but ruined pride, somethin’ new inside**

**A voice saying "(Alex) you gotta fend for yourself"**

**He started retreatin’ and readin’ every treatise on the shelf**

**BURR and (COMPANY):**

**There would’ve been nothin’ left to do**

**For someone less astute**

**He would’ve been dead or destitute**

**Without a cent of restitution**

**Started workin’, clerkin’ for his late mother’s landlord**

**Tradin’ sugar cane and rum and other things he can’t afford**

**(Scammin’) for every book he can get his hands on**

**(Plannin’) for the future, see him now as he stands on (oooh)**

**The bow of a ship headed for a new land**

**In New York you can be a new man**

Everyone grinned as the actors flew about the stage. What they spoke about was true. New York changed people, and New York was a place where you could restart. That was what the British people couldn't understand. They wanted things to stay their way, but America was a place of constant change. King George would just have to deal with it.

**COMPANY and (HAMILTON):**

**In New York you can be a new man (Just you wait)**

Burr's eyes widened as the him onstage took Alexander's coat. Why him? They knew each other, sure, but their lives weren't that intertwined, were they?

**In New York you can be a new man (Just you wait)**

Angelica's eyes softened from their usual hard look as the Eliza on stage gave Alexander his coat. He was a lucky man.

**In New York you can be a new man**

Peggy smiled solemnly as another girl, who had to be either her or Angelica, came onstage. “Is that me or Angelica?”

“Angelica,” Kate answered. The two Schuyler sisters present nodded. It made sense to Peggy. Angelica was always the sister to put herself out there, demanding people respect her rights. It would be just like her to stay close to Alexander even if she was heartbroken by him.

**WOMEN:**

**In New York**

**MEN:**

**New York**

John smiled as his actor gave Alex his bag. It was natural they would be known as close, they were best friends. Although, it did strike him as odd that Peggy wasn't shown giving Alex something. After all, she had told John that they had become very close friends.

The louder, carefree part of him said to let it go, but the sick feeling didn't leave.

**HAMILTON:**

**Just you wait**

**COMPANY and (COMPANY):**

**Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)**

**We are waiting in the wings for you (waiting in the wings for you)**

Jefferson snorted. “Are we really waiting for him? I mean, all help in the war is needed, but it's not like one man can change us that much.” Everyone rolled their eyes, Madison included. Couldn't he just enjoy the show without complaining? Was his ego really so fragile he had to take Hamilton down to feel good about himself?

Kate silently laughed next to Thomas. He had no idea what Alexander accomplished.

**You could never back down**

**You never learned to take your time**

All eyes were looking at the screen in awe as the whole cast (minus Alex, of course) stood together. White people, black people, men, and women, they all stood there united as one. This was what they were fighting for. This was their future!

Peggy would be lying if she said she didn't shed a tear looking at it, but she had nothing to be ashamed of. John and Washington did the same.

**Oh, Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)**

**When America sings for you**

Washington smiled, knowing that they must've won this war. “So this is what America will become…” he whispers. Their fight was worth it! This musical about his son, Katelyn herself, they were both proof of that. America wouldn’t forget them, either.

**Will they know what you overcame?**

**Will they know you rewrote the game?**

**The world will never be the same, oh**

**BURR and (COMPANY):**

**The ship is in the harbor now, see if you can spot him**

**(Just you wait)**

**Another immigrant comin’ up from the bottom**

**(Just you wait)**

**His enemies destroyed his rep, America forgot him**

Jefferson scoffed extremely loudly. “Well, if they forgot him, why does he have an entire musical about him?” Really, it seemed like a dumb line. “Surely they had to remember him.”

Angelica glared at Jefferson, even if she couldn’t deny that he had a point. Kate jumped out of her seat, obviously ready to explode into a rehearsed speech.

“Please!” Washington butt in, “Keep it quick!” He was used to Alexander’s rants, and he saw the exact same look in Kate’s eyes that Alex got.

Kate groaned. “Fine!” Her eyes shifted to Jefferson, boring into his soul. “Basically, no one knew who Alexander Hamilton was before this musical came to be. The guy who wrote this musical made it because he read a biography about Hamilton and thought ‘Someone must’ve made this into a musical!’. No one had. So, he created this musical.” The group sat in silence at those words.

“Well,” asked Peggy, “Do any of us have their names remembered without the help of a musical?” Kate laughed.

“Yeah! Washington is obviously remembered as important, he has like, a thousand things named after him! Jefferson and Madison are pretty recognizable names, too.” Kate scrunched her eyes, thinking. “I think I knew Lafayette existed...and I knew Hamilton and Eliza existed as well.” Silence met her words. All their work, and only three of them were recognizable without this musical…

**MULLIGAN/MADISON AND LAFAYETTE/JEFFERSON:**

**We fought with him**

“YEAH WE DID!” Mulligan yelled, jumping up on top of his seat. John was thrown to the side and smushed into Peggy. Angelica glared, very protective of her youngest sister.

Lafayette grinned and jumped straight out of his seat, Washington sliding away before he could be thrown off with him. These antics were usual to him. “We always will, mon ami!” No one had the heart to point out Alexander wasn’t here to be yelled at. After a moment of ‘proud yelling’, the music started up again.

**LAURENS/PHILLIP:**

**Me? I died for him**

“No!” Peggy yelled, eyes wide with panic. Everyone else's were just as panicked and sad. This couldn't be true! John tightly held his Sunshine's hand, not willing to let go. The two were so used to a secret romance that it didn't cross either of their minds to tell anyone. It took their combined restraint to not jump into each other's arms. Instead, they kept their already held hands together and looked straight forward, both heartbroken.

Lafayette and Mulligan both cried out, not wanting their friend to die in the war. What was it they had all said the night they met Alexander? ‘I may not live to see our glory, but I will gladly join the fight!’ Maybe it wasn't the best idea to gladly run into a fight… Either way, they cling to each other, best of friends desperate to find comfort in each other.

Angelica studied her sister, who was sitting forward with an undeniably heartbroken face. That, and her outburst… Oh. It made so much sense. Peggy had a crush on John Laurens. She had talked of a boy who showed interest in her that night of the Winters Ball, and she obviously was quite taken by him and his charms. Her poor sister would turn up heartbroken, and poor John Laurens would die.

Aaron Burr looked straight ahead, face hard like a stone, and didn't blink. Maybe his tears would dry up, then. Although he tended to present himself as cold and constantly in control, Burr cared about his friends. Lafayette, Mulligan, Hamilton… and Laurens. It was heartbreaking that he would die, truly it was, and it was only one more way to show that what Burr believed was right; If you throw yourself into battle, you'll end up dead. Except, unlike the other times he's seen death, this death would be someone who he'd befriended and learned to care about. And that made it hurt so much more.

Thomas and James didn't know John Laurens, but from what they'd seen he was a good man. It was absolutely tragic he would die. In a form of pity, both silently promised they would never forget those who died in the war.

Kate and Washington looked at everyone else sadly. The general had seen so much death in life, and to see yet another boy he cared about be confined to it… In a moment of sudden emotion, tears escaped out of his eyes.

Unknowingly cutting everyone's mourning short, the musical started again

**WASHINGTON:**

**Me? I trusted him**

“I still do.”

**ANGELICA SCHUYLER, ELIZA, PEGGY/MARIA REYNOLDS:**

**Me? I loved him**

Angelica and Peggy sat up straighter. Obviously, the last girl was Peggy, and she fit. Of course, Eliza was the only one who loved Alexander romantically, it was simply platonic for the other two girls.

Obviously.

**BURR:**

**And me? I’m the damn fool that shot him**

The room exploded. “YOU DID WHAT!?!” Hercules yelled, anger rolling off of him in waves. As he jumped up to yell at Burr, Lafayette stood behind him, eyes squinted in anger. Washington pulled them down. He was angry, but this Aaron Burr hadn't done that yet. He said so to the room. Burr gave him a startled, but grateful look. It was obvious he was already feeling guilty for the thing he was told he did.

**COMPANY:**

**There’s a million things I haven’t done**

**But just you wait**

**BURR:**

**What’s your name, man?**

**HAMILTON & COMPA** **NY:**

**Alexander Hamilton!**


	4. Aaron Burr, Sir

**COMPANY:**

**1776**

**New York City**

“Man, saying the date like that really makes us sound really cool.” Hercules pondered, thinking about what was clearly the most important thing.

John snorted. “Herc, we are cool.” Lafayette snorted.

“Mon ami, did you not hear 'really’?” The french man asked, amused by his friends. The people of America were so different than he imagined, and he had made friends with John, Hercules, and Alexander so quickly...

**HAMILTON:**

**Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?**

**BURR:**

**That depends, who's asking?**

Angelica raised an eyebrow and turned to Burr. “How does your answer change?” Frankly, just saying ‘that depends,’ was a dead giveaway that he was, in fact, Aaron Burr.

“I just asked him who he was, not ‘’that depends, who's asking’.” Burr shrugged. Even if the man who wrote this was a genius, there was no possible way all the dialogue could be the same as their actual interactions. The line was probably only there to get people to laugh.

**HAMILTON:**

**Oh well sure, sir**

**I'm Alexander Hamilton**

**I'm at your service, sir**

**I have been looking for you**

Madison raised an eyebrow. The quiet man wasn't going to say anything, but that didn't exactly… give off the energy Alexander probably would've wanted it to. Laurens and Jefferson voiced exactly what James was thinking in a simpler way.

“Creepy.” The two glared at each other, Laurens hating how Jefferson treated those with darker skin, and Jefferson hating how much Laurens disagreed with him.

**BURR:**

**I'm getting nervous**

“I’d be worried if you weren't.” Peggy laughed, earning a soft smile from Aaron. It wasn't much, but she took that as a victory. One step forward on making him open up!

**HAMILTON:**

**Sir, I heard your name at Princeton**

**I was seeking an accelerated course of study**

**When I got sort out of sorts with a buddy of yours**

**I may have punched him**

**It’s a blur, sir**

**He handles the financials—**

“Alexander!” Washington laughed, failing to sound angry. Angelica narrowed her eyes at the man. She had heard that he was a smart and caring man, but he hid his emotions most of the time. Yet, here he was, acting like a dad.

Wait...

**BURR:**

**You punched the bursar?**

**HAMILTON:**

**Yes,**

Everyone laughed, even Burr, who hid his behind a hand.

**I wanted to do what you did**

**Graduate in two, then join the revolution**

**He looked at me like I was stupid**

**I’m not stupid**

**So how’d you do it?**

**How’d you graduate so fast?**

**BURR:**

**It was my parents' dying wish before they passed**

Pitying glances were thrown Burr’s way, which he ignored with a stone-cold expression. He just stared at the screen, watching the man who played him walk around with Alexander. There was clearly a huge amount of effort put into this production, but why? Who felt the need to tell their story? Surely the world already knew the challenges they faced and the risks they took, didn’t it?

**HAMILTON:**

**You're an orphan**

**Of course, I'm an orphan**

**God, I wish there was a war!**

Angelica shook her head, glaring at the Alexander on stage. He jumped into things much too fast, was way too reckless. Sure, she wanted freedom, but being so eager for war...it scared her. Who was Alexander Hamilton, truly? More importantly, would this hunger for war hurt Eliza in the end?

**Then we could prove that we're worth more**

**Than anyone bargained for**

**BURR:**

**Can I buy you a drink?**

**HAMILTON:**

**That would be nice**

**BURR:**

**While we’re talking, let me offer you some free advice**

**Talk less**

Thomas scoffed. “If only!” He hadn't met Alexander yet, but his huge ego was getting bruised already, just by the fact that Hamilton had an entire musical dedicated to him. Come on!

Jefferson wrote the Declaration of Independence! Wasn’t that incredible? Didn't he deserve to be loved?

**HAMILTON:**

**What?**

**BURR:**

**Smile more**

**HAMILTON:**

**Ha**

**BURR:**

**Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for**

John, Hercules, and Lafayette all laughed loudly. Kate was snickering in her corner, Peggy was giggling, and Angelica was smirking. Burr ducked down, blushing like crazy. He knew everyone else was just laughing because Alex literally did the opposite of that, but he couldn’t help but think that everyone was laughing at his own stupidity.

**HAMILTON:**

**You can't be serious**

**BURR:**

**You want to get ahead?**

**HAMILTON:**

**Yes**

**BURR:**

**Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead**

**LAURENS:**

**Yo yo yo yo yo!**

Laurens felt conflicted as his actor ran up on stage. On one hand, it was him. He was important enough to appear in something about America’s past, but on the other hand...that foreshadowing. John was going to die in the future and this show was just playing with it. Giving some foreshadowing for it! Even with his internal conflict, excitement won and he grinned.

**What time is it?**

**LAURENS, MULLIGAN:**

**Showtime!**

Everyone bent forward, excited to see how Hercules, John, and Lafayette would be portrayed. The mentioned three were all practically vibrating with excitement.

**BURR:**

**...like I said...**

**LAURENS:**

**Showtime! Showtime! Yo!**

**I’m John Laurens in the place to be!**

Peggy cutched John’s hand tightly. This was such a surreal experience. It was sort of strange to see the man on stage, because he looked so much like John. They were practically twins from what she could see. She looked up at the man she loved, and behind his excitement she could see his fear. Wanting to bring him comfort, Peggy rubbed his hand softly with her thumb.

**Uh, two pints o' Sam Adams, but I'm working on three, uh!**

Kate wrinkled her nose, as she hated drugs. Her father...well she’d seen what drugs did to people, and didn’t like seeing what happened to people who were addicted to them.

**Those redcoats don't want it with me**

**Cause I will pop chick-a-pop these cops 'til I'm free!**

Washington frowned. “Pop chick-a-pop?” People of the future were saying the strangest things. It really was a testament of the non-stop world they lived in.

**LAFAYETTE:**

**Ah oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Lafayette!**

**The Lancelot of the revolutionary set!**

**I came from afar just to say "Bonsoir!"**

**Tell the king, “Casse-toi!” Who's the best? C’est moi!**

Lafayette put his head in his hands. “Was I really that bad?” he groaned as he leaned into Hercules. The tailor nodded, failing to hide a smile.

**MULLIGAN:**

**Brrrah, brraaah!**

“What…” Peggy blinked, confused. “What does that mean?” Everyone shrugged, including Kate. Hercules silently vowed to begin saying 'Brrrah, brrrah’.

**I am Hercules Mulligan**

**Up in it, lovin’ it**

**Yes I heard your mother say “come again?”**

Hercules snorted, as did Laurens and Lafayette (to his knowledge). This was a very interesting song, and he couldn't decide whether he liked the lyrics or not.

Meanwhile, John stared in absolute awe at Peggy. She snorted… and it was so quiet and adorable. Internally, he was squealing. He didn't deserve this angel.

**LAURENS, LAFAYETTE:**

**Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

**MULLIGAN:**

**Lock up your daughters and horses, of course**

Angelica glared at the Mulligan on stage, hating how he seemed to take advantage of women. Even worse, the audience watching the show laughed, everyone in the room laughed, including Peggy and Kate! It was the oldest Schuyler’s hope that women would get the respect men did, but it was disappointing to see this when she believed the world would be more advanced in the future.

“Did you just say horses?” Asked Jefferson, disgust written all over his face. No one answered him, not wanting to start a conversation with the slave owner.

**It's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets**

Laurens scrunched up his nose in disgust. “We did not need to know that!”

**LAFAYETTE:**

**Wow**

**LAURENS:**

**No more sex**

**Pour me another brew, son!**

**Let’s raise a couple more**

**LAURENS, LAFAYETTE, MULLIGAN:**

**To the revolution!**

Most of the people in the room, that is everybody but Washington, Madison, and Jefferson, yelled with the actors. They all, including those who didn't yell, believed in the revolution with all their hearts. It was amazing to hear all of this love for it in this song.

**LAURENS:**

**Well if it ain’t the prodigy of Princeton College**

**MULLIGAN:**

**Aaron Burr**

**LAURENS:**

**Give us a verse, drop some knowledge**

**BURR:**

**Good luck with that**

**You’re takin’ a stand**

**You spit, I’mma sit**

**We’ll see where we land**

**LAFAYETTE, MULLIGAN:**

**Booooo/Ohhhhhh**

**LAURENS:**

**Burr, the revolution’s imminent**

**What do you stall for?**

**HAMILTON:**

**If you stand for nothing, Burr, what’ll you fall for?**

Burr looked down, willing himself to stay calm. Was this really how the future America would see him? Someone who won't stand up for himself? Was this… was this really how his friends saw him? Although he wanted to think they didn't just think about him like that, Burr knew that they didn't like him.

**LAURENS, MULLIGAN, LAFAYETTE:**

**Oooh**

**LAURENS:**

**Who are you?**

**MULLIGAN:**

**Who are you?**

**LAFAYETTE:**

**Who are you?**

**LAURENS, MULLIGAN, LAFAYETTE:**

**Who, who is this kid? What's he gonna do?**

“There's a million things I haven't done, but just you wait, just you wait…” Kate sang softly.


	5. My Shot

**HAMILTON:**

**I am not throwing away my shot**

**I am not throwing away my shot**

**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

**I'm young, scrappy, and hungry**

**And I'm not throwing away my shot**

Kate was bouncing in her seat. This wasn’t her favorite song, that title belonged to Wait for It. It wasn’t even in her top five, but it definitely got her pumped. A few people looked at her funny, but her blood continued to race with each word Lin sung.

**I'mma get scholarship to King's College**

**I probably shouldn't brag, but dag, I amaze and astonish**

“He literally just bragged, though! Follow your own advice, at least, Hamilton!” Thomas yelled at the screen, trying to find every reason to make fun of the man. James internally asked himself how his friend already decided he hated Alexander.

Angelica rolled her eyes at the ambassador. “Look who's talking. You brag constantly.” Thomas glared at the eldest Schuyler Sister. Who did she think she was?

“I just tell the truth you-” James covered Thomas's as quickly as he could. He loved his friend, but sometimes Thomas just didn't think through what he was saying. Angelica glared and clenched her fist. Jefferson shivered at her look.

**The problem is I got a lot of brains, but no polish**

**I gotta holler just to be heard**

**With every word I drop knowledge**

**I'm a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal**

**Tryin' to reach my goal, my power of speech: unimpeachable**

**Only nineteen, but my mind is older**

Washington blinked, slight surprise in his eyes. He knew that Alexander was young, but he didn't think that he was under 20...he had assumed young twenties. Not nineteen years old! His parental instincts only seemed to grow the more songs they listened to with how much they learned. George made a silent promise to do everything in his power. make Alexander feel wanted and loved.

**These New York City streets getting colder, I shoulder**

**Ev'ry burden, ev'ry disadvantage**

**I have learned to manage. I don't have a gun to brandish**

**I walk these streets famished**

**The plan is to fan this spark into a flame**

**But damn, it's getting dark, so let me spell out my name**

“But…” Peggy started, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “If it's getting dark then they won't be able to see him spell his name.”

Kate held out her finger and shushed Peggy. “Just let it happen.”

**I am the—**

**HAMILTON, LAFAYETTE, MULLIGAN, LAURENS:**

**A-L, E-X, A-N, D**

**E-R—we are—meant to be**

“Alex didn't tell us his name in the musical!” Hercules yelled at the screen, confused.

John, also confused, spoke out. “Maybe we're magic here.” Everyone gave him strange looks. He only blinked at them. “What?” Peggy patted his shoulder sympathetically.

**HAMILTON:**

**A colony that runs independently**

**Meanwhile, Britain keeps shittin’ on us endlessly**

**Essentially, they tax us relentlessly**

**Then King George turns around, runs a spending spree**

**He ain't never gonna set his descendants free**

**So there will be a revolution in this century**

**ENTER ME!**

**LAURENS, LAFAYETTE, MULLIGAN:**

**(He says in parentheses)**

**HAMILTON:**

**Don't be shocked when your history book mentions me**

“And they do, don’t they?” Angelica asked Kate, ignoring the harsh look Jefferson gave her.

Kate smiled at the Schuyler sister. “They do, although I won’t say people enjoy reading about Alexander Hamilton.” She laughed softly, “Because most people hate learning about history.” 

The comment was supposed to be funny, but everyone froze at her words. Those fighting in the war looked at one another anxiously, not wanting to believe what they heard. Wouldn’t their efforts be remembered? Their suffering at the hands of the British army? This war was mentally and physically taxing on everyone who was affected by it, but people wouldn’t appreciate the efforts? That begged the question, did they truly win the war, or were they fooling themselves?

Those who didn’t fight in the war were simply worried. If the future America didn’t care to learn about it’s past, then how would they lead when it was time? Mistakes would obviously be made. If they win the war and begin a nation, how would the leaders of the future be able to work past those mistakes if they didn’t know how they came to be?

**I will lay down my life if it sets us free**

Washington sighed, still shaken from what Kate revealed. Alexander leaped into battle too fast, too happy to fight. It has been proven time and time again that he was too reckless to lead men, but Washington couldn’t help but wish he could give the man he thought of as a son what he wanted. Maybe then this thirst for battle would be quenched. Maybe then they could find a way to be remembered, to be interesting enough for their descendants to want to learn from them.

Kate looked around the room, hating how what she meant to be a joke shook the group. She doubted trying to tell them that history nerds existed, that history classes were mandatory, or even that this musical inspired so many to learn about them would boost their spirits. It made her feel helpless.

**Eventually you'll see my ascendancy**

**HAMILTON and (LAURENS):**

**And I am not throwing away my shot (my shot)**

**I am not throwing away my shot (my shot)**

**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

**I'm young, scrappy, and hungry**

**[HAMILTON & LAURENS]**

**And I'm not throwing away my shot**

**HAMILTON, MULLIGAN, LAURENS, LAFAYETTE:**

**I am not throwing away my shot**

**I am not throwing away my shot**

**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

**I'm young, scrappy, and hungry**

**And I'm not throwing away my shot**

“Why is it repeated so much?”

“He is not throwing away his shot, Peggy.”

**It's time to take a shot!**

**LAFAYETTE:**

**I dream of life without the monarchy**

**The unrest in France will lead to "onarchy"**

**"Onarchy?" How you say, how you s—Oh, anarchy!**

Lafayette, again, put his head in his hands. John and Hercules laughed at him as he groaned about his terrible understanding of the English language. “I said ‘onarchy’! ‘Onarchy!’” Washington patted the other man he saw as a son on his back.

**When I fight I make the other side panicky**

**With my**

**HAMILTON, MULLIGAN, LAURENS, LAFAYETTE:**

**Shot!**

**MULLIGAN:**

**Yo, I'm a tailor's apprentice**

**And I got y'all knuckleheads in loco parentis**

**I'm joining the rebellion cuz I know it's my chance**

**To socially advance, instead of sewin' some pants**

“I also believe that we need to separate from Britain!” Hercules interjected, not wanting people to think he only wanted to fight so that he could advance in his social status.

**I'm gonna take a**

**HAMILTON, MULLIGAN, LAURENS, LAFAYETTE:**

**Shot!**

**LAURENS:**

**Eh, but we'll never be truly free**

**Until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me**

James Madison, who owned slaves, thought long about that. Yes, he owned slaves, but he certainly didn’t look so down on them as Thomas did. He preferred to think he was more like Washington in how he owned slaves. James glanced around the room, looking at the determined look on the faces of those in the war, the passionate faces of Peggy and Angelica Schuyler, Kate’s bright smile, and Thomas’s sour expression. He looked back to the screen, seeing how so many of the people playing them were people of color, who had clear talent to show the world. They were keeping a huge percent of the population of America from helping them in the war and creating this nation by having slavery. John Laurens may have a point after all.

**You and I, do or die, wait till I sally in on a stallion**

**With the first black battalion**

Thomas sighed, both agreeing and disagreeing with Laurens. He looked to his dear Jemmy for comfort, only to see his best friend in a thoughtful look. What was going through his head? Surely he wouldn't thinking that slavery should be abolished anything like that, right? Why didn't people understand that slavery was just a part of life? That it was an integral part of how America made its money? No matter how you felt, that could not be ignored, and that made slavery all the more complicated. 

**Have another**

**HAMILTON, MULLIGAN, LAURENS, LAFAYETTE:**

**Shot!**

**BURR:**

**Geniuses, lower your voices**

**You keep out of trouble, and you double your choices**

**I'm with you, but the situation is fraught**

“Why can’t you just let us fight for freedom if you’re too scared to do it, Burr?” Hercules asked, not really expecting an answer. John and Lafayette nodded at their friends' words, as they didn’t understand it at all.

Burr just looked down, taking their silent insults without complaint. He fought for freedom every day in the war. In fact, at times he caused less trouble than their dear Alexander. Was that not important? He knows what happens when you throw yourself in battle, when you speak your opinion so loudly. You get killed. Aaron couldn’t let that happen to himself. He had to keep his parent’s legacy a good one! It was all he was good for, apparently.

**You've got to be carefully taught:**

**If you talk, you're gonna get shot!**

**HAMILTON:**

**Burr, check what we got**

**Mr. Lafayette hard rock like Lancelot**

Lafayette grinned at his friend’s words.

**I think your pants look hot**

“That’s because they are, Alexander.”

**Laurens, I like you a lot**

John blushed, but smiled like his friends next to him. Peggy took his hand discreetly once again  and squeezed it. She liked him a lot, too.

**Let's hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin' the pot**

**What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot**

**Poppin' a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not**

**A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists**

**Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is**

Both Washington and Angelica grimaced. For Washington, this made him worry more and more for Alexander and his reckless nature. It didn’t do any good to run into battle like that, he knew from his experience when he got his first command. The sights of his soldiers mangled bodies on the grass, red blood turning the green grass brown, the lifeless look in their eyes...he couldn’t let Alexan-no, his son-make the same mistake as him.

Angelica, though worried for Alexander’s life, worried more for her dear Eliza. Eliza, who was the most kind and trusting person you could ever meet. All this recklessness...it could ruin their relationship. More importantly, it could hurt Eliza. Eliza didn’t deserve to marry someone who could die any minute because he just wanted to fight, and Eliza didn’t deserve to get her heartbroken by someone with no cares about who he would be leaving behind. Then and there Angelica decided as soon as she could she would have a long talk with Alexander about this.

**Oh, am I talkin' too loud?**

“Yes,” Madison whispered to Burr, a playful smile on his face. Aaron cracked a small smile himself. He liked James, with his quiet nature and how he truly thought through everything. It was such a shame he was best friends with Thomas Jefferson. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Jefferson, it was just that he had a big mouth and was incredibly disrespectful to everyone. Women, children, people of color, men, you name it, he’s disrespected them too many times to count.

**Sometimes I get over excited, shoot off at the mouth**

**I never had a group of friends before**

**I promise that I'll make y'all proud**

Lafayette smiled serenely, “You already have, Mon ami.”

**LAURENS:**

**Let's get this guy in front of a crowd!**

**COMPANY:**

**I am not throwing away my shot**

**I am not throwing away my shot**

Peggy put her head in her hands, hating how much this repeated. It wasn’t like it was a bad song, it was just that it repeated this part way too much. “Why does this have to repeat so much?” She groaned. Angelica and John exchanged amused looks over her back.

**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

**I'm young, scrappy, and hungry**

**And I'm not throwing away my shot**

“Good for you!” Thomas yelled out suddenly, also hating how much it repeated. “Now say something different!” Kate shook her head, rolling her eyes as she did so. Why did she have to sit next to this idiot?

**I am not throwing away my shot**

**I am not throwing away my shot**

**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

**I'm young, scrappy, and hungry**

**And I'm not throwing away my shot**

**LAURENS and (HAMILTON, LAFAYETTE, MULLIGAN):**

**Everybody sing**

“Thank you, me,” John whispered as Peggy popped up again, a sweet smile on her face. If he could keep that beautiful smile on her face, that would be enough for him.

“Yes,” Peggy agreed, “Thank you, John!”

**Woah-woah, wo-oh-oh (Woah-woah, wo-oh-oh)**

**Hey**

**Wo-oh-oh (Wo-oh-oh)**

**Wooh!!**

**Wo-oh-oh (Wo-oh-oh)**

**Sing let 'em hear ya (Yeah)**

**LAURENS and (COMPANY):**

**Let's go! (Woah-woah, wo-oh-oh)**

**I said, shout it to the rooftops**

“So,” Burr asked, speaking up for the first time in what seemed like forever. “Are the “Woah”s supposed to be like people protesting? Maybe yelling about wanting freedom from Britain?” James nodded along to his words, as he was thinking the exact same thing. The possibility seemed to fit perfectly to the both of them, and everyone else seemed to agree (to some degree, at least).

**(Wo-oh-oh)**

**Said to the rooftops**

**(Wo-oh-oh)**

**Now come on**

**(Yeah)**

**Now come on, let's go**

**LAURENS:**

**Rise up**

**When you're living on your knees, you rise up**

**Tell your brother that he's gotta rise up**

**Tell your sister that she's gotta rise up**

Angelica’s smile widened, and she straightened out her posture. She was glad that John Laurens included girls in this pep talk, because so many people would just be talking to men on average. It was refreshing to hear someone who thought girls could do something. Too many people thought that they could just do whatever they wanted with women and leave them to take care of the men in their lives. They needed to get a reality check if they thought that, honestly. She would tell them just that if she wasn’t so concerned with first rising up, as John Laurens put it.

Burr smiled as well, even if it was softer than Angelica’s smile.

**LAURENS & ENSEMBLE and (COMPANY)**

**When are these colonies gonna rise up**

**(Whoa, woah)**

**When are these colonies gonna rise up (Woah)**

**When are these colonies gonna rise up (Woah)**

**When are these colonies gonna rise up (Woah)**

**Rise up**

**HAMILTON:**

**I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory**

Those words caught everyone’s attention. “Oh, Alexander…” Washington whispered, his concern for his son growing by the second. His friends all froze, having never heard this before, and the Schuyler sisters both seemed upset. Peggy and Alex had confided in each other so much, but he never told her a whiff of this, and Angelica...well her broken heart was only upset more. She couldn’t believe that the man she loved, the man she had given to Eliza, thought about this so much. For a second, Angelica wished she kept Alex for herself so that her sister wouldn’t have to deal with these mental issues. Then she remembered how much that hurt her just to think about...she couldn’t let Eliza feel that pain. Ever.

**When's it gonna get me?**

**In my sleep? Seven feet ahead of me?**

**If I see it coming, do I run or do I let it be?**

**Is it like a beat without a melody?**

While everyone else was disturbed by the talk of death, Kate’s eyes widened in surprise from the cleverness of the lyrics. Later, in The World Was Wide Enough, Alexander said identical words about his death coming so fast. Lin Manuel Miranda was such a genius!

**See, I never thought I'd live past twenty**

“And we’re so glad you did, Mon ami!” Lafayette brightly said, trying to lighten the mood. He only succeeded a little bit.

**Where I come from some get half as many**

**Ask anybody why we livin' fast and we laugh, reach for a flask**

**We have to make this moment last, that's plenty**

**Scratch that**

**This is not a moment, it's the movement**

**Where all the hungriest brothers with something to prove went**

**Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand**

**We roll like Moses, claimin' our Promised Land**

**And? If we win our independence?**

**'Zat a guarantee of freedom for our descendants?**

**Or will the blood we shed begin an endless**

**Cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants?**

Burr’s eyes widened in surprise. Not because he hadn’t ever thought of that, but because he never expected Alexander to think about it. Constantly, Aaron was taunted by his thoughts, because every day he wondered if this would cause an eternal war to hurt his descendants. It was part of the reason he was so hesitant to do anything.

**I know the action in the street is excitin'**

**But Jesus, between all the bleedin' 'n fightin'**

**I've been readin' 'n writin'**

**We need to handle our financial situation**

James nodded, deep in thought about the financial situation and what they could do about that.

**Are we a nation of states? What's the state of our nation?**

**I'm past patiently waitin'! I'm passionately smashin' every expectation**

**Every action's an act of creation**

**I'm laughin' in the face of casualties and sorrow**

**For the first time, I'm thinkin' past tomorrow**

“First time?” asked Peggy, worry written all over her face. She hated this talk of death, especially because every moment they talked about it she could only think about how John would be taken away from her, taken away from his friends. Alexander saying this was the first time he was thinking past tomorrow worried her to no end.

**HAMILTON & COMPANY:**

**And I am not throwin' away my shot**

**I am not throwin' away my shot**

**Hey, yo, I'm just like my country**

**I'm young, scrappy, and hungry**

**And I'm not throwin' away my shot**

No one openly complained about the repetition this time, as they were all deep in thought, whether it was about death, the future of America, the financial plans, or something else, though they were all to some degree annoyed by it.

**HAMILTON, MULLIGAN, LAURENS and (ENSEMBLE):**

**We gonna rise up; time to take a shot**

**(Not thrown’ away my shot)**

**We gonna rise up; time to take a shot**

**(Not throwin’ away my shot)**

**We gonna (rise up, rise up)**

**HAMILTON:**

**It’s time to take a shot**

**HAMILTON, MULLIGAN, LAURENS and (ENSEMBLE):**

**(Rise up, rise up)**

**It’s time to take a shot (rise up, rise up)**

“Well, that’s a lot of alcohol we’re drinking.” John said, amused by the use of the word ‘shot’ here. Many people chuckled at his words.

**(Wo-oah) Time to take a shot (rise up)**

**Take a shot, a shot, a shot, (Oh-Oh, oh)**

**A-yo, it's time to take a shot (Woah, oh-oh oh)**

**Time to take a shot (Woah-oh)**

**And I am (And I am)**

**Not throwing away my**

**COMPANY:**

Not throwing away my shot!

Kate put her fist in the air as the company all sang “shot!”. Looking at the whole song, it felt very empowering to her.


	6. The Story Of Tonight

**HAMILTON:**

**I may not live to see our glory**

**LAURENS, MULLIGAN, & LAFAYETTE:**

**I may not live to see our glory**

“I remember this night,” Lafayette said fondly, a soft smile on his face. That night was one of the best of his life. It was a simpler time, even with all the stuff riding on their shoulders.

**HAMILTON:**

**But I will gladly join the fight**

John looked down, almost wanting to cry. He didn't agree with that anymore, he didn't want to die. He just wanted to be with Peggy, and live for her. More than anything, John wanted a life with the woman he loved, and with his friends, and he wanted to live in a place where he could be free. Yet, that would all be taken away and he would die.

**LAURENS, MULLIGAN, & LAFAYETTE:**

**But I will gladly join the fight**

**HAMILTON:**

**And when our children tell our story**

Washington sighed, thinking of his wife's children and thinking of the men he thought of as his sons. He wanted so desperately to be a father. He looked over at Lafayette and John Laurens, both of which had tears in their eyes. Everyone did, in fact. George had no doubt that was because of the revelation that John would die. He felt a tear make its way down his cheek.

**LAURENS, MULLIGAN, & LAFAYETTE:**

**And when our children tell our story**

**HAMILTON:**

**They’ll tell the story of tonight**

**MULLIGAN:**

**Let’s have another round tonight**

Angelica chuckled. These boys seemed to always be thinking about drinking.

**LAFAYETTE:**

**Let’s have another round tonight**

**HAMILTON:**

**Let’s have another round tonight**

**LAURENS:**

**Raise a glass to freedom**

**Something they can never take away**

Burr cocked his head, many thoughts racing through his head. He would argue that freedom could be taken away. King George took away the freedom of America, and many people in America don't give people of color freedom. He wanted to agree with Laurens, but the blatant slavery around them really was tough to look past.

**No matter what they tell you**

**Raise a glass to the four of us**

**LAURENS and MULLIGAN:**

**Tomorrow there’ll be more of us**

Peggy smiled at John, hope blossoming in her chest. He was such an incredible man, who would no doubt inspire change in the world. She wondered if back then he would have believed he would have a secret relationship with a Schuyler sister. Each day since they had met she had dreamed of a day they could get married, a day they could raise beautiful children together. There would be more of them one day.

**LAURENS, MULLIGAN, & LAFAYETTE:**

**Telling the story of tonight**

Those whose actors had just sung all hugged each other, smiles wide. Kate looked at them, a soft smile lighting up her features. She was witnessing three incredible historical figures hug...and so many other incredible people were there with her. Two Schuyler sisters, George Washington, James Madison, Aaron Burr… heck, she was sitting next to Thomas Jefferson! To think that a normal girl from Massachusetts was sitting alongside such powerful historical figures… It really was a night to share with the world.

**HAMILTON:**

**They’ll tell the story of tonight**

**MULLIGAN, LAURENS, & LAFAYETTE:**

**Raise a glass to freedom**

**Something they can never take away**

**HAMILTON:**

**No matter what they tell you**

**MULLIGAN & LAFAYETTE:**

**Let’s have another round tonight**

Lafayette laughed out loud as his actor sang in desire for more alcohol. “We are not that crazy about alcohol, I promise!”

**LAURENS:**

**Raise a glass to the four of us**

John sighed, tears in his eyes. He missed Alexander, and wishes the immigrant was there to react to his legacy with his friends. Long ago, John had felt so alone without Alex by his side, when he had set his eyes on wooing the Schuyler sisters. They used to be an unstoppable pair. During the early days of their friendship, John had even nurtured a crush on the youngest Schuyler sister, who didn't even know he existed. Once Alex left for the Schuylers, John knew he was destined to be alone forever.

Then John actually got to meet the beautiful Peggy Schuyler, who immediately fired up the crush once more. She was beautiful, kind, and willing to share her emotions. Now, as they sat there, fortunate enough to be able to hear this. their lives from the eyes of the future, John thanked every different thing that was put into place that allowed him to be alive right now.

**MULLIGAN, LAURENS, & LAFAYETTE:**

**Tomorrow there’ll be more of us**

**HAMILTON & LAURENS:**

**Telling the story of tonight**

Thomas blinked back a few tears. Would his story be told? In the eyes of history, was he important? Before he was transported to this place to watch this musical, he had believed he'd be a hero for this nation, but seeing this, seeing what Alexander Hamilton got… He wondered if history truly had its eyes on him, or if it just turned a blind eye.

**MULLIGAN & LAFAYETTE:**

**Let’s have another round tonight**

**HAMILTON, LAURENS, ENSEMBLE:**

**They’ll tell the story of tonight**

**LAFAYETTE, MULLIGAN, ENSEMBLE:**

**Raise a glass to freedom**

Everyone watched in wonder as the ensemble joined in on the song, all slowly walking into view around the stage. John almost cried when he got eye of more people of color walking out. One of his longest dreams had become a reality! So many different races, white people, people of color, together. Peggy grabbed his hand tighter under the armrest. The two had talked fervently about the problems of slavery in their letters. In fact, they had talked about everything they believed in their letters. It was a steamier relationship (concerning the times), but a happy one. So, John believed with his whole heart that Peggy too felt great joy seeing all of this unfold.

**HAMILTON, LAURENS, ENSEMBLE:**

**They’ll tell the story of tonight**

Aaron whipped a stray tear off his cheek, not wanting anyone to see a sign of weakness. He was, quite honestly, shell shocked that all these small things were made into such incredible songs. It was impressive that a man could create this, and Aaron Burr was no idiot. Clearly, this had brought together so many different people, and he silently thanked the man who has brought these clearly immensely talented people together.

**LAFAYETTE, MULLIGAN, ENSEMBLE:**

**Raise a glass to freedom**

Lafayette couldn't help but feel close to tears, thinking of the sacrifices he's made for America. Overcome with emotion, he side hugged Washington, who put an arm around him. Laf would be lying if he didn't think of the man as a father. Again, his attention returned to the screen, and as the actors sang of freedom, he felt that this was proof America, and therefore France, would be free.

**HAMILTON, LAURENS, ENSEMBLE:**

**They’ll tell the story of tonight**

Angelica kept her chin up, trying to keep a strong look for her younger sister. Even as tears slowly dripped down her cheek, she kept her eyes trained on the actor playing Alexander. Eliza was a lucky woman indeed, to be with someone so devoted to their freedom. Fear for Alex's reckless ways was all but forgotten as the quiet but powerful song played. Alexander, who was fighting a war in which he could die at any moment. A more steady stream of tears began to flow down the eldest Schuyler sister's face as she contemplated the future she would soon have with the man she was courting, John Church.

**LAFAYETTE, MULLIGAN, ENSEMBLE:**

**They’ll tell the story of**

**COMPANY:**

**Tonight**

A shudder and sigh echoed through the room as the final note played. The revolutionaries all dearly hoped that the next song would be more upbeat.


	7. The Schuyler Sisters

**BURR:**

**There’s nothing rich folks love more**

**Than going downtown and slumming it with the poor**

Jefferson rolled his eyes. Nevermind Burr was right, the man just didn't feel in a mood to agree with anyone right now. Besides Burr was quiet so he was perfect to pick on.

**They pull up in their carriages and gawk at the students in the common**

**Just to watch ‘em talk**

**Take Philip Schuyler, the man is loaded**

“Why'd you have to bring dad up?” Peggy groaned, not looking where this was inevitably going to go. She hated being known only as the ‘daughter of Philip Schuyler’ just like her older sister. She wanted to be her own person, not a product of her father.

**Uh oh, but little does he know that**

**His daughters, Peggy,**

John and Peggy perked up, John at the mention of the girl he was courting, and Peggy because she was the person being mentioned.

**Angelica,**

Angelica raised her head up high, steadily ignoring the glare Thomas sent her way. He was just having a tantrum, and she didn't associate with grown men who acted like toddlers. This was her time, her and Eliza’s and Peggy's. No one was going to ruin it.

**Eliza**

The present Schuyler sisters smiled fondly at the mention of their sister.

**Sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at**

“We did not sneak out to watch guys!” Angelica fumed, looking about ready to slap Burr. He cowered at her look, and as Peggy glimpses this she stepped in.

“Well, that was a big reason you and Eliza wanted to sneak out. Of course, you also wanted to celebrate the revolution, but still.” Angelica sighed and turned back to the screen, a deadly look on her face. Burr sent Peggy a quick grateful look.

**COMPANY:**

**Work, work**

**ANGELICA:**

**Angelica!**

Angelica openly gasped as her actress came out singing. That voice suited her perfectly. It was strong and loud and even though the woman playing her had dark skin she wore that dress exactly like Angelica would and held herself just like Angelica would. It was an incredible choice for casting.

**COMPANY:**

**Work, work**

**ELIZA:**

**Eliza!**

As Eliza's actress ran across the stage, holding Peggy's hand, the group who knew Eliza wished she was here. She was a light in their lives and inspired hope. Alexander made a fine match for the middle Schuyler sister. They would be happy together, surely.

**PEGGY:**

**And Peggy!**

Peggy frowned at her actresses' words. It wasn't that the actress was bad, it was just she couldn't believe her legacy was 'and Peggy!’. Surely she could be known for something more than that?

John, noticing Peggy's worry, squeezed her hand under the armrest. He worried that she would be reduced to this as well. After all Kate had revealed… well it didn't seem like too big a stretch to assume Peggy had been grossly underrated. Both revolutionaries felt deep anxiety at the thought.

**COMPANY:**

**Work, work**

**The Schuyler sisters**

Angelica grinned and pulled Peggy into her side, unknowingly pulling her sister's hand away from John, whom she sought comfort from. “The Schuyler Sisters…” She whispered happily. Angelica was a smart woman, but ever since Alexander had walked into their lives, her perceptiveness had diminished greatly, using so much of her brain to keep her mind off of Eliza's dear husband that the world around may as well just be colors and shapes. This was why she didn’t notice how quickly Peggy tensed up in her arms.

**ANGELICA:**

**Angelica!**

**PEGGY:**

**Peggy!**

**ELIZA:**

**Eliza!**

**COMPANY:**

**Work!**

**PEGGY:**

**Daddy said to be home by sundown**

Hercules lifted an eyebrow. “Daddy?” The entire room groaned and his friends pushed him forward off the seats. “ Hey, I just-”

“Don’t.” Lafayette cut him off, “Just don’t.”

**ANGELICA:**

**Daddy doesn’t need to know**

“Wow,” John started, amused. “Angelica! I didn’t expect that from you!” Said woman rolled her eyes, smiling playfully.

“You don’t know a lot of things, John Laurens,” Angelica smirked, referring to the crush she knew Peggy had on him. Of course, he wouldn’t know that’s what she meant, but that was the fun of it. She decided she'd have to talk to John about that crush soon. It occurred to her that getting these two together would mean she would be the last Schuyler sister to be married, but Angelica would do anything for her sisters. Even deal with the pain of being heartbroken alone.

**PEGGY:**

**Daddy said not to go downtown**

**ELIZA:**

**Like I said, you’re free to go**

**ANGELICA:**

**But—look around, look around**

**The revolution’s happening in New York**

Lafayette grinned. He was so happy that these girls supported the revolution. Angelica was so open about her beliefs, Eliza (though quieter) was firm in what she knew, and Peggy...well, Peggy probably thought the revolution was good. He’d be lying if he didn’t think that the youngest Schuyler sister was a little too quiet about what she thought, and when she did talk...well it seems that she just wanted to follow her father. Maybe he needed to get to know her better.

**ELIZA & PEGGY:**

**New York**

**COMPANY:**

**Angelica**

**SISTERS & COMPANY:**

**Work!**

**PEGGY:**

**It’s bad enough Daddy wants to go to war**

Aaron smiled softly, understanding Peggy completely. He was scared of war, too. Undoubtedly the girl had to be afraid of the violence that was a part of this, not the separation that had to come from war. Burr wasn't the most outgoing man, but when he found someone who he could get along with, he would be more than happy to defend them. Maybe Peggy would join that small circle.

**ELIZA:**

**People shouting in the square**

Hercules laughed. “Probably us!”

**PEGGY:**

**It’s bad enough there’ll be violence on our shore**

Aaron nodded along to Peggy's words as James pondered them. The future president liked the Schuylers, but he always thought Angelica had too much of a big personality for him to get along with. It wasn't as big as Thomas's, and Thomas happened to be an exception, but still. Eliza seemed nice, quiet, outgoing. All good personality traits, but Peggy was like a perfect mix. Not to mention she seemed to have a bit more common sense when it came to war. James thanked everything that he wasn't a soldier every day.

**ANGELICA:**

**New ideas in the air**

“The idea for democracy has been around since the Pilgrims, but okay,” Kate said under her  breath.

**ANGELICA & MALE ENSEMBLE:**

**Look around, look around—**

**ELIZA:**

**Angelica, remind me what we’re looking for**

Lafayette smiled flirtatiously. “C’est Moi.”

“Don't you have a wife?”

“Oui, it is merely a joke mon ami.”

**ALL MEN:**

**She’s looking for me!**

**ANGELICA and (COMPANY):**

**Eliza, I’m looking for a mind at work (work, work)**

“Ah,” John said, pretending to be serious. “So you're looking to steal our minds. Cool cool.” Peggy snickered and pushed John into Hercules. She had surprisingly strong arms for being so small, Kate thought.

**I’m looking for a mind at work (work, work) [x2]**

**Woa-oah**

**SISTERS:**

**Woa-oah**

**SISTERS & COMPANY:**

**Work!**

**BURR:**

**Ooh, there’s nothing like summer in the city**

**Someone in a rush next to someone lookin' pretty**

**Excuse me, miss, I know it’s not funny**

**But your perfume smells like your daddy’s got money**

Aaron put his head in his hands. “I am so sorry." he apologized, hating his own words. James smiled at Aaron, (Could they call themselves friends?) internally laughing at the man.

**Why you slummin’ in the city in your fancy heels?**

**You searchin’ for an urchin who can give you ideals?**

“You are terrible at this, Burr!” Hercules laughed, clapping along with his words.

**ANGELICA:**

**Burr, you disgust me**

**BURR:**

**Ahh, so you’ve discussed me**

**I’m a trust fund, baby, you can trust me**

“It got worse!” Hercules screeched, falling over into Lafayette’s lap. He was lucky the arm was up, because they would be having a big problem otherwise.

**ANGELICA:**

**I’ve been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine**

**So men say that I’m intense or I’m insane**

John smiled at Angelica. “You are pretty intense, but not because you read that book.” She only returned his smile, deciding that she didn't want to get into a conversation when she was invested in what was happening on screen.

**You want a revolution? I want a revelation**

“Make up your mind, Angie,” Peggy whispered, allowing only John to hear it. The two giggled like schoolchildren, confusing and amusing everyone else.

**So listen to my declaration:**

**ALL SISTERS:**

**"We hold these truths to be self-evident**

**That all men are created equal"**

Thomas perked up as the words he wrote were said. It made him angry that Angelica said it was 'her declaration’, but he still had something he did mentioned and that was what he wanted.

**ANGELICA and (COMPANY):**

**And when I meet Thomas Jefferson (unh!)**

**I’mma compel him to include women in the sequel**

**WOMEN: Work!**

Thomas snorted.

“What?” Angelica asked, already preparing for a fight.

Thomas grinned as if this was all one big joke. “It's just funny that you think I'd ever write a sequel to The Declaration of Independence just to include women!” The room went still, so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Silently, Angelica stood up, face full of fury.

Everyone stared at Angelica, fear in their eyes. She stalked over to Thomas, who somehow kept sitting straight up. Quick as a whip, she slapped him and sat back down in her seat.

**ELIZA:**

**Look around, look around at how**

**Lucky we are to be alive right now**

Washington smiled softly as Eliza sang. She was completely right, and he knew that. They were alive during the greatest American experiment ever. They were fighting a war against a global superpower and putting up a good fight! Oh, what a time to be alive, truly.

**ELIZA, PEGGY:**

**Look around, look around at how**

**Lucky we are to be alive right now**

Peggy, who had broken away from Angie’s side, squeezed John's hand, who rubbed a thumb over her knuckles. He dreaded the promise of his death, truly. Every line in these songs seemed to taunt him, telling him he wouldn't matter in the world. He just wanted a happy ending…

Seeing John's distress, Hercules put an arm around his friend.

**ALL SISTERS:**

**History is happening in Manhattan and we**

**Just happen to be in the greatest city in the world**

**SISTERS & COMPANY: In the greatest city in the world!**

**ANGELICA (ELIZA, PEGGY) ((MEN)):**

**Cause I’ve been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine**

**(look around, look around)((hey, hey, hey, hey))**

**So men say that I’m intense or I’m insane**

**(the revolution’s happening in)((hey, hey, hey, hey))**

**ANGELICA (ELIZA, PEGGY) ((WOMEN)):**

**(New York) You want a revolution? ((look around, look around))**

**I want a revelation (In New York, woah)**

**So listen to my declaration ((the revolution's happening))**

Thomas was tempted to say ‘Not your declaration!’, but his cheek still stung from Angelica’s slap, and the look on James' face was too much of an angry mom look to disobey.

**ALL SISTERS (WOMEN) ((MEN)):**

**We hold these truths to be self evident**

**(look around, look around) (hey, hey)**

**That all men are created equal**

**(at how lucky we are to be alive right now) (hey, hey)**

Watching everyone sing with them, Peggy and Angelica grinned. This world was changing, giving more respect to them, and they were all for it.

**ALL SISTERS & COMPANY:**

**Look around, look around**

**At how lucky we are to be alive right now**

**History is happening in Manhattan**

**And we just happen to be**

**WOMEN (MEN): In the greatest city in the world (in the greatest city)**

**COMPANY: In the greatest city in the world!**

**COMPANY:**

**Work, work**

**ANGELICA:**

**Angelica!**

**COMPANY:**

**Work, work**

**ELIZA:**

**Eliza!**

**PEGGY:**

**And Peggy!**

**COMPANY:**

**Work, work**

**ALL SISTERS:**

**The Schuyler sisters**

“Work!” Kate yelled, snapping along with it. These three were incredible women, truly.

**COMPANY:**

**Work, work**

**ALL SISTERS (COMPANY):**

**We’re looking for a mind at work (work, work)**

John reminded himself that he had Peggy now, and she loved him. He could spend his life until his death loving her. Then it occurred to him. There was a chance that they could change their future. There was a chance they could save him.

**Hey (work, work)**

**ANGELICA (COMPANY):**

**Woah-ah! (work, work)**

**ELIZA & PEGGY (COMPANY):**

**Hey (work, work)**

**In the greatest city**

**ALL SISTERS:**

**In the greatest city**

**In the world!**

**COMPANY: In the greatest city in the world!**

  
  
  



	8. Farmer Refuted

**SEABURY:**

**Hear ye, hear ye! My name is Samuel Seabury, and I present**

**"Free thoughts on the proceedings of the Continental Congress!"**

Hercules groaned and flopped back in his seat. “Not this guy! He was so annoying!”

“What did you expect?” Lafayette asked, a bitter smile on his face. “He's British.” Everyone laughed at that.

**Heed not the rabble who scream revolution**

**They have not your interest at heart**

“That's… not true.” Washington frowned.

**MULLIGAN:**

**Oh my god, Tear this dude apart**

**SEABURY:**

**Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution**

Thomas growled at the man on screen. “Our history is already tainted with bloodshed!” Many people in the room nodded in agreement, although Kate smirked while doing so.

**Don’t let them lead you astray**

**This congress does not speak for me**

**BURR:**

**Let him be**

James gave a small smile. “That's never going to happen.” He whispered. to the air, the whole room only hearing him because of how quiet it was.

**SEABURY:**

**They’re playing a dangerous game**

**I pray the king shows you his mercy**

**For shame, for shame!**

**HAMILTON:**

**Yo!**

“Oh no…” Washington whispered, knowing that Alexander would be terrible to Seabury.

“Oh yes!” John replied, a wide grin coloring his face.

**SEABURY:**

**Heed not the rabble who**

**HAMILTON:**

**He'd have you all unravel at the sound of screams**

**SEABURY:**

**Scream—**

“Woah.” Peggy expressed, surprised that she both could understand what was being said and not understand anything. Somehow she could hear what both Alexander and Seabury were saying, but she also couldn't make out the words. She glanced at Angelica and John, finding shocked expressions in reply. Good, she wasn't alone.

**HAMILTON:**

**But the revolution**

**SEABURY:**

**Revolution—**

**HAMILTON:**

**Is comin'**

**They have not your interests**

**HAMILTON:**

**The have-nots are gonna win this**

Kate jumped out of her chair, grinning brightly. “That's right! America is just that powerful baby!” Angelica stared at the girl, respect for her growing. Sure, she hadn't completely yelled about her rights like Angelica did, but she obviously didn't care how strange they would all think her. Maybe that was her way of fighting for freedom.

**SEABURY:**

**At heart—**

**HAMILTON:**

**It’s hard to listen to you with a straight face**

**SEABURY:**

**Chaos and—**

**HAMILTON:**

**Chaos and bloodshed**

**SEABURY:**

**Bloodshed are not—**

**HAMILTON:**

**Already haunt us**

George Washington straightened out in surprise and respect. Alexander was incredibly smart, and him completely decimating Seabury with his words was incredible (George knew his son could do it), it felt important to recognize the fact that bloodshed haunted them so much. Maybe it could even be classified as the foundation of America. Memories from the generals' battles filled his mind, from the French and Indian War to the war they currently fought. Britain couldn't claim that they wanted to avoid bloodshed, because they already had fought and killed so many innocent people.

**SEABURY:**

**A solution—**

**HAMILTON:**

**Honestly, you shouldn’t even talk—**

**SEABURY:**

**Don’t let them lead you astray—**

**HAMILTON:**

**And what about Boston?**

**Look at the cost and all that we’ve lost**

**And you talk about Congress?**

**SEABURY:**

**This Congress does not speak for me**

‘He really believed in this stuff, doesn't he?’ Katelyn mouthed to Burr, who pointedly ignored her.

**HAMILTON:**

**My dog speaks more eloquently than thee**

Jefferson rolled his eyes, not amused in the slightest by this unimportant song. “That was such a schoolboy taunt! Doesn't Hamilton have any maturity?” He asked the general room, though he was aiming towards James with it. No one responded, the only hint they heard being glares from Hamilton's friends (He internally sneers as he thinks it). Lafayette, Mulligan, and that annoying John Laurens. Jefferson wishes he could shove his beliefs down that man's throat.

**SEABURY:**

**You’re playing a dangerous game**

**HAMILTON:**

**But strangely, your mange is the same!**

“Did…” Angelica paused in her thought, brain seeming slow at this moment. “Did he just call him ugly?”

Kate gasped in an overexaggerated manner. “How dare you! Dogs are beautiful creatures! If anything, Alex was complimenting him!”

**SEABURY:**

**I pray the king shows you his mercy**

**HAMILTON:**

**Is he in Jersey?**

The whole room erupted in laughter, most loud, all but Madison and Burr who quietly giggled. Peggy laughed so hard she fell into John's side, both not noticing the strange looks that 

Madison and Burr gave them.

**SEABURY:**

**For shame—**

**HAMILTON:**

**For the Revolution!**

**SEABURY:**

**For shame!**

**COMPANY:**

**For the Revolution!**

**SEABURY:**

**Heed—**

**HAMILTON:**

**If you repeat yourself again I’m gonna**

**SEABURY & HAMILTON:**

**Scream—**

**HAMILTON:**

**Honestly, look at me, please don’t read!**

**SEABURY: Not your interest—**

“He's persistent, you gotta give him that,” Peggy said, unconsciously still leaning into John. Hercules and Lafayette, having noticed, wiggled their eyebrows at their friend, who blushed.

**HAMILTON and (COMPANY):**

**Don’t modulate the key then not debate with me (laughter)**

**Why should a tiny island across the sea**

**Regulate the price of tea?**

**BURR:**

**Alexander, please!**

**HAMILTON:**

**Burr, I’d rather be divisive than indecisive**

**Drop the niceties**

Madison glared, already feeling protective of Aaron.

**ENSEMBLE:**

**Silence! A message from the King!**

**A message from the King!**

Everyone leaned forward in anticipation.


	9. You'll Be Back

**KING GEORGE:**

**You say**

Kate cackled as horrified looks popped up on the revolutionary's faces. Different yells of “What the HECK!” only fueled her.

**the price of my love's not a price that you're willing to pay**

Peggy practically hissed at the screen, burrowing back into her seat like a cat might.

**You cry in your tea which you hurl in the sea when you see me go by**

Washington grimaced at the thought of the Boston Tea Party. Massachusetts suffered too much for that, what with Boston Harbor being closed. The only good thing about it was that it brought the colonies closer.

**Why so sad?**

**Remember we made an arrangement when you went away**

**Now you're making me mad**

“Oh no,” Thomas deadpanned, “Whatever shall we do?”

**Remember despite our estrangement, I'm your man**

**You'll be back**

**Soon you'll see**

**You'll remember you belong to me**

**You'll be back**

**Time will tell**

**You'll remember that I served you well**

Angelica squinted at the man on stage. “Does he even know what he did to us? About all the suffering everyone, particularly Boston, had to go through?” Everyone nodded in agreement (as well as Jefferson adding a sneer).

**Oceans rise, empires fall**

Kate quietly gasped. “Foreshadowing,” she whispered to Thomas, who just ignored her.

**We have seen each other through it all**

“Jamestown was settled in 1607. It hasn't even been 200 years being in America, much less all of the colonies existing.” James pointed out quietly.

**And when push comes to shove,**

**I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love**

Hercules, Lafayette, and John all made hearts with their hands.

“What a man!” Lafayette yelled dramatically.

“I can't believe someone would do that,” Hercules put a hand on his forehead. “For me!”

John put a hand on his chest, on top of his heart. “What a heart-throb!”

Peggy joined the three in mimicking swooning, going on top of each other as they did so. The rest of the room laughed at their antics.

**Da dada da da**

**Da dadada dayada**

**Dada da da dayada**

Kate tapped her leg along to the words. She was a little bit obsessed with this song.

**Da dada da da**

**Da dadada dayada**

**Dada da da da**

Still feeling uncomfortable (unlike the others who were all joking around), Burr cringed away, taking care to not accidentally move closer to James, or heaven forbid, Angelica. Making fun of a man who has caused America so much pain, someone who was trying to control them with force, someone who had commanded troops to kill so many of them, it just seemed wrong. Like they were poking a bear.

**You say our love is draining and you can't go on**

‘That note though!’ Peggy mouthed to herself.

**You'll be the one complaining when I am gone**

**And, no, don't change the subject**

Burr uncharacteristically flinched as King George's tone shifted into something angrier, seemingly the opposite of his previously playful tone.

**'Cause you're my favorite subject**

**My sweet, submissive subject**

Angelica frowned, memories of men trying to seduce her popping into her head. More, what men tried to force her to be. Despite what the majority of the male population thought, women weren't going to be submissive without a fight, not her anyhow, and women were rarely sweet like men wanted.

**My loyal,**

John snorted.

**royal subject**

**Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever**

**You'll be back**

**Like before**

**I will fight the fight and win the war**

Washington glared at the screen. If looks could kill, King George III would be decimated by now.

**For your love**

**For your praise**

**And I'll love you till my dying days**

**When you're gone, I'll go mad**

**So don't throw away this thing we had**

**'Cause when push comes to shove**

**I will kill your friends and family to remind you of my love**

Hercules pulled John and Lafayette close without realizing, as Washington anxiously turned to his French friend (son). Peggy, without realizing, clutched John's hand in her own. Angelica pulled her younger sister close at the same time as Thomas pulled James close.

Burr shrunk in his seat, the words playing over and over in his head, chilling his bones. He thought about Theodosia and the future he wanted with her. They weren't married yet, but he loved her so much they may as well be. He wanted children with her, he wanted to wake up to her next to him, he wanted to discuss politics with her, and he wanted to grow old with her. So nonchalantly talking about death...it made Aaron so very terrified.

**Da dada da da**

**Da dadada dayada**

**Dada da da dayada**

**Da dada da da**

**Da dadada dayada**

**Dada da**

**Everybody!**

**ENSEMBLE:**

**Da dada da da**

Unashamed, Kate loudly sang along, earning only glares.

**Da dadada dayada**

**Dada da da dayada**

**Da dada da da**

**Da dadada dayada**

**Dadada da da dayada**


	10. Right Hand Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW  
> Blood/Accidental self harm

**[COMPANY]**

**British Admiral Howe’s got troops on the water**

Washington grimaced. He remembered when this happened. It was incredibly lucky they survived that.

**Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor**

“Thirty-two thousand troops…” Kate pondered, playing with her hands anxiously.

**[ENSEMBLE 1]**

**Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor**

**When they surround our troops!**

**They surround our troops!**

“You don't have to keep repeating it…”

**When they surround our troops!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**As a kid in the Caribbean I wished for a war**

Angelica sighed again, ignoring the look Peggy gave her. It simply worried her that as a kid he wanted war, and it was even more worrying that Eliza would get to live with someone like that.

**I knew that I was poor**

**I knew it was the only way to—**

**[HAMILTON/BURR/MULLIGAN/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE]**

**Rise up!**

Burr frowned, wishing that his actor wasn't seeming like he agreed with Alexander. Plain and simple, he thought Hamilton's thought process was dangerous. End of story.

**[HAMILTON]**

**If they tell my story**

**I am either gonna die on the battlefield in glory or—**

**[HAMILTON/BURR/MULLIGAN/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE]**

**Rise up!**

**  
** **[HAMILTON]**

**We will fight for this land**

**But there’s only one man**

**Who can give us a command so we can—**

The eyes of the soldiers automatically moved to their general.

**[HAMILTON/BURR/MULLIGAN/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE]**

**Rise up!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Understand? It’s the only way to—**

Angelica, Kate, and Peggy all looked at the general.

**[HAMILTON/BURR/MULLIGAN/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE]**

**Rise up! Rise up!**

Finally, Thomas and James looked at the man who they held in such high regard.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Here he comes!**

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Here comes the General!**

Lafayette immediately sat on the edge of his seat, a grin splitting across his face at the mention of his father figure.

**[BURR]**

**Ladies and gentlemen!**

Aaron put his head in his hands, groaning quietly. James silently laughed as he patted his friend's back. Meanwhile, Angelica stared at the two out of the corner of her eye. Since when were they friends?

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Here comes the General!**

**[BURR]**

**The moment you’ve been waiting for!**

“Yeah, I have!” Peggy fangirled. Mostly everyone laughed at her. Burr groaned a little louder, as did Washington.

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Here comes the General!**

**[BURR]**

**The pride of Mount Vernon!**

**Louder groaning.**

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Here comes the General!**

**[BURR]**

**George Washington!**

Said man looked at the screen as if he wanted to murder it. “Of course this is how I’d be introduced.” Washington didn't like people holding him up on a pedestal. He was human, he made mistakes. Just look at the French and Indian War! So many people were needlessly killed because of him. The greatest reason he decided to fight in this war was because he truly believed no one else had the experience and wisdom he could bring to prevent something catastrophic. Glory had never crossed his mind, and it hadn't since he'd seen young men be brutally murdered. This all just seemed inappropriate.

**Outmanned (What?)**

**Outnumbered**

**Outplanned**

**(Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)**

“That's not terrifying at all,” Peggy whispered sarcastically.

John laughed quietly, as did Hercules and Lafayette. “It is.”

**We gotta make an all out stand**

**Ayo, I’m gonna need a**

**right-hand man.**

**(Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Check it—**

**Can I be real a second?**

**For just a millisecond?**

**Let down my guard and tell the people how I feel a second?**

“Yes, yes, and yes,” Lafayette answered brightly. Even with how Washington felt about his entrance, he smiled at his son. Maybe this song was worth it to see both his sons, even if one was only onscreen to see.

**Now I’m the model of a modern major general**

**The venerated Virginian veteran**

“That's some clever alliteration.” James mused, earning nods from Thomas, Burr, Angelica, and Kate.

**whose men are all**

**Lining up, to put me up on a pedestal**

“More than ever needs to be necessary.” Washington sighed. Thomas furrowed his eyebrows. He was confused by what the man said. Was it not exciting to earn that glory? Why would such an incredible man hate being put in such high regard? Maybe Jefferson could figure out why that was, and earn some humility while he was at it.

**Writin’ letters to relatives**

**Embellishin’ my elegance and eloquence**

Lafayette grimaced. He would be lying if he said when he wrote Adrienne he didn't speak so highly exaggeratedly of the General.

**But the elephant is in the room**

**The truth is in ya face when ya hear the British cannons go…**

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Boom!**

The soldiers all jumped, the sound was too close to actual cannons. Everyone else looked over at the side of the room where the majority of the soldiers were in concern.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Any hope of success is fleeting**

**How can I keep leading when the people I’m**

**Leading keep retreating?**

“Lee,” John whispered bitterly. Peggy took his hand underneath the armrest again. It only occurred to the both of them right then how much they hold hands.

**We put a stop to the bleeding as the British**

**take Brooklyn**

**Knight takes rook, but look**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**We are outgunned**

**Outmanned**

**Outnumbered**

**Outplanned**

**(Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)**

**We gotta make an all out stand**

**Ayo, I’m gonna need a**

**right-hand man**

**(Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!)**

**Incoming!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**They’re battering down the Battery check the damages**

**[MULLIGAN]**

**Rah!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**We gotta stop ‘em and rob ‘em of their advantages**

**[MULLIGAN]**

**Rah!**

Hercules laughed, a few tears even coming out. “Why?”

**[HAMILTON]**

**Let’s take a stand with the stamina God has granted us**

**Hamilton won’t abandon ship**

**Yo, let’s steal their cannons—**

**[MULLIGAN]**

**Shh-boom!**

The soldiers jumped yet again. 

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Goes the cannon, watch the blood and the shit spray and…**

**[COMPANY]**

**Boom!**

Lafayette clung to Washington, who put an arm around the man. Hercules had his head in his hands and screwed his eyes shut. John's eyes were wide and fearful, his one free hand was digging into his pant leg, and the other tightening the grip it had on Peggy's. Burr had his arms over his stomach, clutching one another. His grip on his arms was so tight he began to draw blood.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Goes the cannon, we’re abandonin’ Kips Bay and…**

**[COMPANY]**

**Boom!**

Lafayette and John whimpered, Washington and Hercules shook, and Burr let out a quiet sob. James looked over at his friend, noticing quickly the blood dripping from his arm. Thankfully, it wasn't much, but if Burr accidentally did any more damage…

In a split-second decision, James pulled Aaron’s hands away from his arms, and pulled the crying man into his own arms. Burr cried into his friend's shoulder, hugging him tightly. He just wanted the cannons to stop. He just wanted this war to end.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**There’s another ship and…**

**[COMPANY]**

**Boom!**

Lafayette sobbed into Washington as the company continued to yell. The general held his son close, closing his eyes in the irrational hope that the sound would stop.

Hercules put his hands over his ears, and John kicked his legs up onto his seat, using one hand to cling to his legs, still holding onto Peggy with the other. Said girl moved in front of John, but she didn't know what to do. On one hand, she wanted to comfort him, but she didn't want to push him worse into… whatever this is. In the end, she decided to let go of his hands and pull him close to her. She sat again while doing so, and began to card a hand through his hair, allowing her boyfriend to cry into the crook of her neck.

Angelica watched Peggy comfort John with wide eyes. There was something more there, wasn't there? The way Peggy took care of him with so much care, and the way he just adapted and hugged her… it was strange.

On the other side of the couch, James prodded Thomas with his foot, then signaled with his head to help him move Aaron between the two of them. Although Jefferson didn't know Burr, seeing him cry like this… It was enough to make him help someone who may as well be a stranger.

Silently, Thomas helped James move over with Burr staying nestled in his arms. The ambassador sat in between Burr and Angelica, who barely spared him a glance.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**We just lost the southern tip and…**

**[COMPANY]**

**Boom!**

John and Lafayette both sobbed and nestled closer to the people hugging them. Washington whimpered.

Burr’s sobs somehow got even stronger, and the blood coming from his arms kept on trickling out. Jefferson winced in sympathy and put a hand on Burr’s back, rubbing gently.

Kate thanked everything that that was the final boom.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**We gotta run to Harlem quick, we can’t afford another slip**

**Guns and horses giddyup**

**I decide to divvy up**

Almost everyone sighed in relief as the loud noises stopped. Peggy pulled away from John, brushing a strand of hair out of his face. There were still tears dropping, but she restrained herself from wiping them away. There was still a chance that they could keep everything a secret. At this point, this secret felt comforting to them, so despite both of their states of mind currently, they allowed themselves to sit back, although Peggy openly continued looking worried.

A voice came out of nowhere. “My deepest apologies for what you all just had to endure. For those who may need a moment to get their bearings, we will pause the song. The door to your right leads to a bathroom, fit with a first aid kit for those that may have hurt themselves. Please take care of yourselves.”

Thomas nodded at James, who quickly pulled Aaron off into that separate room. Aaron was pushed down onto a toilet seat-lid as James went to gather the first aid equipment. He grabbed a roll of bandages and some sort of thing that claimed to disinfect wounds. There wasn't any way for him to know whether it worked, or if it was needed, but James decided being extra careful wouldn't hurt.

Aaron stared at the mirror across from him, staring at the punctures on his arms, and the tear tracks on his face. Why did he have to react so strongly to a song? Why was he such a baby? Why did his dumb emotions cause such terrible things? James and Jefferson had to take over and probably annoy everyone. They probably hated him. Burr wouldn't blame them. He was such a failure and a burden. Maybe he should just--

“Shh.” James was in front of Aaron, one hand on his knee, the other wiping away tears. 

“Everything's alright. There's no more loud noises. We're not fighting anyone, we’re just watching a musical.” Madison's voice was calm, soft, and steady. It was comforting to the distressed man. “Hold out your arms for me.” He silently complied.

James got a wet towel and washed around the wounds. Then he cleaned it with some of the disinfectant. Somehow, he knew exactly what to do to clean this. Aaron quietly hissed, but James continued to clean. He stuck some bandaids on the shallow cuts and then clasped Burr's hands in his own. “Let's go back out there, then.”

“Wait,” Aaron grabbed James' hand as his friend went to leave. “I need to apologize.”

“For what?” Madison asked, practically willing his voice to stay innocent. He didn't want Aaron to think he was scrutinizing him, not when he seemed so... vulnerable.

Burr laughed pitifully. “All the emotion I dumped on you earlier, and now you're taking care of me. I shouldn't have dumped all this on you.” James blinked in surprise.

“You dumped none of this on me, I want to be there for you. Thomas does too, I'm sure. It's what any good friend would do.” He pulled Aaron into his arms, and the two hugged. They shared a special bond, one of those unbreakable bonds that transcends memory or time. It wasn't every day such a strong friendship arose, but this wasn't an average day.

After a good minute of hugging the duo headed back into the TV room, where it was suspiciously quiet. That's not to say people weren't talking, but John, Hercules, and Lafayette weren't talking as usual, and there wasn't any loud arguing. Instead, Lafayette was whispering with Washington who looked worried. Hercules was staring straight ahead, seemingly deep in thought. John was talking with Peggy, and he was scooting closer to her little by little. She was moving closer to him, too. There was obviously something there. Angelica was interrogating Thomas, who kept inching away. Burr felt bad for him, but there was no way he'd trade back with him. Finally, Kate was reading a book that she had somehow gotten her hands on. Quietly, James and Aaron took their seats, the former making sure that the latter was in between him and Thomas.

As everyone calmed down, the lights dimmed and the music began again.

**My forces, they’re skittish as the British cut the city up**

**This close to giving up, facing mad scrutiny**

**I scream in the face of this mass mutiny:**

**Are these the men with which I am to defend America?**

**We ride at midnight, Manhattan in the distance**

**I cannot be everywhere at once, people**

**I’m in dire need of assistance…**

“That's where Mon Petit Lion comes in!” Lafayette exclaimed. His excited voice somewhat managed to lighten the mood in the room, a feat everyone was grateful for.

**[BURR]**

**Your excellency, sir!**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Who are you?**

**[BURR]**

**Aaron Burr, Sir?**

**Permission to state my case?**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**As you were**

**[BURR]**

**Sir**

“It's such an obvious rhyme,” Angelica commented. “but it's used very cleverly.” Madison nodded.

**I was a captain under General Montgomery**

**Until he caught a bullet in the neck in Quebec**

**And well, in summary**

**I think that I could be of some assistance**

**I admire how you keep firing on the British**

**From a distance**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Huh**

**[BURR]**

**I have some questions, a couple of suggestions**

**on how to fight instead of fleeing west**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Yes?**

**[BURR]**

**Well—**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Your excellency, you wanted to see me?**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Hamilton, come in, have you met Burr?**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Yes, sir**

**[HAMILTON AND BURR]**

**We keep meeting**

Peggy laughed quietly. “I love how Alexander sounds excited, but Burr sounds annoyed.” She whispered to John and Angelica, who both giggled.

**[BURR]**

**As I was saying, sir, I look forward to seeing your strategy play out**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Burr?**

**[BURR]**

**Sir?**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Close the door on your way out**

“Awe!” Kate exclaimed, mock pouting as she did so. “You didn't have to be so cold about it, sir!” Washington smiled softly. He did feel a bit bad of how he had treated Burr, the young man seemed like he had potential, but he didn't regret hiring Alexander instead.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Have I done something wrong, sir?**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**On the contrary**

**I called you here because our odds are beyond scary**

**Your reputation precedes you, but I have to laugh**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Sir?**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Hamilton, how come no one can get you on their staff?**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Sir!**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Don’t get me wrong, you’re a young man, of great renown**

**I know you stole British cannons when we were still downtown**

**Nathanael Greene and Henry Knox wanted to hire you...**

**[HAMILTON]**

**To be their Secretary? I don’t think so**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Why’re you upset?**

**[HAMILTON]**

**I’m not—**

“He says in a clearly upset voice!” Thomas called out.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**It’s alright, you want to fight, you’ve got a hunger**

**I was just like you when I was younger**

**Head full of fantasies of dyin’ like a martyr?**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Yes**

Angelica sighed.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Dying is easy, young man. Living is harder**

Burr froze, memories of his parents filling his mind. He knew that better than anyone.

Meanwhile, Peggy looked at John anxiously, who looked back at her with just as much anxiety. He would be dying in this war, and the younger Schuyler didn't know what she'd do.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Why are you telling me this?**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**I’m being honest**

**I’m working with a third of what our Congress has promised**

“A third!” Hercules mouthed.

**We are a powder keg about to explode**

**I need someone like you to lighten the load. So?**

**[COMPANY (EXCEPT HAMILTON)]**

**I am not throwin’ away my shot!**

Thomas groaned and laid back. “This song again? Really?”

Kate rolled her eyes and folded her arms. “It's important.”

“That important?”

“Yes!”

**I am not throwin’ away my shot!**

**Ayo, I’m just like my country, I’m young**

**Scrappy and hungry!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**I am not throwing away my shot!**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Son**

Washington sighed, thinking of the argument he had just had with Alexander before they came to watch this musical. There was so much he wished he could take back, but he was also angry with his son...

**[WASHINGTON AND COMPANY]**

**We are outgunned, outmanned!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**You need all the help you can get**

**I have some friends. Laurens,**

John grinned.

**Mulligan**

Hercules pumped his fist in the air.

**Marquis de Lafayette,**

“C’est moi!” Lafayette squealed like a small child.

**okay, what else?**

**[WASHINGTON AND COMPANY]**

**Outnumbered, outplanned!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**We’ll need some spies on the inside**

“WOO!” Hercules yelled, flopping into John's lap. Everyone laughed at the tailor.

**Some King’s men who might let some things slide**

**[HAMILTON]**

**I’ll write to Congress (Boom!)**

The background booms were edited or of this part, after The Universe witnessed everyone's reactions to the other booms. The only problem was that the final boom at the end of the song had to stay.

**and tell ‘em we need**

**supplies, you rally**

**the guys, master the**

**element of surprise**

**Chicka-boom!**

**I’ll rise above my**

**station, organize**

**your information, ‘til**

**we rise to the occasion**

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Here comes the General!**

“This again?” Washington asked. Lafayette laughed at his father figure. He was such a humble man, it was honestly incredible. 

**[HAMILTON]**

**Rise up!**

**[LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]**

**What?**

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Here comes the General!**

**[HAMILTON/SCHUYLER SISTERS]**

**Rise up!**

**[LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]**

**What?**

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Here comes the General!**

**[HAMILTON/SCHUYLER SISTERS]**

**Rise up!**

**[LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]**

**What?**

**[FULL COMPANY]**

**Here comes the General!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**What?**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**And his right hand man!**

Lafayette, Hercules, John, Peggy, and Kate cheered for their general and his right-hand man. Then Kate gasped as she realized what was next.

“Everyone who hated those 'booms’ earlier needs to cover their ears! There's another, way louder one!” Quickly, almost everyone covered their ears. They didn't know if Kate was telling the truth, but they believed she wouldn't take advantage of their fears.

**[FULL COMPANY]**

**Boom!**

  
  



	11. A Winter's Ball

**BURR:**

**How does the bastard, orphan, son of a whore**

"This again?" Hercules asked. "Don't tell me this is going to be a recurring song starter." Kate laughed and nodded, earning a loud groan.

**Go on and on**

**Grow into more of a phenomenon?**

**Watch this obnoxious, arrogant, loudmouth bother**

Thomas loudly laughed. "I am loving all this name-calling, Burr!" Angelica glared harshly at him. To think in all her interrogating she thought he could be an okay person!

**Be seated at the right hand of the father**

Washington went so pale he could be translucent in the right lighting. "I'm sorry, did they just call me the father? Like they were comparing me to our Father in Heaven?" 

Kate nodded. "It's because you are referred to as the founding father. That's what Burr meant." Washington sighed in relief. He didn't know what he'd do if people worshipped him or thought of him as a divine being. 

**Washington hires Hamilton right on sight**

**But Hamilton still wants to fight, not write**

James cocked his head. "I still don't understand why Hamilton wants that. It's not like fighting is that much safer than writing against King George." 

**Now Hamilton’s skill with a quill is undeniable**

**But what do we have in common?**

"You're both male, " Peggy deadpanned.

**We’re reliable with the**

**ALL MEN:**

**Ladies!**

Burr put his head in his hands and groaned loudly. Similarly, John stared at the screen dumbfounded at himself.

**BURR:**

**There are so many to deflower!**

As Burr suffered, Angelica growled. This was disrespectful and terrible of Burr, Hamilton, Laurens, and any other man who was shown singing this song.

**ALL MEN:**

**Ladies!**

Pretty stifled a giggle. It wasn't as if she didn’t feel a little disrespected, it was just that she could take a joke.

**BURR:**

**Looks! Proximity to power**

**ALL MEN:**

**Ladies!**

Unable to contain herself, Kate shouted 'ladies' with the men. Angelica, Burr, Jefferson, basically everyone but Peggy gawked at her.

**BURR:**

**They delighted and distracted him**

**Martha Washington named her feral tomcat after him!**

**HAMILTON:**

**That’s true**

The room broke into quiet laughter.

**FULL COMPANY:**

**1780**

**BURR:**

**A winter’s ball**

**And the Schuyler sisters are the envy of all**

Angelica sat straight up proudly. She was a Schuyler sister and not afraid to share it. Sure, many thirsted after the money and status attached to the name, but she had no doubt that she'd catch anyone trying that. Even Alexander, though he clearly had truly fallen in love with Eliza herself and not the last name only. 

Peggy, unlike her sister, didn't proudly flaunt her name. Names didn't seem important to her. She was glad that she had been able to come to the ball where she met John because she was a Schuyler, though. That was this ball, in fact. 

**Yo, if you can marry a sister, you’re rich, son**

**HAMILTON:**

**Is it a question of if, Burr, or which one?**

Lafayette whistled under his breath, but Angelica still snapped her head towards him with a death glare.

**BOTH:**

**Hey**

**Hey**

**Hey**

**Hey**

**Hey**

John and Peggy both giggled as he joined Alex and Burr. She elbowed him and tried to communicate with her eyes what this ball was. John grinned back at her; He would never forget this night. 

**Hey**

**Hey**

**Hey**


	12. Helpless

**[HAMILTON/BURR/LAURENS]**

**Hey**

**Hey**

**Hey hey**

**[HAMILTON/BURR/LAURENS/ALL WOMEN (EXCEPT ELIZA)]**

**Hey hey hey hey**

"Woah!" Jefferson exclaimed. Everyone turned to him, alarmed. "That was a really good transition!" Many people groaned, and Kate rolled her eyes. 

"You extra piece of crap."

**[ELIZA]**

**Ohh, I do I do I do I**

**Dooo! Hey!**

Angelica smiled softly. "She is so in love, isn't she?" Peggy took her older sister's hand comfortingly. She knew about everything when it came to Angelica and Alexander, and she was prepared to give all the emotional support she could. 

**Ohh, I do I do I do I**

**Dooo! Boy you got me**

**[ELIZA AND WOMEN]**

**Helpless!**

**Look into your eyes, and the sky’s the limit**

**I’m helpless!**

"The real question is," Thomas pondered out loud. "Why are Eliza and Peggy dancing around Angelica, instead of Angelica and Peggy dancing around Eliza?"

John, who had been told about Angelica's feelings for Alexander by Peggy, rolled his eyes. "Because that's what the choreographer wanted, Jefferson. " Thomas sputtered angrily, but didn't retort.

**Down for the count, and I’m drownin’ in ‘em**

"I would advise not drowning. It's bad for your health." Madison deadpanned.

[ **ELIZA]**

**I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight**

**We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night**

Hercules laughed, "That room was so stuffy, it was crazy!"

**Laughin’ at my sister as she’s dazzling the room**

"Angelica really did dazzle the room that night!" Lafayette reminisced. It wasn't that he was dazzled by her, he was a faithful husband to Adrienne and he loved her more than anything, he had just been struck by the sheer amount of people who stared at her in wonder and fascination. 

John turned his head to Peggy, who was staring into her lap. "Well, I think both sisters dazzled the room that night." His voice was soft, but she blushed all the same. They held hands under the armrest again, the only thing keeping them from revealing themselves was the secrecy they were so used to.

**Then you walked in and my heart went “Boom!”**

"Don't." Burr hissed. James looked at him worried out of the corner of his eye. 

**Tryin’ to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom**

**Everybody’s dancin’ and the band’s top volume**

**[ELIZA AND WOMEN]**

**Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine**

"Hercules Mulligan, " Angelica hissed. "Don't you dare do anything to my sister." She was referring to the Hercules on stage, who was dancing with Peggy. 

Hercules protested loudly, "I didn't even dance with her that night! It's the actor, not me!" Despite that, he sweated a bit.

**[ELIZA]**

**Grab my sister, and**

**Whisper, “Yo, this**

**One’s mine.”**

"That's so sweet!" Kate yelled excitedly. Heat mind was screaming 'SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP'.

**My sister made her way across**

**the room to you (oooh)**

**And I got nervous,**

**thinking “What’s she gonna do?” (Oooh)**

**She grabbed you by the arm,**

**I’m thinkin’ “I’m through” (Oooh)**

**Then you look back at me**

**and suddenly I’m Helpless!**

"Okay," Thomas conceded. "Eliza's crush on Hamilton is adorable." Everyone laughed for a moment, but Kate and James both grinned at Thomas as well. 

"Wait," Hercules interjected. "Look at Peggy! She just abandoned me to talk to John on the stairs!" He chuckled under his breath. 

Burr rolled his eyes. "It's probably just the actors having fun, Hercules." John and Peggy exchanged a look, before she nodded. 

"Actually, " John spoke up. "I don't know whether the actors know this, but Peggy and I are courting." Peggy sat up straighter and nodded. 

"That's right. Before any of you asks," Peggy pointedly looked at Hercules. "We met at the same ball Alexander and Eliza did." Silence met Peggy's words, and the two in courtship looked at one another anxiously. 

Lafayette jumped up out of his seat, grabbed John out of his own, and hugged his friends tight. "Mon ami, I'm so proud of you!" Hercules jumped up and hugged John and from behind, squishing him. Both were practically squealing. Kate, on the other hand, was squealing like a baby. 

Angelica put her arm around her youngest sister and pulled her close. "I'm proud of you, Peggy. You chose a good one." Peggy hugged her sister from the side. 

"Thank you so much, Angelica," Peggy whispered. "You'll find someone amazing, I promise." 

It took a couple of minutes, but eventually, everyone was settled and sitting down again.

**Oh, look at those eyes**

**Oh!**

**Yeah, I’m**

**Helpless, I know**

**I’m so into you**

**I am so into you**

Kate laughed out of nowhere. Everyone stared at her, confused. "I just imagined Eliza creating a shrine to Alexander." Again, everyone started at her, though now they were kind of disturbed. She waved them off and pointed to the screen. 

**I know I’m down for the count**

**And I’m drownin’ in ‘em.**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Where are you taking me?**

**[ANGELICA]**

**I’m about to change your life**

"You really did change his life, Angelica," John said tenderly. "Ever since he met Eliza he's been constantly reading her letters and working back to her. He talks about her in his sleep."

Angelica returned his soft smile. Unbeknownst (Well, actually, he suspected but she didn't know that) to him, this confirmed best on multiple levels. It proved to her that Alexander truly loved Eliza, and it proved that her sacrifice was not in vain.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Then by all means, lead the way**

**[ELIZA]**

**Elizabeth Schuyler. It’s a pleasure to meet you**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Schuyler?**

**[ANGELICA]**

**My sister**

**[ELIZA]**

**Thank you for all your service**

Washington smiled, he was grateful that Eliza had recognized their efforts, even if it was a simple thank you. Sometimes it seemed like no one cared about the actual soldiers in the war, only the outcome of it. Anyone helping or showing their gratitude was always something that warmed his heart and seemed to encourage his men. Even getting thanked for the service they give was welcome encouragement.

**[HAMILTON]**

**If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it**

"That was smooth!" Hercules' mouth was agape. He had never imagined Alexander could flirt! 

Angelica huffed and leaned on an armrest. "Oh, I know! I was dumbfounded and I'd only just met him!" Hercules nodded fervently.

**[ANGELICA]**

**I’ll leave you to it**

**[ELIZA AND WOMEN]**

**One week later**

**[ELIZA]**

**I’m writin’ a letter nightly**

"She was nonstop writing letters, it was crazy!" Peggy interjected. "That's not to say she doesn't still love writing him letters, I know she does, it was just crazy for the first few weeks." 

Lafayette chuckled. "Well, she's certainly a good match for Alexander. Le petit lion never stops writing! I am impressed John got the chance to see him sleep."

John waved him off. "Alex had been up for a couple days straight before then, so he fell asleep quick. Plus, I was up later that night writing to Peggy." 

"Ah." If Lafayette was being honest, he was sort of embarrassed that he hadn't seen the look of someone in love in John. He had seen it before, in himself, in Hercules, he had watched it appear in Alexander, but John had always carried that wistful, determined air. Laf wondered, was this relationship growing long before the two laid eyes on one another?

**Now my life gets better, every letter that you write me**

**Laughin’ at my sister, cuz she wants to form a harem**

Burr raised an eyebrow; Angelica did not strike him as the sort of woman to want to create a harem. She had more self-respect than that.

**[ANGELICA]**

**I’m just sayin’, if you really loved me, you would share him**

**[ELIZA]**

**Ha!**

The room erupted in laughter. Whether it was at Angelica's proposition, Eliza's fast refusal, or the annoyed look on Peggy's face, the scene was hilarious to watch. 

**Two weeks later**

**In the living room stressin’**

**My father’s stone-faced**

**While you’re asking for his blessin’**

**I’m dying inside, as**

**You wine**

**And dine**

**And I’m tryin’ not to cry**

**‘cause there’s nothing**

**that your mind can’t do (Oooh)**

"I can confirm," Peggy announced. "She was staring straight ahead and didn't blink once so that her tears would dry."

**My father makes his way across the room**

**To you**

**I panic for a second, thinking**

**“we’re through” (Oooh)**

**But then he shakes your hand and says**

**“Be true” (Oooh)**

**And you turn back to me and suddenly I’m**

**Helpless!**

**Helpless!**

**Hoo!**

**He’s mine!**

**That boy is mine!**

**Helpless! Helpless!**

**Down for the count**

**And I’m drownin’ in em**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Eliza, I don’t have a dollar to my name**

**An acre of land, a troop to command, a dollop of fame**

**All I have’s my honor, a tolerance for Pain**

**A couple of college credits and my top-notch brain**

**Insane, your family brings out a different side of me**

**Peggy confides in me,**

Peggy looked over at John. "Well, I didn't tell him everything. " Someone whistled, but it was unclear who. 

**Angelica tried to take a bite of me**

Thomas scooted away from Angelica, pressing into Burr's side. 

**No stress, my love for you is never in doubt**

**We’ll get a little place in Harlem and we’ll figure it out**

**I’ve been livin’ without a family since I was a child**

**My father left, my mother died, I grew up buckwild**

At the mention of Alexander's past, Washington's face darkened. He wanted to find Alex's father and shake sense into him, and ask how he could leave such an amazing boy. Right there in his seat, Washington swore that I'd the man ever turned up, he would kill him himself. 

**But I’ll never forget my mother’s face, that was real**

**And long as I’m alive, Eliza, swear to god**

**You’ll never feel so…**

**(I do I do I do I do!)**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Eliza…**

**(I do I do I do I do!)**

**I’ve never felt so—**

**(Hey, yeah, yeah!)**

**(I’m down for the count)**

**(I’m—)**

**My life is gon’**

**be fine cuz (Helpless!)**

**Eliza’s in it.**

Angelica nodded, it sure as heck would be fine because Eliza was there. 

That was the best gift Angelica could offer Alexander.

**(I look into your eyes,)**

**(and the sky’s the limit)**

**(I’m)**

**( Helpless!)**

**(Down for the count)**

**(And I’m drownin’ in ‘em.)**

**(Wedding march plays)**

As Hercules followed the bridesmaids and groomsmen on stage, everyone chuckled. But when he threw the flowers? The whole room was in hysterics.

**[ALL WOMEN]**

**In New York, you can be a new man…**

**In New York, you can be a new man…**

**In New York, you can be a new man…**

**[ELIZA]**

**Helpless**

As Alexander and Eliza kissed, Kate squealed like a little girl. 


	13. Satisfied

**LAURENS:**

**Alright, alright.**

**That’s what I’m talkin’ about!**

"Already wanting to do the same to Peggy?" Hercules wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

John groaned. "How have these jokes already started?!"

**Now everyone give it up for the maid of honor,**

**Angelica Schuyler!**

Peggy put her arm around her older sister's shoulders. "The best maid of honor ever!" Angelica blushed and laughed quietly. Her little sister was way too kind. 

**ANGELICA:**

**A toast to the groom!**

**(To the groom!)**

**(To the groom!)**

**(To the groom!)**

**To the bride!**

**(To the bride!)**

**(To the bride!)**

**(To the bride!)**

**(To the bride!)**

**From your sister,**

**(Angelica!)**

**(Angelica!)**

**(Angelica!)**

**Who is always**

**by your side.**

"Always," Angelica promised with all her heart. Through thick and thin, through all the pain, she'd always be there for her sisters.

**(By your side!)**

**(By your side!)**

**To your union,**

**(To the union!)**

**(To the revolution!)**

Washington grimaced, which he seemed to be doing a lot today. He believed in the revolution as much as anyone else, but he didn't think it should invade a wedding. Sure they may inspire hope, that he could agree with, but surely they could take one step back and enjoy things other than rebellion once in a while, couldn't they?

**and the hope that you provide.**

"We were all so much happier after Alexander's wedding to Eliza," Burr pondered aloud. "Even those who didn't come. It was incredible to watch everyone fight harder after that."

Hercules gasped. "Burr actually gave an opinion!"

"Run for your lives!" John added on, laughing. 

Thomas, who hadn't met Burr before this congregation of historical figures, was confused by that. "What do you mean?"

"Burr is the worst." Lafayette supplied.

"Ah."

**(You provide!)**

Lafayette's words rang in Burr's ears. Never mind it was a terrible answer, it may have been a joke but the words meant the same. 

**(You provide!)**

**May you always...**

**(Always–)**

**be satisfied.**

**(Rewind–)**

The revolutionaries gasped as the actors performed some sort of futuristic dance. It came out of nowhere, and in no way were they prepared for it. Angelica, particularly, gasped. She was no idiot, not in any way. This whole complicated choreography seemed to center around herself. There had to be one single reason that would be happening at this point in time. This song was clearly about her feelings for Alexander and her sacrifice for Eliza. Now, she had no idea how the creator of this musical found out about her and Alex, but it was what it was. 

Angelica clutched Peggy's hands tightly. She was the support ever since the ball they met Alexander Hamilton, and she was happy to continue being that person. 

**ANGELICA:**

**I remember that night, I just might regret that night for the rest of my days**

"Why would you?" Thomas asked (On behalf of James, who was a little bit afraid of Angelica). She looked forward, ignoring the man. 

**I remember those soldier boys tripping over themselves to win our praise.**

Hercules and Lafayette gave incredibly unsubtle thumbs up. 

**I remember that dreamlike candlelight like a dream that you can’t quite place,**

"It was pretty." Burr murmured. 

**but Alexander,**

**I’ll never forget the first time I saw your face.**

Washington smiled, thinking of the first time he laid eyes on Alexander. It wasn't as if his whole world stopped, but he knew there was some special about that boy. Almost as soon as he invited Alexander into his room to discuss working as an aide-de-camp, he felt incredibly protective over the small, reckless man. One day, the general hopes they could become close and fall into a relationship where Alexander would allow him to be a father-figure.

**I have never been the same,**

**Intelligent eyes and a hunger-pang frame,**

Lafayette's eyes widened as he realized exactly what this meant. He exchanged a worried look with Hercules. Neither knew Angelica very well, but they did care about her.

**And when you said “Hi,”**

**I forgot my dang name,**

Kate anxiously watched everyone's faces, hoping with all her heart that they'd accept this side of Angelica. She was specifically worried about Jefferson. He wasn't a terrible person, but he seemed to be trying to get on the oldest Schuyler sister's nerves at every turn. 

**set my heart aflame,**

**ev’ry part aflame,**

**FULL COMPANY:**

**This is not a game…**

The whole room was dead silent. No one could really believe it, that Angelica seemed to at least have had a crush on the man her sister would marry. It was a terrible situation that she was stuck in, and everyone felt bad. 

Jefferson decided to speak up. "Angelica-"

"Don't." Angelica looked Jefferson straight in the eye. "I don't need your pity."

**HAMILTON:**

**You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied.**

**ANGELICA:**

**I’m sure I don’t know what you mean. You forget yourself.**

Peggy snorted unceremoniously.

**HAMILTON:**

**You’re like me. I’m never satisfied.**

**ANGELICA:**

**Is that right?**

**HAMILTON:**

**I have never been satisfied.**

**ANGELICA:**

**My name is Angelica Schuyler.**

**HAMILTON:**

**Alexander Hamilton.**

**ANGELICA:**

**Where’s your fam’ly from?**

**HAMILTON:**

**Unimportant.**

"It's kind of important," Hercules said, hoping to lighten the mood. He was unsuccessful to everyone but Kate, who stifled a giggle. It was such a weird thing to bring up at this point in time.

**There’s a million things I haven’t done but just you wait, just you wait…**

**ANGELICA:**

**So so so—**

**so this is what it feels like to match wits with someone at your level,**

**What the hell is the catch?**

Lafayette blinked in surprise as the song turned from normal singing to this rapid-fire singing. This type of singing was interesting for sure. "What is this sort of song called, Kate?"

Kate smiled. "Good question, Lafayette! It's called rapping!"

**It’s the feeling of freedom, of seein’ the light,**

**it’s Ben Franklin with a key and a kite!**

**You see it, right?**

Angelica sighed deeply, and she did her best to stop herself from crying. This song was sharing her emotions much too well, and she hated being put on the spot like this. She usually doesn't react with her heart, instead relying on her mind for everything. In The Schuyler Sisters she had been showing off her mind and what she believed in, in Helpless she had been standing back and letting Eliza bask in the fun of love, but here? She was sharing her emotions and describing them so perfectly…

It was terrifying.

**The conversation lasted two minutes,**

**maybe three minutes,**

"Thirty seconds, " James whispered to Aaron. He had timed it in his head because it felt important. 

Aaron whispered back, "Maybe they had been talking before then and that added up to around three minutes.

James shook his head. "We saw Alexander approach Angelicaand walk away from Angelica. It was thirty seconds." Aaron rolled his eyes playfully. 

**ev’rything we said in total agreement,**

**it’s a dream and it’s a bit of a dance,**

**a bit of a posture, it’s a bit of a stance.**

**He’s a bit of a flirt, but I’m ‘a give it a chance.**

"This rapping is very impressive, Angelica!" Lafayette praised, earning a smile from the woman herself. "I'd never be able to sing anything like this!" 

Although Lafayette's praise was sweet, and he had no idea about his future song, Kate was quite amused. She turned away so that she wouldn't be seen trying not to laugh and thought of people kicking puppies to quench it. 

**I asked about his fam’ly, did you see his answer?**

**His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance?**

**He’s penniless, he’s flying by the seat of his pants.**

"How…?" Hercules was very impressed by Angelica's skills of deduction.

**Handsome, boy, does he know it!**

**Peach fuzz, and he can’t even grow it!**

**I wanna take him far away from this place,**

**then I turn and see my sister’s face and she is…**

**ELIZA:**

**Helpless…**

"I never thought I'd be so upset to hear that," Thomas whispered, now directing his words at James and Aaron. They both nodded.

**ANGELICA:**

**And I know she is…**

**ELIZA:**

**Helpless…**

Washington was conflicted. Love was a complicated thing, and this was a complicated situation. On one hand, Eliza was a smart, kind, beautiful woman who truly loved Alexander with all her heart from the moment she saw him, but on the other hand, Angelica's love stemmed from learning about him and seeing a future where they could grow with one another. Both deserved love, and both deserved whoever wanted to help them. 

**ANGELICA:**

**And her eyes are just…**

**ELIZA:**

**Helpless…**

Peggy kept her hand tight on Angelica's and took John's hand in her other. "I remember when I saw the look in both Angelica's and Eliza's eyes. I was terrified that the obvious love they had for Alexander would tear us apart and that I'd be stuck in the middle." Angelica, quick as a whip, reached over and hugged her younger sister, who had started to cry. John wanted to comfort as well, but this was a moment between sisters. He resorted to rubbing circles on her back. 

Peggy continued to cry and latched onto Angelica. "I'm supposed to be comforting you!" She cried out, feeling pitiful. The older sister held on tighter, releasing tears of her own. 

"We take care of each other, Peggy." The sisters continued to hug as the song started up yet again. 

**ANGELICA:**

**And I realize**

**ANGELICA AND COMPANY:**

**Three fundamental truths at the exact same time…**

**HAMILTON:**

**Where are you taking me?**

**ANGELICA:**

**I’m about to change your life.**

**HAMILTON:**

**Then by all means, lead the way.**

Earlier, these lines of dialogue were funny and exciting. Now, they felt like they were leading up silent suffering. 

**COMPANY (EXCEPT ANGELICA):**

**Number one!**

**ANGELICA:**

**I’m a girl in a world in which my only job is to marry rich.**

**My father has no sons, so I’m the one who has to social climb for one,**

John sat up straight suddenly. "I can't believe this society! Amazing women like Angelica and Peggy have to marry into rich families to do everything because they're women! Never mind that their father is literally Philip Schuyler! Our society is missing out on so many amazing possibilities because most people don't think of women as people!" He was breathing heavily after that proclamation, and the whole room stared at him. Everyone agreed with John, yes, but that's never heard someone speak their mind so loudly for women. 

Peggy and Washington both grinned proudly. She took his hands in hers and leaned up against him. "I love you so much." She whispered, and John leaned his head on hers, like one of those cute poses you dream of partaking in. 

Meanwhile, Burr smiled, knowing he finally found something he had in common with Laurens. Sure, he didn't talk about his beliefs like the others did, but he agreed with John. 

**so I’m the oldest and the wittiest and the gossip in New York City is insidious,**

**Alexander is penniless, Ha!**

**That doesn’t mean I want him any less.**

**ELIZA:**

**Elizabeth Schuyler. It’s a pleasure to meet you.**

**HAMILTON:**

**Schuyler?**

**ANGELICA:**

**My sister.**

"She sounds so conflicted here…" Madison pondered quietly. Angelica gave him a glance, but ignored it. She didn't need people analyzing her right now. 

**COMPANY:**

**Number two!**

**ANGELICA:**

**He’s after me cuz I’m a Schuyler sister.**

**That elevates his status,**

**I’d have to be naïve to set that aside,**

"Speaking of which, John," Angelica turned the freckled man, who began to play with a loose string on his coat. "Can we talk?" John anxiously nodded. 

Kate spoke up. "You guys can talk in the bathroom."

As the two got up to talk, Peggy took John's hand for a moment. "Don't hurt him, Angie." The older sister nodded, then whispered John into the bathroom.

"Sit down, please." Angelica took a deep breath and John sat before she looked him dead in the eye. "I will destroy you if you hurt my sister, so you better answer my questions truthfully. What are your intentions with my sister, Laurens?"

John channeled all the confidence he could muster. "I want her to be happy because that's what she deserves. I love her, and I want to be with her for the rest of my life. If that makes her happy, then I want that."

Angelica squinted her eyes. "Then why did you keep your relationship a secret?"

"You know how widows get ostracised, Angelica!" John stood up angrily, filled with passion. "I always knew that I could die and I didn't want to condemn Peggy to a life where she'd live on as a widow! She has a better chance of marrying as someone who hasn't before than someone whose husband was killed. I want to be able to call Peggy my wife, but it's not worth her suffering." Angelica put a hand on his shoulder. 

"You really love her, don't you?" She took her hand back off his shoulder. "Don't hurt her, alright? I can tell she loves you. We're going to make sure you live when we get back to our time, okay?" John nodded happily. Of course, he needed Peggy's father's permission, but Angelica's opinion was important to him.

The two walked out again, and John was pulled down next to Peggy. "Did Angelica threaten you?"

John smiled. "Of course."

**maybe that is why I introduce him to Eliza,**

**now that’s his bride.**

**Nice going, Angelica, he was right,**

**You will never be satisfied.**

Angelica, who was still impressed with John's devotion to Peggy, looked down sadly. Would anyone love her as much as he loved her sister?

John reached over and poked Angelica's shoulder. "Don't worry, the man who will marry you will come any day now. It's only a matter of time." 

**ELIZA:**

**Thank you for all your service.**

**HAMILTON:**

**If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it.**

**ANGELICA:**

**I’ll leave you to it.**

**COMPANY:**

**Number three!**

**ANGELICA:**

**I know my sister like I know my own mind,**

**you will never find anyone as trusting or as kind.**

**If I tell her that I love him she’d be silently resigned,**

**he’d be mine.**

**She would say, “I’m fine”**

**ANGELICA AND COMPANY:**

**She’d be lying.**

"But what about you?" Peggy asked, heart breaking for her oldest sister.

Angelica just shook her head. "Eliza matters more than me. She's better than me. My feelings don't matter. " Everyone was silent, struck by the sad state her self esteem was in. Finally, one voice broke through it.

"Your feelings do matter, Angelica," Jefferson spoke up. Everyone stared at him, all surprised. Angelica glared at him. 

"You know nothing about me, Jefferson. You have no right to tell me anything about my lesson feelings."

**ANGELICA:**

**But when I fantasize at night it’s Alexander’s eyes,**

**as I romanticize what might have been if I hadn’t sized him up so quickly.**

Kate frowned, wondering how everyone's lives may have changed if Angelica married Alexander. Now that was an interesting fanfiction idea. 

**At least my dear Eliza’s his wife; at least I keep his eyes in my life…**

**ANGELICA AND ALL MEN (EXCEPT HAMILTON):**

**To the groom! To the groom! To the groom!**

**ANGELICA:**

**To the bride!**

**ALL WOMEN (EXCEPT ELIZA):**

**To the bride! To the bride! To the bride!**

**ANGELICA:**

**From your sister,**

**ELIZA AND WOMEN:**

**Angelica! Angelica!**

**ANGELICA:**

**who is always by your side.**

Peggy smiled at her dear sister, who was sitting up straight and fighting to keep her expression from relenting to emotion.

**WOMEN:**

**By your side.**

**By your side.**

**ANGELICA:**

**To your union,**

**(To the union!)**

**(To the revolution!)**

**and the hope that you provide.**

**(You provide!)**

**(You provide!)**

**May you always**

**(Always–)**

**be satisfied.**

**(satisfied,)**

**(satisfied,)**

**(satisfied,)**

**ANGELICA:**

**And I know**

**She’ll be happy as**

**his bride**

**And I know**

**He will never be satisfied.**

**I will never be satisfied.**


	14. The Story Of Tonight (Reprise)

**LAURENS:**

**I may not live to see our glory!**

"Oh, this song was nice earlier!" Peggy spoke brightly. Maybe it could distract from the pain from Satisfied?

**MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE:**

**I may not live to see our glory**

**LAURENS:**

**But I've seen wonders great and small.**

"Oh, you have, now?" Hercules wiggled his eyebrows suggestively again. 

Lafayette stared into open air, pretty much questioning his entire existence. "Mon dieu!"

**MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE:**

**I've seen wonders great and small.**

**LAURENS:**

**Cuz if the tomcat can get married,**

**MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE:**

**If Alexander can get married-**

**LAURENS:**

**There's hope for our ass, after all!**

"You know what's even more unbelievable, " Hercules leaned into John, like he was drunk (although he definitely wasn't). "John actually found someone who loves him!" 

John shoved Hercules off of him as Peggy hissed.

**LAFAYETTE:**

**Raise a glass to freedom.**

**LAURENS/MULLIGAN:**

**Hey!**

**Something you will never see again!**

Angelica literally cackled, like an evil cackle. Both Thomas and Peggy scooted away from her, legitimately frightened.

**MULLIGAN:**

**No matter what she tells you.**

"Don't worry," Peggy said. "Eliza won't lie about it."

**LAFAYETTE:**

**Let's have another round tonight!**

Thomas looked over at the three who were drunk on stage. "The last thing you need is another drink.

**LAURENS:**

**Raise a glass to the four of us!**

**LAFAYETTE/HAMILTON:**

**Ho!**

**MULLIGAN:**

**To the newly not poor of us!**

Angelica scoffed, but didn't turn her gaze over to Hercules. "I see all you care about is money, then."

**LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/HAMILTON:**

**Woo!**

**LAFAYETTE:**

**We'll tell the story of tonight.**

**LAURENS:**

**Let's have another round-**

**HAMILTON:**

**Well, if it isn't Aaron Burr.**

"Burr, please be the sober person there." Washington pleaded, not trusting the other four to be responsible while drunk. Burr waved him off.

"I assure you, I was very sober." That night Burr hadn't really drunk all that much, he usually didn't drink much in public anyway. Besides, even if he had partaken in a few drinks, he was a much more responsible person under the influence compared to the others. 

**BURR:**

**Sir!**

**HAMILTON:**

**I didn't think you would make it.**

"Why wouldn't he be there?" James asked, he really wondered if this group actually took the time to get to know Aaron. Not that he had known him very long, but the others didn't really seem to care.

Lafayette shrugged. "Burr always seems like he's busy." Said man turned to Laf, confused by that answer. He wasn't usually that busy, just occasionally in fact. How could he seem that way?

**BURR:**

**To be sure.**

**MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE:**

**Burr!**

**BURR:**

**I came to say congratulations.**

**MULLIGAN:**

**Spit a verse, Burr!**

Thomas scoffed. "I don't know about you, but I don't think that Burr is much of a singer." Angelica nodded, agreeing with him for one. 

"I have to agree. I doubt Burr gets many actual singing lines, and he'll definitely get no solo songs." Angelica's tone was self-assured, in her mind she had to be right. Kate, who knew otherwise, coughed into her hand to disguise her laughter. The next song was even one of Burr's big songs, up in the ranks with The Room Where it Happens (Which was her favorite song, Wait for it was second, and Satisfied was third).

BURR:

I see the whole gang is here.

LAFAYETTE:

You are the worst, Burr!

"Rude," James commented, instantly protective of Aaron, who was looking down into his lap. Did Lafayette really hate him that much, was he really that bad? Was that was so terrible? Deep down, Aaron knew it had to be the alcohol talking, but his mind just kept whispering words of self-doubt.

**HAMILTON:**

**Ignore them. Congrats to you, Lieutenant Colonel.**

**I wish I had your command instead of manning George's journal.**

**BURR:**

**No, you don't.**

**HAMILTON:**

**Yes, I do.**

**BURR:**

**Now, be sensible.**

"Yes, someone tell him he's being an idiot!" Angelica exclaimed, surprising literally everybody but Peggy. "What? It's the truth."

**From what I hear, you've made yourself indispensable.**

**LAURENS:**

**Well, well, I heard**

**You've got a special someone on the side, Burr.**

"Oh!" Everyone (But John, Kate, and Aaron) exclaimed in surprise. Frankly, that was the most surprising thing shown so far.

**HAMILTON:**

**Is that so?**

**LAURENS:**

**What are you tryin' to hide, Burr?**

"Her identity." Burr simply answered. Many in the room groaned, as they really wanted to

**BURR:**

**I should go.**

**HAMILTON:**

**No, these guys should go.**

"Still rude!" Hercules yelled.

**LAFAYETTE:**

**What?**

**LAURENS:**

**No!**

**HAMILTON:**

**Leave us alone.**

"You are the worst, mon petit lion." Lafayette counterattacked. Thomas, who wholeheartedly agreed, nodded fervently. 

**MULLIGAN:**

**Man…**

**HAMILTON:**

**It's alright, Burr.**

**I wish you'd brought this girl with you tonight, Burr.**

**BURR:**

**You're very kind, but I'm afraid it's unlawful, sir.**

Peggy leaned forward with her elbows on her knees and her hands folded underneath her chin. "Oh, do tell, Mr. Burr."

**HAMILTON:**

**What do you mean?**

**BURR:**

**She's married.**

"Well then." Thomas blinked, very surprised about that, especially from what he knows about Aaron Burr.

**HAMILTON:**

**I see.**

"That's all he says? Really?"

**BURR:**

**She's married to a British officer.**

The whole room was silent, all surprised that Burr would do something so rebellious. Sure, it was a secret and it wasn't a loud move, but if he was found out it could spell the end for his social life, or even the end of his life, end of story. 

**HAMILTON:**

**Oh shit..**

Hesitant laughs filled the room. They were still shaken by the last line.

**BURR:**

**Congrats again, Alexander. Smile more.**

**I'll see you on the other side of the war.**

**HAMILTON:**

**I will never understand you.**

**If you love this woman, go get her!**

**What are you waiting for?**

Finally, John spoke up. "Why do you wait so much, Burr?"

Burr turned and looked Laurens straight in the eye. Everyone held their breath, waiting for the answer some had seeked for so long. "It's none of your business."

Kate almost screeched right at that moment.

**BURR:**

**I'll see you on the other side of the war.**

**HAMILTON:**

**I'll see you on the other side of the war.**


	15. Wait For It

**BURR:**

Kate squealed, "I love this song! It's my second favorite song in this whole musical!"

"But…" Angelica wondered aloud. "This seems like a song about Burr… but there's no way he gets a song!" Burr looked down as Madison glared quite ferociously at the woman. 

**Theodosia writes me a letter ev'ry day.**

"Oh, is this the mystery lady?" John asked, intrigued by the entire idea of her. The wife of a British officer in a relationship with a soldier of the continental army? It was unheard of! This 'Theodosia' had to be one brave woman! That, or a crazy person, but Burr didn't seem like the type.

**I'm keeping her bed warm while her husband is away.**

Hercules whistled very loudly, and Kate glared at him. He was ruining the mood of the song!

**He's on the British side of Georgia.**

**He's tryin' to keep the colonies in line.**

**He can keep all of Georgia.**

**Theodosia, she's mine.**

"Oh!" Peggy exclaimed, completely shell-shocked by Burr's decisiveness and forceful tone.

**Love doesn't discriminate**

**between the sinners**

**and the saints,**

Angelica stared down at her open palms. They were cold and empty, but they didn't have to be. It was her fault they were like that. She let the man she loved go for her sister's sake, and she'd always be tortured by it. Eliza deserved someone who loved her, but every night when Alexander appeared in her dreams… she wished that night could've gone differently. 

**it takes**

Peggy snuggled into John's side, taking the hand closest to her in her own. He laid his head back on top of her's, and some of his soft curls tickled her forehead. They were an unlikely pair, but a fit one. She would never let him go, not when death was so certain in their future. One day she would marry him and they would start a family, once this musical viewing was all over. She'd make sure he didn't die in the war and then life would be perfect. Margarita Schuyler Laurens did have a nice ring to it.

**and it takes**

Thomas wished that his wife was here, watching this musical with him. They had been married for eight years now, and in that time she had been his partner in everything. Even when she was weak after her pregnancies, Martha wanted him to do whatever possible to gain their freedom. Even if meant she would be left in Monticello, alone with only the servants and their children to keep her company.

**and it takes**

Lafayette thought about his wife, who he had left back in France. Adrienne was a smart woman, yes, who could handle herself, but every day he worried. If only he could see her, for even one minute. That would be enough. 

**and we keep loving anyway.**

Aaron felt a sob bubbling up in his throat, but he pushed it down before it could make itself known to everyone else in the room. His whole mind and way of thinking was getting revealed to these people, and he couldn't do anything about it. Part of him wished Theodosia was here with him, but the other part didn't want her to see the man who he would become. 

**We laugh and we cry**

**and we break**

**and we make our mistakes.**

**And if there's a reason I'm by her side**

**when so many have tried**

**then I'm willing to wait for it.**

**I'm willing to wait for it.**

'So, this is what the theme of the song is, isn't it?' James thought, engrossed by the voice of Aaron's actor. He was excited to hear about Aaron's life, and why he thought the way he did.

**My grandfather was a fire and brimstone preacher,**

**(Preacher)**

**(Preacher)**

**(Preacher)**

**BURR:**

**But there are things that the homilies and hymns won't teach ya.**

**(Teach ya)**

**(Teach ya)**

**(Teach ya)**

**BURR:**

**My mother was a genius**

**(Genius)**

Angelica smiled; Even if Burr notoriously took advantage of the women around him for romantic purposes, it was clear he respected smart women to some degree. That was the start of fixing the injustice women constantly have to deal with.

**BURR:**

**My father commanded respect.**

**(Respect)**

**(Respect)**

Washington frowned. He knew that no one should think of their parents as 'commanding respect' and nothing else. Where was the talk of comforting a child after a nightmare, or helping a child with their schoolwork? It just wasn't right, and if he could have children of his own he would make sure good memories were made. As a general, it was needed to command respect, but as a father? Respect should be earned, not commanded.

**BURR:**

**When they died they left no instructions.**

**Just a legacy to protect.**

Peggy let out a small squeak next to John. He had no idea about how to navigate dad issues. His own relationship with his father was a healthy one, so he had zero personal experience with those kinds of things. So many of the people in this room had problems with parents, though. In this situation, he felt like such a fish out of water.

**BURR/ENSEMBLE:**

**Death doesn't discriminate**

**Between the sinners and the saints,**

Washington looked down at his hands, which were shaking greatly. Burr was incredibly right in what he spoke. Death took anyone and everyone, in its never-ending stream of cruelty. He had seen too many brave young men die in the army, whether it be truly his fault or not, the general blamed himself for each and every death. People died when he was leading them, and because of that he would never forgive himself. 

**it takes**

James coughed into his hands, yet another reminder of his morality and the fact that he was constantly at risk of death. He wasn't an idiot, he knew that it wasn't good to be sick so often, but that was how his life was. Whenever people heard he was sick again, they worried, but not as much as they may worry for other people. The simple fact is, he escapes death constantly even though he could easily die from sickness. Despite this, he knows that one day the illness will be too great, and he will die the death of a man who always knew it was coming. 

**and it takes**

Hercules knew that the life of a spy was a dangerous one. At any moment the redcoats could figure out that their tailor happened to be a son of liberty feeding information to the Continental Army, and he'd be hung. Spies were not tolerated, and Nathan Hale had already paid the price. There had been many a time in which Hercules confessed his fear of getting his friends and family killed, and his regret of condemning them to a life of secrecy to Elizabeth, his wonderful wife. Always, always, she told him there was no cause she would rather him serve, and that he was doing all he could. So, yes death scared him, but his wife was always there, and she overpowered all of that.

**and it takes**

John couldn't help but shake in his seat, words repeating in his head over and over again.

_ 'Me? I died for him.' _

__

This song would hit home for everyone, yes, but not quite like it would for him. Every song brought them closer to his death, and that scared him more than he liked to admit. Would he leave behind a good legacy? Would he have the time to have a family with Peggy? Would he be able to help those who truly need it? Life was such a short thing, and he wanted to make something of it, but would his outspoken manner condemn him to death without doing anything to help the world? Although he tried to forget the thought as soon as it entered his mind, he couldn't help but continue to think it.

**and we keep living anyway.**

Aaron clenched the fabric of his pants tightly, taking care to avoid his skin so that another bathroom first aid trip would not have to be made. Most of the time, he was burdened by memories of his parents, and burdened by the knowledge that he could easily destroy their legacy. Never in a million years had he wanted to tell all these people about his past. Death was a constant in his life, and it would undoubtedly continue to be that way for the rest of his life. He didn't need their pity, or their help, as much as he might want it. He's lived without it until now, and he's not burdening them. 

**We rise and we fall**

**and we break**

**and we make our mistakes.**

**And if there's a reason I'm still alive**

**when everyone who loves me has died**

The whole room was silent with shock and sadness. 

James and Thomas exchanged glances quickly, then both reached over and hugged Aaron tight. Said man, though tense as a toddler trying not to sleep, tensed up further. He wasn't used to physical affection from anyone but Theodosia, and they only expressed affection in private. This… this was different. It wasn't a forbidden kiss in the moonlight, a caress of that which you wish for most, or cuddling when you can truly let yourself calm. This was something between friends, and Aaron couldn't remember the last time something like this happened. 

After a moment, Aaron practically melted in their arms. 

**I'm willing to wait for it.**

**I'm willing to wait for it.**

**Wait for it.**

**(Wait for it)**

As the song practically exploded, Everyone moved closer to their loved ones. John and Angelica both moved closer to Peggy, Lafayette and Hercules both moved closer to Washington, and the three who were hugging continued to hug.

**(Wait for it)**

**(Wait for it)**

**BURR:**

**I am the one thing in life I can control**

Washington nodded, as he knew Burr was correct. All you could do in life was control yourself, and hope that things would work out in the end. It was reassuring to see that he understood that, but part of Washington knew it wasn't all good that Burr was so firm and keeping in his knowledge about this. It had to stem from his clearly trauma filled past.

**(Wait for it)**

**(Wait for it)**

**(Wait for it)**

**(Wait for it)**

**BURR:**

**I am inimitable**

**I am an original**

**(Wait for it)**

**(Wait for it)**

**(Wait for it)**

**(Wait for it)**

**BURR:**

**I'm not falling behind or running late**

**(Wait for it)**

**(Wait for it)**

**(Wait for it)**

**(Wait for it)**

**BURR:**

**I'm not standing still,**

**I am lying in wait**

Angelica paused for a moment, taking in the information she had just been given. She was a smart woman, one of the smartest in her social class by far, but everything about Aaron Burr puzzled her. He never acted on anything, but he was famous for graduating from Princeton in two years. He always thought through his decisions, and yet he was in a secret relationship with the wife of a British soldier. He was clearly smart, and yet no one chose him for anything. It seemed his life just constantly contradicted itself, and nothing he did made sense to her, and that was incredibly annoying. 

**(Wait)**

**(Wait)**

**(Wait)**

**BURR:**

**Hamilton faces an endless uphill climb**

Thomas groaned and put his head in his hands. "I thought we'd actually get through a song without mentioning Hamilton!" Everyone looked at him like they were judging him. 

Kate spoke up. "You do realize that this is a musical about Alexander Hamilton, right?"

"I can dream!" Thomas replied loudly. 

**(Climb)**

**(Climb)**

**(Climb)**

**BURR:**

**He has something to prove**

**He has nothing to lose**

"Now he does," Angelica whispered, thinking of Eliza.

**(Lose)**

**(Lose)**

**(Lose)**

**(Lose)**

**BURR:**

**Hamilton's pace is relentless**

**he wastes no time**

**(Time)**

**(Time)**

**(Time)**

**BURR:**

**What is it like in his shoes?**

"Clearly harder than it looks," Hercules answered simply, the lyrics from Alexander Hamilton and My Shot playing in his mind. 

**Hamilton doesn't hesitate.**

**He exhibits no restraint.**

**He takes and he takes and he takes**

**and he keeps winning anyway.**

James sighed, immediately picking up on how Hamilton was being compared to the pain of death, and love. 

**He changes the game.**

**He plays and he raises the stakes.**

**And if there's a reason**

**he seems to thrive when so few survive,**

**then goddamn it**

**I'm willing to wait for it.**

**I'm willing to wait for it...**

**Life doesn't discriminate**

**between the sinners and the saints**

**it takes and it takes and it takes**

Peggy almost gasped as Burr's actor exploded into song. 

**We rise**

**And We fall**

Washington nodded, as he agreed with what Burr was saying. This was a parallel to Britain, clearly. They had grown in power because of mercantilism, and they would fall because they got too greedy. He was sure as America rises it, too, should go through a period of time where they would fall. However, America was nothing if not resilient. They could push past whatever was in their future, because they've dealt with terrible things from the moment they became a nation. 

**And if there's a reason I'm still alive**

**When so many have died,**

**then I'm willin' to-**

That struck all the soldiers in the room. They were all lucky to be alive when they were, and there had to be a reason they were fortunate enough to be in the positions they were.

There had to be a reason. 

**I'm willing to wait for it.**

**Wait for it**

**Wait for...**

**I'm willing to-**

**BURR:**

**Wait for it...**

**WOMEN:**

**Wait for it...**

**MEN:**

**Wait for it...**

**BURR:**

**Wait for it...**

**WOMEN:**

**Wait for it...**

**MEN:**

**Wait for it...**

**WOMEN:**

**Wait for it...**

**MEN:**

**Wait for it...**

**WOMEN:**

**Wait for it...**

**MEN:**

**Wait for it...**

**WOMEN:**

**Wait for it...**

**MEN:**

**Wait…**


	16. Stay Alive

**ELIZA:**

**Stay alive…**

**ELIZA/ANGELICA/ENSEMBLE WOMEN:**

**Stay alive…**

"Well, that's slightly foreboding, isn't it?" Peggy tried to lighten the mood, but the joke fell flat. Everyone was still shaken from the last song, with what it had revealed and what it had prompted in their thoughts.

**HAMILTON:**

**I have never seen the General so despondent**

**I have taken over writing all his correspondence**

**Congress writes, “George, attack the British forces.”**

**I shoot back, we have resorted to eating our horses**

The soldiers in the room all shivered, remembering that time with great sadness. So many of their fellow soldiers had died because of that terrible hunger, a death that was worse than dying in battle. It was slow and painful and torturous, unlike when you could be shot and could die instantly. 

**Local merchants deny us equipment, assistance**

**They only take British money, so sing a song of sixpence**

**WASHINGTON:**

**The cavalry’s not coming**

Thomas cursed under his breath. He was the only person in this room that was a part of the Continental Congress (James Madison would join later, unbeknownst to everyone in the room), and so he was the only one who could speak for them. However, he had no control over the cavalry or supplies. He was hardly respected, even if he wrote the Declaration of Independence. His work with John Adams was certainly enough to get him disliked, as Adams was obnoxious and disliked. 

Point was, even as people looked at Thomas through the corners of their eyes, and Angelica harshly elbowed him, there was nothing he could do. 

**HAMILTON:**

**Sir!**

**WASHINGTON:**

**Alex, listen. There’s only one way for us to win this**

**Provoke outrage, outright**

**HAMILTON:**

**That’s right**

"It's this how you two talk?" Lafayette asked Washington quietly. They clearly needed few words to communicate their ideas to one another, although Alexander obviously preferred lengthy chat. 

The older man smiled fondly and nodded. "Somewhat."

**WASHINGTON:**

**Don’t engage, strike by night**

**Remain relentless ‘til their troops take flight**

Angelica grinned, understanding exactly what the General was communicating to his aide-de-camp, and by extension the whole audience. Dragging out the cost of this war was incredibly smart of the General. They were fighting well, but the British were certainly better. The best chance they had was to outsmart them and make the money they'd have to pay grow tremendously.

**HAMILTON:**

**Make it impossible to justify the cost of the fight**

Burr pondered the relationship these two had subconsciously. It was painfully obvious that Washington thought of Hamilton as his son, and painfully obvious that although Hamilton reciprocated internally, he was terrified of opening a door to that sort of relationship. Even with that roadblock that the younger man put up, Washington and Hamilton understood each other so well it was like they shared a brain. They had a close bond, and there was the potential for it to become a true father-son bond. Seeing how those two were with one another...well, Burr whished he could've had that.

**WASHINGTON:**

**Outrun**

**HAMILTON:**

**Outrun**

**WASHINGTON:**

**Outlast**

**HAMILTON:**

**Outlast**

Washington watched the screen solemnly. He wished Alexander was here, so that they could talk about what had happened, maybe understand each other better. The general feared that after their...meeting… they could never be able to be close again. Not after the disrespect Washington showed, and not after the disrespect Alexander had shown him.

**WASHINGTON:**

**Hit ‘em quick, get out fast**

**HAMILTON:**

**Chick-a-plao!**

Uncertain chuckles filled the room. Thomas muttered something about "weird people saying strange things" under his breath.

**WASHINGTON:**

**Stay alive ‘til this horror show is past**

**We’re gonna fly a lot of flags half-mast**

John sighed sadly, and both Hercules and Peggy took one of his hands. They both cared for him, though their relationships with him were different. Everyone else spared John sympathetic glances. They couldn't imagine what it must feel like to know your premature death was coming, and be forced to watch it.

**HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE:**

**Raise a glass!**

**MULLIGAN:**

**I go back to New York and my apprenticeship**

"I mean, I'm also going to be a spy but…" Hercules' already quiet words turned unintelligable as he continued to talk to himself.

**LAFAYETTE:**

**I ask for French aid, I pray that France has sent a ship**

Washington smiled at Lafayette (He barely even had to look down). "We are forever grateful for that, son." The younger man beamed, as he thought of The General as a father.

**LAURENS:**

**I stay at work with Hamilton**

**We write essays against slavery**

Peggy leaned her head on John's shoulder. "I'm so proud of you." She whispered. He kissed her forehead lovingly. 

Kate silently squealed on her side of the couch. They were so adorable, gosh darn it!

**And every day’s a test of our camaraderie**

**And bravery**

John smiled proudly; He loved the way this musical was representing him! It was accurate with how he truly was, and he was so glad there was emphasis being put on his stance on slavery! Plus, he and Peggy finally revealed their relationship and were closer than ever! Other than some... unfortunate future events, things were good!

**HAMILTON:**

**We cut supply lines, we steal contraband**

Kate chuckled, thinking of the famous, yet fake, quote from George Washington. "I cannot tell a lie." Yeah, right. The guy was literally a mastermind when it came to planting and managing spies.

**We pick and choose our battles and places to take a stand**

**And ev’ry day**

**“Sir, entrust me with a command,”**

**And ev’ry day**

**WASHINGTON:**

**No**

**HAMILTON:**

**He dismisses me out of hand**

James thought out loud for a moment. "Well, Hamilton clearly seems to be incredibly valuable with his writing and work with the General," Said General nodded. "It makes sense that he wouldn't be given a command. If he dies, an incredibly valuable asset dies." The room took a moment to digest this.

**HAMILTON:**

**Instead of me**

**He promotes**

**Charles Lee**

**Makes him second-in-command:**

**LEE:**

**I’m a General. Whee!!!!**

Burr raised an eyebrow, amused. Obviously, Charles Lee did not say that, but it was probably a good idea of the overall reaction he had.

HAMILTON:

Yeah. He’s not the choice I would have gone with

"Well, not from that introduction, surely." It took a moment to register that General Washington, of all people, said that.

**HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE:**

**He shits the bed at the Battle of Monmouth**

Lafayette, John, and Burr all tensed at the mention of that very battle.

**WASHINGTON:**

**Ev’ryone attack!**

**LEE:**

**Retreat!**

Angelica winced. "That's not good."

**WASHINGTON:**

**Attack!**

**LEE:**

**Retreat!**

**WASHINGTON:**

**What are you doing, Lee? Get back on your feet!**

**LEE:**

**But there’s so many of them!**

**WASHINGTON:**

**I’m sorry, is this not your speed?!**

"Ooo" Thomas softly spoke. 

**Hamilton!**

**HAMILTON:**

**Ready, sir!**

**WASHINGTON:**

**Have Lafayette take the lead!**

**HAMILTON:**

**Yes, sir**

"Aw!" Peggy cried out. "You didn't have to get his hopes up like that sir!" 

Washington chuckled. "It didn't go quite like that, but yes, he probably was upset after that."

**LAURENS:**

**A thousand soldiers die in a hundred degree heat**

Aaron tensed even more, if possible. He had gotten heat stroke that battle, and could very well have died during that battle, if not for some insane luck. The mention of all those who died...it only further fueled his mentality. 

If there was a reason he was still alive, when so many honorable people had died, then he was willing to wait for it.

**LAFAYETTE:**

**As we snatch a stalemate from the jaws of defeat**

**HAMILTON:**

**Charles Lee was left behind**

**Without a pot to piss in**

**He started sayin’ this to anybody who would listen:**

**LEE:**

**Washington cannot be left alone to his devices**

The General rolled his eyes. 

**Indecisive, from crisis to crisis**

**The best thing he can do for the revolution**

**Is turn n’ go back to plantin’ tobacco in Mount Vernon**

"What if, and hear me out here," Kate spoke up, waving her hands as she said certain words. "General Washington continues to lead the Continental Army." Everyone stared at her. "I know, I know. It's a bold claim but…" 

**COMPANY:**

**Oo!!**

**WASHINGTON:**

**Don’t do a thing. History will prove him wrong**

Washington nodded. This musical existing, plus what Kate had told them about the future, it showed that history would prove Charles Lee and anyone else wrong.

**HAMILTON:**

**But, sir!**

**WASHINGTON:**

**We have a war to fight, let’s move along**

**LAURENS:**

**Strong words from Lee, someone oughta hold him to it**

Hercules and Lafayette nodded. Charles Lee wouldn't, couldn't get away with what he said.

**HAMILTON:**

**I can’t disobey direct orders**

**LAURENS:**

**Then I’ll do it**

Angelica sucked in a breath. What if this was when John died? What if this was when Peggy was left alone?

**Alexander, you’re the closest friend I’ve got**

**HAMILTON:**

**Laurens, do not throw away your shot**

All was silent for a moment. Some were interested in this coming duel, others weren't happy about it, but almost everyone thought one thing: This could be where John died. Of course, Washington, Kate, and John himself knew, but still.

"Why would you do that?" Peggy stood up abruptly. It took all of her strength to make sure that she didn't start crying, but her voice betrayed her. 

John let her rant. "We-" she ducked on a breath. "You promised that you'd do your best to stay safe! I-" Peggy swallowed a sob. 

"I need to step out." Peggy raced through a mysterious door to the right. John raced after her. 


	17. Ten Duel Commandments

Peggy walked into the new room, which seemed to mirror theirs, other than the fact that there was no screen. She went and sat on one of the couches, watching warily as John approached her.

"Peggy, I-" John cut himself off. He knew no amount of excuses could fix this. Peggy crossed her arms, eyes watering. 

"You what." Peggy burst up from her seat, eyes glistening. "Forgot that you'd promised that you'd stay away from anything that would put you in further danger?" Finally allowed to rant, she began to cry. As much as John wished he could comfort her, he knew that right now she wouldn't want that. He wronged her. 

The woman laughed bitterly. "I knew that you made rash decisions when you're angry, but I thought you'd take a second to just think!" Peggy's shoulders shook, both from the anger in her voice and the force of her sob. "Did it not cross your mind that you could've died?" 

John froze as she uttered those words. Not aware, Peggy continued on ranting. "You, a soldier in the Continental Army, didn't even think about the possibility of death! Your life is not worth killing one other guy who did the army dirty!" Peggy's voice, though loud in his head, was only a buzz going through John's thoughts. 

Did it not cross your mind that you could've died?

He couldn't forget her words. 

Death. Death. Death.

It rang through his head.

Me? I died for him. 

Just like that, something in John snapped. "You don't think I didn't realize the risks? Most of the time, people don't even shoot!" Peggy scoffed, easily finding fault with his argument. 

"What if Lee does shoot though? You could get seriously injured or die, John!" Again, as she spoke that word something in John wanted to cry. She continued yelling. "Duels end in death a lot! You can't just go into a duel when you're trying to stay alive! I thought you were going to try to avoid death!" 

That's when the emotions pilling up in John exploded. "Well, why does it even matter anymore?" 

Peggy scoffed, but she was curious as to why John would say that. "What do you mean it doesn't matter anymore?" Something about the way he asked that worried her. Even when she was angry, Peggy tended to think of others before herself. 

John laughed bitterly as tears began to well up in his eyes. "I'm going to die, anyway! There's no point to trying to stay alive if I'm going to die!" A sob released itself from John. Peggy froze in horror. 

"Despite everything the world continues to be cruel and I'll die and leave you alone and you'll be burdened by a future you can never have and you don't deserve that!" At this point, John's words were incredibly hard to hear through the cries. Even so, Peggy heard it all. "You deserve the world and I can't provide that! You deserve someone who won't let anger blind them and I can't be that! You deserve someone who won't leave you, and I can't even guarantee that!"

John was shaking wildly, dimly he knew that he needed to calm down, but currently his emotions felt completely overpowering. "You don't deserve someone who's going to die soon and doesn't stop to think! You're so smart and kind and beautiful and loving and incredible and understanding and perfect and I’m just a guy with anger issues who is stupid and traumatized and selfish and unreliable and a liar and horrible and rude and-" All of a sudden, no words came to his mind. 

Strangely, John found his lungs void of air. His head felt light and his legs like jello. He was falling, falling until he was embraced by something warm. Someone was whispering in his ear arms rubbing his back, somehow continuing to embrace him all the same. 

In his confusion, all John could think was to fix this. His head was pressed up against something moving, which out of instinct he began to follow. In, out. In, out. The voice came clearer, turning feminine, and concerned. Something wet dripped onto his face. 

Slowly, his senses were returned to him. That was Peggy's voice, and it was she who he was pressed up against, and she who was hugging him. Looking up with tired eyes, he realized that it was her tears that were falling onto him. 

"Peggy, don't cry…" John's voice was hoarse in his own ears. Peggy shushed him, before carding a hand through his hair. His eyes drooped as she did so, body and mind tired.

Peggy trailed her finger across her love's freckles. His eyes drooped even more, if possible, before closing as his breath evened out. She sighed in relief, but she was unwilling to let John go. So, there they sat, in each other's embrace. 

\------

"I just can't believe John would do that to her!" Angelica shouted, pacing in front of the group. She had spoken that exact line many times, but each time it was said louder, and with more feeling. She was protective of her sisters, everybody knew that, but since couldn't help but think that she didn't need to be so upset about it. Someone should have said that, but most of them were afraid of her. The others just knew that it was probably best she rant. 

Kate put her head in her hands. She wished that Peggy and John would hurry back or the person on the speaker could come back so that they could just continue to watch. Like her thoughts were read, the person over the speakers began to talk again.

_ "Sorry for the long wait, folks! If you'll sit down Angelica…"  _ Said woman blushed and did as asked.  _ "Thank you! Peggy and John will not be joining you for the next two songs, as they are busy. You all will watch these next two songs, then we'll take a pause to allow them to catch up."  _ Everyone nodded, and the song started up.

**MEN:**

**One, two, three, four**

**FULL COMPANY:**

**Five, six, seven, eight, nine…**

**BURR/HAMILTON/LAURENS/LEE:**

**It’s the Ten Duel Commandments**

Thomas grinned as the song changed into a completely different tone. What? He appreciated good music.

**FULL COMPANY:**

**It’s the Ten Duel Commandments**

**Number one!**

**LAURENS:**

**The challenge: demand satisfaction**

Angelica scoffed. She was very upset with John Laurens. He shouldn't be so quick to duel, especially because Peggy was so upset from it. Also, the satisfied thing was her song! John couldn't steal that while upsetting her sister!

If they apologize, no need for further action

COMPANY:

Number two!

"Ohhhh," Hercules drawled out. "The list of duel commandments is the whole song. Smart."

**LAURENS:**

**If they don’t, grab a friend, that’s your second**

**HAMILTON:**

**Your lieutenant when there’s reckoning to be reckoned**

Washington gave a small smile. He didn't approve of dueling, but it was heartwarming to see the close friendship that Alexander and John had.

**COMPANY:**

**Number three!**

**LEE:**

**Have your seconds meet face to face**

**BURR:**

**Negotiate a peace…**

James nodded; Peace was probably the most important thing you could aim to get from a duel. Obviously, dueling was never the answer, but hopefully a peace could be found before flight got to the actual shooting point.

**HAMILTON:**

**Or negotiate a time and place**

Angelica glared at Alexander's actor.

**BURR:**

**This is commonplace, ‘specially ‘tween recruits**

Washington, Hercules, Lafayette, and Burr nodded.

**COMPANY:**

**Most disputes die, and no one shoots**

**Number four!**

**LAURENS:**

**If they don’t reach a peace, that’s alright**

"I would disagree…" Kate whispered. 

**Time to get some pistols and a doctor on site**

**HAMILTON:**

**You pay him in advance, you treat him with civility**

"So basically you're wasting money if you don't actually shoot…" Thomas pointed out. "Well, there's another reason to never duel!"

**BURR:**

**You have him turn around so he can have deniability**

**COMPANY:**

**Five!**

**LEE:**

**Duel before the sun is in the sky**

**COMPANY:**

**Pick a place to die where it’s high and dry**

**Number six!**

**HAMILTON:**

**Leave a note for your next of kin**

**Tell ‘em where you been. Pray that hell or heaven lets you in**

"Why would you want Hell to let you in?" Angelica asked.

Lafayette shrugged. "Maybe it's better than simply not existing."

**COMPANY:**

**Seven!**

**LEE:**

**Confess your sins. Ready for the moment of adrenaline when you finally face your opponent**

"Well, that must've taken hours for Lee." Madison deadpanned.

**COMPANY:**

**Number eight!**

**LAURENS/LEE/HAMILTON/BURR:**

**Your last chance to negotiate**

"So, there is another chance to negotiate…" Angelica pondered out loud. Hercules nodded.

**Send in your seconds, see if they can set the record straight…**

**BURR:**

**Alexander**

**HAMILTON:**

**Aaron Burr, sir**

Kate giggled quietly.

**BURR:**

**Can we agree that duels are dumb and immature?**

"Says the man who will shoot Alexander…" Hercules grumbled. Burr still heard, and he froze.

**HAMILTON:**

**Sure**

**But your man has to answer for his words, Burr**

**BURR:**

**With his life? We both know that’s absurd, sir**

Washington nodded. He agreed with Burr. "That's a good point. That is the ultimate price, and it should not be distributed by some soldiers who have a grudge against you." As it always seemed to be when the General talked, everyone took this wisdom to heart.

**HAMILTON:**

**Hang on, how many men died because Lee was inexperienced and ruinous?**

Lafayette put his head in his hands and leaned into the General. "Mon petit lion, no…"

**BURR:**

**Okay, so we’re doin’ this**

**COMPANY:**

**Number nine!**

**HAMILTON:**

**Look ‘em in the eye, aim no higher**

**Summon all the courage you require**

James hoped that courage turned out to be a great amount. 

**Then count**

**MEN:**

**One two three four**

**FULL COMPANY:**

**Five six seven eight nine**

**HAMILTON/BURR:**

**Number**

**COMPANY:**

**Ten paces!**

**HAMILTON/BURR:**

**Fire!**


	18. Meet Me Inside

**HAMILTON:**

**Lee, do you yield?**

**BURR:**

**You shot him in the side!**

"Thank goodness!" Everyone let out the collective breath they had been holding. Some of them were still mad about the whole duel (Angelica mostly), but no one wanted John to die. 

**Yes, he yields!**

"He'd be an idiot not to yield!" Thomas yelled. Angelica nodded, agreeing with Jefferson. Strange how he seemed to have yelled out more when duels were mentioned.

**LAURENS:**

**I’m satisfied**

Angelica mock-pouted in her seat. "Speak for yourself." Thomas, Lafayette, and Hercules hesitantly laughed. She was obviously making a joke, but her predicament didn't seem like something to laugh about. 

**BURR:**

**Yo, we gotta clear the field!**

**HAMILTON:**

**Go! We won**

**COMPANY:**

**Here comes the General!**

Hercules put his head in his hands. "Well, crap."

**BURR:**

**This should be fun**

"My thoughts exactly!" Hercules yelled out.

**WASHINGTON:**

**What is the meaning of this? Mr. Burr, get a medic for the General**

**BURR:**

**Yes, sir**

**WASHINGTON:**

**Lee, you will never agree with me**

**But believe me, these young men don’t speak for me**

**Thank you for your service**

**BURR:**

**Let’s ride!**

**WASHINGTON:**

**Hamilton!**

**HAMILTON:**

**Sir!**

**WASHINGTON:**

**Meet me inside**

Lafayette and Hercules literally screamed at the tops of their lungs in fear.

"CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP-" Hercules was chanting. 

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT, SIR?" Lafayette asked, well more like yelled, turning his attention to his General. 

Washington simply sighed. "I was angry with him. And I regret it." Everyone paused at that, even Hercules. 

Although Thomas was suddenly worried, he was brave enough to speak up. "For what?" Both Washington and Kate looked at him sadly. 

"I'm sure this musical will show it," Washington said with such defeat that Lafayette wanted to hug him much too tightly.

**COMPANY:**

**Meet him inside! Meet him inside!**

**Meet him inside, meet him, meet him inside!**

Kate whispered with the song.

**WASHINGTON:**

**Son—**

**HAMILTON:**

**Don’t call me son**

Burr grimaced and scooted into the couch. He knew how upset Alexander could get when it came to his parents. This was going to explode eventually, and he did not want to be caught in it.

**WASHINGTON:**

**This war is hard enough**

**Without infighting**

**HAMILTON:**

**Lee called you out. We called his bluff**

"Yeah, well, you also tried to kill him!" Thomas yelled.

**WASHINGTON:**

**You solve nothing, you aggravate our allies to the south**

**HAMILTON:**

**You're absolutely right, John should have shot him in the mouth**

**That would’ve shut him up**

Lafayette smiled under his hand, but kept quiet. The air in the room felt so tense it was like you would drown in it if you did something to disturb it.

**WASHINGTON:**

**Son**

**HAMILTON:**

**I’m notcha son**

James clutched his armrest tightly.

**WASHINGTON:**

**Watch your tone**

**I am not a maiden in need of defending, I am grown**

Angelica almost spat out that 'maidens' didn't need defending, but caught it in time. That was not the point of this song, and she knew that the General didn't mean that women were constantly in need of defense, but, she was still sick of everything women had to deal with.

**HAMILTON (OVERLAPPING):**

**Charles Lee, Thomas Conway**

**These men take your name and they rake it**

**Through the mud**

**WASHINGTON:**

**My name’s been through a lot, I can take it**

**HAMILTON:**

**Well, I don’t have your name. I don’t have your titles**

**I don’t have your land**

**But, if you**

**WASHINGTON:**

**No**

**HAMILTON:**

**If you gave me command of a battalion,**

Almost everyone groaned. This was incredibly poor timing on Alexander's part, truly. 

**a group of men to lead,**

**I could fly above my station after the war**

**WASHINGTON:**

**Or you could die and we need you alive**

Burr nodded fervently. He kept his opinions a secret, yes, but this was a time in which it was important to share an opinion. Alexander was important to the war, and clearly important to the future America. The mere existence of this musical was proof of that.

**HAMILTON:**

**I’m more than willing to die**

"Mon ami…"

**WASHINGTON:**

**Your wife needs you alive,**

Angelica nodded her head once. The General was right, Eliza needed Alexander. It didn't matter that he wanted to fight, Eliza was the number one priority. 

**son, I need you alive**

Aaron and Washington both braced themselves for the coming explosion. They both knew Hamilton well enough and were observant enough to know exactly what was about to happen. 

It helped that Washington had just lived through it, too.

**HAMILTON:**

**CALL ME SON ONE MORE TIME!**

Washington looked down into his lap as everyone gasped. He was angry at the world. Angry that he doesn't listen to Alexander, angry that the Continental Congress expects so much but gives so little, angry that he was watching a musical instead of leading his army, angry that the odds were piled against them. He just needed a break. Whether that was a true break where he didn't have to worry about anything or even something remotely positive happening to his army! The general just needed some hope, but whenever he would look for it…it was gone.

They were outnumbered.

New York was taken by the British.

Half of his army was taken by the British.

5,000 prisoners were taken from their homes. 

They were without food most of the time, freezing the other.

Too many of the natives were siding with the British.

Benedict Arnold, a trusted soldier, had been spying on them. 

Nathan Hale was hung for spying on the British.

John Laurens would die before this war ended. 

He had sent Alexander Hamilton, his hope in this painful, hopeless war, home. 

At this point in time, George Washington wasn't sure if this war was worth it, but he knew that the cause was right, and he knew that things would be worse if he surrendered. It may be a hopeless cause, but it was something worth fighting for. That was more than King George could say.

**WASHINGTON:**

**Go home, Alexander**

**That’s an order from your commander**

**HAMILTON:**

**Sir**

**WASHINGTON:**

**Go home**


	19. That Would Be Enough

"Alright," the Speaker voice announced. "We will now have a small break, just to get John and Peggy caught up. They are in the room to your right."

Angelica and Hercules stood up and walked over to the door. Washington had decided that only two people should go in as to not overwhelm them, and Hercules was voted to go with Angelica, who refused to sit and wait. She would be there for Peggy no matter what, and there was no way she was allowing both of John's friends to go in there instead, because they would side with him and Peggy, who was in the right, would be left alone. That was unacceptable. 

Angelica prepared to open the door to a rather heated discussion, maybe some yelling, but instead found herself in a room that was silent like the night. The room was almost an exact copy of the other room, and on the couch sat John and Peggy, cuddling. "What are you two doing?!" She exclaimed. The younger Schuyler sister (and John's) eyes popped open and she sat up straight immediately.

"Angelica? What-" 

"Why are you cuddling with him?" John looked down, and Peggy took his hand. Angelica couldn't fathom why, he had risked his life for a stupid duel! Hercules walked past her and sat down next to his friend. "He risked his life to kill another man in a duel!"

Peggy ground her teeth together. "You don't understand, Angie! It's not okay, but-"

"But what?" Angelica was fuming now. "You're willing to look past his stupidity because you love him?" Peggy stood up from the couch. 

"Angelica, please, just listen-" Peggy's eyes were filling up with tears. Although Angelica wanted to comfort her sister, she was overcome with anger. How could she forgive John like that!?

"Don't you try to guilt-trip me like that!" Angelica's eyes flickered down to John, whose eyes were a bit puffy. He had been crying. "Is that what he did? Did you really give in so easily? I thought you respected yourself." 

Peggy growled. "I respect myself fine! I forgave him because we have bigger things to worry about." 

Angelica clenched her first. Now, she wouldn't hurt her younger sister under any circumstances, but it was a natural reaction to anger that her body exhibited. "Oh, I'd say risking his life for a stupid duel is a big thing!" She moved closer to her sister. "You have no idea how to navigate a relationship, Margarita. You're hopeless on your own." 

All of a sudden, John shot up from his seat, eyes blazing with anger. "Don't talk to her that way!" Angelica opened her mouth, but was cut off. "No, I don't care whether you're her sister, or you know what's best for her. That's no way to talk to someone! I understand that you care about Peggy, but caring about someone means you'll listen, not attack. It doesn't matter who you're attacking, whether it's the person who wronged her or Peggy herself. What's most important in that you stay by her side." 

With that, John, Peggy, and Hercules all headed to the door. Angelica stretched her hand towards them. "Wait, Peggy! Can we talk?" All three turned back to her.

"No," Peggy replied. "You need to think through everything first. We'll talk later." With that, they turned back and walked through the door back into the main room, America following behind them sadly. 

Neither Peggy nor John felt comfortable sitting next to Angelica, so Hercules sat next to her instead, and then John sat next to him, putting Peggy in between John and Lafayette. Everyone looked at the four strangely. 

Thomas spoke up. "Why-"

"Don't," Peggy answered stiffly. She turned to Hercules. "So, what happened while we were gone?"

Hercules answered her calmly, though he was internally freaking out. "Basically, we watched the duel, John shot Lee, and then Alexander went home." John and Peggy nodded.

Before the next song started, Washington spoke up. "We're in the future now. Me sending Alexander home was the last thing I did before this." With that chilling, yet exciting, thought, the song began yet again. 

**ELIZA:**

"Finally!" Angelica grinned. Eliza's presence, even if it was on the screen, would fix this, surely. 

**Look around, look around at how lucky we are**

**To be alive right now**

Lafayette hesitantly shouldered John, giving him a soft smile when he looked over. It was reciprocated. 

**Look around, look around…**

**HAMILTON:**

**How long have you known?**

That caught everyone's attention. How long had Eliza known what?

**ELIZA:**

**A month or so**

**HAMILTON:**

**Eliza, you should have told me**

**ELIZA:**

**I wrote to the General a month ago**

Washington nodded; He remembered that letter and his confusion at receiving it. He had met Eliza, of course, but only for a short minute at her wedding. It never crossed his mind that she might write to him on Alexander's behalf. Eliza had asked that he send Alexander home because she would be having a baby, Washington had promised that someone in the next month he'd find the time to do so. 

Lafayette spoke up. "So, that's why you sent Alexander home instead of John. I was wondering."

**HAMILTON:**

**No**

Thomas laughed. "He sounds so scandalized!" James and Aaron grinned. They weren't really the type to laugh quite like he did.

**ELIZA:**

**I begged him to send you home**

**HAMILTON:**

**You should have told me**

**ELIZA:**

**I’m not sorry**

**ELIZA:**

**I knew you’d fight**

**Until the war was won (The war’s not done)**

"That trait is both admirable and worrying," James pondered aloud. Kate smiled, she liked hearing them all talk. 

**But you deserve a chance to meet your son**

Kate sang another line before anyone could say something. "Sons not done!" Washington smiled.

Meanwhile, Hercules, John, Peggy, and Lafayette were all smiling and squealing. "I'M GONNA BE AN AUNT!" Peggy screamed. She hugged John tightly. 

Angelica was also ecstatic, though she showed it in a different manner. The others were too angry for her to say anything, but she was happy. Her nephew would be incredible, surely. A perfect mix of Alexander and Eliza. She was so excited. 

**Look around, look around at how lucky we are**

**To be alive right now.**

**HAMILTON:**

**Will you relish being a poor man’s wife**

**Unable to provide for your life?**

"He always comes back to that…" Angelica pondered aloud, completely forgetting that the others were angry. She hoped Peggy would answer, but her younger sister didn't say a word.

**ELIZA:**

**I relish being your wife**

Peggy leaned into John, smiling softly. He put an arm around her, and though she didn't see it, looked at her with the biggest heart eyes Kate had ever seen. 

**Look around, look around…**

**Look at where you are**

**Look at where you started**

**The fact that you’re alive is a miracle**

"Honestly," Hercules professed. 

**Just stay alive, that would be enough**

**And if this child**

**Shares a fraction of your smile**

**Or a fragment of your mind, look out world!**

**That would be enough**

**I don’t pretend to know**

**The challenges you’re facing**

"Yeah," John looked into his lap anxiously. "I'm not sure your lives are ready, politics are hard, but war…" He shivered. Madison and Jefferson looked down. Angelica sighed, Kate rubbed her own arm anxiously, and Peggy took John's hand in her own. 

**The worlds you keep erasing and creating in your mind**

**But I’m not afraid**

**I know who I married**

Thomas smiled, thinking of the love of his life. Martha was a perfect and beautiful woman. He shared all his secrets with her, she had started doing with him. When they met, he gained not only a wife, but someone he can trust with everything. 

**So long as you come home at the end of the day**

**That would be enough**

**We don’t need a legacy**

Kate smiled a bittersweet smile. As much as Eliza would say that, Alexander would continually worry. As much as he tried, he would be forgotten, though. Until Lin Manuel Miranda came along. 

**We don’t need money**

**If I could grant you peace of mind**

**If you could let me inside your heart…**

"Alexander loves you more than you know…" Hercules whispered. Even as he said it, he wished for Elizabeth. As he watched Eliza be her kind and thoughtful self, Hercules couldn't help but be reminded of Elizabeth and how kind and thoughtful she was.

**Oh, let me be a part of the narrative**

**In the story they will write someday**

Lafayette wiped some tears from his eyes. He missed Adrienne, so so much. She was such a perfect, powerful, beautiful, talented, intelligent woman and he knew she'd amaze everyone here. Sometimes Lafayette wished he stayed in France, with her.

**Let this moment be the first chapter:**

**Where you decide to stay**

**And I could be enough**

Peggy looked up at John with those beautiful brown eyes of hers. "I love you so much," She whispered. 

His heart skipped a beat, and he could've sworn he was blushing. "I love you too," He replied, before pecking Peggy on the lips.

Hercules and Kate silently squealed as Washington adopted a soft smile. 

**And we could be enough**

Aaron thought of Theodosia, his secret love, who was stronger than him in every way. He was sure that if she was born a man or child wield wasn't so cruel to women, she'd be just as strong a political leader as John Hancock or Benjamin Franklin. He had so much to learn from her, and he knew he wasn't worthy of being her husband. Despite the fact that she was intelligent enough to get any man she so desires, she chose him, and that was more than enough. 

**That would be enough**


	20. Guns and Ships

Everyone wondered how the musical could continue from this point. They could go back to the war, but that would be moving away from Alexander's story. If they filled it with his life, though… the most likely possibility was that it wouldn't be the most riveting stuff. 

The scariest thing? They had no idea what was going to happen.

**BURR:**

**How does a**

"We're back to this?" Angelica asked, looking to Burr for some sort of reaction. None was given, as he stared straight at the screen. 

**ragtag volunteer army in need of a shower**

Hercules nodded, as he pitched his own nose. " Honestly! This is why I prefer being a spy to a soldier." 

"You know how hard it is out there." Lafayette laughed. "Don't judge us!" He gave a look to John, who punched Hercules playfully in the arm for him. 

**Somehow defeat a global superpower?**

Washington gave a thin smile. It was an incredible feat, if all the clues given so far were to be believed. This was soul-crushing and incredibly difficult, and yet they were still surviving. In a way, that was the most uplifting part of their revolution.

**How do we emerge victorious from the quagmire?**

**Leave the battlefield waving Betsy Ross’ flag higher?**

**Yo. Turns out we have a secret weapon!**

**An immigrant you know and love who’s unafraid to step in!**

Thomas frowned in confusion. "But Hamilton's at home." He exchanged a look with Aaron. "Right? Unless he snuck back into war." 

Aaron shook his head. "Hamilton wouldn't do that." He didn't like sharing opinions on many things, but he was sure of the fact that Alexander was a faithful and truthful husband. 

**He’s constantly confusin’, confoundin’ the British henchmen**

**Ev’ryone give it up for America’s favorite fighting Frenchman!**

John grinned as Laf gasped happily.

**COMPANY:**

**Lafayette!**

Kate sang along with the company, smiling wildly. This was such a fun song to sing along to, whether you were yelling with the company or attempting to rap with Lafayette. 

**LAFAYETTE:**

**I’m takin this horse by the reins makin’**

**Redcoats redder with bloodstains**

"Woah!" Peggy exclaimed. Now this was an impressive… what was it? Rap? Yes, it was an impressive rap! She was sure going to enjoy this.

Especially if it knocked Angelica off her high horse. Peggy cared about her sister, but she was incredibly upset with her. She had no right to say what she said, and until she apologized Peggy wouldn't forgive her. Simple. 

**COMPANY:**

**Lafayette!**

**LAFAYETTE:**

**And I’m never gonna stop until I make ‘em**

**Drop and burn ‘em up and scatter their remains, I’m**

Lafayette sat up straight in his seat, mouth agape. "That's me?" He asked, moving his gaze around the whole room until they landed in Kate. She smiled and nodded her head.

The Frenchman let out a delighted gasp, and a childlike grin split across his face. He couldn't believe that this was him! Earlier in this musical he couldn't pronounce anarchy, and now he was singing so fast that he could not understand the words! It was exhilarating to witness, and Lafayette could not be more excited.

**COMPANY:**

**Lafayette!**

**LAFAYETTE:**

**Watch me engagin’ em! Escapin’ em!**

**Enragin’ em! I’m—**

"Holy crap," Thomas whispered to James and Aaron, both of whom nodded with the same wonder.

**COMPANY:**

**Lafayette!**

**LAFAYETTE:**

**I go to France for more funds**

A grim smile showed itself on Washington's face. This war was still terrifying, but with the help of the French, maybe… well, maybe everything could work out in the end.

**COMPANY:**

**Lafayette!**

**LAFAYETTE:**

**I come back with more**

**LAFAYETTE AND ENSEMBLE:**

**Guns**

**And ships**

**And so the balance shifts**

Aaron allowed himself to feel some hope, as minuscule as it may be. The help that France was giving was invaluable, something that if they gave it up would ruin them. Still, even with France's help, Britain was the strongest country in the world. The British were rich, and according to Mercantilism, that meant they were powerful. Power, as everyone knew, was not something to be underestimated. And that power was exactly what America lacked.

**WASHINGTON:**

**We rendezvous with Rochambeau, consolidate their gifts**

**LAFAYETTE:**

**We can end this war at Yorktown, cut them off at sea, but**

**For this to succeed, there is someone else we need:**

**WASHINGTON:**

**I know**

**WASHINGTON AND COMPANY:**

**Hamilton!**

"Well, that was fast!" Hercules exclaimed, hitting his own knee. He was right, of course. To them, Hamilton had just been sent home. Less than two songs had passed, and now everyone was yelling for Alexander to return. It was a little jarring.

**LAFAYETTE:**

**Sir, he knows what to do in a trench**

**Ingenuitive and fluent in French, I mean—**

"Fun fact," Kate put a finger up. "I did not know what ingenuitive meant before I heard this song."

**WASHINGTON AND COMPANY:**

**Hamilton!**

**LAFAYETTE:**

**Sir, you’re gonna have to use him eventually**

**What’s he gonna do on the bench? I mean—**

James nodded. Alexander was obviously an invaluable asset in this war; His writing skills were incredible and he could plan well enough. Madison couldn't blame Washington for wanting to keep Alexander next to him at all times. The problem with sending him home, though, was that he wouldn't be helping. It was a complicated problem, and it had no right answer, not when Hamilton was so bent on getting his own men to lead.

**WASHINGTON AND COMPANY:**

**Hamilton!**

**LAFAYETTE:**

**No one has more resilience**

**Or matches my practical tactical brilliance—**

Peggy laughed, "Wonderful humility there!" Lafayette grinned and playfully elbowed the young Schuyler.

**WASHINGTON AND COMPANY:**

**Hamilton!**

**LAFAYETTE:**

**You wanna fight for your land back?**

John's thoughts wandered for a moment to the people just on the other side of the Appalachian mountains, whose land was taken by the people who came over to the New World. It was hoped that as Americans continued to explore the place they had come to, they would be able to be on good terms with the Natives, maybe even be able to coexist in a society together.

Was that too much to ask?

**COMPANY:**

**Hamilton!**

**WASHINGTON:**

**I need my right hand man back!**

**WOMEN:**

**Hamilton!**

**LAFAYETTE:**

**Ah! Uh, get ya right hand man back**

**You know you gotta get ya right hand man back**

Lafayette gasped happily once again. "Am I going to rap again?" He really enjoyed hearing himself rap, especially if it was in that quick manner. 

**I mean you gotta put**

**some thought into the letter**

**but the sooner the better**

**To get your right hand man back!**

"Did he get quicker?" Peggy asked John in a whisper. He nodded in amazement.

**WOMEN, MEN:**

**Hamilton, Hamilton!**

**Ha— ha—!**

**WASHINGTON:**

**Alexander Hamilton**

**Troops are waiting in the field for you**

Angelica clutched her stomach; This was giving her a terrible feeling. It wasn't the type of terrible feeling that made you feel sick, but one that she knew would grow over time. It wasn't an emotion she found herself dealing with in her rich life: A great fear. She had felt fear, of course. Who didn't? But now she was afraid that Alexander would die in this war, or even ruin something by leading his troops wrong. Despite the love she had done him, she did not have faith that he'd be able to control himself. 

**If you join us right now, together we can turn the tide**

**Oh, Alexander Hamilton**

**I have soldiers that will yield for you**

**If we manage to get this right**

**They’ll surrender by early light**

**The world will never be the same, Alexander…**

Washington was in awe at his actor's voice. Not only was it incredibly impressive, but it fit him. The way he rapped, the way he sang, it sort of felt like something the General himself might do. Of course, he could not sing well in the slightest, and even if he could, it would not be close to as good as this actor. 

The future president's mind went back to what Kate said, about how he was on the one-dollar bill. What had he done to be commemorated in that way, and what had he done to receive such a good part in this musical? Washington was not surprised that people appreciated his efforts in leading the Continental Army, but would they really appreciate him that much just for that? Maybe, but he did not believe that. Especially after his past mistakes in war. 

  
  



	21. History Has It's Eyes On You

**WASHINGTON:**

**I was younger than you are now**

**When I was given my first command.**

Lafayette rubbed his arm anxiously. He had married when he was merely fourteen years old. Although he would never regret marrying Adrienne, he felt as if his childhood was cut short. When he was nineteen, back in 1777, he was appointed a major-general. Even if he was happy to help fight in this revolution, he was still basically a teenager and just barely an adult. 

**I led my men straight into a massacre**

Aaron looked at Washington, who was looking down into his own lap. Sometimes it was hard to believe that the smart and obviously competent General had made such a huge mistake, but to be such an incredible leader you almost have to make mistakes. Even mistakes as huge as starting The French and Indian War. Which would in turn cause parliament to write the Proclamation of 1783, and cause the British to start taxing the 13 colonies, and then start a whole bunch of funds that would lead to revolution…

Wait. 

Did George Washington unintentionally cause the American Revolution?

**I witnessed their deaths firsthand**

James shivered in his seat. That sounded terrible…

It wasn't just that Washington had witnessed the brutal deaths of his men, but that he had led them there. The guilt that the man must be feeling must be terrible.

Madison was only three when the French and Indian War began, but the war had gone on for nine years. In a way, he had grown up with that war. He had grown up seeing Washington's rise, from the people feeling angry about him starting the war to the people loving him for his protection and bravery. George Washington had grown from his mistakes, and that was what made him so incredible. 

**I made every mistake**

Thomas thought about his slaves for a moment. His ownership of them was his biggest regret. Although he owned slaves, in the original draft of the Declaration of Independence he had included some lines about how slavery was wrong. He wanted that to be a future value of America. Yet, one of those stupid delegates from North Carolina Carolina had thrown a tantrum and Thomas, John Adams, Benjamin Franklin, and those other two guys he had forgotten the names of had conceded. The anti-slavery line was taken out. 

Jefferson hoped that America would one day fix that error and get rid of the plague of slavery, because taking that line out was his one of his greatest regrets. If the future America was going to be successful, they had to learn from their mistakes. They had to pay attention to their past and how they learned from their mistakes. If they didn't, well, Thomas didn't want to know what may happen.

**I felt the shame rise in me**

**And even now I lie awake**

**WASHINGTON:**

**Knowing history has its eyes on me**

Washington fiddled with the buttons on his coat. He was glad that this song existed. Alexander-and the world-needed to hear this. They were making history with every choice they made. Along with that, he was glad that this song talked about his first experiences with leadership in war. His mistakes were just as important as his victories. Even so, The General was puzzled. Why would he be glorified on a dollar bill if he made such a grave error, which had taken many lives and jump-started the taxing of the 13 colonies? 

"Kate," He spoke up, cutting through the silence that had been built. "Why am I on the one-dollar bill, as you have previously mentioned?" 

The girl from the modern world thought for a moment. Was she allowed to say? The musical would sort of say… but not really. Fine, Kate would answer. "Well, there's two main reasons. You were the leader of the Continental Army, as you know, and you were our first president so…" 

Absolute silence met her words, before Angelica spoke up. "What kind of government do we have, then? Currently, we don't have a president!" 

Kate blanched. She had forgotten about the Articles of Confederation. There was no president or supreme court, only a Congress. Which meant she'd have to explain the entire United States government. The problem with making her do that was she had no idea how to explain the government. 

Whatever. She had no choice. "To start, the national government is actually stronger than the state government." There were quiet protests, but Washington held out a hand. He wanted to listen. "The national government has three branches: Legislative, Executive, and Judicial. Everyone understands?" Everyone nodded. Some were even leaning forward on their knees, hanging into her every word. "Alright. So, the legislative branch makes laws. That's the branch that the Congress is in. The Judicial branch interprets laws, and is where the supreme court is. Finally, the Executive branch carries out laws, and is the branch the president is in." 

Everyone sat for a moment, digesting all this information. This was a strange government, but it could possibly work. Madison put a hand to his own chin in thought. "What exactly does the president do?"

"Um…" A bead of sweat ran down Kate's face. "Well, he or she leads the country." 

Washington blinked in surprise. The people of America really agreed to have a single leader, and he agreed for it to be him? That...well, that sounded unlike everything he knew about these people. It had been an explicit request for the national government to be weaker, and yet they had made a government in which they had a singular leader. Not a king, perhaps, but a leader nonetheless. "Do we fall into the same leadership as Britain?" He asked. 

"Oh, not at all!" Kate yelled, putting her hands up. "The president is elected by the people and the three branches of government all are at a similar level of power. Plus, there are checks and balances in the system so that no one can overpower the other!" 

The future president nodded, pondering this information. "So, the people elected me as leader?" He just needed some clarification. 

Kate grinned, her smile sideways. "Yep!"

**HAMILTON/WASHINGTON:**

**History has its eyes on me.**

Peggy adjusted herself, laying her head on John's shoulder. Sometimes she thought back to The Schuyler States, when her actress yelled 'And Peggy!' . Like she was just an afterthought in this show and in history. There had been only one mention of her since then, when Alexander was talking about her family. Did she not do anything important since then, or was history simply turning a blind eye? Either way, the line stuck in her head. 

Until this day, she hadn't shared her relationship with John Laurens. Would that relationship be seen in history’s eyes if they hadn't revealed it? Or would it be known as an epic secret? Would she be known as the girl who was there for her sisters or the girl who stayed quiet through everything? 

**WASHINGTON:**

**Let me tell you what I wish I’d known**

**When I was young and dreamed of glory:**

Hercules grimaced. Lyrics from earlier in the show danced through his head. Specifically, when their actors had sung about their own glory. It was strange to think of George Washington, the stone-cold, caring, intelligent leader of the Continental Army, as someone who dreamed of glory just like Hercules did. He looked over at the General, who was staring at the screen in wonder. Maybe there was more he needed to learn about Washington...

**You have no control:**

**WASHINGTON AND COMPANY:**

**Who lives,**

Burr clutched his arm anxiously. Every single time anything about death or living was mentioned, he couldn't help but think about Alexander. Stupid, stupid Aaron would kill his friend! It weighed on his mind constantly, like anxiety coming to cover your entire mind and keep you from living your life. It was like a blanket you were tangled up in. And he couldn't get out. 

**who dies,**

John's stomach flipped, and he wrapped his arms around it. Dying… every single mention made him want to curl up and cry. Why? Why did he have to die? Why did Kate have to look so unfazed when it came up? Why was that what he was confined to? Why would he be forced to leave Peggy alone? Why him?

He didn't even notice that he was shaking until she snuggled into his shoulder, putting an arm around him. As his tears were making themselves known, John nuzzled his face into her curly brown hair. She smelled like flowers. In that moment, he felt himself relax in his lover's embrace, letting her chase the scary thoughts away, if for only a moment. 

**who tells your story**

Kate let her eyes study each and every one of the revolutionaries. Sometimes she forgot they were real people who created an incredible nation. Were they ever sure of what their legacy may be? Hamilton was, no doubt, but was Jefferson? Maybe John or Hercules or Burr…heck, maybe even George Washington (Who-as far as she was concerned-the best president this nation has had. Although, Lincoln did come close.). All these important people were sitting in a room with her, and there could've been so many more whose stories weren't told that were… where exactly? Probably rolling in their graves. 

These people had their stories told because they did incredible things. They started a whole nation! It...well it was an impressive feat. Their stories were told to her generation, and hers would be told someday. She would be known as the girl who introduced these people to the future, and the girl who showed them just how their stories were told!

Well...sort of.

**WASHINGTON:**

**I know that we can win**

"We have to win," Hercules whispered to himself. It wasn't a hope, but a promise. They would win, because they needed to. 

**I know that greatness lies in you**

**But remember from here on in**

**WASHINGTON/HAMILTON AND MEN:**

**History has its**

**Eyes on you.**

Angelica thought back to the day they had met Alexander Hamilton. He had stolen not only her heart, but Eliza's heart as well. From that moment, Angelica knew her past would be one that was whispered about. Despite the knowledge that she'd never be known as anything but the older sister of Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton, who gave up the man she loved for her younger sister. That would be her legacy. As smart as she was, Angelica would always be in Eliza's shadow in the narrative history wrote. That was just the life she would be confined to. 

Still…

When Angelica watched Peggy snuggle into John, when she saw them cuddle and hug and kiss… she wanted a relationship like that. She wanted someone who could keep up with her mind, someone like Alexander. He was meant for her, and yet she gave him up...

No. Angelica wouldn't be one of those girls who sits heartbroken for a boy she couldn't have. She would survive, and she would find someone who satisfied her. She would find a man who valued her opinion and pushed her on as much as she pushed him on. It was the only choice she had. 

**FULL COMPANY:**

**History has its eyes on you**

As the haunting song ended, and the lyrics of the song washed over these people, a new sense of purpose filled them. History had its eyes on them, and they would not disappoint it.

  
  
  



	22. Yorktown (The World Turned Upside Down)

**COMPANY:**

**The battle of Yorktown.**

Everyone looked up, since in excitement, others in fear, but the main emotion in the room was anticipation. The only other times a true battle was mentioned was the battle where they lost New York to the British, and the Battle of Monmouth which obviously sucked. The evidence suggested that the Battle of Yorktown was going to turn out to be something terrible. 

Washington, who felt as if every loss was at least partially his fault, tightened his trip on the armrests around him. The louder part of him worried, but the smarter part suggested that this could be where America reigns victorious. With a conflicted sigh, he took his hands off the armrests and watched the screen. All he could do now was watch and wait.

**1781**

"Still epic." Hercules murmured. He was elbowed sharply by the girl to his right. Angelica gave him a pointed look and gestured to Washington, then to the screen. So she was looking out for the General. Interesting.

**LAFAYETTE:**

**Monsieur Hamilton**

Lafayette's eyes lit up and he began to bounce in his seat. His actor was back, and seemed to be getting straight back into a big part of the show! There was also, of course, the glee he felt seeing that Alexander was right there with him on stage. It was almost like two siblings being reunited.

**HAMILTON:**

**Monsieur Lafayette**

**LAFAYETTE:**

**In command where you belong**

**HAMILTON:**

**How you say, no sweat**

Peggy snorted and elbowed Laf, he gave her a small smile in return. They had taken a quick liking to each other, and there was certainly a beautiful friendship blossoming between them. 

**We're finally on the field. We’ve had quite a run**

**LAFAYETTE:**

**Immigrants:**

**HAMILTON/LAFAYETTE:**

**We get the job done**

Kate laughed bitterly, gaining attention from most of the room.

"What are you laughing about?" Thomas asked, looking a little afraid of what she may say.

"Just that this country was built from immigrants, and yet they have to deal with discrimination. And that goes for your time period and mine!"

**HAMILTON:**

**So what happens if we win?**

**LAFAYETTE:**

**I go back to France**

**I bring freedom to my people if I’m given the chance**

Bring freedom to Adrienne, Lafayette thought a bit selfishly. He cared about his people, but he cared most of all for his wife. She agreed that freedom was needed and a revolution was imminent. The American Revolution succeeding would be the exact thing France needed to find their motivation. Winning independence for America was only the first step.

**HAMILTON:**

**We’ll be with you when you do**

Kate coughed, but whispered under her breath as she did so. "Liar." James looked at her, eyes wide, but she pointed to the screen. She understood why they didn't help France in their revolution. It would have been a dumb move to help. America wasn't even on its feet yet. Jumping into a war would've crushed them, so it was in their best interest to stay out of it. Still… it felt cruel to get Lafayette's hopes up like this. Alexander didn't realize, clearly, but it still made her feel sick.

**LAFAYETTE:**

**Go lead your men**

**HAMILTON:**

**See you on the other side**

John winced internally. That wording was clearly on purpose, but it wasn't Lafayette who Alexander would only see again after death. 

Come on, did everything have to be an elude to death in this musical?

**LAFAYETTE:**

**‘Til we meet again, let’s go!**

**ENSEMBLE:**

**I am not throwin’ away my shot!**

"Seriously?" Thomas sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Why does this song keep coming up?" 

"It's the song that shows the main character's motivation. It's one of the most important types of songs to have in a musical. Whenever anything important happens where Alexander has to make a life-changing decision, it's going to come up. In this instance, it's reminding the audience why he's fighting in this war." Surprisingly, it was Aaron who said this. 

The whole room stared, but it was Angelica who broke the stunned silence. "Why do you know that?" 

Burr shrugged, keeping himself from making eye contact with the oldest Schuyler. "I read a book about it." 

"Why?" Angelica questioned, bewildered by this side of Burr she'd never seen. 

"I get bored." 

**I am not throwin’ away my shot!**

**Hey yo, I’m just like my country, I’m young**

**Scrappy and hungry**

**And I’m not throwin’ away my shot!**

**I am not throwin’ away my shot!**

**HAMILTON:**

**‘Til the world turns upside down…**

**ENSEMBLE:**

**‘Til the world turns upside down!**

"That's the name of a song, isn't it?" Peggy guessed, looking to her boyfriend for an answer. 

John gave a thin smile, and his voice sounded strained when he spoke. "Yeah, it's a ballad or something." 

Angelica leaned out and stared at the two, watching as Peggy clung to John's arm, leaning her head on him. Like she was both protecting him and reassuring him that he could protect her.

Internally, Angelica sighed. What exactly had she done wrong to create this gap between her and her sister? It was clear she had made a grave mistake, but it was the fact that she didn't know exactly what she did wrong that really wounded her pride.

**HAMILTON:**

**I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory**

Hercules grabbed the fabric of the couch harshly. This was one of his least favorite lines, because he hated to believe Alexander was plagued by this. It was clear from the moment Hercules had met the man that he was plagued by some traumatic things, but this…it was painful to watch in more ways than one. 

**This is where it gets me: on my feet**

**The enemy ahead of me**

Peggy hugged John close to her. They both knew Alexander would survive the war, and they both knew John wouldn't. It was only a matter of time, and with all this talk of death...well, no one could really deny that it seemed like the perfect time to spring his death upon them. 

**If this is the end of me, at least I have a friend with me**

**Weapon in my hand, a command, and my men with me**

**Then I remember my Eliza’s expecting me...**

**Not only that, my Eliza’s expecting**

Angelica smiled softly. She was going to be an aunt! Still, inside her mind, a giddiness overtook her. Another child in the family! The last child was Peggy, and well, that was 23 years ago. It was about time for another baby, and at this point, Angelica couldn't deliver. 

**We gotta go, gotta get the job done**

**Gotta start a new nation, gotta meet my son!**

**Take the bullets out your gun!**

**ENSEMBLE:**

**What?**

**HAMILTON:**

**The bullets out your gun!**

**ENSEMBLE:**

**What?**

**HAMILTON:**

**We move under cover and we move as one**

**Through the night, we have one shot to live another day**

**We cannot let a stray gunshot give us away**

Washington rubbed his chin thoughtfully. It was a good strategy, but could it work? At this point, he really just wanted a taste of victory. If anything, maybe this song could offer advice on how to fight the next battle. Anything would help at this point. 

**We will fight up close, seize the moment and stay in it**

**It’s either that or meet the business end of a bayonet**

"That's one way to put it." Lafayette chuckled. 

**The code word is ‘Rochambeau,’ dig me?**

**ENSEMBLE:**

**Rochambeau!**

**HAMILTON:**

**You have your orders now, go, man, go!**

**And so the American experiment begins**

**With my friends all scattered to the winds**

**Laurens is in South Carolina, redefining brav’ry**

John sat up straighter, blushing just a bit. Redefining bravery was a strong way to put it...

**HAMILTON/LAURENS:**

**We’ll never be free until we end slavery!**

Peggy threw the hand holding John's up in the air in an act of celebration. "HECK YEAH!"

**HAMILTON:**

**When we finally drive the British away**

**Lafayette is there waiting—**

**HAMILTON/LAFAYETTE:**

**In Chesapeake Bay!**

**HAMILTON:**

**How did we know that this plan would work?**

**We had a spy on the inside.**

Said spy started to bounce in his seat.

**That’s right**

**HAMILTON/COMPANY:**

**Hercules Mulligan!**

Hercules jumped up onto his own seat, pumping his fists in the air. "Heck yeah, I'm a spy!" 

John, though enjoying his friend's excitement, pulled Hercules back to his seat.

**MULLIGAN:**

**A tailor spyin’ on the British government!**

**I take their measurements, information and then I smuggle it**

James smirked, giggling into his hand. Some of this wording was quite clever. 

**COMPANY:**

**Up**

**MULLIGAN:**

**To my brother's revolutionary covenant**

**I’m runnin’ with the Sons of Liberty and I am lovin’ it!**

"You're a son of liberty?" Thomas asked, surprised for some odd reason.

Hercules nodded, a grin splitting across his face. Jefferson looked away, deep in thought. It was strange how the Sons of Liberty were being disregarded in this musical, considering that they were a big part of the revolution for many years. It was also strange how people like John Adams or Benjamin Franklin weren't even mentioned, despite their great importance. 

**See, that’s what happens when you up against the ruffians**

**We in the shit now, somebody gotta shovel it!**

"Gross. " Angelica scrunched up her nose. 

**Hercules Mulligan, I need no introduction**

"But, you just-" Kate covered Jefferson's mouth. 

"Just let it happen, Tommy."

**When you knock me down I get the fuck back up again!**

**COMPANY:**

**Left! Right! Hold!**

**Go!**

Kate took this dance break to prepare herself to watch the people she was with. They had no idea they would win this war, let alone that this was the final battle of the war. Their reactions were going to be so incredible, she just knew it!

**What! What! What!**

**HAMILTON:**

**After a week of fighting, a young man in a red coat stands on a parapet**

**LAFAYETTE:**

**We lower our guns as he frantically waves a white handkerchief**

The room was silent, all but a loud gasp that cut through the room.

**MULLIGAN:**

**And just like that, it’s over.**

"It's over?" Aaron's voice was quiet, but everyone could hear it clearly. Tears sprung to their eyes. 

**We tend to our wounded, we count our dead**

**LAURENS:**

**Black and white soldiers wonder alike if this really means freedom**

**WASHINGTON:**

**Not. Yet**

In another circumstance, in which they would've known they'd won, Hercules would have shouted something along the lines of 'Stop ruining the mood!'. Instead, he was simply crossing his fingers in the hope that they would win.

**HAMILTON:**

**We negotiate the terms of surrender**

Thomas pinched himself, but when he didn't wake up he gaped. The British were surrendering? To the colonies? It...well, it was unheard of! No revolution in the past had been successful, and yet these ragtag colonies came together to break away from a nation that was slowly poisoning them. This truly was an incredible time to be alive.

**I see George Washington smile**

**We escort their men out of Yorktown**

**They stagger home single file**

Lafayette choked back a sob, thinking of his people, of his friends, and of Adrienne. Freedom was in their grasp! It was only a matter of how their newfound freedom would be used now. 

**Tens of thousands of people flood the streets**

**There are screams and church bells ringing**

**And as our fallen foes retreat**

**I hear the drinking song they’re singing…**

**ALL MEN:**

**The world turned upside down**

Washington felt tears pour down his face. He had experienced defeat and victory alike, but never had he felt such elation. Never had he grown so close to his men. Lafayette, John, Hercules, Burr, and Alexander. They were all like sons to him, and now his sons would get the freedom they so deserved. 

The General had fought in a war before, but not this one, where he could feel his heart getting closer and closer to the cause they were fighting for. These men felt so strongly about this war, and they had influenced him in so many ways. Britain had troops and money, sure, but they didn't have American spirit. They didn't have the bonds his men shared, and that was their downfall.

**FULL COMPANY:**

**The world turned upside down**

**The world turned upside down**

Angelica shed a few tears, though she didn't feel very comfortable sharing her emotions with all of these people. Freedom for America meant freedom for her friends and family, and one day equal rights for black people and women. This was the mark of a new nation, one that she was certain would grow into the greatest in the world. 

**The world turned upside down**

**Down**

**Down, down, down**

Though Kate had seen this song many times, it had more power now. Maybe it was that this was her first time watching the actual musical, or maybe it was that she was with the people who had fought for their freedom. Either way, everything felt much more emotional and surreal.

**LAFAYETTE:**

**Freedom for America, freedom for France!**

**COMPANY:**

**Down, down, down**

**HAMILTON:**

**Gotta start a new nation**

**Gotta meet my son**

**COMPANY:**

**Down, down, down**

**MULLIGAN:**

**We won!**

Lafayette turned to Washington and side-hugged him, still crying. The General shook himself out of his surprise at the sudden physical contact and embraced the man he saw as his son.

**LAFAYETTE:**

**We won!**

Peggy practically jumped into John's arms. They were both sobbing, and for a moment both of them forgot the fate that was inevitable for them.

**MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE/LAURENS:**

**We won!**

Aaron, who was crying softly, was suddenly enveloped in a three-way hug consisting of himself, Thomas, and James. Strange how that seemed to ask for more tears. It had been forever since he had been in an actual hug, and even longer since it was a happy one.

Maybe this was the mark of a new era in his life.

**MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE/LAURENS/HAMILTON/WASHINGTON:**

**We won!**

**COMPANY:**

**The world turned upside down!**

Through all the crying and sobbing, a quiet thought penetrated Washington's mind. They didn't have a reliable government anymore, the Articles of Confederation were clearly going to fail. That begged the question; What comes next?


	23. What Comes Next?

**KING GEORGE:**

**They say,**

"This guy again?" Hercules groaned loudly, still wiping tears from his eyes. Slowly, the group all got their bearings, pulling away from their hugs, and they prepared to make fun of this guy.

**The price of my war is not a price that they are willing to pay**

Angelica smiled and straightened. She was proud of Alexander for doing so well in executing The General's plan. Their plan was quite clever, and to see it work...well, she was very excited for the future. 

**Insane**

Kate snorted. "That's funny, because he actually went crazy!"

**You cheat with the French**

Lafayette pumped his fist in the air, grin covering his whole face. "It was our pleasure!" Washington put a hand on the man he-no, his son's- shoulder.

"We're incredibly grateful, son." If possible, Laf's grin got even bigger and his eyes lit up brighter. 

**Now I am fighting with France and with Spain**

"Oh, yeah!" James said moderately loudly (the man could not yell at all). "Didn't Spain act as a distraction so that the British were fighting two wars instead of one?" 

Kate grinned and leaned back in her seat. "Yep! A little more subtle than France's help, but help all the same."

**I am so blue**

Peggy laughed harshly. "Yeah, well we were blue when you started taxing and killing us, but you had no sympathy for us." 

The whole room gawked at the youngest Schuyler, who had her arms folded defiantly. That outburst was rather unexpected, considering she seemed to be the one sister who didn't actively support the revolution. 

Meanwhile, Angelica turned pink. This was because her dear younger sister was practically sitting on John's lap.

**I thought that we made an arrangement when you went away**

"You never helped us! At all!" Thomas yelled, glaring at the actor on stage. 

**You were mine to subdue**

**Well, even despite our estrangement**

**I got a small query for yooouu**

"Oh great, advice from a crazy man!" John barked, basically growling at the man on screen. 

**What comes next?**

Aaron blinked, surprised. That… was actually a good question. Kate had explained a bit of their new government, but what would it take to get to a working government? How long would it take to build that? He hated to admit it, but King George III made a good point.

**You've been freed**

People yelled their 'whoops' all around the room. 

**Do you know how hard it is to lead?**

Angelica crossed her arms and huffed. "It can't be that hard!" The King was just incompetent. 

"Actually," Washington said. "Leading is very hard, I can say that as the leader of the Continental Army. Even with that experience, I can only imagine how hard it is to lead a whole country." 

**You're on your own**

**Awesome...wow**

Laughter erupted throughout the room. 

**Do you have a clue what happens now?**

James, as much as he wanted to nod, shook his head. They were all out of their depth here. It would take a miracle to create a successful nation, and though he was positive the King had absolutely no idea how to create a nation, a sudden bout of anxiety came over him. 

**Oceans rise**

**Empires fall**

Lafayette smiled softly. That really was foreshadowing at the beginning!

**It's much harder when it's all your call**

Washington took a deep breath and looked at all the people around him. He knew for a fact this would be incredibly hard, but he wasn't an American if he didn't try. 

**All alone**

"Well," Lafayette scrunched up his nose. "France will help if I have anything to say anything about it."

**Across the sea**

**When your people say they hate you**

"I am sure they won't say they hate us," Thomas replied. No one bothered to tell him he was talking to a screen, nor did Kate bother to tell him what some people were saying. She didn't really care for those people anyway. They didn't have the ability to see things from other people's perspectives, and they didn't realize people were multi-dimensional. 

**Don't come crawling back to me**

"Okay." Hercules and John said, both shrugging their shoulders.

**Da da da da da**

Kate might've been dancing. 

**Da da da da daye da**

**Da da da da daye da**

**You're on your own…**


	24. Dear Theodosia

**[Burr]**

**Dear Theodosia**

"This seems like a nice song," Peggy whispered, leaning her head on John's shoulder. After everything that had happened so far, she was pretty tired.

**what to say to you**

**You have my eyes**

Hercules blinked, surprise coming to his rightfully overwhelmed mind for a moment. The way he had interpreted the lyrics so far was that Burr was talking to his wife, so that sounded strange. Although, it could potentially be a strange way of saying that he only had eyes for Theodosia.

**You have your mother's name**

Aaron sat up quickly, eyes wide. He was going to be a father? He had a daughter? 

Shouts of congratulations were yelled throughout the room. Some from people who wanted children, two from people who were fathers. Washington and Jefferson, of course. 

A burst of pure elation took over Aaron's mind. He was going to have a daughter, whom he would raise with his dear Theodosia. Obviously, he'd have to raise her as an intelligent girl with the proper education. The sexism of his world was disgusting and he couldn't allow his daughter to be uneducated because of it. 

Thomas clapped a hand on Aaron's shoulder. "You're going to be a great father, Aaron. It's hard, but I promise you, it's the best thing you could do." He was the loving father of five children, though two had died. Their deaths had shaken his world, and on the anniversaries of both their births and deaths, he and his wife would shut themselves in their rooms, barely talking or eating. 

Washington smiled encouragingly at the future father. He had no biological children, but Martha's children with basically his own, and he thought of so many of his men as his children, specifically Lafayette and Alexander. 

**When you came into the world you cried and it broke my heart**

"Don't all children cry when they're born?" Angelica asked, a small smirk playing across her face and a giggle to her voice. 

Thomas rolled his eyes. "It still breaks your heart. You don't want to hear your children sad, Angelica."

**I'm dedicating everyday to you**

Lafayette smiled. He would dedicate every day to his future children, too. His wife, Adrienne, was currently pregnant with a child, and he couldn't wait to get back home to be with her.* 

**Domestic life was never quite my style**

"Is it any of our styles?" Hercules asked, smiling softly. Children were his weakness.

Peggy scoffed playfully. "It is the woman's style according to men, how dare you." John laughed and put a tired arm around her. This soft music, this comfortable warmness, the sense of safety in his mind...it calmed them greatly. 

**When you smile, you knock me out I fall apart and I thought I was so smart**

"You thought." Kate laughed.

**You will come of age with our young nation**

Washington smiled softly. This would be quite a time to grow up, wouldn't it? The younger Theodosia would grow as the nation, seeing it grow with her own age. It would be incredible to be a child or parent. 

**We'll bleed and fight for you**

Grimaces decorated the soldier's faces. 

**We'll make it right for you**

**If we lay a strong enough foundation**

**We'll pass it on to you**

James smiled, if a little anxiously. They would effectively be creating this nation for their descendants. It was all a bit intimidating, if he was being honest. 

**We'll give the world to you and you'll blow us all away**

**Someday, someday**

Angelica smiled to herself. She was excited for the day she'd become a mother. Teaching the child, self-respect, respect for others, how to talk, walk, write, all that she could teach would be theirs, no matter the gender…

She was glad to say she believed Burr would do the same. 

**Yeah you'll blow us all away**

**Someday, someday**

**[Hamilton]**

**Oh, Phillip when you smile I am undone, my son**

"Oh, they named him after our father?" Angelica spoke dreamily, a hand over her heart. Gosh, she wanted to meet her future nephew! 

**Look at my son**

**Pride is not the word I'm looking for**

Washington laughed quietly, for he had thought the exact same words when thinking about Alexander. 

**There is so much more inside me now**

Thomas thought about his children, when he had first been able to hold them… he had felt the exact same emotions. So much had grown in him since he had become a father, and he'd wish that same joy on any other mature enough person.

**Oh, Phillip you outshine the morning sun, my son**

"Oo, they just rhymed Son with sun…" John said, a hand over his mouth in overdramatic shock. 

Peggy gasped in response. "How dare they!" 

**When you smile, I fall apart and I thought I was so smart**

**My father wasn't around**

**[Burr]**

**My father wasn't around**

"You too?" James asked quietly, a hand on Aaron's leg in comfort. 

The other man nodded. "He died when I was two."

**[Hamilton]**

**I swear that**

**[Both]**

**I'll be around for you**

Aaron decided then and there that he'd always be there for his daughter. Through thick and thin, they were going to have a good, close relationship.

**[Hamilton]**

**I'll do whatever it takes**

**[Burr]**

**I'll make a million mistakes**

**[Both]**

**I'll make the world safe and sound for you**

**You'll come of age with our young nation**

**We'll bleed and fight for you**

**We'll make it right for you**

**If we lay a strong enough foundation**

**We'll pass it on to you**

**We'll give the world to you and you'll blow us all away**

**Someday, someday**

**Yeah, you'll blow us all away**

**Someday, someday**

With light hearts, everyone waiting happily for the next song, unaware of what would be coming next. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Fiorite:  
> *so, timeline editing time.  
> Lafayette actually had four of his children during the war. 1782, 1779, 1777, and 1776. In this story, I've pushed back their births by five years. Adrienne is currently pregnant with the 1776 child, Henriette, because I can decide that now. Lin changes the timeline a lot, so I think I'm safe.


	25. Laurens Interlude

**[Laurens]**

**I may not live to see our glory**

"Oh, this song again?" Hercules asked, a little disappointed. It was nice the first time, funny the second, but did it really need to be a third song?

**[Eliza]**

**Alexander, there's a letter for you from South Carolina**

Angelica frowned, a little confused. Why would Alexander be getting letters from South Carolina? As far as she knew, no one that he knew personally was there...

**[Laurens]**

**But I will gladly join the fight**

**[Hamilton]**

**It's from John Laurens. I'll read it later**

**[Eliza]**

**No, it's not**

The tired, comfortable feeling in the room suddenly vanished like the crack of a whip. A few were confused, but most understood what this meant.

**[Laurens]**

**And when our children tell our story**

**[Hamilton]**

**Will you read it?**

For a split second, Angelica wanted to announce that Alexander could read his own letters and Eliza did not have to do it for him, but she thought better of it. Now was simply not the time, seeing as John...well, it just wasn't appropriate for the circumstances.

**[Laurens]**

**They'll tell the story of tonight**

**[Eliza]**

**"On Tuesday, the twenty-seventh,**

**Lieutenant Colonel John Laurens was killed**

Peggy choked back a sob and buried her face in John's chest. Their grip on each other was incredibly tight, like they never wanted to separate. 

**in a gunfight against British troops in South Carolina.**

"The war is over!" Lafayette yelled, as tears cascaded down his cheeks. Washington pulled his son into a hug, trying to calm the distressed boy in even a small way.

**These troops had not yet received word from Yorktown that the war was over.**

**He's buried here until his family can send for his remains.**

"That's terrible!" Thomas called out. He didn't know John Laurens as good as the other people in the room, but he knew that the man would undoubtedly hate to be buried on a war site. 

**As you may know, Lieutenant Colonel Laurens was engaged in recruiting three thousand men for the first all-black military regiment.**

**The surviving members of this regiment have been returned to their masters."**

"No!" John whimpered into Peggy's hair. He was shaking like a leaf in the wind, about to be blown away by the winds of war.

**[Laurens]**

**Tomorrow there'll be more of us**

Aaron thought of his new daughter, who would never get to know the amazing man that was John Laurens. She would be the 'more of us'.

**[Eliza]**

**Alexander, are you alright?**

Washington sighed softly as he rubbed Lafayette's back. Alexander wouldn't be alright, he'd probably turn to his work for comfort instead of his wife and family. 

Across the room, James made eye contact with the general. They both knew what would be coming up next, it was clear from Alexander's already apparent aversion to emotions.

**[Hamilton]**

**I have so much work to do**

  
  
  



	26. Non-Stop

Everything was silent, all but the soft cries coming from Peggy and John. It took a few minutes, but they found themselves calming down, ready to watch something hopefully uplifting. Still, they kept their hands entertained and were cuddling incredibly close.

**BURR:**

**After the war I went back to New York**

**HAMILTON:**

**A-After the war I went back to New York**

Thomas and James both frowned, thinking the same thoughts. Was Hamilton just always trying to one-up Aaron, even in the lyrics? Hamilton's line was just a bit funnier to sing along to than Aaron's. They both knew that in the end this would cause pent-up anger and low self-esteem.

Neither knew it now, but they were incredibly correct in that analysis.

**BURR:**

**I finished up my studies and I practiced law**

**HAMILTON:**

**I practiced law, Burr worked next door**

"Wow." Angelica laughed into her hand. It felt weird to laugh after the last song, but she couldn't help it. 

Peggy, however, was having none of that. "I'm sorry, what? What's so funny, Angelica?" Her voice was accusatory, causing her older sister to flinch. She still wasn't over what had happened between them before That Would Be Enough. Rightfully so, as Angelica hadn't even apologized yet, but still. 

"I-" Angelica swallowed and took a breath. "Can we talk in the other room? Please?"  _ Please, let me fix this. _ Her sister looked over at her currently fragile boyfriend, who gave a small nod. He would let the two of them have this moment alone. 

"Fine." The younger Schuyler folded her arms and followed her older sister. Although internally she really wanted just to go back to the way things were not so long ago, Peggy respected herself and had to stand up for herself. Letting Angelica control her life was not on her bucket list. Ever.

As soon as the door was closed, Angelica exploded in a flurry of words. Peggy could barely follow exactly what was being said, but she understood the general idea. Angelica felt incredibly overprotective of her, and she was so afraid of letting her younger sister be hurt that she had fallen into a sort of controlling disposition. Any reckless in a partner and that disposition had been brought to light. 

Peggy grabbed her sister's shoulders, effectively stopping her in her rambling. "I'm glad you understand that, but you need to try to change it. You don't need to protect me or Eliza. We can protect ourselves." 

Angelica sighed, looking down to the floor. "I'm sorry. I'll try to stand back and let you guys govern your own life." A small smile made its way onto Peggy's face, and the two sisters embraced. 

It took a minute, but Angie finally pulled away, as if she remembered something she wanted to ask. Which, she did. "Why were you and John cuddling when I came in? I mean, he was asleep on top of you. How did that happen?"

A bright blush blossomed on Peggy's face, and she looked down at the carpeted floor. "Well, I was yelling at him and asking him whether he thought through the fact that he could die and…" She took a deep breath, as she still felt guilty about all of this. "Well, he had a panic attack or anxiety attack." Angie took her younger sister back into her arms. 

It didn't seem like long, but after a good seven minutes of hugging, the sisters headed back into the TV room. Hercules, whom everyone but John was interrogating, put his hands up in the air gratefully. "Thank goodness! They have been questioning me on everything, but I didn't want to say anything that you didn't like!" 

Both Schuyler sisters laughed, before Peggy spoke up. "Hey Herc, can you move over to your original seat? I want to sit by my sister." Not to question her, Hercules quickly moved over, plopping back into his seat between Lafayette and John. 

As soon as the two sisters sat down, John looked to Peggy with a clear question in his eyes: 'What just happened?' She suddenly filled him in, through whispering, and the show was ready to begin once more.

**BURR:**

**Even though we started at the very same time**

"To the second?" Thomas asked, a playful smirk on his face. Aaron elbowed him playfully. 

**Alexander Hamilton began to climb**

**How to account for his rise to the top?**

**Maaaaan, the man is**

**Non-stop!**

Peggy made a face, recalling how earlier she had said Eliza's letter writing was non-stop. 

**HAMILTON:**

**Gentlemen of the jury, I’m curious, bear with me**

"Oh no," Lafayette remarked quietly. This would definitely lead into an incredibly long speech from Alexander. Although, and this came as an afterthought, it might be fun to see how the writer of this musical incorporates that speech into song.

**Are you aware that we’re making hist’ry?**

Aaron almost said 'I'm sure they know that.', but he stopped himself. This was all wrong.  _ Remember your philosophy _ , He thought. T _ alk less, smile more. No one wants to hear what you have to say.  _

**This is the first murder trial of our brand-new nation**

**HAMILTON:**

**The liberty behind**

**Deliberation—**

**(Non-stop!)**

**HAMILTON:**

**I intend to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt**

**With my assistant counsel**

**BURR:**

**Co-counsel**

"Oof." Kate put a hand to her chest dramatically. 

**Hamilton, sit down**

Thomas let out a loud laugh. "That's one way to shut him up!"

**Our client Levi Weeks is innocent.**

**Call your first witness**

**That’s all you had to say!**

James smirked. As much as he appreciated someone who cared about politics, Hamilton was a bit too loud about it, if this musical was something to go off of. It was fun to see Aaron shut him up. Especially because James really liked hearing what Aaron had to say.

**HAMILTON:**

**Okay!**

**One more thing—**

Hercules put his hands in front of him worriedly. "No! Don't let him go on!"

**BURR:**

**Why do you assume you’re the smartest in the room?**

_ Because he is, _ thought Angelica. Still, she couldn't help but see Burr's point on this matter. Alexander did tend to act as if no one had the intelligence to match him or understand him. She did, Eliza did, so many people did. This egotistical side of him kept on speaking through, and there and then Angelica knew it would lead to his doom.

**Why do you assume you’re the smartest in the room?**

Aaron shivered as he watched himself scorn Alexander. Usually, he wasn't so prone to saying what he thought. However, watching this... he couldn't help but like how it felt for his opinions to be shared.

**Why do you assume you’re the smartest in the room?**

**Soon that attitude may be your doom!**

Washington nodded solemnly. Burr was right, acting the way Alexander did would soon prove a terrible thing to do. It was good to share your opinions, but doing so in the way his son did it was dangerous. People were outright cruel to those who disagreed with them. Disagreements started wars. It was practically a truth of the world that Alexander would end up in the middle of it.

**ENSEMBLE:**

**Awwww!**

**BURR:**

**Why do you write like you’re**

**running out of time?**

Kate quickly grabbed her phone from her pocket. Somehow, she had service in this place. She had some research to do. 

**Write day and night like you’re**

**running out of time?**

"I'm sure he doesn't write through the day and night!" Peggy announced, trying to stay optimistic. 

John put an arm around her. "Trust me, sunshine. He does write through the day and night." 

Hercules almost screamed. "Sunshine!?" He whispered furiously, gaping widely. 

**Ev’ry day you fight, like you’re**

**running out of time**

**Keep on fighting. In the meantime—**

**(Non-stop!)**

**HAMILTON:**

**Corruption’s such an old song that we can sing along in harmony**

**And nowhere is it stronger than in Albany**

Angelica and Peggy both wrinkled their noses. Albany was their home! They were born there, although they knew it had it's problems, it wasn't the worst place to live! 

**This colony’s economy’s increasingly stalling and**

**HAMILTON:**

**Honestly, that’s why public service**

**Seems to be calling me. (He’s just)**

**(Non-stop!)**

**HAMILTON:**

**I practiced the law, I practic’ly perfected it**

**I’ve seen injustice in the world and I’ve corrected it**

**Now for a strong central democracy**

**If not, then I’ll be Socrates**

**HAMILTON:**

**Throwing verbal rocks**

**At these mediocrities.**

Lafayette rubbed his head. "I am barely understanding what Alexander is saying!" Maybe it was because he was french?

"Don't worry, Laf." Hercules pat Lafayette's leg. "Most of us are confused." 

Proving his point, Kate yelled from across the room. "Don't worry! I don't understand it and I've listened to this song tons of times!" 

**(Awww!)**

**BURR:**

**Hamilton, at the Constitutional Convention:**

"What is the Constitutional Convention?" Thomas asked. He'd been to the Constitutional Congress, obviously, and they'd never mentioned this 'convention'. 

Kate looked up from her phone for only a second. "It's a convention called by Alexander Hamilton and James Madison to create a new government because the Articles of Confederation are trash."

**HAMILTON:**

**I was chosen for the Constitutional Convention**

Almost everyone giggled at Alexander's voice. What? Most of them found it weirdly adorable.

**BURR:**

**There as a New York junior delegate:**

**HAMILTON:**

**Now what I’m going to say may sound indelicate…**

"'May'" Hercules made air quotes around the word. "sound indelicate. No, it's going to offend like 100 people." You could never win in this world! Especially when you were Alexander Hamilton, who never held back.

"Believe me, it gets worse," Kate remarked.

**COMPANY:**

**Awwww!**

**BURR:**

**Goes and proposes his own form of government!**

"What?!" Shouted the revolutionaries. They all knew Alexander was ambitious, but this… well it was a little more ambitious than they expected.

**COMPANY:**

**What?**

And now, stunned silence. "Well, we're predictable, aren't we?" Peggy spoke up, elbowing both John and Angelica playfully.

**His own plan for a new form of government!**

James rubbed his head, as if massaging away a headache. He wouldn't disagree with the fact that they'd need a better government, but seriously? Creating a whole new form of government? It was such a risky move, not to mention the fact that it would be much too easy to give the central government the most power. If they did that, then they'd basically be creating a nation with a King. Making something just a little unbeneficial could ruin their entire nation. All in all, he just couldn't believe that Hamilton would make such a huge risk. 

On the other side of the room, Washington was rubbing his chin thoughtfully. He wasn't completely on board with making an entirely new government, but he was open to it. Alexander was a smart man, and George had witnessed that. He was sure that the younger man wouldn't propose something unless he was absolutely sure of it. Besides, what's the harm in suggesting something?

**COMPANY:**

**What?**

**BURR:**

**Talks for six hours! The convention is listless!**

**ENSEMBLE MAN:**

**Bright young man…**

**ANOTHER ENSEMBLE MAN:**

**Yo, who the f is this?**

Although the entire room erupted in laughs and chuckles, Jefferson was the loudest one to laugh.

**BURR:**

**Why do you always say what you believe?**

**Why do you always say what**

**you believe?**

John laughed, a brilliant smile lighting up his still shaken features. His death still burdened his mind, yes, but he wanted to be optimistic. He wanted to enjoy the time he had with his friends while he still could. 

**Ev’ry proclamation guarantees free**

**ammunition for your enemies!**

**(Awww!)**

**BURR AND MEN:**

**Why do you write like it’s**

**Going out of style? (hey!)**

**Write day and night like it’s**

**Going out of style? (hey!)**

Kate smiled a little bit hearing those lyrics. Maybe she really was onto something with this idea...

**BURR AND COMPANY:**

**Ev’ry day you fight like it’s**

**Going out of style**

**Do what you do**

**BURR:**

**Alexander?**

**HAMILTON:**

**Aaron Burr, sir**

**BURR:**

**It’s the middle of the night**

"Well, that's not the best time for anything." Hercules so keenly observed. A true intellectual, really.

John turned his head sharply to look at his friend. "Really? I never would've guessed." Peggy giggled, just a bit.

**HAMILTON:**

**Can we confer, sir?**

_ Were we not?  _ Burr thought dryly.

**BURR:**

**Is this a legal matter?**

**HAMILTON:**

**Yes, and it’s important to me**

"Honestly, when are legal matters  _ not _ important to him?" Angelica asked with her arms folded and her legs crossed.

**BURR:**

**What do you need?**

**HAMILTON:**

**Burr, you’re a better lawyer than me**

Everyone made different noises of surprise. Alexander was actually admitting someone was better than him at something? What was the world coming to?

**BURR:**

**Okay**

Yeah, the Burr watching this unfold was thinking the exact same thing. 

**HAMILTON:**

**I know I talk too much, I’m abrasive**

**You’re incredible in court.**

**You’re succinct, persuasive**

Aaron sat up a little straighter, allowing himself to relish being complimented. Yes, it was clear that Alexander was manipulating him so that he'd help with whatever the other man needed, but he liked it. After such an absence of care in his life, it was nice. 

**My client needs a strong defense.**

**You’re the solution**

**BURR:**

**Who’s your client?**

**HAMILTON:**

**The new U.S. Constitution?**

"Hamilton really just did that." Thomas held his head in his hands. "I didn't imagine that?"

Peggy chose to answer. "Unless we all hallucinated that, it really happened." In response, Thomas groaned extremely loud.

**BURR:**

**No**

Lafayette chucked. Funny that the one time Burr took a stance on something, it was against Alexander.

**HAMILTON:**

**Hear me out**

**BURR:**

**No way!**

"N-n-n-no way." Kate sang. (A/N Kasu_Koto: I didn’t realize this was a Six reference until I was proofreading this song)

**HAMILTON:**

**A series of essays, anonymously published**

**Defending the document to the public**

**BURR:**

**No one will read it**

"I highly doubt it, but go ahead." Angelica was quite interested in the politics of her time, and watching it all unfold was exhilarating to her. She wanted to take part in all of it, even if that was just her giving her opinions here.

**HAMILTON:**

**I disagree**

**BURR:**

**And if it fails?**

**HAMILTON:**

**Burr, that’s why we need it**

**BURR:**

**The constitution’s a mess**

**HAMILTON:**

**So it needs amendments**

"Maybe make those before you publish it?" Peggy tried, hoping that this would have an easy solution. After all the surprises of the past few songs, she wanted something to be easy for once. Sadly, it seemed it would not come to pass in that way.

"It's not that easy," Madison announced, surprising the entirety of the room. "You can't please everyone, and you can't anticipate everything. That's not even mentioning the fact that a whole nation will be relying on you, nor that the document will have to grow with the nation." Despite not having created a government yet, James was smart and understood, to a degree, how you must go about creating one.

**BURR:**

**It’s full of contradictions**

**HAMILTON:**

**So is independence**

Washington nodded, a solemn look in his eyes that weighed on his too old mind. He was an obvious advocate for independence, but he knew that you couldn't be completely free. He knew there still had to be laws. However, he still had hoped they could create a better nation for all. Men and women, adults and children, white and black. One day they'd all be equal, and that would be the day true freedom was achieved. Until then, this constitution would be the start. 

**We have to start somewhere**

"You can't exactly create a nation from thin air," John said, grinning widely.

"Unless they're wizards!" Hercules joked.

Peggy gasped loudly, slamming a hand against John's arm. "Wizards!? Burn them!" 

**BURR:**

**No. No way**

**HAMILTON:**

**You’re making a mistake**

**BURR:**

**Good night**

"Well," Lafayette smiled nicely. "At least you were kind about it!"

**HAMILTON:**

**Hey**

"Oh no."

**What are you waiting for?**

**What do you stall for?**

"Go listen to Wait for it," Peggy answered, leaning back leisurely. She was leaning on John, their hands intertwined.

**BURR:**

**What?**

**HAMILTON:**

**We won the war**

**What was it all for?**

**Do you support this constitution?**

**BURR:**

**Of course**

The room almost gasped when Burr said that. He never shared his opinion so freely! Yet, it was happening here. Right now, but also in the future.

**HAMILTON:**

**Then defend it**

**BURR:**

**And what if you’re backing the wrong horse?**

"If you're afraid of that whenever you go to do anything, you'll end up doing nothing. You'll just be a sad shell of a human being." Angelica was a wise woman, even if she seldom showed the true extent of her mind. 

**HAMILTON:**

**Burr, we studied**

James smiled thinly, remembering a not so fond memory of college. He had worked without taking any sort of break, and paid the consequences in the form of terrible sickness. 

**and we fought and we killed**

The soldiers all looked down, guilt coloring their faces. None of them liked killing. It weighed on their minds each and every day, and was a plague during their dreams. Death was terrible, and the pain of knowing you took a life was nearly as terrible. 

**For the notion of a nation we now get to build**

**For once in your life, take a stand with pride**

Jefferson glared at Hamilton, hating every single second he attacked Aaron. He wasn't exactly happy Aaron didn't share his opinions, but Hamilton didn't need to attack him! 

**I don’t understand how you stand to the side**

**BURR:**

**I’ll keep all my plans**

**Close to my chest**

**(Wait for it, wait for it, wait…)**

The room felt cold, but also sort of magical, as Wait for It began to play. They were all, in a way, completely in awe of the song and Burr's voice, as well as the ensemble who was singing at the moment. Wait for It had resonated in them, just as History Has its Eyes on You had. Even hearing the name of the song brought memories of life before this war.

**I’ll wait here and see**

**Which way the wind**

**Will blow**

Thomas smiled softly, recalling how he had not wanted to write the Declaration of independence. He was lucky John Adams had convinced him to actually write it.

**I’m taking my time**

**Watching the**

**Afterbirth of a nation**

**Watching the tension grow.**

Aaron didn't nod, he didn't even think about it, but he did agree with the stage version of himself. You couldn't just jump into creating a nation expecting to do everything right. You couldn’t just fix a problem. You need to watch everything, wait for the right time.

**ANGELICA:**

**I am sailing off to London.**

"WHAT!?" Peggy yelled, wrapping her arms around her older sister. For as long as she could remember, she, Angelica, and Eliza were an inseparable trio. Now Angelica was moving away to London. Which is in the nation they literally defeated in war. More than the disdain she felt at that, Peggy just didn't want her sister to leave. Eliza would be off with Alexander, Angelica would be in London, John would be gone… and Peggy would be left all alone. 

Angelica hugged her younger sister tightly. "We both knew it was going to happen." They had always known that one day they'd all get married and undoubtedly, they'd separate. They'd move to different cities, colonies, even countries. It was merely a fact of life. Still, after years upon years of preparing, neither were truly prepared for the obvious. "I'm still going to send letters!" She tried, but it was no use. Letters would take over a month to be sent.

The two sisters, who couldn't handle hugging this entire time as they were afraid of missing something important, broke apart. Angelica squeezed in close to Peggy, so the entire couch from George Washington to Angelica herself was squeezed in tight. 

**I’m accompanied by someone**

**Who always pays**

**I have found a wealthy husband who will keep**

**Me in comfort for all my days**

"If you're wondering, your husband's name is John Church. He helped supply the Continental Army, although he was English born." Kate answered almost everyone's question, though it was not voiced. Unbeknownst to them, she was getting all this information from google. 

**He is not a lot of fun, but there’s no one who**

**Can match you for turn of phrase**

Jefferson scoffed and pointed to himself. 

M **y Alexander**

**HAMILTON:**

**Angelica**

**ANGELICA:**

**Don’t forget to write**

"Oh, I'm sure he won't," John said, thinking of all those late nights where General Washington would end up carrying Alexander back to the tent. 

**ELIZA:**

**Look at where you are**

Washington smiled. The future of America was bright as the sun. They'd started out as a loose rebellion, but now they had won against the biggest global superpower in the world. It was an exhilarating, yet terrifying position to be in, and yet George loved it. They had freedom, and that would be more than enough. 

**Look at where you started**

**The fact that you’re alive is a miracle**

Peggy leaned her head on John's shoulder, squeezing his hand tightly. He leaned his head on hers. "I love you, star." She whispered. 

John chuckled sadly. "I love you too, sunshine."

Kate quickly took a picture of the two lovebirds. 

**Just stay alive, that would be enough**

**And if your wife could share a fraction of your time**

Angelica startled for a moment. Was Alexander not spending time with Eliza? Why was she asking him to spend a fraction of his time with her? That wasn't how everything was supposed to be. Eliza was allowed to be happy and get plenty of attention. Alexander was supposed to listen to Eliza and do whatever she asked. This wasn't supposed to be happening! 

**If I could grant you peace of mind**

**Would that be enough?**

**BURR:**

**Alexander joins forces with James Madison**

James looked up sharply as he was mentioned. Maybe this was how he was important? It had continually been on his mind, how he might be someone of note. Anxiously, he leaned forward, intent on getting every piece of information he could. 

**and John Jay to write a series**

**of essays defending the new United States Constitution,**

**entitled The Federalist Papers.**

**The plan was to write a total of twenty-five essays,**

**the work divided evenly among the three men.**

"That's... not how math works." Thomas pointed out. Angelica glared at him out of the corner of her eye. "What? I'm right!"

**In the end,**

**they wrote eighty-five essays,**

Lafayette's eyes got wide. "Eighty-five!?"

**in the span of six months.**

**John Jay got sick after writing five.**

"Slacker," Hercules scoffed.

**James Madison wrote twenty-nine.**

Aaron smiled at James, who was shocked by himself. Just by himself, he had exceeded the amount of essays they were supposed to be writing in all. Sure, in just a moment he would learn that Hamilton wrote 51, but 29 was nothing to scoff at!

**Hamilton wrote the other fifty-one!**

"He did what!?" Angelica glared at the Alexander on stage. While everyone was surprised, she was angry. Imagine how much he'd be staying up late, not going to bed with Eliza. When their child was born, would he be without a father who was constantly there for him? It was simply terrible to think about.

Meanwhile, the rest of the room was silently shocked.

**BURR:**

**How do you write like you’re**

**Running out of time?**

**Write day and night like you’re**

**Running out of time?**

The people in the room looked anxiously at each other, greatly worried about what was happening. The music was slowly building, and that spelled trouble.

**BURR AND MEN:**

**Ev’ry day you fight**

**Like you’re**

**Running out of time**

**Like you’re**

**Running out of time**

**Are you**

**Running out of time? (Awwww!)**

Wasn't Alexander running out of time? Burr pondered this for a second. Soon, he would be shot and killed. Did he just somehow instinctively know what was coming? Maybe all this was wrong and fighting was because of something instilled in him from birth.

**FULL COMPANY (EXCEPT HAMILTON):**

**How do you write like tomorrow won’t arrive?**

"Write like today's your last day on Earth," Kate answered nonchalantly. 

**How do you write like you need it to survive?**

Washington wondered if Alexander wrote like this because of his life before he came to America. Writing would've been like an escape for him, and writing was what got him off of that island. It would make sense that Alexander should fall back on those habits in any moment of stress, and creating a new nation would be quite stressful. That didn't make it alright, but it did explain everything. Maybe, in time, they could help Alexander to fall on his friends rather than into his writing.

**How do you write ev’ry second you’re alive?**

**Ev’ry second you’re alive?**

"I wonder if Alexander had ADHD or insomnia, or some other mental disorder like that," Kate spoke aloud out of the blue. 

Everyone stared at her, completely confused on what she was saying. "What do you mean?" One of them asked.

Kate sighed, but complied and explained their concepts. 

**Ev’ry second you’re alive?**

**WASHINGTON:**

**They are asking me to lead**

Washington nodded sadly, but sat up straighter. More than anything, he wanted to go back to Mount Vernon to be with Martha. He wanted to be able to rest and raise all the children the two of them had allowed into their home. One wonderful day, he wanted to be like a father to Alexander. 

Despite these wishes, George Washington was a selfless man. He knew this country would need a good leader, and if he could provide that for even a short period of time, he would be that leader. It must be what the Lord needs for him. 

_ I am doing the best I can _

"You're going to do wonderful, sir!" Lafayette chirped happily, completely faithful in the older man. It was a nice counter to the tense air in the room. 

**To get the people that I need**

**I’m asking you to be my right hand man**

Peggy gasped. "Callback!" She whispered excitedly, right in John's ear. His eyes widened just a bit. 

"Oh yeah, you're right!"

**HAMILTON:**

**Treasury or State?**

"Really?" James deadpanned. "He's just going for it?"

**WASHINGTON:**

**I know it’s a lot to ask**

**HAMILTON:**

**Treasury or State?**

**WASHINGTON:**

**To leave behind the world you know…**

It was hard, for Washington, for Jefferson, for Madison, and for Hamilton. However, none of them would ever share that. It was too terrifying to share your emotions like that. 

Kate knew that well, and although she wanted to share it with everyone in the room, she knew it would be a huge breach of privacy.

**HAMILTON:**

**Sir, do you want me to run the Treasury or State department?**

**WASHINGTON:**

**Treasury**

**HAMILTON:**

**Let’s go**

Uncertain laughs filled the room, and fizzled out almost as quickly as they appeared.

**ELIZA:**

**Alexander…**

**HAMILTON:**

**I have to leave**

**ELIZA:**

**Alexander—**

Hercules bit his lip anxiously. For a long time, he'd been worried about the possibility of his spy status being revealed. If that happened, he'd either die or have to escape back into war. Either way, he'd be leaving Elizabeth, but the second option… well, there was no doubt in his mind it would be not unlike the confrontation currently on stage.

**HAMILTON:**

**Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now**

Angelica glared quite harshly at the Alexander on stage. He was using Eliza's own lines, her keen philosophy, against her. That was unacceptable.

**ELIZA:**

**Helpless…**

Aaron frowned, thoughts wandering back to the song called Helpless. In that song, Alexander had promised Eliza that she'd never feel so helpless, and yet currently she did feel that way.

**HAMILTON:**

**They are asking me to lead**

**ELIZA:**

**Look around, isn’t this enough?**

Peggy felt conflicted. On one hand, Eliza just wanted a nice family and Alexander wasn't giving her that, but on the other hand, this nation needed him. There was no doubt in Peggy's mind that he was key to creating a successful nation. Alexander wasn't giving the time of day, but Eliza didn't want him to do his job. At the moment, the youngest Schuyler simply couldn't say that one of them was completely in the right.

**ANGELICA:**

**He will never**

**be satisfied**

With a prideful look on her face, Angelica put her chin up. She was right all along it seemed, and now her sister would suffer because of it. Alexander really needed to open his eyes and see what he was doing. 

**He will never (What would)**

**be satisfied (be enough)**

**To be**

**Satisfied**

**Satisfied**

Everyone sat up straight in anticipation, just as the music exploded.

**Satisfied…**

**(History has)**

**(its eyes…)**

**(On…)**

**(You!)**

**(Non-stop!)**

**(Look around)**

**(Look around!)**

**(Non-stop!)**

No one could really tell what was being said, but the music sounded crazy. It was beautiful, but they absolutely felt anxiety build in the pits of their stomachs.

**He will never**

**be satisfied**

**(Non-stop!)**

**(Isn’t this)**

**Satisfied (enough?)**

**(What would)**

**(be enough?)**

**Satisfied…**

**(History has)**

**(its eyes…)**

**(On…)**

**(You…)**

**(Non-stop!)**

**ANGELICA, ELIZA, BURR:**

**Why do you fight like**

**ANGELICA, ELIZA, BURR, WASH & ENSEMBLE:**

**History has its eyes on you…**

John gasped quietly, realizing one of the factors that could've contributed to Alexander's non-stop attitude, other than his early life of course. Knowing history has its eyes on him would've been so pressuring, that the stress would drive Alexander to this.

**HAMILTON:**

**I am not throwin’ away my shot!**

**MEN:**

**Just you wait!**

"Well, that's not foreboding," James remarked, clutching his stomach, which felt like it was doing cartwheels every few seconds. Clearly, the ensemble was trying to say that Hamilton was going to throw away his shot sometime soon. That, in a way, was terribly foreboding to think about.

**HAMILTON:**

**I am not throwin’ away my shot!**

**I am Alexander Hamilton!(Just you wait! Alexander Hamilton)**

**(Hamilton just you wait!)**

**HAMILTON:**

**I am not throwin’ away my shot!**

Everyone was silent for a moment, having trouble processing what just happened. 

After a moment, Kate broke the silence. "Well, there's act one!"


	27. Intermission

_ “I hope you enjoyed act one, everybody! We will have a short intermission before we begin act one. Katelyn, if you could please enter the room to your left, you have six new people who you need to greet!”  _ The girl on the speaker announced. Just as she had asked, Kate got up and walked into the next room, heart in her throat. 

In the other room were five girls of varying ages and...holy crap. That was Lin-Manuel Miranda sitting on a couch, talking civilly with the other girls. 

Kate couldn't even think. 

HOLY CRAP.

That was freaking Lin-Manuel Miranda! He was just sitting there! It took everything in Kate's power not to start squealing on the spot, and it took the same amount of power to not faint. Instead, the noise that came out of her was something between a squeak and a gasp for breath. 

"Are you alright, Miss?" One of the women asked, playing with the folds of her dress. Kate took a deep breath, and looked pointedly away from Lin.

"Yeah, " Her voice was rather breathy, but everything was fine! "I-I'm Katelyn Black. Who are you all?"  _ Except you, Lin. I know way too much to be sane about you. _

The same woman who had first spoken to her gave a soft, reassuring smile. "I'm Martha Washington."

"Dolley Payne." Said one woman, wearing her black hair up in a bun.

The woman next to her played with a lock of her hair anxiously. "Elizabeth Mulligan."

"Theodosia Prevost."  _ Burr _ both Kate and Theodosia added subconsciously, though the latter had no idea the former knew about that relationship. 

"I'm Adrienne de Lafayette." She spoke with a thick french accent. Kate assumed that the french was being translated in her head, because there was no way everybody knew french, and there was only a small chance Adrienne knew English. 

Finally, the dreaded yet revered man stood up, holding out his hand to Kate. "I'm Lin-Manuel Miranda." She took it.

"Oh, I know who you are! I'm a huge fan! I listen to your musicals all the time. In the Heights, Moana, 21 Chump Street, Hamilton, I love them all so much!"  _ Breathe, Kate. You have a job here. _ "Yeah…" She nervously retracted her hand, beginning to nervously fiddle with her hoodie strings.  _ You dealt with the founding fathers, you can deal with this.  _

"So! I have a job to do, which I was given by the universe itself! Please, don't ask why, I have no idea." Everyone, who had begun to try to talk, quieted down. "Anyway, we're watching a musical called Hamilton, written by Lin." 

Said man's eyes widened. He was shocked, incredibly so. Why would they be watching his musical, which was basically fanfiction, with actual people from that time? Especially if the people he was watching it with weren't in the musical. Also, was Kate from the same time as Lin, then? He had just assumed she was just some sort of magical being, but the way she was acting kind of made him think otherwise… This whole situation just seemed strange. 

Kate continued her explanation. "It's about the life of Alexander Hamilton, and we just finished Act 1. So far, we've watched parts of the war, Alexander got married to Elizabeth Schuyler, he had a son, we learned about Aaron Burr's past and his relationship with Theodosia," The woman stepped back suddenly. How was her relationship revealed? And how in a musical?

"We won the revolutionary war," The women in the room cheered. Grins split across their faces. "John Laurens was killed," Just like that, the mood in the room shifted, and everybody bowed their heads. None of them knew him, but all (except for Dolley) had heard about him, and Lin had written things as him. Even if they didn't know him, none of them liked the fact that someone had died, and especially not someone so important to their husbands. 

"George Washington was made the president of our new nation," Martha sat up straight, quite surprised that her husband had agreed to become a leader of a whole country. George didn't seek power unless he thought it was necessary, so she would trust him in this. She didn't like the idea of her husband having to leave home, but it was something she'd have to deal with. 

"And finally, Alexander Hamilton was made the secretary of the treasury." Kate finished with a flourish of her hand. "Any questions?" 

Elizabeth, who was massaging her head, spoke up. "Yeah, but for Lin. Why the heck did you create a musical about Alexander?" 

Lin, who had dealt with people asking that question tons of times, relaxed. He could deal with this. "Well, Alexander Hamilton is underappreciated in our society. Most people don't even know who he is! I read a biography about him, which was an excellently written biography by the way, and so I decided to write a musical about him." 

Adrienne blinked. "Yeah, 'cause that's normal." 

"Anyway!" Kate yelled, catching everyone's attention. "Shall we?" She gestured to the door, and everyone gave small nods. Cool. Time to watch some adorable reunions. That would definitely be the highlight of her day. 

With a pep to her step, Kate turned and threw open the door to the master room, in which everyone was yelling. 

"I'm just saying, you haven't seen me in that dress!"

"Why would you be wearing my dress, Thomas!?" 

"Please, do not answer that." 

It was absolute chaos. Angelica and Thomas were arguing about clothes or something, with James trying to calm them down. 

Meanwhile, Hercules and Lafayette were competing to see who could fit the most marshmallows in their mouth. John and Peggy, as expected, were cheering them on. 

"DO TEN, LAF!"

"YOU ARE A COWARD HERC, GET 20 MORE!"

Washington was unsuccessfully trying to get the room to calm down. He hadn't yet raised his voice, but he was reaching his limit. 

Finally, Aaron was sitting quietly in Kate's seat, watching everything unfold. His gaze scanned the whole room, before landing on the group entering. There was customary interest on his face, but he gasped suddenly as his eyes came to rest on Theodosia. 

She was just as beautiful as when he had first seen her, and that was Aaron's first thought. The second thought was that he couldn't believe she was here. In a single moment where he felt no apprehension, he stood up and kissed her. Although Theodosia felt frightened in this atmosphere, she hugged him as the kiss continued. 

Soon after, Adrienne and Elizabeth caught sight of their reckless husbands, shoving white fluffy things into their mouths. The pair exchanged slightly judgy looks, before thinking screw it and tackling their husbands. Luckily, Lafayette and Hercules had just taken the marshmallows out of their mouths. 

"Gilbert!" Adrienne whispered in glee, hugging her husband tight. She wasn't nearly strong enough to knock him over, but the surprise on his face was well worth it. 

"Adrienne," Lafayette gasped, burrowing his head into her hair. He wrapped his arms around her, relishing being able to hug her again. It had been too long since they'd been able to be with one another, being across the sea from each other. This was a pleasant surprise, a tear-inducing one at that. Both Laf and Adri were crying tears of raw joy.

Right next to them, Hercules and Elizabeth were having a more...open reunion. See, unlike Adrienne, Elizabeth was more than strong enough to knock over her husband, and so she was practically sitting on top of him on the couch. 

"Hercules!" She yelled, grinning like a madwoman. "I've missed you so much!" Hercules was absolutely shell shocked, but he still leaned up and kissed his wife. 

"I love you…" He whispered as he pulled away. She grinned that adorable crooked smile of hers, and all of his fears and the tension he felt disappeared. 

Washington watched these two displays of affection with a soft smile, not unlike his wife who was steadily approaching him. As she made her presence known to him, they simply embraced, not going for the overwhelming affection the others were showing. Their relationship did not have nearly the amount of romance and fire that every else sported, but it was no less real. 

Surrounded by love, John and Peggy watched with grins on their faces. They both loved watching others display adorable acts of affection, and this was giving them so much. Mirroring the people around them, the duo cuddled into one another. 

Thomas and Angelica were still loudly arguing ("-It is so sexist of you to say that women can't fight in war!" "So you want to fight in war?!" "No!"), but James had given up trying to stop it. At first, it was because he was watching all the frivolous displays of romance around him, but now it was because he was looking at Kate, Lin, and Dolley with a clear question in his eyes: 'Are you going to attempt to control this?' 

Lin was absolutely no help, because he was silently fangirling behind Dolley.

Kate sighed quietly and pulled out her phone, searching up 'air horn sound' on YouTube. Dolley and James put their hands over their ears at her motion. She pressed play and blasted the sound around the room, probably getting some people closer to being deaf. 

"Are you freaking kidding me!?" Hercules yelled, glaring harshly at Kate.

Elizabeth was glaring even harsher. "Why would you do that!?" 

Kate only shrugged. She was way too tired to deal with this crap right now. "I needed to get your attention." 

"Oh."

"Anyway, everybody listen! We have some new people joining us! Please, everyone, introduce yourselves." 

Once introductions of those from the past were done, everyone turned to Lin, who was on the brink of a fangirling meltdown. Kate decided to introduce him herself, as he clearly wasn't in the mindset to do it. "This is Lin-Manuel Miranda. He wrote Hamilton and plays Alexander. Please do not bombard him with questions, he's freaking out over this." Bitterly, everyone closed their mouths. "Now, let's just sit down and start Act 2." 

Everyone took their seats, with Kate moving Lin to sit right next to her. The seating had changed a little now, with Martha sitting on the left side, her side. Lafayette sat next to Washington, with his own wife sitting to his right. Hercules and Elizabeth were next, though Elizabeth chose to sit next to Adrienne. John sat next to Herc, and Peggy next to him. Angelica and Thomas somehow ended up next to one another again, and then Theodosia was there. Aaron sat to the right of her, with James to the right of him. Dolley sat next to James and Kate, and Lin sat on Kate's right.

This was going to be fun…


	28. What'd I Miss

**[COMPANY]**

**Seventeen. Se- se- seventeen...**

**Se- se- seventeen…**

**[BURR]**

Elizabeth gasped. "Wait! Is that-" 

"Yes, it's a black man. He plays Burr," Hercules answered. Then, as an afterthought: "There's a lot of black men and women in this." The other new women looked surprised, but not unhappy. No one was upset with this, simply interested. 

**1789**

"Why did we jump 8 years?" Angelica asked, directing the question at their new Male guest. 

Lin smiled, totally not internally panicking. "Well, it was when politics really picked up into a more personal affair."

**How does the bastard orphan**

**Immigrant decorated war vet**

Lafayette laughed loudly. "And the names continue!" Burr blushed. He didn't really like the nicknames he was giving Alexander, but it was happening. 

**Unite the colonies through more debt?**

Theodosia raised her eyebrows. "Seriously? More debt? It's not like debt was the reason we were taxed and therefore started a rebellion. But sure, let's get some more debt!" She wasn't mad necessarily, just a little ticked that this was Hamilton's bright idea to unite the colonies. 

**Fight the other founding fathers**

Washington turned to Kate. "I thought people only referred to me as the 'founding father'?" It wasn't a question of pride, more one of relief. He wanted a good legacy, yes, but he didn't want a legacy that would lead to some sort of hero-worship. 

"Well, you're known as 'The Founding Father'" Kate put air quotes around the phrase. "But there are seven men officially called founding fathers, although I'd call all of you founding fathers…" Lin nodded. It seemed inappropriate to call only seven people founding fathers, when there were so many other people who did plenty to build America. 

Kate cleared her throat dramatically. "The official seven are: George Washington," Martha looked at her husband, who was nodding along, with a surprised expression. Was this how they would appreciate all the people who sacrificed this for their country? It certainly seemed strange to her, but if anyone deserved praise, it was her George.

"Alexander Hamilton, John Jay, Benjamin Franklin, John Adams, Thomas Jefferson," The man mentioned last looked up happily. He was proud of himself, and he knew that by writing the Declaration he had cemented himself as an incredibly important individual in American history. 

"And James Madison." James looked up, shocked. Sure, he was sure that eventually he'd do good things for America, but not good enough to be on that list. So far, all he'd done was write 29 papers defending the Constitution! It wasn't that he wasn't happy to be on the list, just that he was confused on why he was on it.

Dolley looked at the three men who had reacted to their names. Obviously, she knew who George Washington was. She often worried for his life, as she knew he must be made for incredible things. Even if she was against violence as a Quaker woman. Thomas Jefferson, on the other hand...well, she admired him for writing the Declaration of Independence, but he also owned slaves, so...yeah. James Madison, though… she didn't know him. There was something about the humble way he carried himself that she liked though.

Honestly, Aaron was the only person here she actually knew here. Dolley was excited to know everyone, though. The two Schuyler Sisters seemed nice, and General Washington was a bit of an idol of hers. This was going to be exciting in that manner.

**til he has to forfeit?**

**Have it all, lose it all**

**You ready for more yet?**

**Treasury Secretary. Washington’s the President**

Martha put a hand on her husband's shoulder. "President?" She asked, worry creeping into her heart. Her greatest anxiety was that this role of president would be not unlike the King, even if she knew George was not the type of man to abuse that power. Still… she didn't like how her husband was becoming a big public figure. Both of them hated that sort of thing, and both wanted a nice life with one another. They didn't want the public knowing every single fact about their life. She didn't want that. 

**Ev’ry American experiment sets a precedent**

**Not so fast. Someone came along to resist him**

**Pissed him off until we had a two-party system**

The future president wrinkled his nose in disgust. Political parties would lead to a rift in their nation, he was sure of it.

**You haven’t met him yet, you haven’t had the chance**

**‘cause he’s been kickin’ ass as the ambassador to France**

Jefferson perked up, a grin lighting up his features.  _ So, I'm finally making an entrance!  _ A man of optimism, he believed this was going to go great. 

Sadly, this wouldn't be the case for anyone. 

**But someone’s gotta keep the American promise**

John raised an eyebrow. "No one else can? Not Alexander, not Madison, not even Washington? Wow…" He mimed stunned surprise. 

**You simply must meet Thomas. Thomas!**

**[COMPANY]**

**Thomas Jefferson’s coming home!**

**Thomas Jefferson’s coming home!**

**Thomas Jefferson’s coming home!**

**Thomas Jefferson’s coming home!**

"It doesn't have to be repeated a bunch of times…" Hercules grumbled. 

**Thomas Jefferson’s coming home Lord he’s**

**Been off in Paris for so long!**

"How long was he gone?" Angelica asked, already planning what exactly she'd do in that period of time. 

"Five years," Lin answered automatically. In his research for Hamilton, he'd come across the fact. 

**Aaa-ooo!**

**Aaa-ooo!**

**[JEFFERSON]**

"Wait." Thomas held his hands out. "Isn't that the guy who played Lafayette?" While it was obviously Thomas up there (the magenta coat was perfect), it was also clearly the same actor. 

"Doublecasting!" Lin chirped. "Daveed Diggs just plays both you and Lafayette. It's the same with-" 

"Some other people!" Kate quickly interjected. She wanted to wait for those characters to appear before Lin revealed who was double casted. It would be more fun to watch. 

**France is following us to revolution**

Lafayette and Adrienne sat up straight, large smiles decorating their faces. This was it, their freedom was coming and it was coming soon. With their own people riding up and America standing behind them every step of the way, what could go wrong?

**There is no more status quo**

"No, no, no, no!" Kate sang loudly, the teenager inside of her showing her true colors. Lin joined her in the song. "Stick to the stuff you know! It is better by far to keep things as they are, don't mess with the flow, no no! Stick to the status quo!"

**But the sun comes up and the world still spins**

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Aaa-ooo!**

**[JEFFERSON]**

**I helped Lafayette draft a declaration**

Laf grinned over at Jefferson, who simply nodded back. 

**Then I said, ‘I gotta go**

**I gotta be in Monticello.’ Now the work at**

**Home begins…**

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Aaa-ooo!**

"What even is that noise?" Elizabeth whispered to Adrienne. Both girls laughed quietly. 

**[JEFFERSON]**

**So what’d I miss?**

**What’d I miss?**

**Virginia, my home sweet home, I wanna give you a kiss**

"I just imagined him kissing a map," Peggy remarked, eyes wide. 

**I’ve been in Paris meeting lots of different ladies…**

Aaron turned to Thomas, eyes squinted in question. "Did you…" He couldn't finish the question, too sickened by the prospect.

"No!" Thomas sputtered, horrified that anyone could think he'd cheat on his wife like that. He was a faithful husband, and although many men in his time did cheat, there was no way he would do that to his wife. "I would never betray my wife." He whispered.

Kate and Lin exchanged nervous looks. Martha Jefferson died in 1782, and Thomas started an affair with Sally Hemings during his time in France. So yeah, maybe not the best husband. 

**I guess I basic’lly missed the late eighties...**

**I traveled the wide, wide world and came back to this…**

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Aaa-ooo!**

**[JEFFERSON]**

**There’s a letter on my desk from the President**

**Haven’t even put my bags down yet**

**Sally be a lamb, darlin’, won’tcha open it?**

"Sally?" 

"She's… one of my slaves," Thomas said, deep regret making him look so much older than he really was. 

John felt his blood boil, the mention of slavery provoking a deep anger seeded inside him. Peggy put a hand on his soldier, asking him to stay put. Now wasn't the time to get upset. 

**It says the President’s assembling a cabinet**

**And that I am to be the Secretary of State, great!**

"This is  _ not _ going to be great," Lin whispered through clenched teeth.

**And that I’m already Senate-approved…**

"Makes sense," Both James and Dolley said. They looked at each other, before he motioned for her to continue. She gave a small smile before obliging. "People already adore you because you wrote the Declaration of Independence."

**I just got home and now I’m headed up to New York**

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Headin’ to New York!**

**Headin’ to New York!**

**[JEFFERSON]**

**Lookin’ at the rolling fields**

**I can’t believe that we are free**

"I can't believe that your slaves aren't free," John grumbled.

**Ready to face**

**Whatever’s awaiting**

**Me in N.Y.C.**

**[JEFFERSON]**

**But who’s waitin’ for me when I step in the place?**

**My friend James Madison, red in the face**

"From anger or because he's sick?" Aaron asked, a ghost of a smile coloring his features. Theodosia didn't show it, but she was surprised by him. Already, he was talking a lot more than he tended to in public. She wasn't mad, but it was interesting to her.

**[JEFFERSON]**

**He grabs my arm and**

**I respond**

**“What’s goin’ on?”**

**[MADISON]**

"So, my actor also plays Madison." Hercules sighed, just a little disappointed. This meant that he wouldn't be appearing anymore, and he would've loved for Elizabeth to see him onstage. 

Meanwhile, Lin grinned happily. He loved any chance he got to compliment his friends. "Yep! Oak plays both of you spectacularly!"

**Thomas, we are engaged in a battle for our nation's very soul**

**Can you get us out of the mess we're in?**

James cocked his head, internally comparing the voice Oak used for him to the voice he used for Mulligan. They were similar, yet different. 

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Aaa-ooo!**

**[MADISON]**

**Hamilton's new financial plan is nothing less**

**Than government control**

"What if we hear the plan before we jump to any conclusions?" Theodosia asked, crossing her legs. Aaron nodded to her proposition, agreeing wholeheartedly. 

**I've been fighting for the South alone**

**Where have you been?**

"Uh...France?" Thomas did jazz hands, but more in a worried manner.

**We have to win!**

**[JEFFERSON]**

**So what'd I miss?**

"He just told you!" Angelica shouted. She had found herself looking for every chance to argue with Jefferson.

Kate rolled her eyes. "It's the chorus to the song, Angelica." She was  _ so _ annoyed with everything Angelica had been saying or doing this whole day.

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Wha? Wha? What'd I miss?**

**What'd I miss?**

**[JEFFERSON]**

**I've come home to this?**

**Headfirst into a political abyss!**

"Don't drown!" Hercules yelled. 

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Headfirst, into the abyss!**

Washington sighed. The way they worded that…'political abyss'. It seemed like a perfect way to describe the dark and dangerous world of politics.

**[JEFFERSON]**

**I've got my first cabinet meeting today!**

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**Chik-a-pow!**

"What is that word?" Lafayette asked, recalling how it was said in the first act as well. 

Lin shrugged. "I just wanted to include it. For fun."

**[JEFFERSON]**

**Guess I better think of something to say**

**I'm already on my way**

**to get to the bottom of this…**

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**What did I miss?**

**Ahhh!**

**[BURR]**

**All night bull session get him up to speed**

**Tell him what the kid is up to, tell him what we need**

"So, is this a biased bull session or…" 

"I hope not."

**Tell him 'bout the plan of how the war bonds are tossed**

Aaron leaned forward, confusion making its way into his mind. 

**How the speculators won, how the war vets lost**

"What?" General Washington's voice was as cold as ice.

Kate gulped. "Well, after the war all the veterans were in serious debt, and the federal government couldn't pay them back. They couldn't tell the state governments to get them the money to help, so there was nothing they could do."

"Then, a whole thing called Shay's Rebellion happened because everyone hated that." Lin jumped in. "So, that's why you all decided to change the Articles of Confederation to a much better government."

**Tell him 'bout the plan for a bank**

"Ew."

**and assumption**

**Tell him 'bout the arrogance, the gall, the gumption**

**Tell him to be ready when Hamilton starts debating**

"I'm always ready for a good debate!" Thomas boasted, cracking his knuckles. 

James sighed, "Don't lie." 

**Now walk him in the room George Washington is waiting**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Mr. Jefferson, welcome home**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Mr. Jefferson? Alexander Hamilton**

**[WASHINGTON AND ENSEMBLE]**

**Mr. Jefferson, welcome home**

"T-that note…" Lafayette sputtered. "W-why?" 

**[COMPANY]**

**Mr. Jefferson, welcome home**

**Sir, you've been off in Paris for so long-**

**[JEFFERSON]**

**So what'd I miss?**


	29. Cabinet Battle #1

**[Burr:]**

**You ever see a painting by John Trumbull?**

"Probably. I don't know." Thomas remarked as he folded his arms. He was already bored of this talk of paintings and John Trumbull. The thing that excited him at the moment was the incoming cabinet battle. Couldn't they just get to that instead of this?

**Founding fathers in a line, looking all humble**

**Patiently waiting to sign a declaration, to start a nation**

**No sign of disagreement, not one grumble**

"Wow, that is  _ really _ inaccurate," Hercules said. "Meetings for the Continental Congress are rabid!" 

James stared at him. "How do you know that?"

Hercules only smiled slyly in return.

**The reality is messier and richer, kids**

**The reality is not a pretty picture, kids**

"Well, of course not!" Martha shouted, which was so unlike the grandmotherly type figure. "This is a nation you're building here, there's bound to be huge disagreements. I'd be worried if everything went completely smoothly!"

She was right, of course. To create a good, functioning nation there would have to be people who won and people who lost. Compromise had to be made for something good. In a perfect world, compromise would never even occur and America would be doomed top fall under Britain's control yet again.

**Every cabinet meeting is a full on rumble**

"If someone full-on attacks someone else," Peggy warned. "I'm going to make sure they regret it."

**What you 'bout to see is no John Trumbull**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Ladies and gentlemen, you coulda been anywhere in the world tonight, but you’re here with us in New York City. Are you ready for a cabinet meeting???**

"HECK YEAH!" Kate yelled, followed by Lin cheering.

**Gentlemen,**

Angelica huffed.

**Vice President John Adams sends his regards**

**He won't be joining us**

**He had to be home in Massachusetts for family reasons**

**[Madison:]**

**Tell him to stay home!**

"What did he do to earn  _ that _ response, Jemmy?" Thomas asked, only for James to shrug.

**[Hamilton:]**

**He can do the same amount from there!**

"I'm guessing he just doesn't do a lot of work." Aaron pointed out, ever so good at bringing the obvious to light. He had never met John Adams, but from what he's heard...well, other than the whole "lazy" thing the man sounded not unlike Alexander.

**[Washington:]**

**Alright, alright, settle down!**

**Now...**

**The issue on the table: Secretary Hamilton’s plan to assume state debt and establish a national bank.**

Jefferson wrinkled his nose. The idea to create a national bank was terrible! It would make them too much like Britain and they could end up just as terrible and abusive as King George III and Parliament. 

**Secretary Jefferson, you have the floor, sir**

**[JEFFERSON]**

**‘Life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness.’**

"You're seriously quoting yourself?" Dolley folded her arms. Already, she was sick of Thomas Jefferson. Internally, she decided that George Washington was now her favorite of the leaders during the revolution. 

**We fought for these ideals; we shouldn’t settle for less**

**These are wise words,**

Elizabeth groaned. "Egotistical much?" She hated, hated, hated people with huge egos. It was what first made her question the wisdom of her British family, and from there she grew into the patriotic woman she is. 

**enterprising men quote ‘em**

**Don’t act surprised, you guys, cuz I wrote ‘em**

**[JEFFERSON/MADISON]**

**Oww**

**[JEFFERSON]**

**But Hamilton forgets**

**His plan would have the government assume state’s debts**

"I'm sure he knew that, mon ami." Lafayette pointed out, recalling how Washington literally said that was the  _ point of the plan _ . Besides, Alexander was a very smart individual. Surely, he knew what his plan was doing. 

**Now, place your bets as to who that benefits:**

**The very seat of government where Hamilton sits**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Not true!**

**[JEFFERSON]**

**Ooh, if the shoe fits, wear it**

**If New York’s in debt—**

**Why should Virginia bear it?**

Jefferson nodded, agreeing with himself entirely. 

"To create a truly united nation," Washington answered. Letting every state control their own debts would cause the nation to break apart, and their new country would be weakened. Through that, America would eventually be conquered and put under the control of another nation. Unity must be achieved to create a strong nation, and without a bank plan like this they'd be without it.

**Uh! Our debts are paid, I’m afraid**

**Don’t tax the South cuz we got it made in the shade**

"There is no shade in the south," James revealed, shaking his head. "Try again."

**In Virginia, we plant seeds in the ground**

**We create.**

John growled, and rage burnt in his head. "How dare you!" He screamed, jumping out of his seat. "You don't have debt because you don't pay your workers! You aren't even the person who plants the seeds, you make your slaves to it! You're an abusive piece of crap to your slaves, Jefferson!" At this point, Jefferson was shaking and John was getting more and more thirsty for blood. 

"You would stoop so low as to say you shouldn’t be taxed because you don't have debt? Well, idiot, the government has found they have to do that which requires  _ money _ ! Where do you think that's going to come from? Huh? THIN AIR!?" John was screaming. 

Thomas answered in a weak voice. "I just think that we shouldn't have to bear everyone else's debt-" 

"You selfish slaver! Can't you just act like you want to create a functional nation for  _ one minute _ ? You're going to regret every little hypocritical word about all men being equal when I'm done with you!" Face red as a tomato, John ran at Thomas, and attacked the stupid politician. 

"GET HIM, BABE!" Peggy yelled, fist in the air. She every bit against slavery like John was, and she was just as happy to hurt Thomas as he was. Despite that, she knew John was much stronger than her and allowed him to be the violent one. 

The entirety of the room screamed, whether they were for or against this sudden attack. General Washington, completely prepared to deal with something like this because of his soldiers, jumped up out of his seat and grabbed John before any terrible damage could be done. 

After a good minute of scolding, Washington returned to his seat. John sat down as well, looking like a kicked puppy.

**You just wanna move our money around**

**This financial plan is an outrageous demand**

**And it’s too many damn pages for any man to understand**

Dolley pondered this. It was true that writing too much could make your writing more and more complicated, but Alexander Hamilton was the type of man who simply went above and beyond. It seemed Thomas Jefferson just didn't want to read something that was just so long to be inconvenient. 

**Stand with me in the land of the free**

Adrienne frowned. America was a place where most were free, yes, but slavery existed in the colonies. It wasn't exactly a true land of the free, not yet. She knew she wasn't completely innocent, servants lived throughout her home. Despite that, she was very much against slavery.

**And pray to God we never see Hamilton’s candidacy**

**Look, when Britain taxed our tea, we got frisky**

**Imagine what gon’ happen when you try to tax our whisky**

"Well, the whole Boston Tea Party happened because we had no representation in Parliament, wasn't it?" James asked, warranting scattered nods. "We obviously have representation in our own government. I think that argument is a bit weak." 

Thomas looked at James for a moment. What the heck? Why wasn't James agreeing with him? 

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Thank you, Secretary Jefferson. Secretary Hamilton, your response**

Martha rubbed her husband's arm affectionately. He sounded so tired...

**[HAMILTON]**

**Thomas. That was a real nice declaration**

**Welcome to the present, we’re running a real nation**

**Would you like to join us, or stay mellow**

**Doin’ whatever the hell it is you do in Monticello?**

Theodosia and Aaron giggled into their hands as Hercules, Lafayette, Elizabeth, John, and Peggy all barked out-loud laughs.

**If we assume the debts, the union gets**

**A new line of credit, a financial diuretic**

**How do you not get it? If we’re aggressive and competitive**

**The union gets a boost. You’d rather give it a sedative?**

"I always thought it was pronounced sedative," Theodosia said the 'A' as the name of the letter. 

**A civics lesson from a slaver. Hey neighbor**

**Your debts are paid cuz you don’t pay for labor**

Peggy put her arm around her pouting boyfriend with a grin. He perked up, almost as if he was sensing how much Alexander was going to  _ destroy  _ Jefferson.

**“We plant seeds in the South. We create.”**

**Yeah, keep ranting**

**We know who’s really doing the planting**

The entire room exploded in what could only be described as screaming. 

**And another thing, Mr. Age of Enlightenment**

**Don’t lecture me about the war, you didn’t fight in it**

"He's right, you know." Aaron cut in. 

Theodosia nodded. "Yeah, you really don't have any experience with that sort of thing." She wasn't a soldier herself, but she was the wife of one and in a secret relationship with another. Consistently, she heard the horrors of combat in war and she really didn't think anyone who didn't fight in it should talk about it.

Thomas, it seemed, was hung up on the fact that everyone he knew seemed to be disagreeing with him. "What, is today be rude to Thomas Jefferson day?"

Angelica scoffed. "Are you really so prideful that you don't think you could be wrong, Jefferson? We are speaking up because we see it plainly. Get off your high horse." 

"And another thing!" Elizabeth yelled out. "You need to stand back and let others try to convince you of something, Jefferson! Alexander's papers are so long because he had the evidence and the writing skills to do that, not because he's trying to impress someone. You need to read his stuff and try to understand things from someone else's perspective for once!" 

Jefferson let out a surprised and terrified squeak. This was absolutely  _ humiliating _ . He had just been called out by a bunch of women! It's just… well, he thought it was simply upside down!

**You think I’m frightened of you, man?**

**We almost died in a trench**

The soldiers in the room shivered, thinking of their own experiences in trenches. They were dirty, dangerous, and disease ran rampant. It was a miracle they'd live through those horrors. 

**While you were off getting high with the French**

"I understand that." Adrienne offered. "Our people are quite full of energy and have a certain...rebellious spirit." 

**Thomas Jefferson, always hesitant with the President**

**Reticent—there isn’t a plan he doesn’t jettison**

**Madison, you’re mad as a hatter, son, take your medicine**

Aaron glared at the Hamilton on stage. That was uncalled for! 

**Damn, you’re in worse shape than the national debt is in**

**Sittin’ there useless as two shits**

**Hey, turn around, bend over, I’ll show you**

**Where my shoe fits**

"Woah!" 

"Alexander!" Scolded Angelica. 

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Excuse me? Jefferson, Madison, take a walk! Hamilton, take a walk! We’ll reconvene after a brief recess. Hamilton!**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Sir!**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**A word**

"Ooooo…" Elizabeth called out. "Someone's in trouble~" 

**[MADISON]**

**You don’t have the votes**

James watched, an apprehensive look on his face, as the stage version of him got more and more… well, he didn't know the word for it. Whatever it was, Madison didn't like it. 

**[JEFFERSON/MADISON]**

**You don’t have the votes**

**[JEFFERSON]**

**Aha-ha-ha ha!**

**[JEFFERSON/MADISON]**

**You’re gonna need congressional approval and you don’t have the votes**

**[JEFFERSON]**

**Such a blunder sometimes it makes me wonder why I even bring the thunder**

**[MADISON]**

**Why he even brings the thunder…**

Dolley may have giggled, but if you asked her she'd deny it. She might even ask how you had the audacity to ask that. Because, obviously, she did not laugh or giggle or do anything like that. 

**[WASHINGTON]**

**You wanna pull yourself together?**

**[HAMILTON]**

**I’m sorry, these Virginians are birds of a feather**

"No?" 

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Young man, I’m from Virginia, so watch your mouth**

The Washingtons looked at each other and smiled. Although they didn't act quite as pretentious as the average Virginian, they were still loyal to Virginia. It was nice to see this version of George communicate that. 

**[HAMILTON]**

**So we let Congress get held hostage by the South?**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**You need the votes**

**[HAMILTON]**

**No, we need bold strokes. We need this plan**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**No, you need to convince more folks**

**[HAMILTON]**

**James Madison won’t talk to me, that’s a nonstarter**

"Well, you did just say he was mad." Dolley pointed out.

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Winning was easy, young man. Governing’s harder**

Angelica raised an eyebrow. "Is he just going to repeat that line?" 

"Well, that sort of mentality is just something I pictured George Washington would have," Lin explained. 

**[HAMILTON]**

**They’re being intransigent**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**You have to find a compromise**

**[HAMILTON]**

**But they don’t have a plan, they just hate mine!**

"I'm sure I have a plan!" Thomas defended himself, not wanting his image to be tainted by anything Hamilton suggested. 

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Convince them otherwise**

**[HAMILTON]**

**What happens if I don’t get congressional approval?**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**I imagine they’ll call for your removal**

"Wait," Aaron sat up straight. "If he doesn't get his plan through Congress, he's going to lose his job?" Kate nodded, and everyone sighed. Couldn't Alexander get a break? 

Elizabeth spoke up in the terrified silence. "Congress sucks."

**[HAMILTON]**

**Sir—**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Figure it out, Alexander. That’s an order from your commander**

  
  
  



	30. Take a Break

**[ELIZA]**

**Un deux trois quatre**

Adrienne and Lafayette almost jumped out of their skin. Neither of them expected any french to be spoken, and not from a woman standing at a piano. Still, it was a nice break for the two of them. 

**Cinq six sept huit neuf**

**[PHILIP]**

Peggy frowned, disappointed that John's actor was playing someone else. She knew why, but...still. 

"So, who is my actor playing now?" John asked. 

Lin smiled. "Anthony is playing Philip Hamilton." At everyone's confused looks, he jumped into action. "Alexander's son."

**Un deux trois quatre**

**Cinq six sept huit neuf**

**[ELIZA]**

**Good! Un deux trois quatre**

**Cinq six sept huit neuf**

Lafayette leaned into his wife and put a hand on her stomach, which was only just barely revealing her pregnancy. The casual observer wouldn't even know she was pregnant. "We should teach our child piano." He whispered. 

**[PHILIP]**

**Sept huit neuf—**

**[ELIZA]**

**Sept huit neuf—**

**Un deux trois quatre**

**Cinq six sept huit neuf**

**[PHILIP]**

**Sept huit neuf—**

**[ELIZA]**

**Sept huit neuf—**

**[ELIZA AND PHILIP]**

**One two three four five six seven eight nine!**

Aaron leaned forward. "Was that the same as the beginning of the Ten Duel Commandments?" He had recognized the tune of the counting in this musical already.

"Yeah!" Lin was beaming. "I'm so glad you noticed that!" Every melody, every note, every lyric was chosen specifically for a person and a time. Whether it was foreshadowing or a way to relate the music to the character, it was all incredibly difficult to put together. It was always nice when people saw that sort of thing. 

**[HAMILTON]**

**My dearest, Angelica**

**“Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow**

**Creeps in this petty pace from day to day”**

Angelica tilted her head in confusion. Why would Alexander be referencing Macbeth, and why would Lin decide to write the cursed musical into his own?

**I trust you’ll understand the reference to**

**Another Scottish tragedy without my having to name the play**

She did, but hey, so did Aaron, Theodosia, James, Thomas, Martha, George, Dolley, and Adrienne. 

**They think me Macbeth,**

Adrienne gasped. "Why would he say the name? That's bad luck!" She looked from her own husband (who shrugged) to Kate and Lin, who were grinning evilly.

**and ambition is my folly**

"Definitely," Elizabeth remarked. She had lived with Alexander for a long time, as she and Hercules had let him live with them when he first came to New York. She knew many things about him. Things he had only shared because he trusted them. 

**I’m a polymath, a pain in the ass,**

Jefferson scoffed. Now _that_ was an understatement. 

**a massive pain**

**Madison is Banquo, Jefferson’s Macduff**

**And Birnam Wood is Congress on its way to Dunsinane**

**[HAMILTON/ANGELICA]**

**And there you are, an ocean away**

**Do you have to live an ocean away?**

James frowned at the clear desperation in both Hamilton's and Angelica's voices. Specifically, in Angelica's voice. It was clear that she wasn't over him, and he missed her so much he was desperate to talk to her. That...well, it worried James. What if Angelica thought Alexander was falling in love with her?

**Thoughts of you subside**

**Then I get another letter**

**I cannot put the notion away…**

**[ELIZA]**

**Take a break**

John raised his eyebrows. "Trust me, if it didn't work during the war, it won't work now. Not when his family is on the line."

**[HAMILTON]**

**I am on my way**

**[ELIZA]**

**There’s a little surprise before supper**

**And it cannot wait**

"Alexander hates surprises." Hercules pointed out, eliciting a nod from Elizabeth. 

Aaron turned to the Mulligan couple, interested in the possibility that he and Alexander shared that hatred. "Really?"

"How do you know?" John asked, because not even he knew about this hatred. 

Hercules stared at John. "Alexander stayed with me and Elizabeth when he first came to New York. We learned a _lot_ about him."

**[HAMILTON]**

**I’ll be there in just a minute, save my plate**

"You know," Kate spoke up. "I understand why he doesn't want to leave his writing. He might lose the inspiration and train of thought he has. I'm like that a lot." As someone who wrote fanfiction, and tried to write original stories, she understood the hardships of writing. It was never-ending, it was hard, and it consumed every waking moment of your life. It was only natural that a man such as Alexander Hamilton would be incredibly absorbed in his writing. It was natural for any writer. 

**[ELIZA]**

**Alexander—**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Okay, okay—**

**[ELIZA]**

**Your son is nine years old today**

Martha frowned. "He forgot his son's birthday?" As a mother, she had celebrated the many birthdays her children had had, George at her side as much as he could. It seemed practically impossible for a man such as Alexander, who clearly wanted to be the best man he could, forget his own child's birthday. 

Lin almost butt in, but Peggy beat him to it. "Alexander wouldn't forget Philip's birthday!" She yelled. "He just wanted to write a letter to his sister! That's not a crime!" Internally, though Peggy very much believed all she said, she wondered if Alexander wrote to her. After all, she was his sister. Besides, in the first song she had gotten to say that she loved him! Surely, she'd get more stage time. 

**Has something he’d like to say**

"Dad, why do I look like your dead friend?"

**He’s been practicing all day**

**Philip, take it away—**

**[PHILIP]**

**Daddy, daddy, look—**

**My name is Philip**

The room erupted in soft laughter. 

**I am a poet**

**I wrote this poem just**

**To show it**

Angelica smiled, recalling a story from her own childhood. She had tried to write an essay on equal rights. Looking back on it, the essay was incredibly terrible and literally only six sentences. Still, it was nice to see that her nephew had done something similar. 

**And I just turned nine**

**You can write rhymes**

**But you can’t write mine**

Washington sighed, a soft smile on his face. This was, no matter what Alexander said, his grandson! Clearly, Philip was a smart boy, and was meant for great things. Like Alexander and Aaron had sung, Philip could grow with their nation, and he'd blow everyone away.

**(What!)**

**I practice French**

"Je suis tellement content que quelqu'un d'autre apprenne le français! C'est une si belle langue." Lafayette purposely spoke in french to make his point.

**And play piano with my mother**

Adrienne grinned. "Notre enfant apprendra le piano, j'en serai sûr!"

**(Uh-huh!)**

**I have a sister, but I want a little brother**

"Woah!" Thomas yelled. 

Hercules wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Well, you heard what the boy said." 

"I mean," Adrienne cut in. "We can give him a little friend." She touched her stomach, letting Gilbert cover her hands with his own. 

The room was silent, but then Hercules yelled, almost falling off of the couch. "ADRIENNE'S PREGNANT!?" With that, the room exploded into yells of 'Congratulations!' 

As everyone bombed the french couple, Theodosia grabbed Aaron's hands excitedly. "When this war is over, and we get married, we should have a child!" She had always loved children, and her son was such a light in her life when Aaron wasn't there… having another child would be such a joy. 

Aaron smiled widely, elation taking over. It was so rare for him to show such happiness that Theodosia leaned back, just a bit, in surprise. "Well, according to this musical, we're going to be having a daughter after the war!" She found herself beginning to cry, and she embraced him. That sort of confirmation was the best thing she could've hoped for.

Dolley jumped up from the couch and quickly hugged Aaron, just as soon as he left Theodosia's embrace. "You're going to be a father!" She squealed. They had been friends for a long time, so she felt perfectly comfortable sharing in their happiness. 

It took ten minutes for everyone to calm down and head back to their seats, but the two couples who knew a baby was in their future were closer than ever. 

**(Okay!)**

**My daddy’s trying to start America’s bank**

**Un deux trois quatre cinq!**

A newfound burst of giddiness made its way through Aaron. He was so excited to have his own child, who he'd teach everything he knew. She'd learn french and Latin, know piano, do math, write, learn every bit of history and science he could teach her. If it was up to him, Theodosia Jr would rise up to be a legend with a loving family. She would be the most incredible woman of her time.

**[HAMILTON]**

**Bravo!**

**[ELIZA]**

**Take a break**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Hey, our kid is pretty great**

"Heck yeah, he is!" Peggy grinned. Man, this really made her want to have a child. 

**[ELIZA]**

**Run away with us for the summer**

**Let’s go upstate**

"I'm not sure that's a possibility." Dolley grimaced, feeling pity for Eliza. "Not if Alexander could lose his job."

**[HAMILTON]**

**Eliza, I’ve got so much on my plate**

"See?"

**[ELIZA]**

**We can all go stay with my father**

**There’s a lake I know…**

Peggy smiled wistfully. She'd love to go see that beautiful lake with John…

As if he knew this, or maybe because it wanted to see it too, John laid his head on hers. 

**[HAMILTON]**

**I know**

**[ELIZA]**

**In a nearby park**

**[HAMILTON]**

**I’d love to go**

**[ELIZA]**

**You and I can go when the night gets dark…**

Elizabeth grinned. "Well, Philip did ask for a younger brother…"

**[HAMILTON]**

**I will try to get away**

**[ANGELICA]**

**My dearest Alexander**

**You must get through to Jefferson**

**Sit down with him and compromise**

**Don’t stop ‘til you agree**

Jefferson almost scoffed as Angelica demonstrated her intellect, but he stopped himself at the last minute. That, surely, would get him yelled at and he didn't want that. 

**Your fav’rite older sister**

**Angelica, reminds you**

**There’s someone in your corner all the way across the sea**

**In a letter I received from you two weeks ago**

**I noticed a comma in the middle of a phrase**

"I mean, commas are used a lot." 

**It changed the meaning. Did you intend this?**

**One stroke and you’ve consumed my waking days**

**It says:**

**[HAMILTON/ANGELICA]**

**“My dearest Angelica”**

"Oh," Adrienne whispered, catching on to what was happening. 

**[ANGELICA]**

**With a comma after “dearest.” You’ve written**

James' eyes widened at the implication of that. What was happening? Was this simply a term of endearment, or something more? He was inclined to believe that it was endearment-Alexander was a good man-but the anxiety-ridden side of his mind suggested otherwise.

**[HAMILTON AND ANGELICA]**

**“My dearest, Angelica.”**

Peggy wondered if Alexander would ever use that for herself. She'd very much like a mention of their close relationship in this musical. It would be a perfect opportunity!

**[ANGELICA]**

**Anyway, all this to say**

**I’m coming home this summer**

**At my sister’s invitation**

"You have two sisters." Peggy butt in, a false smile on her face. 

**I’ll be there with your fam’ly**

**If you make your way upstate**

**I know you’re very busy**

**I know your work’s important**

"Yeah," Dolley said. She didn't understand how no one in this musical seemed to see that Alexander literally couldn't leave. "He could _lose_ his _job_ ."

**But I’m crossing the ocean and I just can’t wait**

"Wait for it," Aaron whispered, eliciting a quiet laugh from James. 

**[HAMILTON AND ANGELICA]**

**You won’t be an ocean away**

**You will only be a moment away…**

**[ELIZA]**

**Alexander, come downstairs. Angelica’s arriving today!**

Martha chuckled at that jump in time. It made it sound like Angelica would be arriving a moment after the letter arrived… in real life, however, it would be many more weeks, maybe a month.

**[ELIZA]**

**Angelica!**

**[ANGELICA]**

**Eliza!**

Everyone who was here for the first act thought the Peggy on stage would speak up, but she didn't even appear. 

John wrapped an arm around his girlfriend and kissed her forehead as she whispered to herself. "And Peggy…"

**[HAMILTON]**

**The Schuyler sisters!**

"You're forgetting one of them," John grumbled under his breath. 

**[ANGELICA]**

**Alexander**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Hi**

"Eloquently worded," Thomas remarked dryly. Any moment he could, he wanted to make fun of Hamilton. It was the only way he could fight him right now. 

**[ANGELICA]**

**It’s good to see your face**

Angelica smiled. She missed his face, and those eyes...

**[ELIZA]**

**Angelica, tell this man John Adams spends the summer with his family**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Angelica, tell my wife John Adams doesn’t have a real job anyway**

The room erupted in laughter.

**[ANGELICA]**

**…you’re not joining us? Wait**

**[HAMILTON]**

**I’m afraid I cannot join you upstate**

**[ANGELICA]**

**Alexander, I came all this way**

Angelica's heart felt like it did when she first saw Eliza's feelings for Alexander. It was breaking. She was so sure that he would want to spend time with her. They'd get to talk about politics, take care of the Hamilton children, and Eliza would get to spend all the time she wanted with him. That should have happened...

**[ELIZA]**

**She came all this way—**

**[ANGELICA]**

**All this way—**

**[ELIZA AND ANGELICA]**

**Take a break**

Dolley was practically fuming. "He literally can’t! He could LOSE HIS JOB! Why does no one understand that?!" Honestly, this was really getting on her nerves.

**[HAMILTON]**

**You know I have to get my plan through Congress**

Thomas recalled when he was writing the Declaration of independence. More than anything, he had wanted to take a break and return to Martha in Monticello. However, no matter how much he wanted that, he just couldn't. At times when a nation was at stake, you couldn't take a break. This was one of those times in Hamilton's life.

**[ELIZA AND ANGELICA]**

**Run away with us for the summer**

**Let’s go upstate**

**[HAMILTON]**

**I lose my job if I don’t get my plan through Congress**

Washington bit his lip. He knew that desperation in Alexander's voice. He wanted to go upstate, but he knew that he couldn't do it. A sense of guilt built in the general's gut. Although the sensible part of him knew that those disagreeing with Alexander for no good reason were at fault, George had always felt with an inferiority complex. Now, it seemed to show, as he felt himself believing that it was his own fault that Alexander could not leave.

**[ELIZA AND ANGELICA]**

**We can all go stay with our father**

**[ELIZA]**

**There’s a lake I know**

**( I know I’ll miss your face—)**

**In a nearby park**

**( Screw your courage to the sticking place—)**

Adrienne snorted. Now _that_ was a good reference to Macbeth. 

On another note, though, Adrienne sympathized with Eliza, though she knew Alexander couldn't leave. When Gilbert left to fight in the war, she had been devastated. However, she knew that the Americans had to succeed for France to gain its own freedom. She recognized that he had to leave. Alexander had to stay so that his family had a good life, with enough food on the table and a nice home. No matter how Eliza felt, money was something they needed.

**You and I can go**

**( Eliza’s right—)**

John couldn't help but feel worse for Alexander in this instance. He had been in a place similar to him not so long ago. When Alex and Eliza had married, Peggy asked, pleaded even, for John to stay home. Despite that, he had known that he had to go back into war. It was his responsibility.

**Take a break and get away—**

**( Run away with us for the summer—)**

**Let’s go upstate**

**Where we can stay**

Peggy wiped a tear from her eye. Why wasn't she invited to this family getaway? Did her sisters not want her to join? Did Alexander forget about her, wherever she was? Part of her was angry, but she knew in her soul that it was what she deserved. She was bland, she was clingy, she was constantly scared, and she didn't have the courage to even go against what her father said. She had stolen John into her life, probably taking him away from some other woman who could actually care for him. 

At this moment, even though she was surrounded by family, Peggy had never felt so alone. 

**( We can all go stay with our father)**

**( If you take your time—)**

**Look around, look around**

**At how lucky we are to be alive right now—**

**(You will make your mark)**

**We can go—**

**(Close your eyes and dream—)**

**[ELIZA AND ANGELICA]**

**When the night gets dark**

Angelica was confused, and she was angry. Ever since she was a child, she'd been able to read people and predict them like they were children's books. Alexander was someone that threw all of this out the window. He was constantly contradicting everything she thought she knew about him. It was strange and it was annoying, but it only made her want him more.

**Take a break.**

**[HAMILTON]**

**I have to get my plan through Congress**

**I can’t stop until I get this plan through Congress**

The room fell into worried silence as the music turned dark and sinister. Kate bit her lip. It was time for the song she was most afraid of. 


	31. Say No to This

**BURR:**

**There’s nothing like summer in the city**

**Someone under stress meets someone looking pretty**

"Is this like a dark reprise of The Schuyler Sisters?" Aaron asked, remembering the familiar lyrics he had sung near the beginning of this musical. Kate just shook her head. 

**There’s trouble in the air, you can smell it**

**And Alexander’s by himself. I’ll let him tell it**

"Alexander was the only person who could tell this," Lin commented quietly. "It's too personal and too much of a secret for him not to." 

**HAMILTON:**

**I hadn’t slept in a week**

John grimaced. He was more than familiar with Alexander's sleepless nights, and in a state of such stress, it wasn't a far reach to think he'd stay up all week.

**I was weak, I was awake**

**You never seen a bastard orphan**

**More in need of a break**

James completely understood Alexander at this moment. When he'd gone to school at Princeton, he took on  _ way _ too many courses. After trying to work hard in all of them, he'd had a complete mental  _ and _ physical breakdown. So, the feeling of needing to take a break was quite familiar to him. 

**Longing for Angelica**

**Missing my wife**

_ Wishing for Peggy _ , thought said girl wistfully. 

**That’s when Miss Maria Reynolds walked into my life, she said:**

**MARIA:**

"Isn't that Peggy's actress?" John asked, subconsciously snaking his arm around his girlfriend. She was shaking like a leaf in the wind. 

Lin smiled, thinking of his friends. Jasmine was so incredible at both Peggy and Maria, and it was really interesting to see how quick she could move from character to character. Especially in the sheer personality difference."Yeah! Jasmine plays Maria Reynolds in this act, as I'm sure you can see."

The rest of the room nodded and found themselves perfectly fine with this information, but not Peggy. She almost started to cry, but felt John squeeze her and brought her closer. He kissed her cheek, almost like he knew how she was feeling.  _ Everything's fine, _ she told herself. She had John…

Except that she didn't. John would die, Angelica would leave, Alexander and Eliza would forget about her, and where would that leave Peggy? With a legacy reduced to "and Peggy!"

**I know you are a man of honor**

"That is the weirdest first line  _ ever _ , but okay," Hercules said, currently bored. It wasn't like anything exciting was going to happen, not with Angelica and Eliza gone and the war over. 

**I’m so sorry to bother you at home**

**But I don’t know where to go, and I came here all alone…**

Jefferson frowned. There was something...off about this song and this woman. Whatever it was, he didn't like it. Something bad was going to happen. 

**HAMILTON:**

**She said:**

**MARIA:**

**My husbands doin’ me wrong**

**Beatin’ me, cheatin’ me, mistreatin’ me…**

"That's terrible!" John yelled, as everyone else gasped and glared. How dare someone do that to their significant other! That was an unforgivable and despicable thing. He didn't know who this man was, but John wanted to  _ hurt him. _

Adrienne wrapped an arm around her stomach. Stories of people in abusive relationships weren't unheard of, but they were still completely and utterly terrible. She would be lying if she didn't have nightmares about one day entering a relationship of that type, but Gilbert was always there to keep her grounded. Even when he was across the sea. She just couldn't imagine having that sort of person in your life. 

**Suddenly he’s up and gone**

**I don’t have the means to go on**

"She would if women had the rights to work," Angelica grumbled. She was quite upset about the lack of women's rights. 

**HAMILTON:**

**So I offered her a loan, I offered to walk her home,**

Martha smiled sweetly. "Well, that's very kind of him."

**she said**

**MARIA:**

**You’re too kind, sir**

**HAMILTON:**

**I gave her thirty bucks that I had socked away**

**She lived a block away, she said:**

James paused for a moment. Why did Alexander keep on saying 'she said'. It wasn't a bad thing, he was narrating after all, but it was strange. 

**MARIA:**

**This one’s mine, sir**

**HAMILTON:**

**Then I said, “well, I should head back home,”**

**She turned red, she led me to her bed**

**Let her legs spread and said:**

**MARIA:**

**Stay?**

The whole room gasped at once, then went quiet.

Theodosia gripped Aaron's arm tightly and anxiously. Technically, she was having an affair with him. It wasn't like most physical affairs though, it was one full of beautiful love. Nothing like what Maria was trying to get with Alexander. Although, and Theodosia was sure of this, Alexander wouldn't cheat on his wife with this woman. 

**HAMILTON:**

**Hey…**

Hercules silently willed his friend to leave this situation. This was the worst possible time to freeze up! Now was the time to run away and drown yourself in writing. 

**MARIA:**

**Hey…**

**HAMILTON:**

**That’s when I began to pray:**

**Lord, show me how to**

**Say no to this**

Dolley gaped. "It's he for real? He's not going to leave immediately?" She was completely disgusted with this. Obviously, she wouldn't take back thinking he needed to keep working, but this wasn't what she wanted! So far, she had liked Alexander. He seemed smart and hardworking. She didn't like seeing someone she admired do something that could hurt themselves. 

**I don’t know how to**

**Say no to this**

**But my god, she looks so helpless**

Angelica's fist was clenched so tight her knuckles were turning white. She could barely even  _ think _ through the rage clouding her mind. How could Alexander even be entertaining this!? 

**And her body’s saying, “Hell, yes”**

**MARIA:**

**Whoa…**

Peggy wrapped her thin arms around herself. She hated all of this, and she hated the fact that her actress was playing such a dirty character. This seductive nature… what would people think of Peggy when Maria was played by the same person? What if they thought she had seduced her brother? 

**HAMILTON:**

**Show me how to**

**HAMILTON/ENSEMBLE:**

**Say no to this**

**HAMILTON:**

**I don’t know how to**

**HAMILTON/ENSEMBLE:**

**Say no to this**

"Please," Lafayette whispered, the word sounded strained, almost like he was on the verge of tears.

**HAMILTON:**

**In my mind, I’m tryin’ to go**

**ENSEMBLE:**

**Go! Go! Go!**

**HAMILTON:**

**Then her mouth is on mine, and I don’t say…**

**ENSEMBLE:**

**No! No!**

**Say no to this!**

The room was quiet, the air tense and full of anger and sorrow. How could this have happened?

**No! No!**

**Say no to this!**

**No! No!**

**Say no to this!**

Martha clutched her husband's hand tightly. Her heart was beating like a drum that she couldn't stop. Even since she had met Alexander, she'd seen a feral look in his eyes, but she had assumed that was simply ambition. Not...this. 

**No! No!**

**Say no to this!**

Elizabeth breathed out a sigh of relief as Alexander and Maria separated. The naive part of her thought that maybe that would be the only time this happened. Alas, deep down, she knew it could continue. Alexander would crave someone's care, and somehow he would think Maria was giving it to him. 

**[ELIZA & ENSEMBLE]**

**Helpless! (hey hey hey hey)**

John sniffled as Eliza began to sing her love song. Why was this happening to them? Couldn't Alexander just have passed out in his writing or something?

**I look into your eyes (hey hey)**

**And the sky's the limit (hey hey)**

**I'm helpless (hey hey hey hey)**

In other circumstances, Aaron would've thought this verse adorable. He would've told Theodosia that he felt this way about her. Now, though, it made him feel gross. 

Maria was helpless, too. 

**[ANGELICA]**

**He will never be satisfied**

"I was right." Angelica's voice was dark, and she looked as if she might draw blood. Her mind was made up. When they went back to their time, she'd explain everything to Eliza and make sure the two of them divorced. Alexander's social life should be ruined, and he'd be left alone, as he should. She didn't care if he got hurt. Heck, she didn't care if he died! 

No one hurt Eliza and got away with it. 

**[ELIZA & ANGELICA]**

**Down for the count, (He will)**

**and I'm (never)**

**drownin' in em (be satisfied)**

Peggy smushed her face into John's shoulder as fat tears rolled down her face. She couldn't believe that this was happening! Her boyfriend hugged her, whispering words of reassurance.

**HAMILTON:**

**I wish I could say that was the last time**

**I said that last time. It became a pastime**

Aaron looked at Theodosia, who shook her head. They weren't like this, they knew that. Her husband was constantly gone and gave no respect to her or her child. Their marriage was only in place for money and status. Aaron and Theodosia, though, they loved each other. Neither really had money or fame, it was love that they had. Pure and true.

**A month into this endeavor I received a letter**

**From a Mr. James Reynolds, even better, it said:**

**JAMES:**

**Dear Sir, I hope this letter finds you in good health**

"I doubt it," Hercules whispered, thinking of when she had first met Alexander. He was constantly nervous, and the first time they had a disagreement, he had begun to cry and begged for them not to hurt him. There was no possible way he was in good health. 

**And in a prosperous enough position to put wealth**

**In the pockets of people like me: down on their luck**

Adrienne felt her stomach do a flip. It could've been the baby, but something told her it was this man...James Reynolds. Either way, she wanted to throw up. 

**You see, that was my wife who you decided to**

**HAMILTON:**

**Fuuu..**

**JAMES:**

**Uh-oh! You made the wrong sucker a cuckold**

**So time to pay the piper for the pants you unbuckled**

**And hey, you can keep seein’ my whore wife**

**If the price is right: if not I’m telling your wife**

"Oh, Alexander…" Washington whispered, deep sadness crawling inside him. 

**HAMILTON:**

**I hid the letter and I raced to her place**

**Screamed “How could you?!” in her face**

"He's just blaming her!?" Angelica yelled, steam practically billowing out of her ears. She wasn't happy with Maria, far from it, but she was incredibly angry that Alexander would blame everything on her.

**She said:**

**MARIA:**

**No, sir!**

**HAMILTON:**

**Half dressed, apologetic. A mess, she looked**

**Pathetic, she cried:**

**MARIA:**

**Please don’t go, sir!**

**HAMILTON:**

**So was your whole story a setup?**

**MARIA:**

**I don’t know about any letter!**

"Ha!" Dolley yelled, making everyone jump. "He didn't say anything about a letter!" 

**HAMILTON:**

**Stop crying goddamn, get up!**

**MARIA:**

**I didn’t know any better**

**HAMILTON:**

**I am ruined...**

**MARIA:**

**Please don’t leave me with him**

**MARIA/HAMILTON:**

**I am helpless**

Lafayette thought of Miss Eliza Schuyler Hamilton, who would undoubtedly be devastated by this. She had proclaimed her helpless love for Alexander. Even in his own life, Adrienne had confessed her helpless love. Before this, he'd seen helplessness as a sort of romantic thing, not… this. This was revolting. 

**HAMILTON:**

**How could I do this?**

James almost sighed in relief as Alexander finally doubled back and thought about his mistake. Hamilton didn't strike him as the man to stop and let his past haunt him. To stop and let himself just think of the consequences was a miracle. 

**MARIA:**

**Just give him what he wants and you can have me**

**HAMILTON:**

**I don’t want you**

**MARIA:**

**Whatever you want**

**HAMILTON:**

**I don’t want you**

"You heard him!" John shouted, clenching his teeth. "He doesn't want you!" He was still mad at Alexander, but somehow, he found himself even more upset at Maria. She had lied to Alex about her life, exploited his kind nature and used it to seduce him. That wasn't okay. 

**MARIA/(HAMILTON):**

**If you pay (I don’t…)**

**You can stay**

James turned away as the woman belted out the last word. His head pounding, one side was blaming Maria, another mourning Alexander, and a third side just wanted this complicated mess to end. The song hasn't even ended yet, but everything was crashing in his mind. Never,  _ eve _ r, had he seen someone he car-  _ admires _ do something that was so blatantly unethical out of the blue. He was worried for what the future held, because he knew himself. As soon as wind of the affair blew his way, Alexander's life would be ruined by James' own calculating mind. It was only a matter of time. 

**(Lord, show me how to)**

**(Say no to this)**

**Tonight (I don’t know how to)**

**(Say no to this)**

**(Cuz the situation’s helpless)**

**Helpless**

_ Boy, you've got me helpless.  _

_ Look into your eyes and the skies the limit _

_ I'm Helpless!  _

_ Down for the count and I'm dro-  _

****

Angelica cut off her inner thoughts and stared at Maria and Alexander, watched them feel one another. This was sick. 

A part of Angelica wanted to break down into sobs, but her mind stopped that. She couldn't show that raw emotion. No, she had to direct that emotion at something much more productive. Mainly, her growing anger against Alexander Hamilton. 

**(And her body’s screaming,)**

**(“Hell, yes”)**

**Whoa!**

**(No, show me how to)**

**(Say no to this)**

**How can you**

**Say no to this?**

**(There is nowhere I can go)**

**[Go! Go! Go!]**

Peggy almost whispered with the ensemble.

**(When her body’s on mine)**

**(I do not say…)**

**HAMILTON:**

**Yes**

**MARIA(ENSEMBLE):**

**Yes! (Say no to this! No!)**

Washington shook his head silently as he watched Alexander-his  _ son _ -make the greatest mistake of his life. Alexander had always been a reckless individual, but he was  _ loyal _ and  _ caring _ , not...not someone who would cheat on his wife. 

Throughout the years, General Washington had kept an optimistic view of his son. He had never been let down by the boy, he might've been angry once or twice, but never disappointed. This was the first time. 

**HAMILTON:**

**Yes**

**MARIA:**

**Yes! (Say no to this! No!)**

**HAMILTON:**

**Yes**

**MARIA:**

**Yes! (Say no to this! No!)**

Jefferson bit his nails, anxiety clawing up through his body. He knew that it didn't seem normal for him to be so quiet, but what could he say? This was terrible! 

Most people who hated Hamilton would be overjoyed to see this happen. They'd be glad to find something against him, but not Thomas. There was a sick feeling in his stomach and a sort of guilt taking over his head, and he couldn't find it in himself to be truly angry or happy. 

**HAMILTON:**

**Yes**

**MARIA:**

**Yes! (Say no to this!)**

**HAMILTON:**

**Say no to this…**

**I don’t say no to this**

**There is nowhere I can go.**

"Alexander…" Washington whispered. He heard that defeat in his son's voice, and his heart broke. 

**ENSEMBLE:**

**Go go go...**

**JAMES:**

**So?**

**HAMILTON:**

**Nobody needs to know**

Kate looked around at the different disappointed and angry people around her. She didn't want these people to hate Alexander, but now, seeing how everyone had reacted… she didn't know what to do. 

  
  



	32. The Room Where it Happens

**BURR:**

**Ah, Mister Secretary**

Everyone in the room jumped as the loud blaring horns blared throughout the room. They were still on edge after…everything. 

**HAMILTON:**

**Mister Burr, sir**

Lin grinned. He  _ loved _ every chance he got to rhyme with Burr's name. There were just so many rhymes to use and so many ways to just play with the lyrics! 

**BURR:**

**Didja hear the news about good old General Mercer?**

Washington frowned as he instantly recalled the man. He had been in not only the Revolutionary War, but the French and Indian War. Hugh Mercer had been a faithful soldier, and a close friend to the general. Any and all information about the man interested him. 

**HAMILTON:**

**No**

**BURR:**

**You know Clermont Street?**

**HAMILTON:**

**Yeah**

"What's with all the short responses?" John asked, confusion circulating in his mind. For as long as he'd known Alexander, the man had never been so quiet. In fact, he had barely even stopped talking. This sudden almost silence was  _ really _ worrying. 

Angelica laughed bitterly. "Oh, I don't know," She feigned innocence, but her voice was icy. "Maybe because he  _ cheated on my  _ **_sister!_ ** " The oldest Schuyler sister ended in a yell, breathing heavily. She was out for blood, and the highest person on her list was Alexander.

**BURR:**

**They renamed it after him. The Mercer legacy is secure**

**HAMILTON:**

**Sure**

**BURR:**

**And all he had to do was die**

Peggy raised an eyebrow. "I think it takes more than that." She had proof that it took more than simply dying from her own legacy. Obviously, as a woman, she wouldn't be able to do much in life. Clearly, all she'd get from that would be a mention in… what? One song? Death didn't ensure your legacy, all it did was ruin it!

**HAMILTON:**

**That’s a lot less work**

**BURR:**

**We oughta give it a try**

Madison grimaced. To a normal person, that line might be something to laugh about. However, to him, it was a reminder of the past and the mindset he had worked hard to push past.

**HAMILTON:**

**Ha**

**BURR:**

**Now how’re you gonna get your debt plan through?**

**HAMILTON:**

**I guess I’m gonna fin’ly have to listen to you**

"I'm sorry, what?" Lafayette leaned forward, as if that would help him hear better. "Mon petit lion is actually listening to Burr?" It was such a strange thing to consider, but he wasn't surprised. Alexander had just been through something traumatic. Trauma changed you, for better or for worse. 

**BURR:**

**Really?**

**HAMILTON:**

**“Talk less. Smile more.”**

Aaron's eyes almost bulged out of his head. Alexander was actually taking his advice! That was… well, that was something Burr had never really thought would actually happen! Not after Hamilton had brushed him off that first night. 

**BURR:**

**Ha**

**HAMILTON:**

**Do whatever it takes to get my plan on the Congress floor**

"Like cheat on your wife?" 

**BURR:**

**Now, Madison and Jefferson are merciless.**

James and Thomas exchanged glances, both with apprehension in their eyes. Neither wanted to be described as "merciless". That sounded as if they'd do anything to get what they want, and ‘anything’ was too broad to be considered safe.

**HAMILTON:**

**Well, hate the sin, love the sinner**

Martha tried, oh she  _ tried _ to look into Alexander's eyes. Even though she knew it was a play, she just wanted to see him feel deep regret for his actions. Alas, all she saw was a man under stress, trying to keep his life under control. 

**MADISON:**

**Hamilton!**

**HAMILTON:**

**I’m sorry Burr, I’ve gotta go**

**BURR:**

**But—**

**HAMILTON:**

**Decisions are happening over dinner**

**BURR:**

**Two Virginians and an immigrant walk into a room**

Hercules grimaced at the use of the word  _ immigrant _ . It wasn't a bad word, it did fit in the context of the sentence. The problem was that it created a weird distance between people born in America and people coming to America. Couldn't he have used something like 'New Yorker'?

**BURR AND ENSEMBLE:**

**Diametric’ly opposed, foes**

**BURR:**

**They emerge with a compromise, having opened doors that were**

**BURR AND ENSEMBLE:**

**Previously closed**

**ENSEMBLE:**

**Bros**

"'Bros'?" Adrienne asked. 

Lin laughed, delighted at hearing modern lingo from not only a woman from the 1800s, but a french woman. "It's just something people from my time say." She nodded, satisfied with that answer. 

**BURR**

**The immigrant emerges with unprecedented financial power**

**A system he can shape however he wants**

Dolley gaped. " _ How? _ Neither of them-" She gestured to James and Jefferson. "Liked the plan!" She knew politics were messy, but exactly what went on with the nitty gritty of politics was a complete mystery to her. Women weren't really allowed in that sort of thing, anyway. 

Both Virginians shrugged. They knew themselves well, and both knew that they were incredibly stubborn. Something incredible had to have been traded for that to have come to pass. 

**The Virginians emerge with the nation’s capital**

Ah. Now  _ that  _ seemed like a good trade. Now everything made sense. 

**And here’s the pièce de résistance:**

Lafayette almost giggled. He loved the different ways french was worked into this show! Seeing his native tongue used in an American production was just so...uplifting, in a sense. 

**BURR:**

**No one else was in**

**The room where it happened**

**The room where it happened**

**The room where it happened**

"Who thought it was a good idea to leave Jefferson, Hamilton, and Madison in a room together?" Angelica not so subtly glared at Jefferson. She fully believed that he and Alexander would tear each other apart if left unattended. Sure, Madison was there, but she didn't have a lot of faith that he would be able to quell that fire. Besides, he would probably side with Jefferson.

**No one else was in**

**The room where it happened**

**The room where it happened**

**The room where it happened**

Aaron frowned and cocked his head. Why would  _ he _ be the one singing this? It was no surprise that he narrated the show, but why this? It wasn't like he wanted that power…oh. 

He did want that power. That was why he was singing this song. 

**No one really knows how the game is played**

**The art of the trade**

**How the sausage gets made**

"Zoinks, Scoobs. You're making me hungry." Kate ignored all the looks passed her way.

**We just assume that it happens**

**But no one else is in**

**The room where it happens.**

"Wait." Elizabeth held out her hand. "Did you seriously write a whole song about not knowing something?" 

Lin smiled. "Yep!"

**BURR AND COMPANY:**

**Thomas claims**

Jefferson scoffed loudly. "Am I not trustworthy enough to be believed?" Personally, he thought he was plenty trustworthy, and his devotion to revolution was proof of that. 

Angelica opened her mouth. 

Dolley, James, Aaron, and Theodosia all spoke in sync. "Don't answer that." 

Angelica closed her mouth. 

**JEFFERSON:**

**Alexander was on Washington’s doorstep one day**

**In distress ‘n disarray**

Both George _ and _ Martha stared skeptically at the Jefferson onstage. Alexander would never approach anyone for help, because he was too closed off. The poor boy didn't want to let anyone in because so many people in his life had failed him. People had left him, whether it was for forever or for a week, whether it was their own choice or not. Alexander's mom and dad, his cousin, John Laurens, Lafayette, Angelica, Eliza… there were probably more, but wasn't that enough to truly see? Alexander clearly thought that he couldn't rely on anyone else. Maybe that was the true tragedy here.

**BURR AND COMPANY:**

**Thomas claims**

**JEFFERSON:**

**Alexander said**

**HAMILTON:**

**I’ve nowhere else to turn!**

Peggy laughed quite loudly. The look on Alex's face, the way he held himself, the way he spoke, and the contrast with the words… it all just added up and was such a great thing to have! It also happened to be fitting for him. Lin-Manuel Miranda really did know her brother! 

**JEFFERSON:**

**And basic’ly begged me to join the fray**

"No he didn't," John said matter-of-factly, completely refusing to believe that Alexander would  _ beg _ . That just wasn't in his nature. 

**BURR AND COMPANY:**

**Thomas claims**

**JEFFERSON:**

**I approached Madison and said**

**“I know you hate ‘im, but let’s hear what he has to say.”**

"Really?" James was absolutely astonished. Thomas wasn't really the type to hear someone else's point of view, not once he had decided his own. The fact that he'd actually listen really showed how important the national bank was. 

**BURR AND COMPANY:**

**Thomas claims**

**JEFFERSON:**

**Well, I arranged the meeting**

**I arranged the menu, the venue, the seating**

"It's three people…" Angelica stated very slowly, as if Thomas was an idiot. 

**BURR:**

**But!**

Kate grinned as Daveed turned onstage, lifting his leg as he did so. That move always made her want to laugh for some reason. 

**No one else was in**

**BURR AND COMPANY:**

**The room where it happened**

**The room where it happened**

**The room where it happened**

**BURR:**

**No one else was in**

**BURR AND COMPANY:**

**The room where it happened**

**The room where it happened**

**The room where it happened**

"How did you do this?" Lafayette asked out of the blue, directing his question at Lin, who frowned.

"What do you mean?

The french man's eyes widened, as if the answer should be obvious. "This is too catchy. With 'My Shot', I started getting annoyed, but I'm really enjoying this song!"

"Ah." Lin shrugged. "I honestly have no idea. Although," He clicked his tongue. "It probably has something to do with Leslie's incredible voice."

**BURR:**

**No one really knows how the**

**Parties get to yesssss**

**The pieces that are sacrificed in**

**Ev’ry game of chesssss**

"Speaking of chess!" Dolley piped up. "I am the  _ queen _ of chess. If anyone wants to play, _ please  _ let me know." She looked at each and every person, as if daring them to speak up. No one did. With a sad sigh, Dolley plopped back. 

"I'll play chess with you," James whispered. He didn't really like seeing that sad look on her face. Dolley grinned, a fierce light in her eyes. 

"Oh, bring it on!"

**We just assume that it happens**

**But no one else is in**

**The room where it happens.**

**BURR AND COMPANY:**

**Meanwhile**

**BURR:**

**Madison is grappling with the fact**

**that not ev’ry issue can be settled by committee**

**COMPANY:**

**Meanwhile**

**BURR:**

**Congress is fighting over where to put the capital—**

Everyone, including Lin and Kate, jumped as the ensemble screamed. 

"What the heck!" Elizabeth yelled, quickly recovering from the surprise. "I don't even want to know where our capital is if that's how everyone acts about it." 

Aaron raised his hand. "I-I would like to know."

"GOOD!" Kate screamed, causing Dolley to launch herself into James' lap. "The capital of the United States of America is located between Maryland and Virginia! It's called Washington DC." At those eyes, everyone looked over at George, eyes wide.

The President gulped. They named an entire city after him? Not only that, but the  _ capital  _ of their  _ nation _ ? It seemed so crazy. He had always wanted a good legacy, but he never really wanted monuments or cities named after him. Why couldn't he just be another name in the textbooks? Hopefully, at least, this would be the only big thing made in his honor.

**BURR:**

**It isn’t pretty**

"Really?" Theodosia feigned surprise. "I never would've guessed."

**Then Jefferson approaches with a dinner and invite**

**And Madison responds with Virginian insight:**

**MADISON:**

**Maybe we can solve one problem with another**

**and win a victory for the Southerners, in other words**

**JEFFERSON:**

**Oh-ho!**

**MADISON:**

**A quid pro quo**

"You're-" Adrienne covered her mouth, almost like she was going to throw up. She wasn't a political kind of girl, but even she knew that this wasn't a good way to build a country. She looked around, watching so many people find themselves disgusted. George and Martha Washington, Peggy, John, Elizabeth, Hercules, and her own husband were all reacting like she had, but everyone else was stone-faced.

**JEFFERSON:**

**I suppose**

**MADISON:**

**Wouldn’t you like to work a little closer to home?**

**JEFFERSON:**

**Actually, I would**

**MADISON:**

**Well, I propose the Potomac**

**JEFFERSON:**

**And you’ll provide him his votes?**

**MADISON:**

**Well, we’ll see how it goes**

**JEFFERSON:**

**Let’s go**

Aaron put his hand to his heart, a bout of anxiety crawling its way up his body. This plotting and scheming felt so  _ wrong _ . It was true that he didn't know exactly what needed to happen to create a nation, but no one knew that. This all seemed too… manipulative. Dirty. This nation needed to be created, he could  _ feel _ it, but was this truly the best way to do it?

**BURR:**

**No!**

Funny how, as you get more and more invested in something, you react like the characters do. Almost everyone in the room gasped "No!" with Leslie Odom Jr..

**COMPANY:**

**one else was in**

**The room where it happened**

"That was a clever switch," Martha observed. She was an avid fan of theater, both in her youth and in her older years. Music was such an interesting thing. It could be manipulated in every way, and it could manipulate you. Seeing how people used it was fascinating to her, and this musical was no different. 

**BURR AND COMPANY:**

**The room where it happened**

**The room where it happened**

**No one else was in**

**The room where it happened**

**The room where it happened**

**The room where it happened**

**BURR:**

**My god!**

Dolley glared at Leslie. She hated swearing like how America hated King George III. 

**BURR AND COMPANY:**

**In God we trust**

**But we’ll never really know what got discussed**

**Click-boom then it happened**

John flinched at the gunshot. He would die by gunshot, and any reminder of that severely frightened him. It didn't help that the knowledge that he would die young was earning him alive. 

**BURR:**

**And no one else was in the room where it happened**

**COMPANY:**

**Alexander Hamilton!**

**BURR:**

**What did they say to you to get you**

**to sell New York City down the river?**

Thomas frowned, as he hated what that line seemed to imply. It was almost as if Burr was trying to ask whether they had threatened Alexander. He knew that no one was perfect, but Thomas liked to think that no one would think he'd threaten someone! That was such a terrible thing to do...

**COMPANY:**

**Alexander Hamilton!**

**BURR:**

**Did Washington know about the dinner?**

**Was there Presidential pressure to deliver?**

Washington wanted to yell, say that he wouldn't pressure Alexander like that, but the heartbroken and angry look on Alexander's face came back into his mind. He had pressured Alexander into a close relationship when the younger man had protested. It wouldn't be too far a reach to think that he would pressure Alexander on this, too.

**COMPANY:**

**Alexander Hamilton!**

**BURR:**

**Or did you know, even then, it doesn’t matter**

**Where you put the U.S. Capital?**

Theodosia gasped _ loudly _ . "Holy crap." She turned and grabbed Aaron's arm, whispering at a mile a minute about how Alexander was a genius. An endearing smile came to his face. 

**HAMILTON:**

**Cuz we’ll have the banks**

**We’re in the same spot**

"Oh." James breathed, finally realizing what was happening. "The financial capital will stay there. That's why it doesn't matter where the US Capital was." It should've been obvious, but he had only just realized it.

**BURR:**

**You got more than you gave**

**HAMILTON:**

**And I wanted what I got**

**When you got skin in the game, you stay in the game**

**But you don’t get a win unless you play in the game**

Most people in the room found themselves unconsciously nodding along to Alexander's words. 

**Oh, you get love for it. You get hate for it**

**You get nothing if you…**

**HAMILTON AND COMPANY:**

**Wait for it, wait for it, wait!**

Aaron's eyes widened. Why would- 

He wanted to disappear. He wanted to be left alone, where all of these people didn't have to see him mess up his life. All of them loved Alexander and would side with him. It didn't matter that Aaron's philosophy would protect him. Alexander would always be better in their eyes.

And why shouldn't they believe that? It was true. Alexander would help build a nation. Aaron would end up shooting Alexander. The facts were laid out, and this musical wasn't entertaining anything against that.

**HAMILTON:**

**God help and forgive me**

**I wanna build**

**Something that’s gonna**

**Outlive me**

"We know!" Angelica yelled, fire in her veins. She knew that she shouldn't be so angry, she had found herself agreeing with Alexander, but anger always seemed to overtake her. It was like a fire burning across a dry forest, destroying her. Deep inside, a voice instead Angelica whispered that she needed to calm down. The voice would soon be burned by dark fire. 

**HAMILTON/JEFFERSON/MADISON/WASHINGTON:**

**What do you want, Burr?**

**What do you want, Burr?**

**If you stand for nothing**

**Burr, then what will you fall for?**

James wanted to throw up. This all felt so _ wrong. _ Aaron didn't deserve everyone yelling at him, especially not about all of this. He was, in many ways, right that you needed to sit back and wait, there were just times that he took it too far. Madison just wanted things to calm down, but he could see the fire building in everyone. This wasn't going to blow over. 

This was going to change their lives. 

**BURR:**

**I wanna be in**

**The room where it happens**

**The room where it happens**

"Oh…" Washington recognized that mindset, because it was the mindset he used to have. All he had wanted was power and legacy, both of which were good, but neither were what you should be fighting for. 

**I wanna be in**

**The room where it happens**

**The room where it happens**

**BURR:**

**I ( I wanna be in)**

**(The room where it happens)**

**Wanna be (The room where it happens)**

**In the room where it happens**

**I (I wanna be in the room)**

**(Where it happens)**

**I wanna be in the room…(The room where it happens)**

**Oh (The room where it happens)**

Peggy jumped back as Aaron raced forward onscreen. She hasn't been expecting this kind of song or hyperactivity from him, but it was fun to watch. This actor was extremely talented. 

**Oh (I wanna be in)**

**(The room where it happens)**

**I wanna be (The room where it happens)**

**I wanna be (The room where it happens)**

Lafayette and Adrienne cringed. 

**I’ve got to be (I wanna be in)**

**I’ve got to be (The room where it happens)**

**In that room (The room where it happens)**

**In that big ol’ room (The room where it happens)**

**COMPANY:**

**The art of the compromise—**

**BURR:**

**Hold your nose and close your eyes**

"If you say so." Thomas immediately plugged his nose and closed his eyes, if for only a moment. Truth be told, he was surprised that Aaron was proclaiming what he wanted like this. In the hour that they'd gotten to know one another, Thomas had taken Aaron for a quiet man, which was something that he respected. That respect stayed, but a certain pride came into the picture as well. Seeing Aaron fight for what he wanted was going to be fun. 

**COMPANY:**

**We want our leaders to save the day—**

**BURR:**

**But we don’t get a say in what they trade away**

**COMPANY:**

**We dream of a brand new start—**

**BURR:**

**But we dream in the dark for the most part**

A dark, somber mood fell over the group. That line doesn't bode well for their future. 

**BURR AND COMPANY:**

**Dark as a tomb where it happens**

**BURR:**

**I’ve got to be in**

**The room…(The room where it happens)**

**I’ve got to be...**

**(The room where it happens)**

**I’ve got to be...**

**(The room where it happens)**

**Oh, I’ve got to be in**

**The room where it happens…**

**I’ve got to be, I’ve gotta be,**

**I’ve gotta be…**

**In the room! (I wanna be in the room)**

**(Where it happens!)**

Theodosia squeezed Aaron's hand and kissed his cheek. He was finally expressing what he wanted! When they had first met, she saw the potential inside him. She had fallen in love, for the positives and negatives. His past wasn't the greatest, she knew things about his uncle and his sister that he'd been afraid to say. It was so exciting to see him step out of the shell he'd built, and Theodosia knew she'd be there for him every step of the way.

**Click-boom**


	33. Schuyler Defeated

**{Philip}**

"Oh, that beginning reminds me of The Schuyler Sisters!" Peggy commented, hoping that the focus of the musical would change from dirty politics to something more fun. "Is it a reprise of that song?" 

Lin smiled. "No."

**Look!**

**Grandpa's in the paper**

Angelica and Peggy sat up straighter immediately. 

**War hero Phillip Schuyler in danger of losing**

**senate seat to young upstart Aaron Burr**

Aaron shrunk back into his seat. Angelica was glaring at him like he had  _ murdered _ her father. Unconsciously, he moved closer to Theodosia, and James moved to shield him from Angelica's view.

Peggy looked over at her sister. For as long as they'd known one another, Angelica had never been like this. Sure, there were times when she had gotten angry, but not so much that it seemed to be controlling her. This was all  _ wrong _ . Something needed to be done to help her, but Peggy didn't know what to do.

**Grandpa might lose his seat in the senate**

"That's just how politics work. Sometimes you might lose your position." Thomas pointed out. He understood that this needed to be shown to show how Aaron was making a mark, but they were making a huge deal out of it. It wasn't like Philip Schuyler losing his seat in the senate would ruin their lives! 

**{Eliza}**

**I thought he was unopposed**

**{Philip}**

**Not according to the paper he isn't**

"Why are we allowing a young child to read the newspaper?" Martha asked, her maternal instincts kicking in. Truth be told, she had no idea how old Philip was at this point, but the last thing they heard was that he was nine. No child under the age of 13 should be reading the newspaper. There was too much dirty politics, and Martha was positive that it would only get worse.

**{Eliza}**

**Go make sure the door is closed**

**{Philip}**

**Further down**

**Further down**

**See Schuyler has a challenger from New York**

**{Eliza and Philip}**

**For senator**

**Burr**

Dolley sat up straighter, a prideful look on her face. She cared about Aaron, and seeing him be seen as a real political threat was just the highlight of her day.

**{Eliza}**

**I gotta go**

**I gotta find Alexander**

**{Philip}**

**Let him know we're on his side**

Hercules laughed. That was something Alexander would say, and  _ did _ say. It was no surprise that he looked up to Hercules, as Herc was 17 years older than him. In the time that Alex had lived with the Mulligan family, he had become a sort of sidekick to Herc. Maybe Philip was Alexander's sidekick. 

**{Eliza}**

**No!**

**He'll consider this a personal slander**

**I've gotta stop a homicide**

"Well then!" Lafayette exclaimed, folding his arms. "If there was any doubt that Eliza was meant to be with Alex, I've forgotten it." Everyone else nodded in agreement. Lin sure seemed to know Alexander quite well. 

**{Philip}**

**Oh!**

Martha chuckled behind a hand. Philip greatly reminded her of Jacky when he was a young child. Jacky used to be such a curious child, but aging changed him. Maybe it was wrong to say she was completely in the right for such things, but she didn't think he had grown to be fit for fatherhood. His pride was too great, and his kindness too small. She dearly hoped that little Philip would not end up like Jacky.

**{Eliza}**

**Look around**

**We should look around**

**Let's go and find your father**

**Down in New York**

**{Philip}**

**New York**

**{Hamilton}**

**Burr!**

The shout greatly startled dinner in the room. Specifically Elizabeth, who fell over onto Hercules' lap. Not that they were going to complain. They appreciated any excuse to show affection.

**Since when are you a democratic republican?**

'Democratic Republican?' Peggy mouthed to John. She was very confused by the term, as she'd never heard it before. 

John shrugged. He knew nothing about the term either. At least they were together in their cluelessness. 

**{Burr}**

**Since being one put me on the up and up again**

**{Hamilton}**

**No one knows who you are or what you do**

"I do," Theodosia whispered. Aaron really did have things to say, and she knew that. From a simple matter such as cow or pig to the matters of women's rights and slavery. They were open with one another on all accounts. If only he would share those opinions! She knew, better than anyone, that what he felt would truly change the colonies for the better. 

**{Burr}**

**They don't need to know me**

**They don't like you**

George felt two very distinct emotions at the moment. On one hand, he was worried that people didn't like Alexander. An infamous figure was worse than being unseen. On the other, he felt a great urge to protect his son from anyone who would get in his way. 

**{Hamilton}**

**Excuse me?**

Angelica wilted, just a bit. She wanted to be happy about what Burr said, but the look on Alexander's face and the tone of his voice made her feel bad, for even just a moment. Alexander had worked so hard...  _ Good _ , screamed fire.  _ Let him suffer for what he's done to Eliza.  _

Strangely, as Angelica submitted to fire, a small voice whispered that  _ this wasn't good.  _

__

**{Burr}**

**Oh Wall Street thinks you're great**

**You'll always be adored by the thing you create**

"Um, no?" Elizabeth chimed in. "Technically, Britain created the 13 colonies, but we hate the British right now." 

**But upstate you're the rascal who trades away the capital**

Thomas hated how much that made sense. It was clear to him how much Alexander cared about this country. Yet, it didn't care for him. Jefferson had no idea how that felt, but he knew he would've been incredibly disheartened by it. 

**{Hamilton}**

**Wait!**

Lafayette almost laughed at the irony of that. Alexander, who never waited, was telling Aaron Burr, who constantly waited, to wait. 'Just you wait' indeed. 

**{Burr}**

**The asshole who taxes the a-a-alcohol**

Aaron shuttered at his own rather forward talk. This wasn't him showing some ambition anymore, this was beginning to get dirty. Things were getting dangerous. 

**{Hamilton}**

**I've always considered you a friend**

**{Burr}**

**I don't see why that has to end**

"I mean, you did just call him a butthole," Adrienne pointed out. She refused to swear under any circumstances. The point was, however, that their friendship was cracking before their very eyes. 

**A senate seat was up for grabs and I took it**

**It's not my fault people think you're crooked**

Dolley nodded, head held high with confidence. Aaron was doing excellent with politics so far and-after looking over at James- she could tell that she wasn't alone in that assessment. 

**{Hamilton}**

**You're gonna make a fool of me through my father-in-law**

"How is that making a fool of Alexander?" John asked, extremely confused. Losing a seat in politics was a normal thing, he knew that very well. His father-Henry Laurens-was a politician. When your father is a politician, you pick up on a few things. Alexander was not being made out to be a fool in this instance. Although, John was sure that once the affair got out, being made out to be a fool would be the least of Alexander's worries. 

**{Burr}**

**There's the kid who almost shot Charles Lee in the jaw**

Peggy's jaw tightened, as did her grip on John's hand. 

**My god your pride will be the death of all**

**Beware**

**It goeth before the fall**

**{Eliza}**

**Alexander there you are!**

**{Hamilton}**

**Eliza**

Kate grinned. She always loved that moment, because she liked to imagine that as a sort of happy little gasp. In her mind, Alexander would always be happy to see Eliza, even downtown. Screw 'Let it Go'!

**{Eliza}**

**You forgot your papers**

Thomas laughed. That was a common line for his wife to use whenever she wanted to see him. What he wouldn't give for her to come through that door right now...

**Mister Burr**

**Good sir, it's been so long**

**How are the Theodosias?**

**{Burr}**

**As a matter of fact, my wife has taken ill**

Theodosia felt an icy hand claw at her heart. Getting a sickness was incredibly dangerous for someone living during their time. The only real treatment, other than time, was bloodletting. Even though doctors claimed that it worked, she suspected otherwise. Point was, she was in a dangerous position at the moment. 

**{Eliza}**

**I'm not surprised**

**What with the chill**

**You'll send her our regards?**

Lafayette smiled softly. Eliza reminded him of Adrienne. Adri was such a good diplomatic figure in his life.

**{Burr}**

**I will**

**{Eliza}**

**And how's your daughter?**

**{Burr}**

**She's my pride and joy**

**Fluent in French and Latin**

Aaron grinned in pride. His daughter was already such a smart little girl. She would do incredible things one day, he knew that almost instinctively. Little Theodosia was going to be a pure light in the darkness of the world for both her mother and father. Despite her young age, she gave him hope. 

**{Philip}**

**So am I!**

**{Burr}**

**She's the same age as your boy**

**{Hamilton}**

**Yeah one day he'll run Manhattan**

Washington laughed quietly. Clearly, Alexander had very high hopes for his intelligent son. George couldn't blame the boy. After all, he had high hopes for his own children. They were going to build a nation up from the ground. 

**{Eliza}**

**We must be going Burr but send your girls our love**

**{Burr}**

**Nice to meet your son**

**{Hamilton}**

**We're not done**

**Mister Burr sir**

James glared, although there was not too much venom behind it. He really didn't like Alexander trying to pull Aaron away from his own ambition. After all, wasn't Alexander trying to get Aaron to Express his feelings earlier? 

Despite all that, James understood the world of politics quite well. This sort of thing happened between friends (Or rather, allies) a lot of the time. In any other instance, he would've expected all of this to blow over. However, knowing what was going to become of these two, James was positive that this would not blow over. This was going to escalate to the extreme.

**{Eliza}**

**Hun**

**{Burr}**

**If I were you I'd stick with her**

**Sir**

  
  



	34. Cabinet Battle #2

**[WASHINGTON]**

**The issue on the table: France is on the verge of war with England,**

"When is it not?" Thomas asked, deeply annoyed by talk of the French and British fighting. It was common knowledge that the two countries had a rivalry that gave frequent wars. At this point, Jefferson just wanted America to let it happen without aiding them. It would cost too much to help, especially if they helped every single time. If they were to help, that rivalry had to be moderated.

**and do we provide aid and our troops to our French allies or do we stay out of it?**

"I mean, we literally promised to help," Peggy said, referring to The Battle of Yorktown. To her, it was obvious that America should help France. They had promised to help, after all. 

**Remember, my decision on this matter is not subject to congressional approval.**

**The only person you have to convince is me.**

Hercules snorted. He had never thought that he'd hear George Washington say anything like that. 

**Secretary Jefferson, you have the floor, sir.**

**[JEFFERSON]**

**When we were on death’s door**

**When we were needy**

John looked down into his lap, recalling that terrible winter. Everything had been so cold, like his bones were frozen. The cold had felt neverending. His feet had been bleeding what felt like gallons. They thought that death was imminent. Maybe it should have taken him then, so that he didn't have to cause Peggy pain. After all that, their army was so incredibly weak. Without the french coming in to help them, this war would not have been won. 

**We made a promise**

**We signed a treaty**

**We need money and guns and half a chance**

**Uh, who provided those funds?**

**[MADISON]**

**France.**

Everyone giggled, apart from a blushing James Madison. Lin smiled. He loved seeing all these people enjoy his musical. He'd never thought that his musical would touch so many people, least of all the founding fathers of their country! This whole concept was strange, but what was really strange was that they were laughing ey all the right times. He had seen the founding fathers as stone-faced people, but they were actual human beings with emotions! Suddenly, a great swell of pride for his musical and all the people who worked on it filled his mind. 

This musical really was something, wasn't it?

**[JEFFERSON]**

**In return, they didn’t ask for land,**

**Only a promise that we’d lend a hand**

**And stand with them**

**If they fought against oppressors**

**And revolution is messy**

"You have no idea what that means." Theodosia hissed, voicing the thoughts of many in the room. She was angry that this man who had only seen the political aspects of this war seemed to be deeming himself the right person to describe it all. Maybe she wasn't either, but at least she heard both sides! Constantly, she heard from both the men in her life. She heard about the struggles and the triumphs, the anguish, and the small pockets of joy. This war couldn't be described as messy, but all war was to be described as a catastrophic nightmare. 

**But now is the time to stand!**

**Stand with our brothers**

"And sisters!" Interjected Angelica. She could feel the irritation in the room at her outburst, but it didn't matter much to her. It was important to get everyone thinking about women being equal, at all costs. They'd thank her. Eventually. 

**As they fight against tyranny.**

**I know that Alexander Hamilton is here and he**

**Would rather not have this debate;**

"Of course not," Lafayette said, as if it was obvious. "Earlier, he said that America would help France. This debate is pointless, because they agree with each other." He was so sure of himself, it made Kate feel bad. Things wouldn't go the way they expected it to, and France would suffer because of it. Specifically, the Lafayette family would suffer. 

**I’ll remind you that he is not Secretary of State!**

**He knows nothing of loyalty**

**Smells like new money, dresses like fake royalty**

"Is that supposed to be a play on the fact that he's trying to create the National Bank?" James asked, letting himself delve into the possibilities that this song could unknowingly bring to light. He was constantly trying to pick apart everything people said or did, so it was no surprise that he was dissecting this musical. 

**Desperate to rise above his station,**

**Everything he does betrays the ideals of our nation.**

**Hey, and if you don’t know, now you know, Mr. President.**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Thank you, Secretary Jefferson.**

Martha clicked her tongue in sympathy for her husband. Strange, how this whole experience just seemed to fill her with sympathy and sadness. Hopefully, something more would happen that would bring up her spirits. 

**Secretary Hamilton, your response?**

**[HAMILTON]**

**You must be out of your goddamn mind**

**If you think**

Elizabeth felt her body jolt with excitement. For some reason, she loved seeing Alexander have loud outbursts, specifically when they were aimed at Jefferson. It was really fun to see the kid who had been so quiet be such a loud force. 

**The President is going to bring the nation to the brink**

**Of meddling in the middle of a military mess,**

**A game of chess,**

**Where France is Queen and King-less.**

Lafayette's smile dropped, as he tried to comprehend the words being sung. Was America going to break their treaty? Washington and Alexander were going to abandon them. 

No… he had to be misunderstanding them! Surely this was just a mistake in translation! 

**We signed a treaty with a King whose head is now in a basket,**

"W-what?" Adrienne asked, clutching her braid like it was the only thing keeping her from panicking. Although she had felt excited about revolution earlier, sudden dread pooled in her stomach. 

Kate sighed, deep sympathy in her heart. "The french revolution was… not a good thing. A lot of people in positions of power were killed by guillotine. The King was one of those people."

**Would you like to take it out and ask it?**

**Should we honor our treaty, King Louis’s head?**

**“Uh, do whatever you want I’m super dead!”**

Dolley couldn't help herself. She snorted loudly, even though she could feel the scalding looks on her. It was disrespectful of both of her and the musical to make a joke out of something like that, but the delivery. She had a sense of humor, too!

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Enough enough, Hamilton is right.**

Lafayette felt his chest tighten.  _ No… they can't be doing that... _

****

**[JEFFERSON]**

**Mr. President!**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**We’re too fragile to start another fight.**

The President nodded to his own words, completely agreeing with himself. He felt bad about not helping Lafayette, but America couldn't do a lot to help. They were in the middle of getting on their feet, helping France in war could jeopardize that. It was disappointing, but it was true. 

**[JEFFERSON]**

**But sir, do we not fight for freedom?**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Sure, when the French figure out who’s gonna lead ‘em.**

John, though he was a patriot through and through, found himself doubting the cause for just a moment. If they didn't help the French because France didn't have someone leading them, then why should the French help America! There was no clear leader of the American revolution, either! 

**[JEFFERSON]**

**The people are leading!**

Adrienne nodded rapidly. France could lead themselves in revolution! If 13 unorganized colonies could do it, why not an established country?

**[WASHINGTON]**

**The people are rioting! There’s a difference!**

**Frankly it’s a little disquieting you would let your ideals blind you to reality!**

Aaron glanced around the room. General Washington looked assured, yet guilty. He agreed with his own words, but felt bad for not helping his son. John was angry, but his resolve seemed to be crumbling. Peggy and Angelica were communicating in some sort of sibling code. It seemed to be reminiscent of the code Aaron used to share with his own sister, Sarah. Shaking the thought, he looked to his wife. She, like Dolley, was staring into her lap in an attempt to make sense of all this information. 

Lafayette was very clearly shaking in his wife's arms. Where Adrienne looked distressed, he looked absolutely panicked and hurt. Aaron couldn't say he had ever been in that place, but he understood. This would be a hard time for the french couple, as well as the whole of France.

Aaron looked pointedly at James, who shrugged in response. They were both extremely conflicted about the turn of events. All of the past of their country pointed to helping France, but helping them could mean the downfall of America. This was a question of self-preservation vs loyalty, not of war. Not anymore.

**Hamilton?**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Sir**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Draft the statement of neutrality.**

It was real. Lafayette felt a sob bubble up in his throat. America wouldn't be offering up aid. France would be left on its own. Adrienne was leaning into him for comfort, but he couldn't offer it. Almost automatically, he began to lean into Washington, but he stopped himself. Washington didn't want to help him, so why could he want to give comfort? 

**[JEFFERSON]**

**Did you forget Lafayette?**

**[HAMILTON]**

**What?**

Peggy shook her head. Alexander would never forget his friends, as proved by the letters he constantly wrote. His friends were quite important to him, and Lafayette was no exception to that rule. 

**[JEFFERSON]**

**Have you an ounce of regret?**

**You accumulate debt, you accumulate power.**

**Yet in their hour of need, you forget.**

Angelica wanted to agree with Jefferson, but she didn't find herself to do that. Alexander was right, even if Lafayette would be abandoned because of it. Jumping into war was just way too risky. Making this personal, honest, wasn't helping anything. 

**[HAMILTON]**

**Lafayette’s a smart man, he’ll be fine.**

"Lafayette was  _ not  _ fine," Kate announced loudly. She was hoping for it to be taken as a joke, but everyone stared at her with alarm evident on their faces. 

"W-what do you mean?" Adrienne's voice was shaky, and she clutched her husband's hand tightly. They had been separated by the American revolution. Why did they have to suffer because of their own revolution? Shouldn't they be happy, living in a country that should become better than ever before?

Kate clenched her jaw. She wasn't the most educated on the french revolution, considering she was American. That dark part of French history had never really kept her attention. However, she did know a little bit about what would happen to Lafayette and, by extension, Adrienne. 

"Well, the french revolution was really messy. For some reason, Lafayette was thrown into prison." Shocked gasps rose up around the room. Kate continued through it. "During that, Angelica and her husband tried to help Lafayette escape, but they failed. Eventually, he was set free."  _ And Adrienne died _ . She chose not to add that. Too much was going on even without it. 

**And before he was your friend, he was mine.**

**If we try to fight in every revolution in the world,**

**We never stop. Where do we draw the line?**

James nodded fervently. In this case, Alexander was absolutely right. America couldn't fight in every revolution, and they certainly could not fight in every war France was a part of. One of the reasons for breaking away from Britain given by Thomas Paine in Common Sense was that the colonies would be roped into any and all European wars. If they chose to help France in their wars, then America would still be roped into European wars. If their nation was to grow and become its own entity, then they couldn't help France in their revolution. 

**[JEFFERSON]**

**So quick-witted.**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Alas, I admit it.**

Martha laughed. Alexander knew he was quick-witted, no 'alas' about it. He had literally written his way off an island, by that point he had to know how intelligent he was. 

**[JEFFERSON]**

**I bet you were quite a lawyer.**

**[HAMILTON]**

**My defendants got acquitted**

**[JEFFERSON]**

**Yeah, well someone ought to remind you**

**[HAMILTON]**

**What?**

**[JEFFERSON]**

**You’re nothing without Washington behind you.**

Thomas hated this. No, he hated what he was becoming. Alexander clearly was intelligent, and he got to where he was by his own determination. Washington was simply a strong supporter. It was a low blow, and Thomas was positive that it would hurt Alexander's self-esteem. This was getting too personal and too hurtful. Something inside his head whispered that this wouldn't end here. Things would undoubtedly get worse. It was only a matter of time. 

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Hamilton!**

**[JEFFERSON]**

**Daddy’s calling!**


	35. Washington on Your Side

**[Aaron Burr]**

**It must be nice, it must be nice**

**To have Washington on your side**

Aaron almost groaned, but he held it in at the last moment. He could see the judgment in everyone's eyes, specifically General Washington's eyes…

Ever since he was a child, Aaron had felt the lack of a father or mother figure. Some had tried to fill it, but all failed. The most notable? His uncle, Timothy Edwards, wasn't...well, he wasn't a good parent to him. Aaron had tried to run away many times due to his uncle's rather violent behavior. 

A stable father figure had been missing throughout all of Burr's life. He had thought that maybe, just maybe, Washington could be that man. A father. Someone he could trust. It seemed that dream was more fantasy than true. 

**It must be nice, it must be nice**

**To have Washington on your side**

The man himself, Washington, frowned at Stage-Burr. He really didn't want anyone to think of his influence as that sort of thing. A blush crept across his cheeks. It was hard to believe that people would appreciate his influence that much. Specifically, it was interesting to see Burr want that. Burr was generally a closed-off man. If Alexander's rambling was true, he generally shied away from people. So, it was nice that the man wanted to have Washington 'on his side'. Even if Burr only wanted the General on his side for political reasons, Washington could see the look of someone in need of a father figure in Burr's eye. Maybe he could try to help Aaron. 

**[Thomas Jefferson]**

**Ev'ry action has its equal, opposite reactions.**

"Newton's 3rd law?" Angelica asked, beginning to ponder why it might be brought up. Maybe it was supposed to be foreshadowing? Most stories, no matter how they were being told, had a climax in which something went spectacularly wrong for the protagonist. It appeared that Alexander's story would go the same way. 

**Thanks to Hamilton, our cabinet’s fractured into factions.**

"More like political parties." Kate deadpanned, though she was absolutely disgusted by even the idea of political parties. 

Washington groaned loudly across the room. If he had a table in front of him, he would have probably thrown his head into it. Even so, Peggy spoke up. "What do you mean?" She wasn't quite familiar with all that political stuff. 

Kate grit her teeth nervously. "Well, they're basically groups of individuals who believe in the same things politically. The big groups in your time are Federalist and Democratic-Republican. Federalists generally believe in a strong central government, the national bank, and building a more technologically advanced society. They also tended to like Britain more than France. Most of the people in this group were wealthy and stuff. The leaders of the Federalists were John Adams and Alexander Hamilton." Even though some people started to whisper, she continued onward. 

"The Democratic-Republicans generally believed in stronger state governments, keeping America centered around agriculture, and were generally anti-national bank. Most of them were plantation owners, and they liked France more than Britain. The two main leaders of the group were Thomas Jefferson and James Madison." 

"Neither political party really exists anymore. Our two big parties now are Democrat and Republican." Kate sighed. She  _ really _ didn't like thinking about all this crap. However, it was needed. "Political parties have torn our country apart. Somehow, our country still has a strong sense of loyalty to ourselves and we're a good force, but still." 

The revolutionaries all started whispering among themselves, completely horrified with what was just said. Specifically, James and Thomas. They were upset with themselves, and the guilt of thinking that America's division was because of them began to fall over them. 

**Try not to crack under the stress, we’re breaking down like fractions.**

"Sorry. I don't know what fractions are, because apparently women shouldn't be educated." Elizabeth joked, though there was a bite to her words. Angelica laughed and stood up, even though it was just to high-five the other girl. 

**We smack each other in the press, and we don’t print retractions**

Everyone turned to Kate, ready for her explanation. She looked at Lin with the hope that he'd answer instead of him, but he just smiled and gestured towards everyone else.  _ Freaking jerk.  _ "Both Jefferson and Hamilton wrote articles talking crap about the other." For a moment she paused, but then added: "Funny story, actually, there was one time where Washington sent letters to both of them, and he basically asked 'What the heck are you doing?'. Both of them sent letters back, with Jefferson blaming Hamilton and Hamilton being a complete suck-up." 

**I get no satisfaction witnessing his fits of passion**

Angelica grumbled under her breath. "You and me both…"

**The way he primps and preens and dresses like the pits of fashion**

"Look who's talking," Adrienne remarked dryly. Jefferson's magenta coat was absolutely horrifying to look at. Honestly, that man probably had no idea what fashion even was. 

**Our poorest citizens, our farmers, live ration to ration**

**As Wall Street robs ‘em blind in search of chips to cash in**

"Well, do you have a better idea for a financial plan?" John asked. Of course, he had no ideas for a financial plan either. That was why Alexander was the one who needed to make the financial plan. Sure, people were suffering, but more people would be ruined without it.

**This prick is asking for someone to bring him to task**

**Somebody give me some dirt on this vacuous mass so we can at last unmask him**

Dolley rubbed her face with her hands. Just as it always did, this sort of talk disgusted her. Politics were just...ugh. If anything, Jefferson was the prick. Not Alexander! 

**I’ll pull the trigger on him, someone load the gun and cock it**

The room was silent with utter disgust and surprise. Jefferson couldn't think. Why… why would he say that? In the midst of his thoughts, the room was still silent with horror. It was deafening. 

All of a sudden, the silence ended with the loud smack of flesh on flesh. Theodosia had slapped Jefferson, fury in her eyes. She opened her mouth to yell a storm, but she was stopped by Aaron standing up and running out of the room. 

Silence persisted, but now it was filled with the confusion of all the women who had appeared for act 2. Not only that, but John, Hercules, Lafayette, Peggy, and Angelica were all glaring at both Jefferson and the door in which Burr had run. Strangely, every time they turned to the door, their glares softened. 

A soft voice broke through the tension. "You should go talk to him." James' gaze was full of worry. Nodding, Theodosia stood up and hesitantly opened the door, but closed it behind her. Something told her that this needed to be private. 

Aaron was in a ball on the floor. Judging by the ways his shoulders shook and the noises he was making, he was sobbing. Without a second thought, Theodosia dropped to her knees right next to her boyfriend. 

"Aaron" She whispered, leaving a hand on his knee. If anything he sobbed harder. "Okay." Silently and slowly, she moved to embrace her boyfriend, letting him snuggle his head into the crook of her neck. He was shaking like a leaf. 

Theodosia didn't understand any of what was happening, but she did see that Jefferson's line had hurt Aaron. The first act of Hamilton was completely unknown to her, but she was positive that something from that act had made  _ this  _ happen. 

Just as she was breaking out of her thoughts, Aaron stopped his sobbing. His eyes were red from the tears. Theodosia stroked his cheek carefully. 

"I'm s-sorry…" He whispered, voice cracking. 

"It's okay," Theodosia said, although she didn't know exactly what it was she was saying was okay. All she knew was that he was hurting because of it. 

Almost like he read her mind, Aaron looked into her eyes. "During act 1, it was revealed t-that I'm going to…" He choked on a sob, but persisted nevertheless. "I'm going to shoot Alexander." 

Almost like he was expecting a slap, Aaron tensed up. Theodosia was quiet for a moment. Part of her was angry, but the other saw what this was doing to him. The guilt was already crushing him. Besides, her Aaron hadn't done that yet. They didn't even know what the circumstances were. All they knew was the unfortunate consequence. 

Carefully, Theodosia took Aaron's hands in her own. "It's  _ okay _ . You haven't done that. We can change what happens to you, Alexander, and everyone else." A raw sob erupted from his throat. "I love you, both the bad and the good. I'm not leaving you. Ever." That was set in stone. She loved him more than she even understood, and she would never let herself leave him alone. Through the thick and the thin, they would stand together. 

Aaron hugged Theodosia tight, relishing in the love she gave him. There they sat, for how long they did not know, but they did not care. They were safe here, in each other's arms. 

Eventually, Aaron calmed down and he extracted himself from Theodosia's arms. It took only a second for him to quickly grab one of her hands. She planted a kiss on his cheek and led him back to the group.

Inside said room, all was quiet. Most of the group averted their eyes as the pair walked in and to their spot. James and Dolley both quietly asked how Aaron was (I'm okay, I guess). Thomas would have asked, but he was scared that Theodosia would hurt him. Washington, though he tried not to put his full attention on Burr, kept sneaking glances full of concern at the boy. 

**While we were all watching, he got Washington in his pocket**

"You were not watching, actually." Hercules joked, in an attempt to lighten the mood. It didn't work, except for maybe to lift Elizabeth's mood. 

**[Thomas Jefferson, Aaron Burr and James Madison]**

**It must be nice, it must be nice**

**To have Washington on your side**

**It must be nice, it must be nice**

**To have Washington on your side**

**Look back at the Bill of Rights**

"What is-" 

"The bill of rights are the first ten amendments to the constitution. They guarantee various rights of the people of the United States, like freedom of speech, the right to bear arms, and freedom of the press. There's more, but I can't remember them." Kate answered. In all honesty, this was becoming a really good way for her to review what she learned in US History. 

Thomas frowned. Wasn't the Declaration of Independence supposed to be the thing declaring the rights of the people? He pondered this for a moment, but then it hit him. The Declaration wasn't the guidelines for a government like the constitution was. It was probable that the citizens of the United States thought their basic rights may be discarded if the document outlying the government didn't make them known. 

**(Which I wrote!)**

James smiled, letting a bit of pride enter his mind. The Bill of Rights seemed like a really good and absolutely needed part of the Constitution. He was proud to be able to say that he wrote such an important document.

**The ink hasn't dried**

**It must be nice, it must be nice**

**To have Washington on your side**

**[James Madison]**

**So he’s doubled the size of the government**

**Wasn't the trouble with much of our previous government size**

**[Burr]**

**Look in his eyes,**

**[Jefferson]**

**see how he lies,**

The affair immediately came to Peggy's mind. That was a pretty big secret. Even the thought of that act started her blood boiling, but she took a few deep breaths. Getting mad wouldn't help anyone or anything. Besides, she knew that Alexander had much more that he was hiding. Before this musical most of his life before he came to America was a mystery to her. A lot of the pain he must've felt still was, in fact, a mystery to her. Point was, that was the real lie in Alexander's eyes. Not something that was against the law. 

**[Madison]**

**follow the scent of his enterprise**

**[Jefferson]**

**Centralizing national credit and making American credit competitive**

"Aren't you doing that?" Dolley asked, thinking back to Cabinet Battle #1. Thomas had been insulting Alexander's financial plan without a financial plan of his own. 

Thomas sighed. "Probably. I don't know. I have no idea what's happening." 

**[Madison]**

**If we don’t stop it, we aid and abet it.**

**[Jefferson]**

**I have to resign!**

Washington frowned in confusion. He didn't really see how that would help Jefferson, Madison, or Burr in the slightest. Of course, he wasn't nearly as intelligent as them because of his lack of education, but he liked to think that he had wisdom. Maybe that couldn't apply to this sort of politics. 

**[Madison]**

**Somebody has to stand up for the South!**

Martha cracked a smile. It wasn't simply said, but the sentence still professed hidden truths found through context clues. Even though George was a Virginian, and therefore from the South, he wasn't staying true to his home just because it was his home. He simply went for what was morally correct. That was her husband. 

**[Burr]**

**Well, somebody has to stand up to his mouth!**

**[Jefferson]**

**If there’s a fire you’re trying to douse,**

**[Jefferson/Burr/Madison]**

**You can’t put it out from inside the house!**

"Oh." Peggy breathed. John raised an eyebrow. 

"What?"

"I didn't understand what they were trying to do until that analogy."

"Ah." John reached over and planted a kiss on Peggy's forehead. She blushed bright red and sputtered… something.

**[Jefferson]**

**I’m in the cabinet, I am complicit in watching him grabbin' at power and kiss it.**

**If Washington isn’t gon’ listen to disciplined dissidents,**

**This is the difference, this kid is OUT!**

Lin smiled, wide as ever. Daveed had two raps that were hard: Guns and Ships, and Washington on Your Side. He was absolutely incredible at both of them. 

**[Chorus]**

**OH! This immigrant isn’t somebody we chose!**

**OH! This immigrant’s keeping us all on our toes!**

Lafayette sighed-well, more like groaned-loudly. They were saying immigrant like it was a bad thing, and it obviously wasn't. America would've lost the revolution if not for the French. Heck, America wouldn't even exist without immigration. Singling Alexander out by calling him an immigrant was simply inappropriate for a nation that was built by immigrants. 

**[Jefferson]**

**Let's lower his stock in the eyes of the nation**

**With misinformation**

"You're  _ what? _ " John yelled, face turning a bright tint of red. A quick glance around the room made it clear that everyone else was just as disgusted as he was. Honestly, Madison and Jefferson were disgusting with all this political crap. From quid pro quo to spreading rumors, there was so much worse. Why did politics have to end up so dirty?

**[Jefferson/Madison/Burr]**

**First we diminish him**

**Then we finish him**

James hated that he understood this. He hated it  _ so much _ . This was way too smart of a plan. People ate up rumors like candy. Like an illness, a rumor spread quickly throughout the people. Alexander's life would be ruined. 

**[Jefferson]**

**He wants to reinstall the king!**

**[Madison]**

**He's secretly getting it done!**

Hercules almost laughed, Elizabeth having a similar issue. When Alexander first came to America, he had been a lot more sympathetic to the British side of the revolution. Luckily, Hercules had set him straight. 

**[A Woman]**

**I hear he's George Washington's**

**[Two Women]**

**Illegitimate Son**

Washington almost choked on his spit. If he stepped into someone else's perspective, maybe he could see why...but it wasn't true in the slightest. Alexander wouldn't even accept Washington as a father figure. 

**[A Man]**

**We don't know where he's really from**

"The Caribbean." Answered Lin with a smirk. 

**[Another Man]**

**We have to stop him soon!**

**[Hamilton]**

**They're saying my mother's a negress**

**[Company]**

**I hear he's an octoroon**

**[Another Woman]**

**He wants to confiscate your property**

**[Yet Another Man]**

**What will you do?**

**[Yet Another Woman]**

**He wants to abolish slavery**

"Good," Peggy mumbled, inciting laughs from John and Angelica. Even though her father owned slaves, she wasn't a fan of the practice. 

**[Madison]**

**That one's actually true!**

"Just like Peggy said, Good!" John yelled, prompting his girlfriend to giggle quietly. 

**[Company]**

**No!**

**[Company/Jefferson/Madison/Burr]**

**OH! Let’s show these Federalists what they’re up against!**

Adrienne scrunched up her nose at the mention of the political party. She was not happy that the Federalists liked Britain more than France. Maybe it was the product of country rivalry, maybe it was loyalty to her country, but she hated it.

**OH! Southern motherfuckin’ (uh-huh) Democratic-Republicans!**

James frowned. He noticed, almost too well, how Aaron didn't join them in the full phrase. Maybe it was just that he didn't want to define himself as southern, but James suspected otherwise. In this musical, Aaron hadn't been truly brought into their little group. Heck, Aaron probably felt distanced in their timeline. The only question remaining was: How were James and Thomas going to fix that distance?

**OH! Now follow the money and see where it goes!**

**OH! Because every second, the treasury grows!**

**OH! If we follow the money and see where it leads**

**Get in the weeds, look for the seeds of Hamilton’s misdeeds!**

Angelica was simply enjoying the music for a moment, but then it hit her. They were going to find out about the affair. By following that money, they would discover that money was being paid to James Reynolds. This situation, which already was bad, would be getting so much worse. 

**[Madison/Jefferson/Burr]**

**It must be nice, it must be nice…**

**[Madison]**

**Follow the money and see where it goes!**

**[Madison/Jefferson/Burr]**

**It must be nice, it must be nice…**

**[Jefferson]**

**The emperor has no clothes**

Elizabeth scrunched up her nose. "Thank you for that  _ wonderful  _ image!" 

**[Madison/Jefferson/Burr]**

**We won’t be invisible**

**We won’t be denied!**

**Still…**

**It must be nice, it must be nice**

**To have Washington on your side**

  
  



	36. One Last TIme

**HAMILTON:**

**Mr. President, you asked to see me?**

**WASHINGTON:**

**I know you’re busy**

Thomas almost laughed. Back in  _ What'd I Miss, _ Washington had seemingly just put him as the secretary of state and demanded he come to New York. With Alexander, he was being kind and gently asking for assistance. Maybe there was more to that 'illegitimate son' rumor than previously expected. Although, and Thomas was sure of this, Washington wouldn't conceive a child with a woman before they were married, neither would he leave her alone. 

**HAMILTON:**

**What do you need, sir? Sir?**

**WASHINGTON:**

**I wanna give you a word of warning**

Hercules immediately was brought to attention. He didn't know exactly what it was that Alexander would be warned of, but it couldn't be good. Washington did not take warnings lightly. Not only that, but any warning specifically tailored to Alexander just spelled out trouble for him and the Hamilton family. 

**HAMILTON:**

**Sir, I don’t know what you heard**

**But whatever it is, Jefferson started it**

Dolley giggled, although she knew that in any other circumstance Alexander could have been right. Jefferson seemed to be the one to really start the fights, although Alexander clearly did nothing to stop the fight. In any case, it was hilarious that he would blame the other man like that. 

**WASHINGTON:**

**Thomas Jefferson resigned this morning**

Theodosia sighed, a resigned smile coming onto her face. This was expected, thanks to  _ Washington on Your Side, _ but it was still a chilling thing to watch. There was something just terrifying about seeing a plan being made, then being put into action. Especially when it was a plan that would bring about something bad. 

**HAMILTON:**

**You’re kidding**

Peggy chuckled at the look of elation on Alexander's (Or would it be Lin's?) face. Never had she thought that she'd see the day where someone was just so excited for another person to leave their job. Maybe that was because she had never been able to get a job, but the point still stood. 

**WASHINGTON:**

**I need a favor**

_ Of course it's from Alexander. _ Aaron thought bitterly.  _ It was always from Alexander. _ The smarter part of him thought that it was natural. Washington had always been his fan. However, a part of him...it felt sad. Like this was, somehow, disappointing. But that was crazy! This was nothing new. It wasn't like Aaron longed for that sort of connection. That… that was out of the question. 

**HAMILTON:**

**Whatever you say, sir, Jefferson will pay for his behavior**

**WASHINGTON:**

**Shh. Talk less**

This time, Aaron suppressed a giggle. It felt strangely nice to have Washington repeat the advice Aaron had given. Sort of like someone was listening to him. 

**HAMILTON:**

**I’ll use the press**

**I’ll write under a pseudonym, you’ll see what I can do to him**

"Everyone is going to know who he is!" Adrienne pointed out, as if it was obvious. Which it would be obvious that it was him. No one really could match or duplicate his writing style, if his speaking was anything to go by. 

**WASHINGTON:**

**I need you to draft an address**

**HAMILTON:**

**Yes! He resigned. You can finally speak your mind**

Washington shook his head. 

**WASHINGTON:**

**No, he’s stepping down so he can run for President**

"Wow." James was 100% sure that he wouldn't have told Washington about this plan of his. Not only that, but he knew that the future president never got a formal education. The man didn't really have a mind for politics. It was extremely impressive to see such a man understand the motive for a seemingly stupid act. 

**HAMILTON:**

**Ha. Good luck defeating you, sir**

John grinned, his smile lighting up his face. "Exactly." It was clear to him that Jefferson, Madison, and Burr would not get what they wanted. Washington was just too likable and too respectable. The people trusted him a lot, for obvious reasons. Even Thomas Jefferson would not be able to defeat him. 

**WASHINGTON:**

**I’m stepping down. I’m not running for President**

Just like that, the mood of the room darkened dramatically. People were gaping, others were just frowning, but the Washingtons were much different. They looked at each other, and soft smiles came upon their faces. This wasn't the outcome they had expected, but quickly they recognized it as a needed endeavor. If not for their country, then at least for George's sanity. 

**HAMILTON:**

**I’m sorry, what?**

Lin tried his best not to giggle, which simply resulted in him doing a strange mix of laughing and wheezing. That line was always fun to say. The ways he said it always seemed to change. Not only that, but it gave the audience a little laugh. Getting the audience to laugh before the emotional experiences of the latter part of the musical was important. 

**WASHINGTON:**

**One last time**

**Relax, have a drink with me**

"Alexander never relaxes." John quipped. "Trust me, I know from experience." There had been many,  _ many _ nights that General Washington had forced Alexander into bed, and the man had stubbornly walked about the tent. There were other times when he stayed up reading or writing. When Alexander actually did sleep, he was still tense. The things he said in his sleep were  _ hilarious _ . However, John was a good friend and he wouldn't be sharing those with people (Well, other than Peggy).

That didn't mean he couldn't threaten to share them, though~

**One last time**

**Let’s take a break tonight**

Angelica laughed bitterly. "Not a chance." If Alexander wouldn't take a break for her, he wouldn't take a break for anyone. Not even a man who tried to be his father figure. 

**And then we’ll teach them how to say goodbye**

_ Why? _ Lafayette wanted to ask, though the lyric had just answered his question. _ Why would you step down?  _ From his perspective, it seemed like Da-Washington was abandoning him. First, there was no help being granted to France for their war. Now, Washington was stepping down, which would allow someone else to jump up onto that high position of power. Who knew what they would do or even who that person would be? A swell of odd sadness bubbled up inside. Why was General Washington abandoning them?

**To say goodbye**

**You and I**

**HAMILTON:**

**No, sir, why?**

"Yeah, I have that same question," Peggy whispered. She truly had no mind for politics. John laughed and put his arm around her. The people more knowledgeable about politics (The Washingtons, Dolley, James, Thomas, and Angelica) chose to stay quiet. Some of them didn't quite understand this agenda either. 

**WASHINGTON:**

**I wanna talk about neutrality**

**HAMILTON:**

**Sir, with Britain and France on the verge of war, is this the best time**

"They're  _ always _ on the verge of war." Thomas pointed out. Of course, he was right. Britain and France had a long rivalry. There was no real way to tell when war would break out, at least in his eyes. In that case, maybe there was no real good time for Washington, or any President really, to step down. 

**WASHINGTON:**

**I want to warn against partisan fighting**

**HAMILTON:**

**But—**

**WASHINGTON:**

**Pick up a pen, start writing**

"Huh." Theodosia giggled, just a bit. Funny how Alexander seemed to constantly be writing, and yet President Washington had to tell him to 'pick up a pen' and to 'start writing'. Maybe the affair did something to Alexander, or maybe his writing skills tended to blank when he was writing something he didn't particularly like. 

**I wanna talk about what I have learned**

**The hard-won wisdom I have earned**

Washington nodded his approval, though a sad look came to his eye. He had never gotten any true formal education, and so every little bit of smarts came from the things his family taught him, common sense, and his own experiences. This wisdom was something that he needed to use to help others. When he had foolishly helped start the French and Indian War, he had started a war across the world. Even though that was a terrible mistake, he had learned from it. That wisdom had allowed him to lead the Continental Army successfully. In his later life, he wanted to help this nation come into its own through that wisdom. It seemed that that wish would never leave him. 

**HAMILTON:**

**As far as the people are concerned**

**You have to serve, you could continue to serve**

**WASHINGTON:**

**No!**

Kate snickered. "Well, at least he can say no to this." 

**One last time**

**The people will hear from me**

**One last time**

Martha smiled and leaned against her husband. She was glad that George would be making an effort to walk out of the spotlight. Of course, she knew that fame would never truly leave them, not after he was the general of their army, and certainly not after he was the first president of their nation. Despite that, she knew that he wanted privacy as much as she did. Finally,  _ finally _ , they would get to spend time together, just as a family. 

**And if we get this right**

**We’re gonna teach ‘em how to say**

**Goodbye**

**You and I**

That's when James truly realized why this was happening. It wasn't just that Washington wanted to go home, but also that he wanted to help this country learn to move on when he would inevitably die. If he didn't do that, his death would cause the nation to go into a panic. They'd be left without any way of knowing how to replace a leader. This way, they’d be able to (hopefully) sufficiently prepare for how they'd replace a leader. It was an incredibly selfless act, one that James wasn't sure he'd be able to do if he was in Washington's position. 

**HAMILTON:**

**Mr. President, they will say you’re weak**

**WASHINGTON:**

**No, they will see we’re strong**

Aaron shamelessly smiled (It was small, though). This would make them a stronger nation. It was clear to him, and hopefully should become clear to everyone else. Specifically, he hoped that Lafayette would see that this was needed. He saw that the french man felt betrayed, and certainly this would not help. Hopefully, that could be reconciled with time. 

**HAMILTON:**

**Your position is so unique**

**WASHINGTON:**

**So I’ll use it to move them along**

"A noble endeavor," Dolley observed. She really appreciated the humility and wisdom that President Washington had. Many people, specifically people in power, wouldn't give up something like that. The fact that he was so willing to give it up was incredible. 

**HAMILTON:**

**Why do you have to say goodbye?**

Elizabeth sighed. She was very familiar with goodbyes, especially since she married Hercules. Her family was primarily British, her uncle was even a British admiral. When she married Hercules, she realized that she had to say goodbye to her old life and integrate herself into American life. Maybe that was why she was the patriot among her loyalist family. She was more American than they could ever hope to be.

She gave Hercules's hand a squeeze. There were times that she regretted her decision, but overall she was glad to be able to say she was American. Almost instinctively, she knew that great things were in store for their country, just as long as they were able to create it. The first thing that they had to do was sever ties with a country that would never let them grow. 

**WASHINGTON:**

**If I say goodbye, the nation learns to move on**

**It outlives me when I’m gone**

Washington knew that he would end up dying soon, at least by the year that this would be. Most people died in their 50s, and he'd be in his 50s during 1789. He would be close to his death, and knowing that would cause him to put this 'plan' in action. It was a morbid thought, but he was used to thinking like that. He was a soldier, after all. 

**Like the scripture says:**

**“Everyone shall sit under their own vine and fig tree**

**And no one shall make them afraid.”**

**They’ll be safe in the nation we’ve made**

John lifted a hand to his heart. He turned to look at Peggy. The way the light bounced off her hair, face, and body, the deep chocolate brown of her eyes that swirled with golden flecks, the kindness that she just seemed to exert, the jokey look in her eyes… he loved everything about her. It was his greatest desire to be with her. Maybe they could sit under their own vine and fig tree together. Just like Washington said. 

**I wanna sit under my own vine and fig tree**

**A moment alone in the shade**

Adrienne rubbed the knuckles on Gilbert's hand. Their lives so far had been full of challenges. From her own mother's disapproval of their relationship, to the American Revolution, preparing to bring a baby into this world, and now everything this musical did to them. One day, she hoped that they could be in peace. 

**At home in this nation we’ve made**

**One last time**

**HAMILTON:**

**One last time**

Martha smiled at the notes after Alexander's line. They were nice, and compared to the other songs, this song was feeling more 'down to Earth'. Maybe that was because George was, in essence, bringing himself back to earth. Either way, she was enjoying how this song was going. 

**HAMILTON:**

**Though, in reviewing the incidents of my administration,**

**I am unconscious of intentional error,**

**I am nevertheless too sensible of my defects not to think**

**it probable that I may have committed many errors.**

Everyone makes mistakes. Aaron knew that truth too well. He could see that Washington was just as aware of that truth as he was. The important part of this was that he did many good things during his presidency, as helped by the fact that he was the first president. Without a great president to start out, America would not have survived. 

**I shall also carry with me**

**HAMILTON & WASHINGTON:**

**The hope**

**HAMILTON:**

**That my country will**

**HAMILTON & WASHINGTON:**

**View them with indulgence;**

Angelica nodded. She didn't like being too lenient with people most of the time, but she was willing to be indulgent with a man such as George Washington. He was humble and smart, and she could respect that. Not only that, but he seemed to respect women more than a lot of other people. The point of the matter was that she respected him, faults and all. 

**HAMILTON:**

**And that**

**HAMILTON & WASHINGTON:**

**After forty-five years of my life dedicated to its service with an upright zeal**

"Forty-five years…" That was such an incredible number, and a true testament to how much Washington had given to this country. Kate knew that sometimes it was hard to see past the mistakes that these people had made. Owning slaves, affairs, murder. Sometimes it was hard to look past the good things they did. The most important thing had to be seeing them as flawed individuals who did both good and bad things. It's impossible for people in the modern-day to understand how they felt or what really happened back then. With what Kate knew, she respected each and every one of those people. 

**HAMILTON:**

**The faults of incompetent abilities will be**

**HAMILTON & WASHINGTON:**

**Consigned oblivion, as I myself must soon be to the mansions of rest**

**I anticipate with pleasing expectation that retreat in which**

**I promise myself to realize the sweet enjoyment of partaking,**

**in the midst of my fellow-citizens, the benign influence of good laws**

**Under a free government, the ever-favorite object of my heart,**

**and the happy reward, as I trust**

**Of our mutual cares, labors, and dangers.**

Lin wiped his eyes, which were watering. That particular section of George Washington's farewell address was the only part he was willing to keep in, but it hit hard all the same. He was honored to be able to write a musical about all of these incredible people. 

**WASHINGTON:**

**One last time**

**ALL WOMEN:**

**George Washington’s going home!**

**HAMILTON:**

**Teach ‘em how to say goodbye**

Martha grinned. George was coming home! She wouldn't have to be home alone anymore! Finally,  _ finally, _ they would be in peace for what would hopefully be many years to come. 

**COMPANY:**

**George Washington’s going home**

**WASHINGTON:**

**You and I**

Aaron smiled softly as he looked back behind Washington. There was a crowd of people behind him, and Burr was a part of them. He was standing alone, but that was okay. In real life, he knew that Theodosia would always be there. 

**COMPANY:**

**George Washington’s going home**

**WASHINGTON:**

**Going home**

_ I wish I could go home _ . Thomas thought, a sudden sadness coming to him. He missed his dearest Martha so much. She would've loved to hear this musical.  _ Maybe _ , he reasoned,  _ I could tell her about all this once we are back home.  _

__

**COMPANY:**

**George Washington’s going home**

**WASHINGTON:**

**History has its eyes on you**

Hercules raised a hand to his heart. Tears were streaming down his face. He was sad, but he was happy, too. A sense of hope took hold of him. America would be okay, despite all the fears that they held. President Washington was doing his best to ensure so, and this musical was evidence that they would not be forgotten. The future was bright, and this was their window to it. 

**COMPANY:**

**George Washington’s going home**

**WASHINGTON/COMPANY:**

**We’re gonna teach ‘em how to**

**Say goodbye! (Teach ‘em how to say goodbye!)**

The room was struck by the beauty of the music. Most were crying, but they were all filled with hope. No matter the struggles they would face, everything was going to be okay. They just had to have hope and they just had to try to keep their chin up throughout fear. Everything was going to be okay.

**Teach ‘em how to (Teach 'em how!)**

**Say goodbye! (Say goodbye!)**

**To say goodbye! (Say goodbye!)**

**Say goodbye!**

**One last time! (One last time!)**

Washington let his tears fall freely. He was happy, excited, and faithful. His future was bright and full of joy. At home, he'd be able to help the people he cared about. Martha, Alexander, Lafayette, Tallmadge, Burr… True and pure happiness was to come. They could overcome the trials as long as they kept their minds and hearts to it. These things would try to hurt them, American or not, but each and every person must stand up and do what they can to fix it. I'd they did that, George Washington knew that they could overcome anything. 

  
  



	37. I know Him

**KING GEORGE:**

**They say,**

Elizabeth gasped, although the rest of the 'Act 2 Women' were just as surprised. "Is that-"

"Yes, it's King George III," Angelica answered with her arms crossed. She cocked her head in confusion after a moment. "I didn't expect him to show up again. That's strange." It made sense that he was there during the Revolutionary War, but she found it odd that he would continue to be relevant after that. 

**George Washington's yielding his power and stepping away**

"Yeah, because he's a better person than you could ever hope to be," John grumbled, glaring openly at King George III on screen. He didn't notice, but Washington was blushing bright red. Not only that, but practically everyone else in the room was nodding. Despite their differences, they all agreed that George Washington was overall a good man. Maybe that was one way they could unite, although they did have other beliefs. Still, those beliefs could quickly lead to disagreements. It was best to find something that wouldn't lead to trouble. 

**Is that true? I wasn't aware that was something a person could do**

"That's actually a reference to something King George III actually said!" Lin butt in, a bright twinkle in his eye. "When Washington stepped down from being a General after the revolution, King George III said that Washington would be the greatest man on Earth!" Of course, the words may have been a bit different, but that was what the quote meant. 

The treaty of the room was quiet for a moment as they digested the information. It was strange for a prideful man such as King George III to call his enemy 'The Greatest Man on Earth'. Most of them found themselves with a new respect fille the British king. 

**I'm perplexed. Are they going to keep on replacing whoever's in charge?**

James smirked. He liked the government they had come up with. It seemed like this new system of letting the people choose their leader would help them have better leaders. Sure, it's obvious that corrupt people could still be put into office, but maybe they had a better chance of giving good people power. 

**If so, who's next?**

Peggy leaned forward with her chin on her hands and her elbows on her knees. That was the question, wasn't it? There were so many possibilities, some that she supported and others that she greatly would not support. Hopefully someone good would become the leader of their country.

**There's nobody else in their "country"**

Everyone glared. Some (Dolley, Thomas, Peggy, John, Kate, and Elizabeth) even growled at the screen. 

**who looms quite as large**

Washington put an arm around his wife (Who had snorted). It was incredibly obvious that the line referred to a more metaphorical type of looming, but the basic meaning of the sentence was kind of funny. He knew that he would always be a sort of legend in their country. However, their next president did not need to 'loom' as he did. George was positive that the next president just had to be smart, and he'd be elected. 

**[whispers]**

**[Spoken]**

**John Adams?**

"I'm sorry, what?" Thomas looked at the screen with an expression that made it look like he was daring King George III to say that again. He had spent lots of time with Adams from his time writing the Declaration, as well as during the Continental Convention itself. From all that time, Thomas considered himself an expert on the man. John Adams was smart, passionate, and ambitious. He also happened to be prideful, obnoxious, and, in most circumstances, didn't care to listen to opinions other his own. The man would be a terrible president. 

**I know him**

**That can't be**

Hercules nodded, then made eye contact with Lafayette. They both agreed with one another: John Adams was annoying, but he had potential. Maybe, just maybe, he would be able to make good changes to America. They had both heard that he was against slavery after all. That had to go a long way, didn't it?

**That's that little guy who spoke to me all those years ago**

**What was it '85?**

**That poor man they're going to eat him alive**

Angelica chuckled, her thoughts wandering to Alexander. He would be terrible to Adams, as would Jefferson, Madison, and any other American. Adams was obnoxious and disliked; He wouldn't be able to do a thing in their government. Many people were still upset with him because he defended the British officers that had been involved with the Boston Massacre, after all. Siding with the British would keep him hated.

**Ocean's rise, empires fall**

"Yeah,  _ your _ empire is going to fall." Theodosia boasted, chin tilted up in a rare bubble of pride. She was positive that the American Revolution would be hugely detrimental to Britain, especially because they had already been neck-deep in debt  _ before _ the revolution. That would spell trouble for Britain. 

**Next to Washington, they all look small**

Martha didn't snort this time, but she did laugh. George was tall-He towered over her-but it was hilarious to see that used as a sort of metaphor or simile in these lyrics. It was true that the facts and myths surrounding him were quite huge. The pure legend about him was huge, and that was what King George III meant. 

**All alone watch them run**

**They will tear each other into pieces Jesus christ this will be fun**

Aaron sighed, taking a moment to look at all the people around him. They were upset, and that would not end well. Anger would be acted upon, and people would be hurt by this and by other things. Adams was only the beginning, as it was so obviously implied. There would be more to this. More than would end in terrible, cold-blooded murder. 

**Da da da da da**

**Da da da da daye da**

**Da da da da daye da**

**[laughs]**

**[Spoken]**

**President John Adams,**

"How did he become president if everyone hates him so much?" Adrienne asked. She didn't know a whole lot about most actual people in American politics, but she could tell that Americans didn't like John Adams. Her fellow revolutionaries made that clear with their reactions. 

Kate shrugged. "I'm not sure, but it might have something to do with him being the Vice President to Washington." 

**Good luck!**


	38. Adams Administration

**BURR:**

Lin almost laughed as all of those who had watched the first act groaned. Hercules chose to speak, encouraged by the confused looks in the room. "Why is that tune used  _ so much _ ?" 

Although he was internally freaking out, Lin latched onto the bit of confidence he had. Talking about his work let him latch onto something he understood, and so he could try to feign total confidence with that. "It's a motif. This one sort of grabs your attention and prepares you for some exposition." Hercules nodded, satisfied with the answer. 

**How does Hamilton,**

"Wait," Theodosia pointed out. "Is King George going to stay on stage for the rest of the show?" She was referring to how the King was sitting on a stool on the side of the stage. He was doing a sort of dance on it. 

Lin chuckled. "No, he leaves the stage again. He will appear again later, though." He winked. Of course, he was referring to how the King would walk across the stage during the pandemonium of The Reynolds Pamphlet.

**The short-tempered, protean creator**

**Of the coast guard,**

Elizabeth hissed in a wince. That did  _ not  _ make Alexander sound good. She didn't even know what protean meant, but pairing it with 'short-tempered' didn't really make it seem good. She sighed, squeezing her husband's hand. Every  _ single _ time this musical tried to say something bad about Alexander, deep sadness and a fierce protectiveness filled her. He didn't deserve any of this hate, even if he did do some bad things once in a while. In the end, he tried to do the best he could. Couldn't that be enough for these people?

**Founder of the New York Post**

**Ardently abuse his cabinet post**

**Destroy his reputation?**

"Well, crap." John groaned. Alexander really cared about his image in the public eye. To match that, he had a firm passion for what he believed was right. Clearly, the desire to do what was right had overpowered the desire to have a good public image. Whatever he did was big. Hopefully it would make a good difference in America, at least. Maybe that would make the sour reputation worth it. With all his heart, John believed that Alexander could save this. Even if he had no idea what it was that Alexander would be doing. 

**Welcome folks, to the Adams Administration.**

Half of the room found themselves laughing at the deep voice that accompanied Burr's line. The other half found themselves completely disturbed by it. If any of them had hope for Adams' presidency, it was diminishing quickly. 

**Jefferson’s the runner-up**

**Which makes him the vice-president,**

Thomas wrinkled his nose in disgust.  _ Really? _ Was Adams really liked more than he was? That…that was very unexpected and  _ clearly _ not a part of the plan they came up with in Washington on Your Side. A sense of misguided hope bubbled up inside him. Maybe he could do something to keep Adams in line as Vice President. The office certainly would have enough power to veto some of the President's actions, wouldn't it?

**JEFFERSON:**

**Washington can’t help you now,**

**No more Mr. nice President**

Angelica folded her arms, an intense expression on her face. She wasn't so sure that was the case. After all, Washington would always be a sort of legend throughout America. He was a President and a General. That sort of reputation meant that he would have a huge sway over the people. No matter what, people would trust him and want to follow what he said. Jefferson was fundamentally wrong. Although the smart part of Angelica wanted to see Washington 'protect' Alexander, the other silently rooted for his fall. 

**BURR:**

**Adams fires Hamilton,**

**Privately calls him creole bastard in his taunts**

Washington glared at the screen, fury biting at his mind.  _ How dare Adams call my son that!? _ He was filled with deep anger, and had straightened up, though he was stoic as ever. Alexander's past had always been a hard topic. Alexander had never wanted to talk about his past, and Washington had done his best to respect that. Seeing that sensitive past brought up and insulted was downright painful, even if he had not experienced the same things as Alexander. 

**(JEFFERSON: Say what?)**

The rest of the room had reacted like Jefferson, though most of them were much more horrified by the insult. 

**Hamilton publishes his response.**

Hercules winced. This was going to be fun to watch, or it was going to be painful to see. He didn't even know that both options would come to pass.

**HAMILTON:**

**An open letter to the fat**

**Arrogant**

**Anti-charismatic**

**National embarrassment**

**Known as President John Adams**

"Oh,  _ no. _ " Dolley groaned, suppressing the urge to get up and walk out of the room. She was excited to see the roasting that would undoubtedly come forth, but she was afraid for what it would do to Alexander. Earlier, the stage-Burr had said that Alexander would destroy his reputation. Was this letter going to bring that, or would something else be triggered? Only time would tell, but Dolley still found herself nervous to find out. 

**(BURR: Shit!)**

Theodosia smirked. 

**The man's irrational.**

**He claims that I'm in league**

**With Britain in some vast**

**international intrigue?**

Lafayette was practically cackling. "Alexander would never be in league with the British!" He knew that the Federalists seemed to like Britain more than France, but he thought that that was probably because of technological advancements in Britain. Lafayette would never fault Alexander for wanting that for America. 

**Bitch, please!**

**You wouldn't know what I'm doin'**

**You're always goin' berserk**

**But ya never show up to work**

**Give my regards to Abigail**

**Next time you write about**

**my lack of moral compass**

Angelica smirked. Abigail Adams was an incredible woman, even if the woman was married to John Adams. She was happy that Alexander was being respectful to Abigail, even in a letter that was trash talking her husband. 

**At least I do my job up in this rumpus**

**Ooh...**

**The line is behind me**

**I crossed it again**

Martha frowned as she tucked some wayward hair behind her ear. Alexander was a man full of fire, but most of his actions were completely calculated. If he was crossing this arbitrary line, it had to be for a good reason. Still, she couldn't help but feel bad for Adams. What did he do to deserve all of this? Hopefully this musical would explain that. 

**While the president lost it again**

**Aw, such a rough life**

**Better run to your wife**

**Now the boss is in Boston again**

Aaron shook his head. Even from that one sentence, he figured that Adams didn't deserve the presidency. If you weren't going to put your country as your first priority, you shouldn't be leading it. That was why Washington was so fit to be a leader. He cared about his family, but put that aside for the good of their nation. Leaders need to be like that to be good leaders. If Adams was to be a good leader, he needed to put their country first. Unless there was anything like a family emergency happening, then it wasn’t respectable to go home. 

**Let me ask you a question. Who sits**

**At your desk when you're**

**in Massachusetts**

**They were calling you a dick back in '76**

Thomas chuckled. People  _ really _ hated how Adams acted during the Continental Congress. Insults were constantly being whispered, as well as screamed into his face. 

**And you haven't done anything new since**

**You're a nuisance with no sense**

**You'll die of irrelevance**

James frowned. That seemed like a terrible fate, didn't it? Dying without a legacy was a fate that would just feel disappointing. Somehow, being forgotten seemed terrifying to the man. Like all his hard work would go to waste. 

**Go ahead, you can call me the devil**

**You aspire to my level**

**You inspire to malevolence**

**Say, "Hi," to the Jeffersons!**

Jefferson wrinkled his nose. Rude. 

**And spies all around me**

**Maybe they can confirm**

_ "Spies?" _ Peggy whispered. That was extremely troubling. Who would be spying on Alexander? Why would John Adams want that?

**I don't care if I kill my**

**career with this letter**

**I'm confining you to one term**

Washington raised an eyebrow. "What does he mean by "one term"?" 

Kate grimaced. "Okay. Basically, when a president is elected, he is elected for one term, which is four years. Once his term is over, he can campaign for another term. Current United States law says that a president can have a total of 2 terms throughout all of his campaigning. President Washington had two terms, but there was absolutely no way that Adams was going to be reelected. The Sedition and Alien acts. Basically, the Alien act made it so that the president could imprison and deport non-citizens whom he thought were dangerous, and it made it harder for immigrants to become citizens. The Sedition act basically made it so you couldn't say anything bad about the government and the President."

Grumbles and noises of outrage came from around the room, but no one was allowed to speak. The show started again. 

**Sit down John,**

**You fat mother-_____**

Adrienne sighed in relief. This show had not refrained from swearing so far, but she was glad that it was censored at least once. Especially because 'frick' was one of the worst swear words out there. She did  _ not _ appreciate swearing. Ever. 

**BURR:**

**Hamilton’s out of control,**

**MADISON:**

**This is great:**

"I-" Dolley wrinkled her nose. "I don't know what to say to that." How could this be great at  _ all _ ? Alexander just helped ruin the reputation of the President himself, and probably hurt his own reputation in the process. She knew that they wanted to see Alexander be knocked down a pedestal or two, but she at least thought that James cared, at least a little bit. With newfound anger, she scooted away from him right into Kate's side. She didn't want to be anywhere near him, but this was the farthest away she could get at the moment. 

**He’s out of power,**

**He holds no office**

**And he just destroyed president John Adams**

**The only other significant member of his party**

Peggy chewed on her lip. This really was bad, wasn't it? Not just for Adams, but for Alexander. Something bad was about to happen, she could feel it. And that feeling terrified her. 

**JEFFERSON:**

**Hamilton is a host unto himself,**

**As long as he can hold a pen,**

**He’s a threat.**

**Let’s let him know what we know.**

A chill came over the room. Fear seeped into their bones. What did Jefferson and Madison know, and why would it make such a big difference?.


	39. We Know

**HAMILTON:**

**Mr. Vice President**

Eyes moved to Thomas, who was twitching. 

**Mr. Madison**

James looked down under everyone's eyes. 

**Senator Burr**

Aaron visibly deflated. 

**What is this?**

"Yeah, what is this?" Elizabeth hissed, glaring at all three men. She couldn't believe them. Using what would most likely be rumors that had started from their own lies, to bring Alexander down. Affair or not, the three should  _ not  _ be preparing to blackmail someone. Especially not because of political crap. 

**JEFFERSON:**

**We have the check stubs. From separate accounts…**

"Please, don't tell me…" Peggy whimpered. She was shaking, almost like her body knew what was happening. The naive part of her wanted to believe that Burr, Jefferson, and Madison wouldn't blackmail Alexander, but she knew it was happening. That knowledge did not make it any easier to watch. 

**MADISON:**

**Almost a thousand dollars, paid in different amounts…**

Lafayette gaped.  _ A thousand? _ Reynolds had been so greedy as to take almost a thousand dollars from Alexander. Unconsciously, Laf growled, as if that could somehow protect Alexander from Reynolds, Jefferson, Burr, and Madison. However, that clearly did not work, as the three Democratic-Republicans continued to interrogate Alexander. 

**BURR:**

**To a Mr. James Reynolds way back in**

**Seventeen ninety-one**

"What year is this?" Asked Martha, suddenly interested in how long it had been since the affair. It would be interesting to see how long the Hamilton-Reynolds affair had stayed in the dark. 

Kate sighed. "I think it was 1797." 

**HAMILTON:**

**Is that what you have? Are you done?**

Hercules whined. "Alexander…" The man was acting so aloof and uninterested, like the three men weren't about to uncover the affair that he had tried so hard to keep hidden. Maybe Alexander was just so tired of everything that he couldn't find it in himself to be interested in this. 

**MADISON:**

**You are uniquely situated by virtue of your position**

**JEFFERSON:**

**Though ‘virtue’ is not a word I’d apply to this situation**

"Here's a new thing to consider:" John proposed. "Shut up about virtue, because you cannot talk about virtue when you are enslaving and torturing human beings." The words were accompanied by Laurens' glare, a growl from Peggy, and a look from Lafayette that basically said 'He's right, though'. 

Jefferson would've retorted with some absolutely wonderful counterpoint, but James reached up and covered Thomas' mouth with his hand. 

_ "Please," _ Whispered James. "Not now." Thomas sighed and conceded. His friend was obviously already on edge from all this (as was Thomas), so it was most likely the best course of action to keep from fighting. Besides, Jefferson didn't like upsetting his friend.  _ Either _ of his friends. 

**MADISON:**

**To seek financial gain, to stray from your sacred mission**

Peggy scoffed. "Yeah, because Alexander is  _ clearly _ that kind of man." There was, of course, the affair in the back of her mind, but that was a special case. Under normal circumstances, Alexander was an honest and just man. 

**JEFFERSON:**

**And the evidence suggests you’ve engaged in speculation**

**BURR:**

**An immigrant embezzling our government funds**

"Alexander would never do that!" Martha yelled, surprising even herself. 

**JEFFERSON/MADISON:**

**I can almost see the headline, your career is done**

Lin sighed internally. In real life, rumors had spread very quickly. Alexander's career was in such deep tussle that the only plausible answer was the Reynolds Pamphlet. Even ignoring everything could've ended in disaster. Maybe that was part of the reason Congratulations was kept out of the musical. Angelica was wrong about the actual publishing of the Reynolds Pamphlet. It was disheartening to see people think that Alexander made a stupid decision with the pamphlet, because it was the only possible decision he could make in the amount of time given. 

**BURR:**

**I hope you saved some money for your daughter and sons**

Angelica hummed. "How many-" 

"1 Daughter, 4 sons. Their names were Angelica, Philip, James, Alexander, and John." Of course, there were three other children that would be coming. William, Eliza, and Philip the Second. However, Kate did not want to mention those three, as that may give spoilers for what will become of Philip. 

**BURR/JEFFERSON/MADISON:**

**Ya best g'wan run back where ya come from!**

Aaron grimaced. He just wanted to melt into the floor, at least so that he wouldn't have to hear all of this. It was terrible that anyone would be doing this to Alexander, but it was so much worse that it was  _ Aaron _ doing this. It was almost like he was betraying himself, except Alexander was facing the consequences of that betrayal. 

**HAMILTON:**

**Ha! You don’t even know what you’re asking me to confess**

**JEFFERSON/MADISON/BURR:**

**Confess**

James felt like he was going to throw up. All this prying, just to find something that no one would ever understand. He doubted that Maria or Alexander didn't even understand the affair. That was what made all of this so terrifying, no one actually knew what was happening. There was no real guarantee of what was going through anyone's mind, and yet they had to react to it and form opinions on it. It was an impossible situation, both in their little theater and on the screen. 

**HAMILTON:**

**You got nothing. I don’t have to tell you anything at all**

"That wouldn't end well," Thomas observed, mind completely aware of the mess of politics and rumors. He wouldn't expect many other people in the room to understand. James, Aaron, and possibly Dolley would understand. Under normal circumstances, he would expect Angelica to understand, but she was clearly too blinded by her anger at Alexander. In any case, simply refusing to answer the three of them would end in disaster. It would look like Alexander was hiding something, and then rumors would only grow. If rumors grew, then Alexander's political, social, and life in general would be ruined. That's not to mention the lives of his wife and children, who would surely suffer from rumors that would be considered fact. 

**Unless**

**JEFFERSON/MADISON/BURR:**

**Unless**

"I don't like where this is going," Peggy mumbled, cuddling into John. He nodded sadly, rubbing her arm soothingly. 

**HAMILTON:**

**If I can prove that I never broke the law**

**Do you promise not to tell another soul what you saw?**

Theodosia almost whispered 'Don't trust them like that!' but kept herself from doing so on account of Aaron. She could feel him tremble. In an effort to comfort him, she leaned on his shoulder and snaked her arm around his waist, just so that she could be hugging him.

**BURR:**

**No one else was in the room where it happened**

Kate couldn't help but grin. That line and the way it was sung by Leslie Odom Jr had always delighted her for some odd reason. 

**HAMILTON:**

**Is that a yes?**

**JEFFERSON/MADISON/BURR:**

**Um, yes**

"Don't trust that," Hercules warned, unknowingly voicing Theodosia's thoughts. He really didn't think that Alexander should trust those three. They were obviously untrustworthy, and from this the affair would most likely be revealed. 

**BURR:**

**“Dear Sir, I hope this letter finds you in good health**

"No you don't." Elizabeth countered. 

**And in a prosperous enough position to put wealth**

**In the pockets of people like me: down on their luck**

Elizabeth scoffed. "Ah yes, down on your luck. Totally not that you're just too lazy to actually try to earn money." 

**You see, it was my wife who you decided to”**

**JEFFERSON:**

**Whaaaat—**

_ Seriously?  _ As much as Thomas was impressed by this musical, the way it portrayed him was somewhat disappointing. He would've expected himself to say 'What.', not 'Whaaaaaaaaaaat'. 

**HAMILTON:**

**She courted me**

"That's a strangely nice way of putting it," Lafayette observed. Seeing as he had worked hard to learn English quickly, he had picked up on some of the strange rules that go along with language itself. 

Dolley cocked her head in confusion. "What do you mean?" She was smart, undeniably so, but what Alexander said really didn't strike her as nice. 

"Courting is much better than saying seducing."

He pointed out. 

James nodded. The connotation with courtship was much better than that of seduction. Point was, Alexander using 'court' was much, much nicer than using 'seduce'.

**Escorted me to bed and when she had me in a corner**

**That’s when Reynolds extorted me**

**For a sordid fee**

**I paid him quarterly**

**I may have mortally wounded my prospects**

**But my papers are orderly!**

Angelica glared fiercely.  _ Don't worry, I didn't steal money from the government! I was just cheating on my wife! _ She mocked internally. At this point, she was finding herself hating Alexander each and every time the affair was brought up. As terrible as it was, she was enjoying him being backed into a corner. 

**As you can see I kept a record of every check in my checkered**

**History. Check it again against your list n’ see consistency**

**I never spent a cent that wasn’t mine**

**You sent the dogs after my scent, that’s fine**

"But it isn't fine," Thomas whispered, surprising everyone in the room. He sighed internally, looking down into his lap. It was no secret that everyone hated him. Why shouldn't they? 

He had done terrible things in his life. He had slaves and failed to write the line against it into the Declaration. He was prideful. If this musical was anything to go by, and it seemed like it was, then things were just going to get worse. No,  _ he _ was going to get worse. 

But they'd be able to change it all!

Right? 

**Yes, I have reasons for shame**

**But I have not committed treason and sullied my good name**

Lin and Kate exchanged a glance.  _ Sure... _

**As you can see I have done nothing to provoke legal action**

**Are my answers to your satisfaction?**

**JEFFERSON:**

**My god**

"Yeah, that's one way to put it." Hercules agreed, his head held in his own hands. 

**MADISON:**

**Gentlemen, let’s go**

**HAMILTON:**

**So?**

**JEFFERSON AND MADISON:**

**The people won't know what we know**

Dolley clenched the fabric of her dress in her fist. Her knuckles were white. Strange how only now she was getting angry, and it wasn't even at all three of the Democratic-Republicans, nor Alexander. Somehow, it was all centered on Madison. Part of her wanted to yell, the other wanted to cry. She felt that her trust had been broken. How could it have been broken, though? They had only just met. 

Although the confusion in her mind was thick, sadness and anger made themselves known once again, and she was stuck with them. 

**HAMILTON:**

**Burr!**

**How do I know you won’t use this against me**

**The next time we go toe to toe?**

**BURR:**

**Alexander, rumors only grow. And we both**

**Know what we know**

Washington frowned, a sad sigh burning released from him. Alexander was in hot water, and he was very clearly in it deep. The President didn't quite know what was going to happen, or even what he wanted to happen, but one thing was for certain in his mind. He would stand by Alexander, because he was his  _ son _ . Too soon, Alexander would be forgotten by the world. The first song in this musical said just that. George held no hesitancy when he realized that this affair would lead to that. 

The important thing was that Alexander had people who stayed on his side throughout it all. Washington has no idea if any of the people in this room-whether it was in their time or not- would stand by Alexander. Still, somehow the General knew that he had to be one to do that. People had left Alexander countless times in his life. Washington would never do that. Not willingly. 


	40. Hurricane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts with an excerpt from I Have This Friend, the old version of Hurricane.  
> TW: Talk of suicidal thoughts

**[HAMILTON]**

**Mr President, do you have a minute?**

"Why are we still calling him 'president', if he stepped down?" Martha asked, genuinely curious. It wasn't that she didn't approve of her husband being in that position of power, but a part of her mind did feel a little uncomfortable with this publicity continuing. 

Kate shrugged. "I think it's respect or something like that."

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Yeah, what is it?**

A smile forced its way onto Lafayette's face. It was kind of nice to see Washington prepared to undoubtedly give advice to Alexander, especially after hearing all about his unenviable past. Even if Lafayette couldn't help but feel some jealousy for it...

**[HAMILTON]**

**I have this friend**

**He's quite a guy**

"He's really-" Thomas cut himself off by laughing. Never mind the icy glare from Angelica, he found it hilarious that Alexander would not only hide under the guise of 'a friend', but also state that he was 'quite a guy'. 

**He's in a bind and needs some advice**

Hercules snorted. "That's a tame way of putting it." Though he felt much more sympathetic to Alexander than Angelica did, a sudden anger had taken over him. Maybe it was that he had begun thinking of what he would do if Elizabeth cheated on him, but it didn't really matter. At the end of the day, he would not let this newfound anger control him. 

**[WASHINGTON]**

**How can I help you?**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Not me, this friend, it's a friend**

"Definitely." Peggy drew out the word and gave a little thumbs up. 

**[WASHINGTON]**

**All right**

John snorted. From that tone, he could tell Washington did not believe Alexander in the slightest. 

**[HAMILTON]**

**He's in the public eye**

**Well, he did something wrong**

**And he paid the price, expensive price**

"In multiple ways," Kate remarked to herself, getting a laugh from only Lin. Everyone else glanced at one another anxiously, not exactly happy to hear that. Even those who were angry felt a sort of worry. 

**Made a mistake in his personal life**

**And now it's bleeding over into the professional**

**His enemies are said to strike**

**With news better suited to a church confessional**

"That's…" Theodosia thought for a moment. "An interesting way of putting it." 

**What they think they know**

**Isn't what happened**

Angelica glared hard. "How is that  _ not _ what happened?!" She yelled, sitting on the edge of her seat. Even though it was obvious that there was more to the affair than anyone knows, she found herself thinking of it as a black and white situation. Despite the fact that the affair itself was definitely not good, she found herself much more angry than he was keeping it a secret. 

**and they know I know**

**They won't stop until the world turns upside down**

Aaron glanced at Theodosia, who was barely reigning in her anger. The anger which she was clearly feeling from the situation that Alexander was in. Anger that was caused by Aaron himself. When they had first met, they had hit it off, quickly becoming infatuated with one another. In all that time, this sort of anger had never taken refuge in her mind. The most anger he had seen was a fiery rant about women's education, but never this quiet stewing anger. This was the anger that Aaron found himself fearing the most. 

**[WASHINGTON]**

**So this friend?**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Yup**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Did he break the law?**

**[HAMILTON]**

**No sir**

_ He broke the law of marriage.  _ There was no actual law of marriage, Martha knew that well, but she liked to think of that promise as law. By everything that had been suggested so far, Alexander had broken that. 

**What he did was private**

"I'd hope so," Elizabeth took a stab at lightening the mood, which seemed to be all she was doing as of late, but it did not seem to bear fruit of laughter. In fact, it only made the others uncomfortable. Hercules placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"Love," He whispered. "Now isn't the best time." 

**And no one saw, no one saw, no one saw**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Then your friend**

**Should just move on**

**Don't respond, stay quiet until these men are gone**

It wasn't that simple. Thomas knew himself well enough. He would never relent when it came to this, and even if he did this wouldn't end there. Rumors would undoubtedly spread throughout America, and then Alexander would be forced to respond. This was the type of rumor that could not go ignored.

**[HAMILTON]**

**But he can't just not respond, these men**

**Whisper again and again until his reputations in the mud**

Thomas nodded, agreeing with Alexander. 

**These men, these envious venomous men**

**Won't let go the scent till they taste blood**

Madison nodded knowingly. People tended to take rumors extremely seriously. That was how a terrible event such as the Salem Witch Trials occurred, and many women died in that. For all they knew, a crowd of angry people would beat up Alexander, causing him to die. A rumor could kill anyone. It was in Alexander's best interest to dispose of that rumor as quickly as possible. 

**[WASHINGTON]**

**But do they need to know?**

_ "No." _

**If he's really done nothing wrong**

**It doesn't matter if**

**[ENSEMBLE]**

**The world turns upside down**

Dolley pulled a handkerchief out of her sash, electing to squeeze and pull the thing tightly. The thing was, it did matter. Especially for Alexander and Eliza. No matter what, _ their _ world would turn upside. 

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Calm down**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Damned if I do and if I don't**

**But I won't be accused of financial**

**Impropriety**

Lin bit down on the comment threatening to come out. Sure, rumors began as financial stuff. However, things turned dark and much too close to the truth. Somehow, the affair got out and whoever had leaked it was going to leak the whole truth.  _ That _ was why the Reynolds Pamphlet was released. 

**(I don't see how)**

**They can take away what I say**

**If I say it first they can make it worse with their rank, false piety**

**People will make fun of this**

**But I can get in front of this**

**I can take the pain and shame**

Adrienne shook her head. "Can Eliza and the children take it?" It was one thing for Alexander to say that he could take the pain, but there was no telling how his family would take it. If she were in Alexander's place, she would tell her family long before anything got out of hand. Alas, she was not Alexander and could not control his life. 

**But I will clear my name**

**I will show them all in the end**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**And your… friend?**

John snorted. 

**[HAMILTON]**

**Yeah, me and my friend**

**He's come too far for them to drag him**

**through the dirt**

**[WASHINGTON]**

**Well I don't know your friend**

**But I know you're MY friend**

_ My son _ . Washington corrected immediately. This was his son who was suffering. Alexander was born in a terrible place and had worked hard, quite literally with blood, sweat, and tears, because he wanted to make a name for himself and help people. What if this affair threw all of that hard work away? Though the affair itself was partially Alexander's fault (Both Maria and James Reynolds were at fault as well), it was not his fault that it had gotten out like this. 

Washington wished that his counterpart on stage knew the full story. This talk would have been quite different, and maybe he could have actually helped. It was a shame to see that not play out. 

**Alexander, be careful who you hurt, who you hurt, who you hurt**

**HAMILTON:**

**In the eye of a hurricane**

**There is quiet**

**For just a moment**

**A yellow sky**

The entire room tensed, even more than it already was. Those who were aware of the hurricane in Alexander's past were tense because of that, and the others were simply afraid at the very mention of a hurricane. 

**When I was seventeen a hurricane**

**Destroyed my town**

Adrienne, Theodosia, Martha, and Dolley all gasped, as they had no idea about the hurricane. Everyone else was watching in horror as Alexander recounted the experience. 

**I didn’t drown**

**I couldn’t seem to die**

James froze at those words. It wasn't exactly guaranteed, but he wondered if that didn't just mean that Alexander stayed alive despite the danger. He wondered if, at any point, Alexander had wanted to die. 

It wasn't that much of a stretch. There was the hurricane, but also Alexander's cousin committing suicide, his father leaving, the terrible conditions of his home, and both him and his mother had gotten terribly sick, but only Alexander has survived. The guilt from that alone could severely damage someone. 

**I wrote my way out**

**Wrote everything down far as I could see**

"I…" Theodosia thought for a moment. "I actually want to read that." It could be interesting to hear an account about a hurricane from a survivor's point of view, Alexander's point of view specifically. 

**I wrote my way out**

**I looked up and the town had its eyes on me**

"History has its eyes on you…" Peggy whispered. Maybe it wasn't meant to call back the song sung earlier, but she thought it must. From the twinkle in Lin's eye, she supposed her guess must not be far off. 

Anyhow, the line interested her. Even before America had its eyes on Alexander, his town had taken notice. A sudden thought occurred to her. History might've placed its eyes on Alexander just for that account, even if he hadn't come to America. To be able to unite a people with only a document was incredible. The thought gave Peggy a sense of pride when it came to her brother-in-law. 

They passed a plate around

Total strangers

Moved to kindness by my story

Aaron wondered what it was like to have that sort of power. To be able to harness words in such a way that you could bring people to care about you. He did not have that sort of power. Burr was not the best writer, but he was much better at talking. Sadly, that could not reach people far and wide like writing could. 

**Raised enough for me to book passage on a**

**Ship that was New York bound…**

Elizabeth's mouth was open in shock. She knew Alexander was a talented writer, but she never would've guessed this…

A quick glance around the room told her that everyone else was just as enraptured by this story as she was. Even when Alexander had stayed with her and Hercules, he had never really mentioned the whole story with this document. All he had said was that a hurricane had happened and that he knew that he had to get out, and so he did. A part of her upset that he never said anything, but the emotionally intelligent part knew that it was perfectly fair. It would be unfair to ask him to retell a traumatizing event in his life. 

**I wrote my way out of hell**

Washington frowned worriedly. It took no genius to see that Alexander's childhood home was not the greatest place, but to call it that was extremely worrying. Was there more to that place than what they knew? If so, what?

**I wrote my way to revolution**

**I was louder than the crack in the bell**

**I wrote Eliza love letters until she fell**

Angelica felt a smile creep onto her face. It was funny that Alexander did not see how hopelessly in love Eliza had been from the start. This belief of his was endearing, and it only made her sadder. Maybe, one day, she'd be able to grow as close to him as Peggy seemed to be. Maybe she could- 

No. Why was she entertaining these thoughts? Alexander had hurt them and deserved punishment, not a closer relationship with Eliza, Angelica, or Peggy. 

Still...staying mad wasn't easy to do. Not when Alexander's story was so tragic.

**I wrote about The Constitution and defended it well**

**And in the face of ignorance and resistance**

**I wrote financial systems into existence**

Thomas grinned. He would love to read all the federalist papers and all the plans for the financial system. All of those papers full of smart words which only those truly dedicated would understand… they were practically screaming for Jefferson to read them. 

**And when my prayers to God were met with indifference**

**I picked up a pen, I wrote my own deliverance**

Lafayette nodded, his respect for his friend growing. He was born into a rich, well-known family. He had never known hardship like Alexander had. To have to rely on your own talent must've been terrifying. If he had not gotten off the island, Alexander might not have lived for much longer. That thought made Lafayette terrified. 

**In the eye of a hurricane**

**There is quiet**

**For just a moment**

**A yellow sky**

**I was twelve when my mother died**

Aaron looked into his lap sadly. His own mother had died when he was very young. He had no memories of her, because he was two when she died, but the pain of losing a mother persisted. Sometimes he wondered whether he was better off not having any memories of her. His father had died a year earlier. Then he was put in the care of… Timothy. Things didn't go so well with...him. The point was, he had lost his parents at a young age as well. 

**She was holding me**

Both of the Washingtons' heads shot up. Martha, however, was the only one to speak.  _ "What." _

**We were sick and she was holding me**

**I couldn’t seem to die**

Everyone was horrified. Why shouldn't they be? It was a terrible and nightmarish situation. A twisted question came to George's mind. What if Alexander's mother died as she was holding him? 

**BURR:**

**Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it…**

James almost laughed, in a twisted way. It was terrible foreshadowing coming in a terrible time. Although, to Lin's credit, it was clever. 

**HAMILTON:**

**The friend who would tell me not to do it is in the ground**

John froze, Peggy turning her grip in his hand. What terrified him most was that he wasn't so sure of that. It was impossible to say, but he knew himself. He was rash at times as shown earlier by the duel. What if he would've encouraged Alexander to do this? That though alone chilled him. Sensing his distress, Peggy laid her head on his shoulder and hugged his waist. 

**BURR AND ENSEMBLE:**

**Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it…**

**HAMILTON:**

**The enemies I have don't have anything on me now**

This was his fault. Jefferson was sure of it. Yet, there was nothing he could do to stop it.

**BURR AND ENSEMBLE:**

**Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it, wait…**

**WASHINGTON, ELIZA, ANGELICA & MARIA:**

**History has its eyes on you.**

Dolley felt a tear roll down her cheek. This was _ not _ what she expected or changed to happen

She knew surprisingly well that legacy was everything in this world. This decision, whatever it may be, would forever taint Alexander's legacy. You didn't need to watch the future to know that. 

**HAMILTON:**

**I’ll write my way out…**

**Overwhelm them with honesty.**

"That won't work!" Angelica yelled, frustration taking over. 

**HAMILTON:**

**This is the eye of the hurricane, this is the only**

**Way I can protect my legacy…**

As much as they were against this decision, no one in the room could think of a good way to do just that. 

**COMPANY (EXCEPT HAMILTON):**

**Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it, wait…**

**HAMILTON:**

**The Reynolds Pamphlet**


	41. The Reynolds Pamphlet

**FULL COMPANY:**

**The Reynolds Pamphlet**

As if the loudness of the line wasn't enough to shock everyone, the jump from calm and still dancing to fast movement was incredibly jarring. Not only that, but everyone found themselves confused at the line and name of the song. What exactly was "The Reynolds Pamphlet"? Whatever it was obviously had to do with Maria and James Reynolds, but that was all they could figure out. Still, dread pooled in their guts. 

**JEFFERSON/MADISON/ANGELICA:**

**Have you read this?**

Angelica felt some sort of excitement at hearing her own actor sing. She would be present in whatever this world be, and that was exhilarating. Especially because she was not in Jefferson, Madison, or Burr's situation. Unlike them, this whole show had presented her as a good woman, and so she believed it would stay that way. Later, her belief would be confirmed. 

**BURR/JEFFERSON/MADISON:**

**Alexander Hamilton had a torrid affair**

Thomas felt something rise in his chest. It was like a hardness, but also panicky feeling. Like those times when he would get anxious and Martha would have to talk him through it. Something about the carefree way the stage versions of him, James, and Aaron strolled to the front of the stage, confident and seemingly happy, it was terrifying. They were talking about an affair, ruining the lives of the entire Hamilton family, and yet they seemed like they were ready to have a party. That was terrible! 

**And he wrote it down right there**

**MADISON:**

**Highlights!**

This song was strange. Nevermind the music, the lyrics themselves were sort of contracting. They were absolutely horrifying, yelling about a terrible affair, but they were trying to make you laugh as well. James was ashamed to say that a small smile peeked onto his face at the line. 

In hopes to mask his short smile, Madison turned to Katelyn. Dolley was not-so-subtly glaring at the stage version of him, but he steadily ignored it. If he let himself dwell on that, he would definitely start crying. "Could you explain what The Reynolds Pamphlet is?" He was sure that eventually it would be explained, but he wasn't patient enough at the moment to wait for that. 

"Sure," Kate sighed, not excited to have to explain it. Still, this was probably what she was brought in for. "Basically, the Reynolds Pamphlet was a 95-page pamphlet explaining the affair." 

"Ninety-five!?" Lafayette screeched, voice sounding as high-pitched as a little girls. He couldn't believe that his friend would really write something that long about his affair. The question 'Why do you write like you're running out of time?' was never more relevant. 

**HAMILTON/JEFFERSON:**

**“The charge against me**

**Is a connection with one**

**James Reynolds!**

Martha made a mental note to track down James Reynolds. If he was doing these terrible, manipulative things then, he would probably be doing terrible things back in their time. Stopping him sooner may stop this whole affair from occurring. 

**For purposes of**

**Improper speculation**

**My real crime is an**

**Amorous connection with his wife**

Theodosia winced. Amorous sure was one interesting way to describe the affair. Her first instinct was to think that amorous meant something along the lines of terrible or inappropriate, but then she remembered the true definition. Sexual. 

**For a considerable time**

**With his knowing consent**

Lin and Kate burst out laughing. He almost fell onto her from the amusement. Unfazed, she continued to laugh. Everyone in the room stared at them. Some in confusion, others in disbelief, but all were shocked. 

"Why are you laughing?" Elizabeth didn't mean to sound accusatory, but that's exactly how she sounded. 

"It's just," Lin took a second to control his remaining giggles. "Anthony-he plays Philip-is really supposed to switch places with Daveed, who plays Jefferson. I guess Daveed forgot to do that, so Anthony just crawled under his legs to get to his usual spot." Kate snorted at his words. They didn't know why they found it so funny, but it really was just that funny to them. 

There were a few real chuckles coming from some people, but most either gave a pity laugh or glared. 

**MADISON/BURR/JEFFERSON:**

**Damn!**

**HAMILTON/JEFFERSON/MADISON:**

**“I had frequent meetings with her**

**Most of them at my own house.”**

Peggy's attention was completely captured by the line. For some reason, it had never occurred to her that Alexander and Maria would have done  _ that _ at their own house. Somehow, that it made it feel more real and personal. Rather than the affair taking place somewhere else, it was in Alexander and Eliza's bed. Maria had laid in the same place as Eliza had. That just added a completely new terrible layer to the affair. 

**BURR:**

**At his own house!**

**MADISON:**

**At his own house!**

**DEEP VOICE:**

**Damn!**

It didn't escape Aaron's attention that Philip was reading the Reynolds Pamphlet on stage. Nor did it escape his attention that the stage versions of him, Thomas, and James were all around the kid, as if they were flaunting the pamphlet in his face, reading the terrible lines on the pages to him. 

**HAMILTON/JEFFERSON:**

**“Mrs. Hamilton with our children being absent**

**On a visit to her father.”**

**MADISON/BURR:**

**No…**

Peggy knew that, obviously, but it still was hard to hear. A visit to family should've been nice, even without Alexander. He wouldn't have been able to come anyway, seeing as he would've lost his job if he took a break, but they still could have enjoyed themselves. Or, even better, they could have rescheduled the visit upstate. That didn't make it Angelica's or Eliza's fault, but it was something. She had always found it hard to stay mad at people, Alexander included. Although that could partially be because this felt like a story, and she was not someone who got lost in stories. 

**COMPANY:**

**Boooo!**

Washington winced. That would hurt Alexander's pride. It wasn't that people shouldn't be against the affair, far from it. The affair was wicked, gross, and terrible for every person involved, even Alexander and Maria. This whole situation was a mess, considering Alexander hadn't even wanted to publish the pamphlet. Still, it was Alexander's fault (As well as Maria and James Reynolds's fault) that the affair even happened. Clearly, no affair would end well. Sure, most affairs wouldn't need to be broadcast to the whole country like this one, but the point still stood. Alexander was an incredibly smart man, Washington knew that better than most, which made it all the more difficult to believe that Alexander could not have seen the darkness that would lie ahead. 

**MADISON/BURR:**

**Have you read this?**

**JEFFERSON:**

**Well, he’s never gon’ be President now**

**MADISON/BURR:**

**Never gon’ be President now**

Lafayette frowned. "Did Alexander want to be president?" Although his friend was ambitious, he didn't really think that Alexander would go for the position of President. Even if a lot had changed since the war.

Lin shrugged. Just because he knew a lot about Alexander didn't mean he could remember everything off the top of his head. "He never actually ran for President, before or after the pamphlet was published.” 

**JEFFERSON:**

**Well, he’s never gon’ be President now**

**MADISON/BURR:**

**Never gon’ be President now**

John was angry about this whole situation, but that all seemed to freeze when he saw stage-Washington approach Alexander. The actor was good, he walked like a great weight was on his shoulders, and the expression on his face was that of disappointment. Laurens was perfectly aware of his friends issues with father figures. Seeing the disappointment in Washington's eyes would hurt Alexander in a way that no one in this room could understand. 

Disappointment wasn't uncalled for, but John didn't have what it took to stay mad at his best friend. People like Madison, and Jefferson?  _ Absolutely _ ! But never his friends, and never Alexander. Even if he was upset that this pamphlet had to be released. 

**JEFFERSON:**

**He’s never gon’ be President now**

**MADISON/BURR:**

**Never gon’ be President now**

Elizabeth snorted, though it was not of her own free will. After stage-Washington had walked off, stage-Jefferson had sat on the table and began to do a sort of table hop. Many others in the room gave a spontaneous laugh as well, though from the looks on their faces they felt just as guilty as she did. She was, for the most part, sympathetic to Alexander, and to laugh at everyone who was enjoying this terrible thing just felt so dirty. Even if the concept of The Reynolds Pamphlet sounded like a cruel joke. 

**JEFFERSON:**

**That’s one less thing to worry about**

**JEFFERSON/MADISON/BURR:**

**That’s one less thing to worry about!**

Hercules watched every detail of the dancing as close as he could. This was why he saw stage-Angelica approaching before anyone else did. It was also why he prepared himself for what would most likely be a terrible experience for Alexander, but an experience that would make Angelica very happy. It might make Hercules just a bit happy as well, though he would feel guilty for feeling that way.

**ANGELICA:**

**I came as soon as I heard**

"So, after a few months?" Kate asked. She wasn't familiar with how quick travel by boat was, but she knew it took a while. Realistically, Angelica would not have arrived in America for a while after publishing the Reynolds Pamphlet, especially because news has to reach London first. 

**JEFFERSON:**

**What?!**

**HAMILTON:**

**Angelica**

Peggy looked at the cocky look on her sister's face, then onto the screen, where stage-Angelica seemed both distressed and angry. Maybe that is how you would react in that situation. She had no real way of understanding that sort of anger, specifically because  _ Hurricane _ had made her feel lots of sympathy for her brother. Though she wanted to be mad at Alexander, she felt more disappointment than anything else. 

**COMPANY:**

**All the way from London?!**

**Damn!**

Lafayette nodded. It was an impressive feat, he knew that firsthand. The journey from France to America was not the same as the journey from London to America, but if the journey from London was anything like that from France, it was scary. As much as they liked to believe their ships were safe, they were not. 

**HAMILTON:**

**Angelica, thank god**

**Someone who understands what I’m**

**Struggling here to do**

**ANGELICA:**

**I’m not here for you**

Dolley glared at Angelica, even though she knew that the other woman's response was warranted. In her not-so-humble opinion, Alexander needed support from those close to him. After all, the citizens would (rightfully) talk crap about him because of the affair. Just watching the stage version of him proved that to her. He had lightened up as Angelica walked over, like she was his savior. As soon as she sang the line, he had looked down with shame, sadness, and even terror. That last emotion concerned her, and she was  _ not  _ happy that anyone would make Alexander feel that, and it was even worse that it was his sister that was making him feel that way. 

Now, Dolley was a smart woman. Not just that, but she was excellent at reading people and managing everything social, from close friends to large parties. This was why she understood, but disagreed with, Angelica Schuyler in this situation. If it were her in this situation, she wouldn't waste time yelling at Alexander, instead devoting all her time to Eliza. If she were truly there for Eliza, Angelica would have rushed to her side and stayed there, not hurt a man who was suffering. The affair was not something that could be redeemed on anyone's end, but it could be understood. The Reynolds Pamphlet was the one thing that could be redeemed in this situation, because that was what Alexander had to do. Best case scenario, excluding not having the affair, he would've told Eliza about it quickly and not have to waste almost a thousand dollars keeping James Reynolds happy. Alas, that had not occurred and she was not Angelica Schuyler. 

**ENSEMBLE:**

**Oooooh!**

**ANGELICA:**

**I know my sister like I know my own mind**

**You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind**

**I love my sister more than anything in this life**

**I will choose her happiness over mine every time**

She didn't mean to, but Peggy couldn't help but feel disappointed. It was almost like the older girl was focusing on Eliza, and regarding her as her only sister. Peggy felt gross thinking about her insecurities during this train wreck, but she just continued to do so. 

Carefully, she leaned into her sister's side (Though John held her hand tightly). Angelica, thankfully, didn't push her sister off, but she didn't react either. Peggy didn't know how to feel about that. 

**Put what we had aside**

**I’m standing at her side**

**You could never be satisfied**

**God, I hope you’re satisfied**

Angelica smiled triumphantly, feeling confident all of a sudden. The stage version of her had sung her thoughts exactly. Eliza was the most important person in her life, and she wouldn't hesitate to protect her sister. Even if she had to protect her against Alexander, who still managed to play with her heart. No matter. She would not fall for his charms. 

**JEFFERSON/MADISON/BURR:**

**Well, he’s never gon’ be President now**

**(Never gonna be President now)**

**Well, he’s never gon’ be President now**

**(Never gonna be President now)**

Aaron put a hand over his heart and squeezed. Like he was clawing at his heart. He hated what was happening and hated that the stage version of him was enjoying watching poor Alexander have his life ruined. Liking this horrible event was disgusting, and he felt absolutely and completely disgusted with himself for it. 

**Well, he’s never gon’ be President now**

**(Never gonna be President now)**

**That’s one less thing to worry about.**

**(That's one less thing to worry about!)**

Adrienne physically recoiled as the stage version of King George III began to dance on stage. For a moment, she felt a little bad for the British, as their leader was being portrayed like this. Quickly, however, that feeling vanished. They had chosen a monarchy, after all. Of course, Adrienne would be a hypocrite if she didn't think of the French government as just as terrible. She believed that completely, which was why she supported the revolution. Even if there could be some less than desirable parts to it. 

**JEFFERSON/MADISON/HAMILTON:**

**Hey! (Well he’s never gon’)**

**At least he was (be President now)**

**honest with our money!**

**(Well he’s never gon’)**

**(be President now)**

**(Well he’s never gon’)**

**(be President now)**

**Hey!**

Lin rolled his eyes playfully. This song was hard to perform, mostly because Groff tried to make it as hard as possible for him to act sad and 'dead inside' (As people tended to say nowadays). It was incredibly hard to keep from laughing when Jonathon Groff dressed up as King George III was acting like a crazy drunk man in your face. He had the evidence to prove it. 

**At least he was honest**

**with our money!**

"Oh yeah," Elizabeth nodded, pretending to agree. "He cheated on his wife, but at least he wasn't embezzling money!" She felt bad for saying it, but she couldn't let this opportunity go to waste. 

**(That’s one less thing)**

**(to worry about.)**

Dolley growled. Everyone on that stage was dancing and relishing in the pain that Alexander had to be feeling. Most angering, James and Aaron were relishing in it. Somehow, she felt betrayed by them, even if it wasn't truly them doing this. She knew that it was natural people would talk about The Reynolds Pamphlet like this, and she was sure Alexander knew that. It was natural, and though she hated that people would enjoy news of the affair, she was pleased to see that many were simply upset. It was the enjoyment she hated, not the hatred of the affair. Watching the "Democratic-Republicans" enjoy this was both annoying and terrible. A newfound anger overtaking her, she turned to James, prepared to give him a piece of her mind, but stopped in her tracks.

In her mind, she had believed James was smiling and plotting. Her imagination could be overactive, so much so that at times she believed that her ideas were the truth. What she believed he was hiding behind his quiet exterior seemed to frighten him as well, as he was clearly shaken by the song too. 

James was shaking in his seat, and his arms were wrapped around his own frail body. He looked pale as well, like he was about to throw up and pass out at the exact same time. Dolley desperately wanted to comfort him all of a sudden, but she didn't know what to do. Less than a minute ago she had been prepared to yell at him for something that he had not yet done. 

Full of guilt, she turned back to the screen. 

**FULL COMPANY:**

**That’s one less thing to worry about!**

Kate grinned. This song was one of her favorites to watch, as the crazy choreography was highly entertaining. Something about the choreography just added so much to each song. There were so many brilliant layers added that you would probably have to watch it tens of hundreds of times to see everything. Even then, she had no idea. 

**The Reynolds Pamphlet**

**JEFFERSON/MADISON/BURR:**

**Have you read this?**

Lin chuckled. Having Jefferson hand a pamphlet to the conductor was a brilliant move in terms of humor. In a musical such as this, small fourth wall breaking moments really added comedic effect, as well as the added bonus of surprising the audience. It wasn't an expected detail. 

**You ever see somebody ruin their own life?**

**COMPANY (EXCEPT HAMILTON/ELIZA):**

**His poor wife**

As the haunting music from 'Burn' began, everyone was brought to immediate attention by Eliza as she walked to a bench, alone.

  
  



	42. Burn

**[Eliza]**

**I saved every letter you wrote me**

After Alexander's second letter had arrived, Angelica bought a box for Eliza, one that would hold all the letters Alexander sent to her. Well, at the time the oldest sister believed that. He just couldn't stop reminding her of his love, and couldn't stop telling her how incredible she was. With how much he wrote, that box would no doubt be too small to hold every single letter. 

**From the moment I read them**

**I knew you were mine**

Peggy smiled sadly. That first letter had made Eliza so happy, you'd think the Revolutionary War had been won. The middle sister had sat in her room for what seemed like hours to the other two. When asked what she had been doing, she had said that she was writing a letter back. 

"For hours!?" Peggy had exclaimed. Eliza only smiled in return. The exchange still confused the younger sister. Nevertheless, Eliza had been absolutely lovestruck.

**You said you were mine**

**I thought were mine**

Theodosia smiled sadly. Sometimes she wondered what might happen if Jacques, her husband, came back home instead of dying in the war. Would he be hurt, like Eliza was bound to be? Or would he be thankful, somehow? Could she even tell him about the affair, or would she be caught in a web of lies? 

A sudden bout of understanding washed over her. She didn't necessarily think Alexander was in the clear, but she understood his problem. Affairs were tricky. They were terrible, no matter who you were cheating on and why. Even her relationship with Aaron. Although she loved Aaron, she knew that their relationship was wrong in the way it treated Jacques. 

Still, their affair was different. It was actual love! Wasn't it? It occurred to her that maybe Alexander had thought the same about him and Maria, if even for a moment. That thought terrified her. 

**Do you know what Angelica said**

**When we saw your first letter arrive?**

"Be careful with that one, love. He will do what it takes to survive." Angelica quoted. She remembered that day well, almost too well. Reading Alexander's letter to Eliza had solidified in her mind that she'd never be with the person who would be her best match. And that broke her in ways she didn't understand. 

People say they don't need someone else's love, and while that's good, Angelica knew that love, both platonic and romantic, was important to everyone's life. Knowing she didn't get the romantic love she desired was disheartening. 

**She said: "Be careful with that one, love**

**he will do what it takes to survive."**

_ Why wouldn't he?  _ John thought. Angelica was right in wanting to protect her sister, he knew that well. But doing what it takes to survive is not only a human thing to do, but a product of Alexander's terrible childhood. Besides, he would never hurt Eliza intentionally. Something didn't add up about how she found out about the affair. John didn't argue that Alexander didn't have an affair, but he did believe that Alex would've told Eliza about it first. Not just that, but he would've gotten the okay from her on publishing the Reynolds Pamphlet. It didn't make for quite as big of a dramatic story, but it felt more truthful than this. At least, it did to John. 

**You and your words flooded my senses**

**Your sentences left me defenseless**

"Helpless, even?" Elizabeth asked cheekily. Everyone glared at her, though most didn't have fire behind it. "Sorry." She knew now wasn't the time to make jokes, but she wanted to try to lighten up the room. Things were sure to be depressing after this. As good as Eliza may be, this was something that would take time to forgive. Even then, there was no guarantee on forgiveness. So Elizabeth wanted to try to lighten the mood, at least so that they could have even a single ray of light in the darkness to come. 

**You built me palaces out of paragraphs**

**You built cathedrals**

Lafayette recalled the letters Adrienne had sent to him with a soft smile. She had a greater patience for writing than him, and she was better at weaving beautiful sentences. He could relate to Eliza being defenseless at the words written in their letters. Although, he fell in love way longer than it took for Eliza (or Adrienne or Alexander) to fall in love. 

**I'm re-reading the letters you wrote me**

**I'm searching and scanning for answers**

**In every line**

**For some kind of sign**

Dolley prided herself on how she could read people. Of course, women in their time usually became quite good at reading people, but she felt as if she was rather gifted at it. However, Alexander seemed to be her match. She'd have to meet him, but from what she had learned so far, he seemed to be masterful at masking his true emotions and thoughts. How could you trust a man like that, especially after the affair? 

**And when you were mine**

**The world seemed to burn**

Martha understood exactly what Eliza meant, though she hadn't been through the same thing. There were times when her husband would flirt around, but it was obvious George didn't really wish to do anything with those women. Her husband seldom even wanted to do those things with  _ her _ . He simply wasn't a fan of those sorts of things. Still, she would be lying if she said she wasn't worried sometimes. The world felt as if it might collapse, and the burning question of ' _ What did I do wrong? _ ' left your mind and the world in a fiery inferno fueled by tears.

**Burn**

**You published the letters she wrote you**

What would it be like to have the private letters you wrote revealed to the world? Washington thought it would be absolutely and completely devastating. Flipping the question on its head, what if your significant other revealed romantic letters sent to them from another person, dated after the two of you were married? Both were painful emotionally, but Washington wasn't sure which was worse. Maybe they were equally terrible. 

**You told the whole world how you brought this girl**

**Into our bed**

Adrienne felt bad for Eliza. Though she knew that Alexander had no choice, it was unfair to his wife and children. They hadn't had a say in the pamphlet, as far as what she knew, and they were forced into that position. That's not even scratching the surface of the affair itself. Though Adrienne had (happily) not been cheated on before, she understood the heartbreak that would come from that. Not to mention, the children wouldn't even know what to think. It was just a terrible situation for everyone involved. 

**In clearing your name**

**You have ruined our lives**

Aaron couldn't help but feel like that was partially his fault. He knew that the affair itself was Alexander's fault, but it was Aaron who helped to push him to write The Reynolds Pamphlet. Neither of them were completely blameless in this, no matter how you tried to interpret the situation. 

**Do you know what Angelica said**

**When she read what you'd done?**

**She said: "You have married an Icarus.**

**He has flown too close to the sun."**

Angelica smirked. It was a perfect descriptor for this situation. Alexander had tried to reach for something he could not-an extra girl- and paid the price. Though she had felt some semblance of sympathy for Alexander earlier, her mind retained none of it at the moment. All she could see was that he hurt her sister, and she was glad to see Eliza was heeding her words. She only hoped that Eliza's revenge would go further, as terrible as that may sound. 

**You and your words obsessed with your legacy**

Thomas nodded sadly. These days, everyone was obsessed with legacy. Including Thomas himself. He had not truly met a man or woman who wasn't thinking about his or her legacy, even if they believed it was better to stay good in your lifetime. It was simply unheard of. Therefore, it was only natural that Alexander would be just as worried about his legacy as most, especially because of his unfortunate birthplace. Still, that didn't mean you should worry about that most. 

However, it was obvious to Thomas that Alexander cared about a lot of things more than that. Specifically: his family. This was a musical, and therefore there was a high possibility that this was incredibly romanticized. Alexander didn't care nearly as much about working and legacy as this musical tried to convince them of, and all the evidence pointed to him caring deeply about his wife and children. With all his heart, Thomas hoped he was right. 

**Your sentences border on senseless**

**And you are paranoid in every paragraph**

**How they perceive you-**

**You, you, you**

James was torn between a smirk and a wince. It didn't escape his notice that Eliza was attacking one of the things Alexander had pride in, that being his writing. However, he knew that this would destroy Alexander. He didn't deserve to get off without consequences, but James still felt bad for the man. Maybe it was because he felt like The Reynolds Pamphlet was partially his fault, but he didn't want to see Alexander be hurt. Even if the man did something terrible. 

**I'm erasing myself from the narrative**

Peggy's eyes widened. Although she understood why Eliza might not want to be tied to Alexander after the affair, she didn't see why her sister would want to disappear like that. Legacy was important, even to Eliza (though she talked about it much less than most). It was why 'and Peggy' had shaken Peggy so much. Yet, Eliza had tried to do the extreme. It was obvious to her that it didn't work, though. This song's existence was proof of that. 

**Let future historians wonder**

**How Eliza reacted**

**When you broke her heart**

Kate gave Lin a meaningful look. "So, who's going to tell them the truth about burn?" She asked in a whisper. 

"First, that is such a weird way to say it. Second, I probably should." Lin answered, recognizing that there was a chance that the revolutionaries would trust him more on information about their history than Kate. Even if they both knew quite a lot. 

**You have torn it all apart**

**I'm watching it burn**

**Watching it burn**

Hercules watched in both wonder and fear as Eliza dropped the letters into a bucket that looked as if fire was inside it. It made him wonder, were they actually burning pieces of paper, or was it some sort of trick they set up?

**The world has no right to my heart**

**The world has no place in our bed**

**They don't get to know what I said**

Rumors spread like wildfire. Dolley would know, because people loved to gossip with her. The Reynolds Pamphlet, though it would stop the rumors of illegal activity, would spawn more rumors surrounding the Hamilton family and the Reynolds family. From this point onward, there would always be whispers about the bed Alexander, Eliza, and Maria all had lied in. Though Eliza wanted to stop the rumors, Dolley had a feeling that doing this would only fan the flame of rumors. 

**I'm burning the memories**

**Burning the letters**

**that might have redeemed you**

Angelica grinned, even though Burr, Dolley, Jefferson, James, John, Elizabeth, and Lafayette all glared at her for it. She was glad that Alexander may be known for this atrocity. How could you think a man who cheated did any good? Now, he'd be seen as someone who did a terrible thing instead of someone who helped their nation. Conveniently, she forgot all the praises this musical had already sung. Not wishing to think further into the matter, she kept the situation black and scoffed in her mind, though it truly was anything but that. 

**You forfeit all rights to my heart**

**You forfeit the place in our bed**

**You'll sleep in your office instead**

**With only the memories**

**of when you were mine**

**I hope that you burn**

Washington frowned in sympathy. There was no doubt that both Alexander and Eliza would be hurt by this. There would be trust issues and self-esteem issues on both sides. Not to mention, the question that loomed overhead. How could they recover from 'I hope that you burn'? 

  
  
  



	43. Dear Theodosia (Reprise)

**[Burr:]**

**Dear Theodosia,**

The mood in the room shifted immediately. Those who had heard 'Dear Theodosia' were relieved because they believed this song would be as fluffy as the first, and everyone else relaxed on seeing the others' relief. 

**how to say to you**

At first, Thomas was glad to see Aaron walk onstage. He was hoping to get away from the complicated, sad personal things going on with Alexander and Eliza. However, that hope was shattered as soon as he saw what Aaron was wearing. The clothes were clearly that which you would wear in mourning. They were just like the clothes Thomas had worn when in mourning for his children.

**Sometime last night, your mother breathed your name**

"Maybe I was just being narcissistic. You don't know." Theodosia joked, allowing herself to loosen up. She was excited to see Aaron talk to their daughter. They had an actress stand to the side of the stage, one that she could only assume was their daughter. The actress seemed to be acting as little Theo like the actor for Philip was acting as him. So, an adult playing a kid. 

**And like a flame that flickers out too soon, she died**

Just as quick as the lighter mood had come, it darkened once again. "What?" Theodosia breathed out, finding it hard to process what was just said. Though they knew it was disrespectful, everyone in the room looked at Theodosia and Aaron. 

**She's gone**

Aaron just stared ahead at the screen, a mildly sad look on his face. He seemed to be in shock. Theodosia, temporarily pushing off her thoughts from the previous song, took his hand in her's, hoping to give comfort. Then, at least, she may be able to forget her own woes. 

Meanwhile, everyone else felt their hearts sink. There had been no sign of this happening, other than saying that the woman was sick. In a way, Laurens' death, as terrible as it was, might've been easier to handle, because they got warned of it. There was none of that for Theodosia's death. On the other hand, John's death was personal for most of them, while only Aaron had known Theo. Still, it was a tragic loss. 

**She dedicated every day to you**

_ As a mother should _ . Martha let a melancholy smile touch her lips. Obviously, she couldn't predict how the men and women in this room would be as parents, but she had faith that every single one of them (including Alexander and Eliza) would be fantastic parents. There were too many bad parents in this world, including (and she thought this with a bit of bitterness) her husband's own mother. Now, Mary was certainly not the worst mother there was, but she wasn't the greatest either. Mary was often hypercritical of George, which may have contributed to his need to prove himself. That was the sort of need that led to wanting a good legacy. Martha was certain that no one in this room would be a parent like that. 

**She changed my life, she made my life worthwhile**

Hercules couldn't help but think of his own wife as Aaron sang. Elizabeth was beautiful, smart, funny, and the most incredible person he knew. Meeting her was the best thing to happen to him. Getting married, having children, starting a family...it was incredibly underrated. How anyone could find that tedious or terrible was beyond him. He couldn't imagine losing Elizabeth, though he knew it might happen. Though the relationship that Aaron and Theodosia had was made from a gross affair, it was obvious that it was more than that. If Aaron was anything like Hercules, he would be devastated. 

**And when you smile**

**I know a part of her lives on**

**I know I can go on**

When Kate's father and brother died, she had felt like an integral part of her life had been taken from her. Maybe it had. The point was that she had felt like her life was going to end. It wasn't that she wanted it to end, it just felt like it was over. Aaron seemed to be going through the same thing that she had. It wasn't a wish to die per se, but the feeling that no matter how much you want to, you just can't. 

Then, somehow, the light was there. For Kate, it had been her two best friends. For Aaron, it seemed like his daughter was his light. The light could let you move forward. Kate knew that well, and she hoped that he could know that too. 

**You have come of age with our young nation**

**We bleed and fight for you**

Peggy put her arm around John, and he put his arm around her. They would be separated, and she would have to face the reality that Aaron was facing. That wasn't to cheapen his pain, but a way she could relate to him. It was hard, impossible even, to imagine what losing who you love felt like. Maybe she hasn't completely gone through that yet, but he hadn't gone through it yet either. Maybe they could help each other. 

**Sometimes it seems that's all we do**

Lafayette nodded sadly. He was young, but he still knew that war never ended. Even if you won, memories may still plague your mind. Even then, you fight to keep whatever it was you fought for in war. Whether it be freedom, land, or anything else. All of this was to keep people safe and happy, but those who fought weren't safe. Even those who weren't engaged in violence, like Theodosia. Every life lost had to be worth it, though. For France, for America, and for each and every child. It just had to be worth it. Lafayette, and everyone else, didn't know what they'd do if it wasn't worth it in the end. 

**And you and I will build a strong foundation**

**And I'll be here for you**

Dolley exchanged a meaningful look with Kate. She was happy that, despite the grief that Aaron undoubtedly felt, he would be there for his daughter. It was heartwarming, even though Theodosia had died for it to happen. The guilt she felt at that thought was great, but she pushed it off. Finding the good in the overwhelming bad was important during these kinds of things. 

**The way is clear for you to blow us all away**

**Someday, someday, yeah you'll blow us all away**

Like a switch had flipped, what had happened sunk in. A sudden sob bubbled up inside of Aaron's throat. His mind couldn't articulate a coherent thought, but he still understood what had been revealed to him. It was only now that he registered it as real. 

Theodosia wrapped her arms around her future husband, holding him tightly. Though he was taller than her, their heights were actually quite similar. Similar enough that it looked normal. For what seemed like forever, they sat there, crying. It was only when their cries were reduced to sniffling and they turned back to the screen, that the song continued to play. Sadly, the pain wasn't over yet. 

**Someday, someday…**


	44. One Last Time (Reprise)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise~

**[COMPANY]**

**Ah ah ah.**

Though the revolutionaries had no idea what was coming next, the song seemed odd, like nothing they'd heard before. Random actors and actresses in the ensemble had begun walking around the stage, with their heads down. From the way Kate and Lin exchanged a look, this wouldn't end well. 

**[BURR]**

**There is wailing in the street**

Lin grimaced. He knew Act 2 was emotionally painful with everything that happened. Even now, he had no idea if keeping Dear Theodosia (Reprise) and One Last Time (Reprise) in was a good idea. The emotional turmoil was terrible, but it all needed to be included. They fleshed out the story and the people, adding to the culmination of terrible pain felt in 'The World Was Wide Enough'. 

**[COMPANY]**

**Ah ah ah.**

**[BURR]**

**Theodosia, stay inside**

If she tried hard enough, Theodosia could pretend Aaron was talking to her, rather than their daughter. 

**[COMPANY]**

**Ah ah ah.**

**[BURR]**

**What's the word good man?**

**[HAMILTON]**

**Have you not heard?**

**George Washington-**

Everyone in the room leaned forward in their seats, all a mix of confusion, terror, and excitement. It had been a while since they heard about or from Washington, so it would be interesting to get more information on what he was doing. Hopefully, this would be the light at the end of the tunnel. 

They would quickly learn that this was not the case. 

**[MADISON]**

**George Washington**

**[JEFFERSON]**

**George Washington has died**

Again, the hope that has swelled in their hearts was crushed. Luckily, but more depressingly, their hope for light was not as strong as it usually was. Along with it came the sorrow knowing that someone, who each one of them either knew or looked up to, would die. 

**[HAMILTON]**

**Hundreds of thousands of people flood the streets**

There was no doubt in Angelica's mind that George Washington's death would shake the nation. He was the first president of their nation, not to mention the fact that he led their troops to victory in Yorktown, as evidenced by this musical. Losing such an influential man would definitely be a low point for their rising country. 

**The world turned upside down**

Although now was definitely not the time to do so, Adrienne couldn't help but feel slight amusement at that line. The world would certainly not turn upside down at his death. In fact, she wouldn't be surprised if King George, and Britain by extension, found joy in hearing about the death of the man who was the face of the revolution. As terrible as it was to think so, she couldn't help but think it. 

**[COMPANY & HAMILTON]**

**Teach us how to say goodbye, say goodbye, say goodbye**

**George Washington's going home**

Lafayette held back a sob, though he couldn't hold back the tears. It wasn't often, though it should never happen, that you could watch your friend's life fall apart. Even worse, Washington was a death that would hurt both of them for the same reason: Washington was like a father figure to them both. Gilbert's father had died when he was a mere two years old, he'd never truly gotten the chance to meet the man. Somehow, Washington filled that role easily, although the man had no biological children. That made it all the more heartbreaking to see him go. 

**[HAMILTON]**

**And in our grief**

It suddenly occurred to John just how much this would affect Alexander. Everyone knew that Alex's father had left when he was only 10. Undoubtedly, that gave him some abandonment issues, and issues with father figures in general. Washington dying, especially at this particular time, would make Alexander's mental state worse. And, knowing Alex, John was afraid of what his friend would do to himself. 

**[COMPANY]**

**George Washington's going home**

**[HAMILTON/BURR/JEFFERSON/MADISON]**

**He unites us one last time**

James grimaced. America may be united in mourning, but it would, most likely, not last long. Politics weren't nearly fair enough to allow mourning to last for long. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if some people used Washington's death as some sort of terrible leverage. He would be disgusted, sure, but not surprised. 

**[COMPANY]**

**George Washington's going home**

**Lord he's been at your service for so long**

Martha took her husband's hand in her own. He had always been a dutiful man, always passionate in what he believed in. Though she felt deep sorrow, knowing he'd die (probably before her), she knew that all he'd wanted was to sit in peace. Chances were that the afterlife that believed in would give him that. 

**[HAMILTON]**

**So long**

Washington wasn't as upset as he should be. Sure, he was sad, but the only real thing that he was upset about was that he would be leaving Alexander at such a delicate time. He didn't know how much time had passed since 1789, but he was willing to bet it had been many years. By then, he'd be much older than the life expectancy of his time. As long as he ensured a good legacy for himself and the scaffolding of a good nation for future Americans, he was happy. 

**[COMPANY]**

**So long**

Though the mood of the room was somber, and no one felt like talking, Kate spoke up. "So, I thought you guys might want to know a little bit on how America reacted to Washington's death." She took a deep breath. 

"First and foremost, there was a 69 day period of public mourning, which would spawn a holiday known as Presidents Day that not only commemorated Washington's life, but the life of each of our Presidents."

"Now," She continued. "Washington's death was used as a way to unite people. In fact, Congress was in session when they heard about his death, but immediately adjourned after hearing of it. Afterward, there were many events planned for mourning Washington. What is most interesting to me about the mourning of Washington's death, is that Britain even mourned him." 

Everyone adopted a look of surprise, but Kate was not yet finished. "Lastly, I feel as if you might want to know something that was in Washington's will. As I'm sure you're all aware, Washington owns slaves." While some nodded, others adopted mildly annoyed looks. "You'll be happy to know that Washington wrote in his will that all the slaves that "belonged" to him would be set free upon Martha's death, which was three years later*." 

The room sat in stunned silence. No one really expected most of what was said. Yes, they knew that Washington would be mourned throughout the nation, but they didn't really expect all that. Especially not a holiday created, or Britain mourning his death. Then there was the whole business with his slaves…

Amongst the sorrow the revolutionaries felt, there was pride, knowing that Washington would get all of that respect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes from Fiorite:  
> *Yes, Washington did set the slaves he owned free. The catch is, that was only 123 of the 317 slaves at Mt Vernon, as Washington only owned those 123. Still, it was a big step forward, bringing us closer to the eventual emancipation of slaves.  
> Yes, this is a real song. It was deleted from the show, sadly. It was also called One Last Ride (Reprise), since One Last Time used to be called One Last Ride, but I changed the name so that it could fit in.


	45. Blow Us All Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite chapters, since Fiorite and I did a crossover. You can find Kate in "Laughing in the Face of Casuatly and Sorrow" under You'll Be Back.

**PHILIP:**

**Meet the latest graduate of King’s College!**

Though they were hesitant to believe that something good was about to happen, some in the room perked up at seeing the young Hamilton, who had clearly grown since they last heard from him. It also didn't escape Hercules' notice that Philip graduated from the same college as Alexander.

**I prob’ly shouldn’t brag, but, dag, I amaze and astonish!**

The revolutionaries all laughed, and Lin and Kate gave each other a knowing grin. The parallels between Philip and Alexander were quite clever, if a little on the nose. However, as Martha opened her mouth to compliment Lin on his writing, she was cut off. 

"Oh, you're on Blow us all Away? 'Can't wait to see how this goes." Remarked a woman, whom they had never seen before, leaning against the door to the next room over. 

A bright grin came to Kate's face, and she jumped up out of her seat. "Finally! Someone else!" The other girl was taller than Kate, though not by much. Her dark eyes and long, black hair were an immediately noticeable contrast to Katelyn's blonde hair and blue eyes. 

The other girl was the first to break the silence. "Nice sweater." Kate looked down at her sweater, having forgotten that it said  _ It's a Hamilton thing, you wouldn't understand _ . 

"Oh, thanks." She would have replied with something about the other girl's sweater, but a voice interrupted her. 

_ "Glad to see you're already getting along, ladies. I thought it might be fun to have someone join you for this song, since you've all been swamped in sadness recently. She won't be here for long, probably only this song, so enjoy your time together! " _

The two girls stared at each other, and the revolutionaries sat in silence. No one really knew where to go from there. Shaking as she did so, Kate held out her hand. "I'm Katelyn Black." It was by far the most outgoing thing she had ever done, but that was beside the point. 

Smiling softly, the other girl shook Kate's hand. "Emilia Burr."  _ That _ got everyone's attention. Though they couldn't find it in themselves to say something, nor could they articulate anything, the revolutionaries were incredibly surprised. However, now the physical similarities between her and Aaron were becoming clearer and clearer to the group. Briefly, Lafayette pondered how likely it was they'd look like one another. With his extremely limited knowledge of how things were passed down from generation to generation, he came to the conclusion that it wasn't very likely. 

"Like them?" Lafayette pointed to the two Burrs. 

Emilia smirked. "Yes, like those two." She gestured to Theodosia and Aaron with her head. To her surprise, none of the revolutionaries asked any questions, or even said anything immediately. They just gawked. Well, other than the Washingtons, who were simply looking on in mild curiosity and amusement. 

No one talked, not even Lin or Kate, until Adrienne finally spoke. "Really?" The French woman seemed skeptical. 

"Yes! Why would I lie about that? I'm not a liar!" Emilia said indignantly, as if she expected everyone to know that. 

Laurens raised an eyebrow. "We don't know that about you. We met you like a minute ago." He pointed out. 

"Ah." 

The young Burr adopted a look of mild curiosity. "Strange that you guys had such a delayed reaction to me. My group immediately started asking questions." 

Kate, who had been exchanging a quiet conversation with Lin, whirled to look at Emilia. "What do you mean "your group"?" 

"I'm watching Hamilton with a group of historical people, too," Emilia explained. Then, she added as an afterthought: "My group is a lot bigger, though." 

Kate sat down on the couch, dragging Emilia with her. " _ Fascinating _ . What song are you on?" 

"Farmer Refuted." 

Lin grinned. He really liked the way he wrote the lyrics in that song, and loved performing it with Thayne. "That'll be fun." 

"Indeed." Emilia returned his grin. 

Aaron regarded the new girl-  _ his descendant _ -with interest. She seemed to be proud of her heritage, and seemed like she'd have a deep understanding of history. It excited him to have a descendant of his sitting so close. Even if it was wonderfully cliche. 

_ "As much as I'm loving watching this, we need to move on. We...well, we can't be here forever."  _ Everyone turned their attention back to the screen, complying with the mystery voice. Kate, Emilia, and Lin exchanged anxious looks, afraid for what was coming and how the revolutionaries would react to it.

**The scholars say I got the same virtuosity and brains as my pops!**

James nodded. It was no surprise that Alexander would ensure that his son would get a good education, and it was no surprise that Philip would naturally be intelligent. Under normal circumstances, Madison would think that Philip had a bright future ahead of him. However, James had seen the look Kate, Emilia, and Lin exchanged, and he remembered what Philip's actor had proclaimed in the first song. This would turn south eventually. 

**The ladies say my brain’s not where the resemblance stops!**

Hercules snorted. At least Philip wouldn't have trouble finding a wife…

**I’m only nineteen but my mind is older**

**Gotta be my own man, like my father, but bolder**

Peggy smiled, greatly amused by the song thus far. Her nephew certainly was a character that took after his dad. Although, she would be quite surprised if Philip actually managed to be bolder than his father. Alexander had been bold in the face of years upon years of trauma he'd endured. Hopefully, the young Hamilton wouldn't have to deal with anything of that sort. 

**I shoulder his legacy with pride**

**I used to hear him say**

**That someday**

**I would—**

**ENSEMBLE:**

**Blow us all away**

Washington smiled. Even if Alexander never really had a good father figure in his life, at least to George's knowledge, he had grown to be a good father. A swell of pride bubbled up in the General's chest. Philip, as evidenced by this song so far, would grow up to be a good kid. It was a shame that he'd end up dying. 

**PHILIP:**

**Ladies, I’m lookin for a Mr. George Eacker**

Lin smiled, although it was only because he liked Ephraim, who played Eaker. Kate, though she liked how Ephraim played Eaker, frowned at the mention of his character. Emilia growled at the screen, as if Eaker was there, could hear her, and would be intimidated by her. Unfortunately, that was not the case, and history would go on as it always had. 

**Made a speech last week, our Fourth of July speaker**

"Fourth of July? Like when we declared independence?" Thomas asked, immediately interested in anything that may be connected with the declaration that he wrote. 

"Yeah." Answered Emilia. "It's a national holiday now. It's the day we celebrate our freedom." The revolutionaries all smiled, fans of the holiday already. 

Kate was practically bouncing in her seat at this point. "We shoot off these things called fireworks, which are kind of scary, but are still really cool to watch!" Both Lin and Emilia laughed. Katelyn really enjoyed the holiday, seeing as it was one of the only times during the year her family got together. 

**He disparaged my father’s legacy in front of a crowd**

**I can’t have that, I’m making my father proud**

Angelica scoffed, raising an eyebrow. "Didn't Alexander ruin his legacy? Why would Philip want to protect his father's legacy?" If she was in her nephew's place, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to forgive Hamilton. She was having a hard enough time right now…

Something occurred to her, all of a sudden. She wasn't giving Alexander a chance. Treating him like a villain. Sure, the affair was wrong, but she had been thinking of him as only that. There were so many good things he had been doing, and yet she had ignored it in favor of anger. Anger that was still present. Angelica, though she was still upset, vowed to try to see Hamilton as more than that. Blindly making him the villain for only the bad things he'd done was only hurting people, including herself. 

**MARTHA:**

**I saw him just up Broadway a couple of blocks**

**He was goin’ to see a play**

Martha smiled softly. She, like her husband, loved musicals and plays. That was really the only reason she found herself enjoying this musical. Otherwise, she'd be completely terrified and miserable. 

**PHILIP:**

**Well, I’ll go visit his box**

Elizabeth shook her head. "That's not a good idea." Philip was only 19, and there was a high likelihood he would do something rash. She didn't want to see that happen. 

**DOLLEY:**

**God, you’re a fox**

"I find it funny that these two girls were named-" Emilia was cut off by Lin and Kate, the former covering her mouth with his hand, and the latter slapping her arm. Both of them shook their heads. 

"We can't tell them that," Lin whispered, giving a very obvious glance to Dolley. Kate nodded. 

Dolley scooted away from Kate, uncomfortable with the talk that seemed to be concerning her. She didn't know what was going on, but it seemed bad, and Lin had definitely looked at her. Anxiety bubbled in her chest. Was she going to be brought into the festival of pain that was unfolding before their eyes? 

James, noticing the anxiety that was overwhelming Dolley, felt the need to comfort her. The thing was, he didn't know how to do that. He awkwardly placed a hand on her shoulder. She seemed to calm down, although he really couldn't be sure. 

**PHILIP:**

**And y’all look pretty good in ya’ frocks**

**How ‘bout when I get back, we all strip down to our socks?**

**BOTH:**

**Ok!**

**COMPANY:**

**Blow us all away!**

Thomas laughed for what felt like the first time in years. This musical was funny, but it sure knew how to break your heart. In a creepy way, it was nice to watch an innocent kid flirt. At least it wasn't death after death after death. Besides, it would be fun to watch someone new take the reins for a bit. They had to gain an understanding of Philip as a person, and what better way to do that than a song from the perspective of the kid himself?

**PHILIP:**

**George!**

**GEORGE:**

**Shh**

**PHILIP:**

**George!**

**GEORGE:**

**Shh! I’m tryin’ to watch the show!**

**PHILIP:**

**Ya’ shoulda watched your mouth before you**

**Talked about my father though!**

"Oooh." John grinned, already liking Philip (who may as well be his nephew). "Straight to the point. He really  _ is _ bold." 

Peggy elbowed Laurens in the rib playfully. "Bolder than Alexander?" She had a smirk on her face, one which Laurens returned instantly. 

"Let's not be too hasty." He replied, bopping her on the nose. Still, it was impressive that Philip would go straight to Eaker and accuse him. As much as John was enjoying this, it gave him a bad feeling. Something was off about this song, he just couldn't figure out what. 

**GEORGE:**

**I didn’t say anything that wasn’t true**

**You father’s a scoundrel, and so, it seems, are you**

**ENSEMBLE:**

**Ooooooooooh!**

The revolutionaries gasped. Theodosia glared at the actor who was playing George Eaker. As disrespectful and terrible it was for Eaker to call Alexander a scoundrel, she couldn't completely fault him for it. But saying that in front of Hamilton's son, and calling that son a scoundrel? That was completely crossing the line. She couldn't blame Philip for being angry about that. 

**PHILIP:**

**It’s like that?**

**GEORGE:**

**Yeah, I don’t fool around**

**I’m not your little schoolboy friends**

**PHILIP:**

**See you on the dueling ground**

**That is, unless you wanna step outside and go now**

Lafayette's eyes widened in shock. He knew that dueling was common, but he didn't really expect yet another duel to occur. At least, not until the inevitable duel that Aaron and Alexander would participate in. This wouldn't end well. From the look Kate had on her face, something terrible was going to happen. 

**GEORGE:**

**I know where to find you, piss off**

**I’m watchin’ this show now**

"Rude," Emilia grumbled under her breath. 

**PHILIP:**

**Pops, if you had only heard the shit he said about you**

**I doubt you would have let it slide and I was not about to—**

Hercules shook his head. Alexander  _ definitely _ wouldn't have let it slide, but he doubted that Alex would go so far as to duel Eaker. He wasn't needlessly violent, despite what many liked to believe. What Philip had done was irresponsible and stupid, even if he had done it in the name of his father. Hamilton would never condone his son getting into a duel for his father's honor. Hercules was positive of that truth. 

**HAMILTON:**

**Slow down**

**PHILIP:**

**I came to ask you for advice.**

**This is my very first duel**

**They don’t exactly cover this subject in boarding school**

"For good reason!" Dolley yelled out, chin up. Dueling, as common as it was, could still end up with death. Death didn't help  _ anyone _ . Still… she couldn't help but feel bad for Alexander. He had to help his son survive a duel, which had been called because Philip wanted to protect his father's honor. It was a terrible position to be in. Whatever advice he would give, no matter what would happen, she would trust that Hamilton had made the right call. After all, backing out of a duel was worse for you than not calling for a duel in the first place. 

**HAMILTON:**

**Did your friends attempt to negotiate a peace?**

**PHILIP:**

**He refused to apologize, we had to let the peace talks cease**

Madison shook his head. It was a shame that so many turned to dueling to protect their honor and reputation, rather than talk things out, or any other sane thing. It was disappointing and heartbreaking that Philip would likely die because of this duel. 

**HAMILTON:**

**Where is this happening?**

**PHILIP:**

**Across the river, in Jersey**

**HAMILTON/PHILIP:**

**Everything is legal in New Jersey…**

Everyone in the room laughed, including Aaron and Theodosia. Even though she lived in New Jersey, she definitely didn't think it was the best place on Earth, nor in America. Her smirk turned into a softer smile as she heard Aaron laugh. At least that seemed to cheer him up, even if it was just for a moment. 

**HAMILTON**

**Alright. So this is what you’re gonna do:**

**Stand there like a man until Eacker is in front of you**

**When the time comes, fire your weapon in the air**

**This will put an end to the whole affair**

"What!?" Shouted Peggy, along with many of the others in the room, who shouted similar words of alarm. It seemed to them, in the moment, that having Philip fire his weapon in the air would spell doom for the young Hamilton. 

"Well," Started Madison. "It's probably the smartest for Philip, seeing as-" 

"The music will kinda explain it." Kate cut in, though she did give James an apologetic look. He shrugged. If he didn't have to explain something, that saved him his breath. 

**PHILIP:**

**But what if he decides to shoot? Then I’m a goner**

Hercules nodded, just as confused as his wife seemed to be. If Philip shot, then that would ensure he got out alive. It was simple enough. 

Except for it wasn't that simple, Mulligan realized. Philip was only 19. Would someone that age be able to deal with the consequences of wounding, or even killing, a man? Probably not. It was one thing to be named a killer, another to deal with it mentally.  _ That  _ was what Alexander was trying to protect his son from. 

**HAMILTON:**

**No. He’ll follow suit if he’s truly a man of honor**

**To take someone’s life, that is something you can’t shake**

Lafayette nodded, looking down sadly. In war, you had to kill and hurt people. It was never easy, but the first time you killed was the hardest. It was painful and took a toll on your mental stability. If he were in Alexander's spot, he would've given the same advice. Telling someone to kill someone else… that was about as bad as wishing someone dead. 

**Philip, your mother can’t take another heartbreak**

"And whose fault was that?" Adrienne asked, an uncharacteristically stone-cold look taking over her soft features. 

Lin grimaced. "Well, it wasn't _ all  _ Alexander. Most of it was because Peggy-" Emilia slapped her hand over Lim's mouth as Kate yelled over his words. 

"LIN!" 

"You can't just say that!" 

The revolutionaries were staring at the three of them, as well as glancing to Peggy every once in a while. She was just staring at them in complete confusion and curiosity, unaware of whatever they were talking about that had to do with _ her _ . Although, she could tell that it wasn't good. 

John exchanged a wary glance with Angelica, who nodded, as if she was giving him permission to ask the question they both had. "What happened with Peggy?" 

The trio of modern Americans looked over slowly, with comically wide-eyed expressions on each of their faces. "Crap," Lin said smartly. 

Kate looked at the yellow dress-wearing girl. "Are you sure? Cause-" 

"Well, now you  _ have _ to tell us. You've piqued our interest." Angelica reasoned, though she was wary of what the answer may be. 

Peggy nodded, determined. "Please? I'd rather know than be wondering if I died or not." She knew it was a rather blunt question, but it was true. 

Emilia and Kate shared a glance, before Kate decided to answer. "Well, you died. It was of an illness, so nothing terrible, but it may interest you to know that Alexander actually visited you a lot once your health worsened, and he had to be the one to send a letter to Eliza that told her that you died." 

Even though Peggy had been expecting it, that didn't make the news any easier. John took her in his arms and hugged her. The one consolation was that, with her dying young, they wouldn't be apart for too long. That doesn't make it any easier, though. 

Angelica sighed. Though she wished to hug her sister, she knew that Peggy needed a hug from the man who was courting her. After a good minute or two of hugging, the two separated, and Angelica gave her younger sister a quick side hug. The two Schuyler sisters shared a soft smile, like a sort of farewell, before separating and simply leaning on one another. Despite being incredibly close, John held Peggy's free hand in his own. 

**PHILIP:**

**Father—**

**HAMILTON:**

**Promise me. You don’t want this**

**Young man’s blood on your conscience**

Everyone who doesn't understand why Alexander told Philip to aim his gun at the sky made noises of realization. 

**PHILIP:**

**Okay, I promise**

Washington nodded, smiling proudly. This was proof of how good of a father Alexander would turn out to be. Looking at his son's mental stability...it was an admirable thing. No matter what happened. 

**HAMILTON:**

**Come back home when you’re done**

**Take my guns. Be smart. Make me proud, son**

**PHILIP:**

**My name is Philip**

**I am a poet**

Martha laughed quietly. It was cute, having Philip repeat his poem from Take a Break. 

**I’m a little nervous, but I can’t show it**

**I’m sorry, I’m a Hamilton with pride**

**You talk about my father, I cannot let it slide**

Thomas nodded approvingly. He couldn't imagine how happy Alexander would be to hear that. Hamilton had grown up trying to prove himself, and now Philip was saying that he was a Hamilton with pride. For a moment, Jefferson felt disappointed that Alexander wasn't here to witness it. 

Key word: For a moment. 

It was after that moment that Thomas realized it was for the best Alexander wasn't here. From the trauma that would undoubtedly be unearthed to the victim of all of their anger, he would not have any semblance of a good time here. Even if Jefferson did want to meet him. 

**Mister Eacker! How was the rest of your show?**

**GEORGE:**

**I’d rather skip the pleasantries**

**Let’s go**

Elizabeth glared at Eaker. How could anyone be so cold when in that position? 

**Grab your pistol**

**PHILIP:**

**Confer with your men**

**The duel will commence after we count to ten**

**ENSEMBLE:**

**Count to ten!**

**PHILIP:**

**Look ‘em in the eye, aim no higher**

**Summon all the courage you require**

**Then slowly and clearly aim your gun towards the sky—**

Aaron nodded. In a way, didn't that take just as much courage as killing someone? Not only do you run the risk of dying, but you show that you're willing to waste that bullet to keep both duelers alive. It was incredibly brave of Philip to trust his father enough to do that. 

**MALE ENSEMBLE:**

**One two three four**

**FULL ENSEMBLE:**

**Five six seven-**

****

**_A gunshot goes off_ **

The revolutionaries, other than those who had figured it out, gasped in alarm. However, the song paused before they continued to watch the musical. 

_ "So sorry to interrupt, but Emilia will have to be going now."  _

As the voice said so, Emilia stood up and walked out with only a quiet goodbye to Lin and Kate. After that, the musical started yet again. 


	46. Stay Alive (Reprise)

**Stay alive…**

Most of the revolutionaries were in a state of shock, the others just stared at the screen sadly. They all knew that bullet injuries were terrible, and often resulted in death. Duels tended to end in peace, but some were not so lucky. It seemed Philip was in that minority. 

**Stay alive…**

**HAMILTON:**

**Where is my son?**

The panic in Alexander's voice was clear in John's ears. Like it was taunting him. In all the time they had known each other, he had never known Alexander to feel panicked like that. Not even when they had to endure a storm of epic proportions. Although this was still a work of fiction, Laurens couldn't but feel as if Alex would never feel as panicked as he would in that moment. Even when he would be on the wrong end of Burr's bullet. 

**DOCTOR:**

**Mr. Hamilton, come in. They brought him in a half an hour ago.**

**He lost a lot of blood on the way over.**

Washington rubbed a hand over his face. Blood loss was incredibly serious, especially considering one of their ways of treating illness was bloodletting. True, this was a different sort of situation, but recent bloodletting could in theory make the situation worse. Even if he had nervously been doubtful of the possibility of Philip's death, George couldn't deny there was an overwhelming amount of evidence pointing to it. 

**ENSEMBLE WOMEN:**

**Stay alive...**

**HAMILTON:**

**Is he alive?**

**DOCTOR:**

**Yes.**

Many breathed a sigh of relief, although they kept vigilant for fear of what's to come.

**But you have to understand**

**The bullet entered just above his hip and**

**Lodged in his right arm**

Lafayette was a soldier. He had seen many battles, and seen many of his fellow soldiers suffer wounds ranging from mild to deadly. So, he understood that Philip's wound was a terrible one. The young man would undoubtedly be in great pain. 

**HAMILTON:**

**Can I see him please?**

**DOCTOR:**

**I’m doing ev’rything I can, but the wound was**

**Already infected when he arrived—**

Elizabeth's frown grew. The wound would be bad enough on its own, but the infection would only make things worse. At this point, she was positive he would die, so she hoped that his death was as painless as possible. It seemed that life did not grant him that mercy. 

**HAMILTON:**

**Philip**

**PHILIP:**

**Pa**

**I did exactly as you said, Pa**

**I held my head up high**

A little bit of Aaron's heart broke there. Despite everything, Philip just wanted to make his father proud. Yet, unbeknownst to him, Alexander was clearly already proud of him. Alexander, who had most likely wished for his own father's approval after he was abandoned. Aaron had no doubts that Alexander had tried to make sure his children felt appreciated, even if he needed to help create their nation. 

**HAMILTON:**

**I know, I know. Shh**

**I know, I know (High)**

**Shh. I know you did**

**Ev’rything just right**

It wasn't Philip's fault. Sure, it was stupid of him to want to duel Eaker, but that was just how things were. As much as she disliked duels, Peggy understood why they happened. It was just how they settled things. Although, she really hoped that duels would be made illegal in the future. Slavery had been made illegal, so there was a huge possibility that her wish would become true. Still, there was no guarantee, and she knew that the stupidity of dueling would claim too many lives. Including the life of her nephew and her brother. The thought made a raw sob bubble up out of her throat. 

**(Even before we got to ten)**

**Shh**

**(I was aiming for the sky)**

**I know, I know**

James couldn't imagine how Alexander felt at this moment. When he was 12, his mother died as he was right next to her, his cousin committed suicide, Laurens would die in war, Washington died, Peggy died of sickness, and now Philip would be dying in his arms. It was terrible to even think about. Madison knew this would not aid Alexander's mental state, nor would it make the possible reconciliation between Alex and Eliza any easier. 

**I know, I know**

**(I was aiming for the sky)**

**I know**

It was terrible to watch Philip writhe in pain on the table. Martha had lost three of her children, one of which, Patsy, had died because of a seizure. This was not the same at all, but something about the way Philip shook on the table, the knowledge that he was on the brink of death, and the simple fact that Martha was basically a grandmother to him reminded her of Patsy all too much. 

**Save your strength and**

**MEN/(Eliza):**

**Stay alive… (No!)**

**HAMILTON:**

**Eliza!**

Angelica's heart almost stopped when Eliza came running in, name being called by Alexander. Did she even know what had happened to Philip? The older sister couldn't help but hope that Eliza took this as the last straw, and decided to completely sever their marriage. It was a terrible thought, one that Angelica regretted immediately. She wanted to see Eliza happy, and Eliza loved Alexander. That was the truth. 

But if that was the case, why did Angelica want that thought to become true the more and more she thought about it?

**ELIZA:**

**Is he breathing?**

**Is he going to survive this?**

Kate sadly shook her head, though it was such a slight movement that only someone who was staring at her would see it. Someone like Adrienne de Lafayette, whose gaze had flicked over to her at just the right moment.

**Who did this, Alexander, did you know?**

Hercules winced. That question was not going to help anything, least of all rift between the Hamiltons. A rift that seemed to be growing and growing with each song. 

**PHILIP:**

**Mom, I’m so sorry for forgetting what you taught me**

Theodosia furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. The line confused her. A part of her wondered if that was a sort of callback to 'Take a Break', and that Philip thought he didn't count right, but that answer seemed off to her. She continued to ponder the line, but was ultimately distracted by Eliza's stuttered words. 

**ELIZA:**

**My son**

**PHILIP:**

**We played piano**

**ELIZA:**

**I taught you piano**

**PHILIP:**

**You would put your hands on mine**

**ELIZA:**

**You changed the melody every time**

Thomas sighed and looked into his lap, struck with memories of the deaths of his daughter Jane and his son Peter. Both were quite young when they died, the former a year old, and the latter alive for only a few weeks. He and Martha hadn't gotten to raise their passed away children like Alexander and Eliza had raised Philip, but their love for Jane and Peter had been, and still was, strong. Every moment with the people you cared about mattered. Thomas knew that well. Despite the pain that would definitely come from the moment being shown to them, Jefferson had a feeling that both of them would be happy they were there for their son. 

**PHILIP:**

**I would always change the line**

**ELIZA:**

**Shh. I know, I know**

**PHILIP:**

**I would always change the line**

**ELIZA:**

**I know, I know**

Dolley, as sad as she was to be watching this, couldn't help but smile. Eliza was echoing exactly what Alexander had said to Philip right before she came running in. It was probably nothing, but sure liked to think it was that maybe, maybe the Hamiltons could become one again. It would be a nice silver lining to the storm clouds on the horizon. 

**ELIZA/(Philip):**

**Un deux trois quatre**

**(Un deux trois quatre)**

**Cinq six sept huit neuf**

**(Cinq six sept huit neuf)**

**Good**

Someone in the group whimpered, although no one was sure who. Still, the couples all tightened their grips on one another, trying to give a semblance of comfort in this terrible situation. 

**Un deux trois quatre**

**Cinq six sept (Un deux trois…)**

**Huit neuf**

Adrienne couldn't even fathom the pain that the Hamiltons were feeling at this movement. To lose a child...if she were to lose her child, the one she was carrying, she didn't know what she'd do. She put an arm around her stomach, as if she was protecting her child from the world. Gilbert squeezed her other hand, as if he was saying  _ I'm here. I can protect our child, and I can be here for you. _ It was only slightly comforting, though. Watching Phillip die right in front of her canceled it out. 

**Sept huit neuf—**

**Sept huit…**

**_Eliza screams_ **

The room was completely silent, save for the cries of many of the revolutionaries. The others looked down, feeling guilty for Philip's death, even though it was none of their faults. They had all wanted to make their nation a (relatively) safe place, as naive as that was. Making America better would take lots of time, hundreds of years even, but they had never imagined that their children would be killed like this. 

Perhaps that was the most disheartening thing of all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap. Like I said at the beginning, I don't believe I will be finishing this.


End file.
